Była jego uczennicą
by Emeraldina
Summary: ,,Witaj córo Roweny, wzmocniona krwią Salazara i błogosławieństwem smoków." Minerwa McGonagall i jej pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Tom 1 serii ,,Minerwa. Kim była?"
1. Prolog

Theresa zamknęła oczy po kolejnym wrzasku. Widziała krzywiące się twarze rodzeństwa Clary, słyszała ich pełne współczucia okrzyki. Sama nie potrafiła się zdobyć na empatię. Przypomniał jej się własny poród. Wtedy nie krzyczała. Zaciskała kurczowo zęby na swojej pierwszej różdżce, co miało przynieść szczęście po trzech poronieniach. Wtedy się udało. Owocem był stojący obok Robert, szalejący z niepokoju. Nawet nie potrafiła go pocieszyć. Poświęciwszy pół życia, by dać McGonagallom potomka, wiedziała, że i Clara będzie musiała to zrobić. Bez względu na to, ile bólu i łez będzie ją to kosztować.

Robert przemierzał nerwowo hol, co chwila zerkając ze strachem w stronę schodów. Zadziwiająco kochał swoją żonę, zważając na to, że było to całkowicie zaaranżowane małżeństwo. _,,Jak i nasze"_ – pomyślała Theresa, patrząc z niechęcią portret swojego małżonka. Ernest Edgar, obserwujący całą sytuację z wysokości swojego portretu, z przejęciem strzelał kostkami w palcach. Tym razem Theresa mimowolnie się skrzywiła. Ten irytujący dźwięk towarzyszył jej przez wiele lat i najwyraźniej miał ją prześladować nadal. Ernest pochwycił jej spojrzenie, zasępił się i zniknął. Prawdopodobnie też nie mógł znieść jej widoku.

Wróciła myślami do sceny rozgrywającej się przed jej oczami. Kroki Roberta były zamaszyste, prawa ręka ściskała kurczowo różdżkę. Wzdrygał się przy każdym kolejnym wrzasku. Theresa zmarszczyła brwi na tę otwartą demonstrację słabości. To trwało już o wiele za długo. Skurcze zaczęły się sześć godzin temu. Było Halloween i dochodziła północ. _,,Powinniśmy świętować, a nie czaić się jak hieny pod tymi schodami."_ – pomyślała Theresa, będąc dodatkowo przekonaną, że w Halloween rodzą się naprawdę potężni magowie. Czyż sam Merlin nie narodził się w tę październikową noc?

Jej myśli przeszył kolejny rozdzierający wrzask. _,,Skąd to chucherko bierze siły, że słychać ją za szeregiem zamkniętych drzwi?"_ Robert obrócił się do niej z błaganiem w oczach:

\- Muszę ją zobaczyć! Coś jest nie tak, czuję to!- w jego głosie słyszała rozpacz i napięcie. Jej zdaniem robił za dużo hałasu o nic.

\- Przecież i tak nie możesz jej pomóc. Sama musi spełnić swój obowiązek. – och, jak chłodno brzmiał jej głos!

\- A co jeśli ona tam umiera?! Powinienem być z nią! – ta jego desperacja zaczynała ją już męczyć. Clara była słaba, to fakt, ale byli z nią najlepsi uzdrowiciele z św. Munga.

\- Zaczekaj jeszcze. Tylko byś przeszkadzał. – zadbała by brzmiało to jak rozkaz. Robert rzadko jej się sprzeciwiał. Tym razem tylko zwiesił głowę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, nie przypominając wcale tego silnego czarodzieja jakim był. Theresa pozwoliła sobie tylko na przewrócenie oczami. Na szczęście żadne z rodzeństwa Clary, ani Aileen, ani Brian nie ważyło się odezwać. _,,Dobrze, znają swoje miejsce."_ Wpatrywali się w czubki swoich butów, nie próbując nawet spojrzeć na nią, czy jej syna. Ponad ich głowami, stary, starannie rzeźbiony zegar pokazywał godzinę za pięć dwunasta. Świece w żelaznych świecznikach rzucały migotliwe cienie na starodawne gobeliny.

\- Niiieeeeeeeeeee! Nieeeeee! Aaaaaaa! – wrzaski jeszcze przybrały na sile. Tym razem jednak Theresa się nie skrzywiła. Surowa twarz jej męża znów pojawiła się na portrecie. Wpatrywał się w nią ze strachem. Nie ze wstrętem, nie z złośliwą przyganą, ale z strachem. Theresa nie zdążyła unieść pytająco brwi, kiedy i ona to poczuła. Dreszcz, przeszywający jej całe ciało. _,,Co to jest, na brodę Merlina?!"_

Wtem świece zgasły. Ściany zaczęły drżeć. Aileen i Brian krzyknęli. Rozległ się jeszcze jeden przenikliwy krzyk Clary. Teraz już ani Theresa, ani Robert się nie wahali. Instynktownie wykrzyknęli ,,Lumos!" i ruszyli biegiem po schodach. Schodach, które trzęsły się jak przy trzęsieniu ziemi. Długa, czarna szata nie ułatwiała Theresie biegu, więc to Robert otworzył drzwi do komnaty żony.

Kiedy to zrobił, Theresa ujrzała jedynie potężny rozbłysk światła, a potem fala energii zwaliła ją z nóg. Zdążyła jednak postawić prowizoryczną tarczę zaklęciową, więc nie straciła przytomności. Przetarła oczy i chwiejnie wstała z kolan. Robert leżał przed nią jak długi, ale już otworzył oczy. Uznała więc, że sam da sobie radę i minęła go, z różdżką w pogotowiu.

Komnata synowej była pobojowiskiem. Uzdrowiciele leżeli nieprzytomni, ich sprzęty walały się po całym pomieszczeniu, pomieszane z osobistymi rzeczami Clary. Wszystko to, w świetle jej różdżki sprawiało upiorne wrażenie. Mimo szczelnie zamkniętych okien, Theresa czuła podmuchy wiatru smagające ją po twarzy.

Na środku komnaty, w centrum tego wszystkiego stało ogromne łoże z baldachimem. Część zasłon spadła, reszta powiewała na magicznych podmuchach. Theresa podeszła bliżej i zobaczyła Clarę na szczycie sterty zakrwawionych szmat. Jej drobna synowa, taka piękna, przedstawiała teraz potworny widok. Szare oczy prawie wyszły jej z orbit, twarz była czerwona i spuchnięta, pot lał się strumieniami po jej szczupłym ciele, a włosy zwisały w tłustych strąkach.

Theresa zawsze była opanowaną kobietą, ale to, co zobaczyła między nogami swojej synowej, zmroziło ją. Poród wcale się nie skończył. _,,Nie, nie, to nie dzieje się naprawdę." –_ przemknęło jej przez myśl. Była jednak zbyt zdeterminowana, by podać się pierwszej fali strachu. Podkasała rękawy i potraktowała na wpół omdlałą synową zaklęciem wybudzającym i silnym strumieniem zimnej wody. Wyczerpana kobieta zamrugała i na przemian otwierała i zamykała usta, niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody.

\- Ostatni raz Clary. Na trzy. - Theresa zaczekała, aż Clary leciutko kiwnie głową i rozpoczęła odliczanie.

\- Raz, dwa, TRZY!

-AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa! - ten krzyk był tak rozdzierający, że Theresa się skrzywiła.

Olbrzymi wysiłek włożony w ostatnie pchnięcie się opłacił. Zakrwawione dziecko wpadło w chude i żylaste ręce babki. Theresa mało widziała, różdżka wypadła jej z ręki w międzyczasie. Wyczuła że Robert podbiega do niej i krzyczy:

\- Co się dzieje? Co mam robić?! – w jego głosie matka wychwytuje panikę, która alarmuje ją i każe wziąć się w garść.

\- Daj mi nożyce. – Theresa cedzi wolno, bojąc się zrobić gwałtowniejszy ruch. Słyszy jak jej syn miota się po pokoju, a cenne sekundy lecą.

\- Jesteś magiem, czy nie?! Przywołaj je! - kobiecie trudno zachować cierpliwość w tej ekstremalnej sytuacji.

\- Accio nożyce!

\- Masz je?

-Mam. - Robert zbliża się z wielkimi, srebrnymi nożycami. Theresa jeszcze nie pozwala sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Nadal nikt się nie budzi, Clary nie daje znaków życia, niemowlę też. Sekundy zdają się być minutami.

\- Poświeć tu i przetnij pępowinę. Tylko ostrożnie! – Theresa od dziecka była przyzwyczajona do wydawania rozkazów. Choć w wielu sytuacjach była nieustraszona, kiedy widzi zakrwawione ciałko na swoich rękach w migotliwym blasku różdżki, czuje ogromny strach. Ręce jej syna drżą, ale udaje mu się przeciąć pępowinę. Przez parę straszliwych sekund obydwoje wpatrują się w niemowlę, maleńką dziewczynkę. Bierze pierwszy oddech, jej malutkie serduszko zaczyna bić jak dzwon, Theresa czuje to wyraźnie. Dziecko nie krzyczy, ale starsza kobieta i tak czuje, że jest świadkiem cudu. Widzi łzy na twarzy swojego syna, który z uwielbieniem patrzy na dziecko. Nie wydaje się rozczarowany, że to dziewczynka. Co zadziwiające, Theresa też nie. Uznaje jednak, że ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż roztrząsanie nad płcią dziecka. To przecież jeszcze nie koniec.

\- Robert, obudź uzdrowicieli. Clary się wykrwawia.

Jej syn jakby budzi się z transu, porywa różdżkę i gorączkowo wybudza obecnych w pokoju sześciu uzdrowicieli. Trzech rzuca się w stronę Clary, dwie uzdrowicielki podchodzą chwiejnie do Theresy, a jedna zaczyna prędko zapalać świece i szukać narzędzi lekarskich.

\- Wyjdźmy stąd, lady Thereso. - jedna z uzdrowicielek próbuje chwycić Theresę pod ramię, jednak starsza czarownica samodzielnie unosi się z kolan, nadal kurczowo trzymając niemowlę.

\- Weźcie coś, żeby je okryć. – rzuca zdumionej uzdrowicielce, dostojnie wymaszerowując z sypialni synowej. W buduarze Clary już pozapalano świece. Theresa siada na szezlongu, oczekując uzdrowicielek z okryciem dla dziecka i przygląda się drobnej dziewczynce. Już teraz widzi, że jest bardzo długa, ma nienaturalnie długie nóżki. Na głowie można już dostrzec lekki, czarny meszek. Mała oddycha miarowo, ale nie płacze, nie żąda pokarmu. Theresa unosi głowę, zastanawiając się, jak nieudolne są te uzdrowicielki, skoro tak trudno znaleźć im jakiś kocyk, by otulić dziecko. Bałagan w sypialni załatwiło by porządne zaklęcie sprzątające. Jej rozmyślania przerywa dreszcz, taki sam, który poczuła, gdy zgasły światła. Zerka na dziecko i czuje zimno, rozlewające się po całym ciele.

Maleńka istotka otworzyła oczy. Najbardziej niesamowite oczy, jakie Theresa kiedykolwiek widziała. Są bardzo duże, wpatrują się w nią z nienaturalną u dziecka dojrzałością. Lecz najbardziej nieprawdopodobny jest ich kolor. Dziewczynka ma oczy w kolorze najczystszego, wyszlifowanego szmaragdu. Są piękne, ale … inne. Theresa już czuje, że ją oczarowały. Dojrzała czarownica już wie, że jej wnuczka będzie niewiarygodnie potężna. _,,Chyba już jest." –_ szepce głos w jej umyśle. Lady Theresa Victoria Adelajda McGonagall jest silną czarownicą, ale czuje silniejszą moc promieniującą z niemowlęcia.

\- Prześliczna. Może nam już ją pani oddać, zmierzymy ją i opatulimy, lady Thereso. – wreszcie pojawia się uzdrowicielka z kocem, świeżo upieczona babka zauważa też mamkę, która cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi. Theresa z lekkim westchnieniem oddaje im dziecko i rusza w stronę łazienki. Jej ręce nadal są całe we krwi.

W lustrze wita ją odbicie własnej twarzy. Theresa była kiedyś najpiękniejszą kobietą na Wyspach, część tej urody nadal nie przeminęła. Jej niegdyś kruczoczarne włosy zdobi teraz kilka srebrnych nitek. Upięte obecnie na typowo edwardiańską modłę, są dziedzictwem po Blackach, choć McGonagallowie też od wieków przekazują sobie gen czarnych włosów. Theresa jest blada, jej twarz znaczą zmarszczki, a usta są zaciśnięte w cienką linię, ale i tak pierwsze rzucają się w oczy jej szlachetne rysy. Theresa ma wąskie, wysokie kości policzkowe, lekko wysunięty podbródek i mały nos. Oczy tej statecznej damy są w kolorze burzowych chmur, raz szare a raz niebieskie.

Energicznie wyszorowawszy ręce, Theresa znów wchodzi do buduaru. Za chińskim parawanem z XVIII w., mamka karmi dziecko. Uzdrowicielka podchodzi do babki.

\- Maleństwo odziedziczyło wzrost po tacie, ma prawie 61 cm. Waży 3,9 kg . Jest zdrowa, choć nie wykazuje naturalnej aktywności i apetytu. To i tak cud, biorąc pod uwagę to, co zaszło. – głos uzdrowicielki waha się między uprzejmym, a rzeczowym. Theresa natychmiast odczuwa irytację.

\- Jest zdrowa, bo udało mi się dobrze odebrać poród, kiedy wy wszyscy leżeliście nieprzytomni. – złośliwie zauważa czarownica.

\- Przyzna pani jednak, że ten wybuch energii nie był naturalny, lady Thereso. - dalej drążyła młodsza kobieta.

\- McGonagallowie zawsze byli wyjątkowi. Co z matką dziecka? – Theresa natychmiast ucięła dyskusję. Już postanowiła, że później zastanowi się nad tym fenomenem.

\- Uzdrowiciele nie pozwalają nikomu wchodzić. Chyba nie jest dobrze. – odzywa się druga uzdrowicielka ze współczuciem.

\- A mój syn? – Theresa nie dała po sobie poznać, co sądzi o losie synowej.

\- Jest z nimi.

Theresa kiwa głową obu kobietom, które delikatnie dygają w odpowiedzi. Starsza dama wychodzi i bez pośpiechu kieruje się do hallu. Majestatycznie schodzi po schodach, z zadowolenie zauważając, że lokaj zdążył z powrotem zapalić świece. Aileen i Brian natychmiast zrywają się z kanapy w stylu empire.

\- Co z Clary? - pytają równocześnie, jak to bliźnięta.

\- Nie wiem, źle z nią. Uzdrowiciele i Robert się nią zajmują. - Theresa znów nie potrafi zdobyć się na współczucie.

\- A dziecko? – pyta cicho Aileen, kiedy mija już te kilka sekund pierwszego smutku.

\- Żyje, to zdrowa dziewczynka, dziedziczka McGonagallów w każdym calu. – Theresa obserwuje, jak rodzeństwo jej synowej przyjmuje tę wieść z mieszanymi uczuciami. Jeśli ich siostra umrze, zostawi po sobie dziecko, ale jest to dziewczynka, nie dziedzic i w dodatku podobna do McGonagallów. Theresa rozsiada się wygodnie na obitym perkalem szkarłatnym fotelu. Swobodnie unosi dzwonek, by rozkazać lokajowi przynieść dzbanek z herbatą. To będzie długa noc, a Aileen i Brian będą chcieli znać więcej szczegółów narodzin siostrzenicy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _W tym samym czasie_

Zaciemniona pracownia alchemiczna w środkowej Kornwalii była pełna zielonego dymu w tę ostatnią w tym roku październikową noc. Na długich dębowych stołach stały dziesiątki kolb i fiolek, pełne różnokolorowych cieczy. W kącie, pod świetlikiem stał ogromny, parujący kocioł. Na półkach znajdowały się słoje pełne różnych, najniezwyklejszych składników. Wśród całego tego chaosu krzątało się dwóch magów – jeden niski, a drugi wysoki.

\- I to w tę najpiękniejszą noc w roku! Chodźcie, upiekłam wam ciasteczka. – głos Perenelle jakoś zdołał się przedrzeć przez kłęby zielonego dymu.

\- Kochanie, przecież wiesz, że niektóre mikstury można ważyć tylko w noc Halloween! – Nicolas nie okazał ani krzty zniecierpliwienia.

Albus Dumbledore, który był wieloletnim uczniem i przyjacielem nieumierającego maga, nie próbował powstrzymywać uśmiechu. Uwielbiał być u Flamelów, właśnie ze względu na panującą tu atmosferę. Aż czuło się tę wieczną miłość w każdym geście, w każdym wypowiedzianym słowie małżonków. Choć Albus wielokrotnie oddalał od siebie te myśli, zastanawiał się, czy i jego pokocha ktoś w ten sposób, kto z taką miłością byłby gotów spędzić z nim całą wieczność. Może w głębi duszy zazdrościł Flamelom, choć tratowali go jak syna. W każdym razie zbyt długie rozmyślanie o nich prowadziło do myśli o Gelercie, a te myśli Albus zapamiętale zwalczał.

\- Nico, do żadnej z tych mikstur nie trzeba dodawać składników dokładnie o północy, więc chodźmy świętować Halloween z twoją żoną. – Albus specjalnie użył zdrobnienia, by zmiękczyć serce starego maga.

\- Albus, wiele razy przeżywałem Halloween. I wiem, że chodzi ci głównie o ciastka. - niski czarodziej mrugnął łobuzersko.

Kilka chwil później, upewniwszy się, że zaklęcia samo mieszające są odpowiednio rzucone, temperatura nie zbyt wysoka itd., dwójka magów przebiegła krótki dystans do salonu. Po paru eksplozjach Perenelle zażądała, by pracownia alchemiczna znajdowała się w dostatecznej odległości od domu. Dwaj czarodzieje myli ręce, cały czas gawędząc o swoim najnowszym eksperymencie. W salonie już czekał na nich talerz ciepłych ciastek w odpowiednich, strasznych kształtach,

\- Perenelle, jak zwykle przeszłaś samą siebie. Wyglądają niezwykle apetycznie! – Albus bez zbędnych ceregieli począł próbować wielkiego pająka z czarnego lukru.

\- Albusie, dla ciebie wszystko, co jest słodkie jest pyszne. Ciekawe czy ktokolwiek zdoła wyperswadować ci tę słabość do słodkości.

\- Och, kochanie, on znajdzie sobie żonę, która będzie tak samo kochała słodycze jak on. – Albus wiedział, że to tylko próżne żarty, ale mimo wszystko poczuł ukłucie. Flamelowie wiedzieli o Gelercie i od początku go nie lubili. Przez ostatnie lata wielokrotnie w sekrecie używali swoich wpływów, by Albus dostawał zaproszenia na różne bale. Nie mógł ich wszystkich odrzucać i pojawiał się na nich z różnymi czarownicami. Przez to okrzyknięto go pierwszym kawalerem na Wyspach. Wiele kobiet chciało się z nim umawiać dla sławy, żadna nawet nie próbowała go zrozumieć. Gelert go rozumiał, rozumiał go zbyt dobrze. Był jednak zbyt skupiony na sobie, na własnych dążeniach, na ,,większym dobrze", by ich relacja mogła trwać. Minęło trochę czasu, ale Albus nadal cierpiał z tego powodu.

\- Geniuszy nie powinno się wyprowadzać z takiego stanu, to źle wpływa na procesy twórcze. – Albus czuł, że jak zwykle odpłynął myślami, a Flamelowie to zauważyli.

\- O czym była mowa? – zapytał, biorąc kolejne ciastko.

Nicolas coś mu odpowiedział, ale Albus już go nie słuchał. Poczuł coś. Jak dreszcz. Jak subtelny dotyk. Czuł to zarówno na ciele jak i na umyśle. Cokolwiek to było, było bardzo potężne. Ostrożnie zniósł bariery chroniące umysł. Chciał to odczuć wyraźniej. Teraz już widział to lepiej. Czyjaś obecność. Nieukształtowany chaos odczuć, myśli, wrażeń. Albus słyszał to jako muzykę. Niczym jakąś daleką melodię. Gdyby skupił się bardziej, może rozpoznałby dźwięki. Mimo swemu wszelkiemu doświadczeniu, to coś go przyzywało, nęciło. Pragnął sięgnąć dalej, ale wtedy to coś zniknęło w jednym potężnym przebłysku magii.

Kiedy Albus otworzył oczy kilka sekund później, miał nad sobą oczy Perenelle. Patrzyła na niego z troską, trzymając w dłoni świecącą różdżkę.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem. Magia, która go ogłuszyła, pozostawiła ślad w postaci pulsującego bólu w skroni.

\- Nie wiem. Magia. Moc. Energia. Czułam jak przechodzi po wszystkim. Szukała czegoś. Świece zgasły. Zamknęliśmy umysły, Nico i ja. To tylko nas musnęło. Jak dreszcz. A ty padłeś ogłuszony. Albusie, co to było? – Perenelle dużo w życiu widziała i rzadko widział strach w jej oczach. Martwiło ją nieznane, ale jeszcze bardziej martwiła się o niego. Było to dość rozczulające, ale Albus skupił się na innych sprawach.

\- Pracownia?

\- Nic się nie stało! Mikstury nadal się ważą, chyba tylko nieco wchłonęły trochę energii tego czegoś. Na pewno nie były tego źródłem. Powiedziałbym, że to bardzo potężny mag spuszczony z kagańca. – Nicolas wpadł do salonu. Albus był wdzięczny, że czarodziej zajął się eksperymentem.

\- Mag bez kagańca? Co to znaczy? – Albus ze stęknięciem podniósł się z kolan, łupało go w krzyżu.

\- Ktoś potężny, kto uwalnia czystą energię, w postaci fizycznej i myślowej, bo jak mniemam, to ta druga cię powaliła? – Stary czarodziej popatrzył na podopiecznego z przyganą.

\- Odsłoniłem się. Wyczułem to, zanim uderzyło. Chciałem to bliżej zbadać. – Albus nagle poczuł się winny. _Jak mogłem być tak nieostrożny?_

\- I zobacz, gdzie prowadzi nadmierna ciekawość.

\- To coś mnie przyzywało, jakby mnie szukało. – Albus spojrzał błagalnie na Perenelle, ale ona tego nie dostrzegła, zatopiona we własnych myślach.

\- To mogła być pułapka. Albo wyzwanie. Ten ktoś musi być co najmniej tak potężny jak ty. – Nicolas już tworzył swoje teorie. Albus wiedział, że często trzeba brać je z przymrużeniem oka, ale tym razem nieumierający mógł mieć rację. Albus wiedział, że to było potężne. Wyczuł u siebie gęsią skórkę. W Zjednoczonym Królestwie nikt nie dorównywał mu mocą, a moc Gelerta by wyczuł. To nie był Gelert. Gelert nie brzmiał jak muzyka. Raczej jak dzika, nieposkromiona rzeka. A to była muzyka. Słodka, nęcąca. Jakby… kobieca?

\- To nie był mag. Jeszcze nie. – odezwała się niespodziewanie Perenelle.

\- Jak to? O czym ty mówisz, moja droga? – Nicolas był zdumiony niezachwianą pewnością w głosie żony.

\- To było dziecko. – odpowiedziała czarownica, patrząc Albusowi głęboko w oczy, by nie przyszło mu do głowy, że nie mówi poważnie.

\- Chodzi ci o ten dreszcz kochanie? – Nicolas chyba powoli zaczynał pojmować rozumowanie żony.

\- Widzisz Albusie, kiedy rodzi się bardzo potężne dziecko, ja to wyczuwam. Będąc potężną czarownicą i matką, wiem, jak to jest urodzić czarodzieja. Pamiętam, że czułam ten sam dreszcz, kiedy rodził się Nostradamus, Houdini, Grindenwald czy ty. To niewytłumaczalne, ale jestem pewna że to dziecko. - Albus nawet nie ukrywał zdumienia na swojej twarzy, ale Perenelle mówiła z taką pewnością… Tyle że:

\- To było zbyt … wyszukane, wyrafinowane jak na dziecko… Ta muzyka… Nigdy nie słyszałem podobnych tonów. Jeśli masz rację, kim okaże się to dziecko?

Nieumierająca żona Nicolasa wzruszyła ramionami. Sam Flamel siedział ze zmarszczonym czołem, wpatrując się w ogień płonący w kominku. Wtem z paleniska wystrzeliło kilka iskier, a potem w kominku pojawiła się głowa korpulentnego czarodzieja.

\- Davidzie, coś się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś odetchnął z ulgą na nasz widok. – Nicolas przysunął się do ognia, by lepiej słyszeć gościa.

\- Myślałem że w tym roku jesteście w Szkocji. Przed chwilą było tam małe trzęsienie ziemi i bałem się, że jeśli to nie wy je spowodowaliście, to bynajmniej może zaszkodzić waszym badaniom. - czarodziej mówił bardzo szybko, z silnym irlandzkim akcentem.

\- Jak widzisz w tym roku wypoczywamy tutaj, razem z Albusem. Mówisz że trzęsienie ziemi? Naturalne? - Nicolas już był zaintrygowany.

\- Najwyraźniej. To raczej nie był olbrzym, ani smok. Ministerstwo nawet się nie zainteresowało. Cynk mam od kolegów z Balmoral. Byli przerażeni, że królowa się dowie, że zbiło się kilka z jej zabytkowych waz. – czarodziej przewrócił oczami.

\- Dziękujemy ci za troskę i mamy nadzieję, że wkrótce nas odwiedzisz, Davidzie. - Perenelle odparła.

\- Cóż, będę już znikał, chciałem jeszcze załapać się na świąteczne smakołyki u mamy. Do zobaczenia Nicolasie, Perenelle, Dumbledore. – po tych słowach czarodziej zniknął.

\- Nicolas? – Albus nie mógł zignorować widocznego zamyślenia na twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Myślicie, że to trzęsienie ziemi miało coś wspólnego z wypadkiem Albusa, z tym rzekomym niemowlęciem? – Nicolas popatrzył na nich ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- Jeśli u nas pogasły światła, to dlaczego w Szkocji nie miałaby zatrząść się ziemia? – Perenelle odpowiedziała z prostotą.

\- Ach, szkockie temperamenty. Chodźmy lepiej sprawdzić, co z naszym eksperymentem. – rzucił wesoło Albus, choć wcale się tak nie czuł. Melodia, którą usłyszał tej nocy, miała wyryć mu się w pamięć do końca życia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa powoli sączyła trzecią już filiżankę indyjskiej herbaty tej nocy. Aileen i Brian, po wysłuchaniu całej historii nie odezwali się już ani słowem. Nie żeby Theresa była zdziwiona. W końcu okazała się jedyną osobą na tyle przytomną, by wyczuć tę dziwną energię i wyczarować proste zaklęcie tarczy by się przed nią obronić. A potem bez wahania odebrała trudny poród synowej, zastępując kilku światowej sławy uzdrowicieli. Theresa starała się nie dopuszczać do siebie dumy. _Zrobiłam to, co należało._ Ciągle prześladowało ją też spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu wnuczki. Theresa czuła, że dziewczynka jest wyjątkowa. Urodzona w halloweenową noc, przy trzęsieniu ziemi i uwolnieniu energii.

Theresa uniosła głowę, gdy usłyszała kroki na schodach. Ujrzała swojego syna i jednego z uzdrowicieli, Johna Byrda. Byrd był widocznie smutny, nawet nie próbował spojrzeć jej w oczy. A jej syn… Robert był zrozpaczony. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, jego ręce nadal we krwi, a twarz mokra… chyba nie od łez?! Theresa poczuła złość widząc syna w takim stanie. Przecież przeżywali już trudniejsze godziny, a Robert maże się jak dziecko, przynosząc wstyd rodzinie. _Chyba że Clary nie żyje._ Theresa nie chciała dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli, bo choć trudno jej było znaleźć wspólny język z synową, to na pewno nie życzyła jej śmierci. Theresa wstała i podeszła do dwóch przybitych mężczyzn, celowo unikając wzroku męża, przyglądającemu się tej scenie z portretu.

\- Co z Clary? – nie było miejsca na uprzejmości, chciała wiedzieć od razu. Czuła, że Eileen i Brian stoją dwa kroki za nią.

\- Przeżyła.- odpowiedział uzdrowiciel. Theresa nie pozwoliła by uczucie ulgi rozlało się w jej sercu, wiedziała, że jest coś więcej.

\- Nie będziemy mieli więcej dzieci. – wyszeptał płaczliwie Robert.

 _Co?Przecież Clary miała się spisać lepiej niż ja. Miała dać McGonagallom gromadkę potomków! Teraz nie mamy męskiego dziedzica, jedynie tę małą dziewczynkę. A skoro Clary przeżyła, to Robert nie będzie mógł ponownie się ożenić._ Wszystkie te myśli błyskawicznie przemknęły przez umysł Theresy.

 _-_ Jesteście pewni? – spojrzała na uzdrowiciela, modląc się w myślach, by nie przekreślał jej nadziei.

 _-_ Tak. Przykro mi. – Byrd był autentycznie zmartwiony, w jego głosie wyczuła też strach. Wiedział że zawiódł. Przecież nie wykonał porządnie swojego zadania.

 _-_ Czy Clary jest przytomna, czy wie o tym? – odważyła się wtrącić Aileen.

 _-_ Lada moment będziemy ją wybudzać. – uzdrowiciel nie miał odwagi patrzeć im w oczy, wpatrywał się w czubki butów.

 _-_ Nie powiem jej. Jak miałbym to zrobić? Och matko, ona chciała mieć mnóstwo dzieci! Co teraz będzie? – Robert był bliski załamania nerwowego, drżał, Theresa zauważyła jak łza spływa po jego policzku.

 _On tego nie zrobi._ _Czyli czas przejąć dowodzenie._ Theresa nie umiała pocieszyć syna, nie miała takiego zamiaru.

 _-_ Pójdziemy do niej razem. Ty, ja i dziecko. Ja jej powiem. Najważniejsze że i ona, i dziecko żyją. – Theresa dobrze wiedziała, jak zimno brzmią jej słowa. Liczyła, że jej opanowanie zmusi syna po pójścia za jej przykładem. Robert kiwnął głową i wytarł oczy. Theresa ruszyła w górę schodów, nawet nie patrząc czy idzie za nią. Wiedziała że to zrobi, tak samo jak wiedziała, że Aileen i Brian pozostaną na dole. Nie uwzględniła ich, a oni rozumieli, że to jej dom, jej królestwo i że mogą tylko czekać na wiadomości, jakie łaskawie im przyśle. Po chwili szmer jej sukni, człapanie Roberta i ciche kroki uzdrowiciela były jedynymi dźwiękami na klatce schodowej. Portrety przodków milczały, wiedzieli, że Theresa nie znosi ich paplaniny. Poza tym, jeszcze nie całkiem wróciły do siebie po trzęsieniu ziemi, jakie im zafundowała ich potomkini.

Theresa poprosiła napotkaną uzdrowicielkę, by przyniesiono jej wnuczkę. Przez parę chwil czekali pod drzwiami sypialni Clary.

\- Czy to nie będzie dla niej za wiele, uzdrowicielu? – zapytał Robert.

\- Fizycznie nie, to może jedynie być szok psychiczny. Ale im wcześniej jej pan powie, tym lepiej. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że lady Theresa ma rację i widok waszej ślicznej córeczki złagodzi szok. – pocieszał lekarz Roberta, Theresa skinęła mu głową na wzmiankę o swoim pomyśle.

Uzdrowicielka przyniosła niemowlę. Robert odebrał je od niej. Dziewczynka patrzyła na niego zafascynowana, tymi swoimi ogromnymi zielonymi oczami. On w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się do niej. Theresa widziała, że i on od razu pokochał to dziecko. Już wiedziała, że ta malutka istotka będzie jego największym skarbem. Skarbem i dumą. Theresa nie miała daru jasnowidzenia, ale czuła, że tak będzie.

Kiedy we troje weszli do komnaty Clary, uzdrowiciele szeptali nad nią zaklęcia wybudzające. Robert usiadł na krześle obok żony, tak, by był pierwszym widokiem, jaki ujrzy po wzbudzeniu. On i ich pierworodna. Uzdrowiciele zebrali się po drugiej stronie łóżka. Theresa stanęła samotnie u stóp synowej, przygotowując się na granie złego posłańca. Po chwili mruczenie uzdrowicieli ustało. Clary, blada jak śmierć, z ciemnymi workami wokół oczu, z zapadłymi policzkami, wcale nie wyglądała jak świeżo upieczona matka, raczej jak ofiara jakiegoś wirusa. Theresa już w dniu zaręczyn kręciła głową na chudość synowej. Clary była bardzo piękna, ale bardzo drobna. Teściowa obserwowała też, że ciąża wyczerpuje synową. W okresie, kiedy kobiety tyją i stają bardziej promienne, Clary marniała. Tylko brzuch powiększał się prawidłowo. Theresie przemknęło przez myśl, że dziecko mogło zabrać matce zbyt wiele energii. To by po części tłumaczyło jego moc.

Clary bardzo powoli otwierała oczy. Kiedy jej wzrok był dostatecznie ostry, by ujrzeć męża, z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Theresa nie potrafiła ocenić czy to łzy szczęścia.

\- Dziecko? – wychrypiała kobieta, unosząc się nieco na poduszkach.

\- To dziewczynka. Będzie śliczna jak ty. Proszę. – Robert, usiłując brzmieć radośnie, podał jej niemowlę. Matka przyjęła je sztywno. Theresa zdążyła zauważyć, że Clary poczuła rozczarowanie płcią dziecka. Teraz patrzyła na urodzoną w ogromnym bólu córeczkę, a na jej twarzy malował się jedynie grymas. _Dotarło do niej, że mała nie ma prawie nic po niej._ Theresa odchrząknęła. To był jej moment. Clary uniosła wzrok i widząc teściową, jeszcze bardziej się skrzywiła. _Uratowałam twoją córkę i ciebie, mogłabyś okazać trochę wdzięczności, dziecko._

\- Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale były pewne … komplikacje. – rozpoczęła Theresa.

Clary odwróciła się z lękiem do męża. On tylko kiwnął głową ze smutkiem.

Theresa kontynuowała. Opowiedziała o tym, co poczuła, o trzęsieniu ziemi, rozbłysku i uwolnionej energii. Bez większego owijania w bawełnę opisała omdlenie lekarzy, wyciągnięcie dziecka i odcięcie pępowiny. Przed najgorszą wiadomością wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Clary… - rzadko Theresa mówiła do synowej po imieniu, ale teraz chciała, by to zabrzmiało ze współczuciem.

\- Ze względu na komplikację i utratę krwi, uzdrowiciele przeprowadzili poważną operację. Nie będziesz mogła mieć więcej dzieci. Jest mi bardzo przykro z tego powodu. – Theresa czuła, że jej słowa brzmią pusto, że Clary i tak nie uwierzy w jej żal.

\- Co? Co ty powiedziałaś? - Clary wytrzeszczyła oczy, a potem spojrzała na Roberta.

\- To prawda. To nasze jedynie dziecko. – Robert nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać łez.

Clary też płakała, kręcą głową, próbując zaprzeczyć. _Nie, to wcale nie jest najgorszy koszmar. Nie obudzisz się po raz drugi, a my nie powiemy że wszystko poszło gładko._ Theresa ze zrezygnowaniem patrzyła na swoją synową. Clary przeniosła wzrok z Roberta na trzymane niemowlę. Wtedy Theresa zobaczyła coś, co wzbudziło jej szczere zdumienie. Na twarzy Clary rysował się wstręt. Wyraźna niechęć do trzymanego niemowlęcia.

\- Nie chcę jej. Zabierzcie to. Zabierzcie to ode mnie! – Clary wyciągnęła ręce z dzieckiem, jednocześnie odwracając głowę. Uzdrowiciele byli zbyt zaskoczeni, by się ruszyć. Theresa, mimo trawiącego ją zdumienia, szybkim ruchem odebrała niemowlę od synowej.

Mała zaczęła płakać. To był dziwny płacz, zupełnie inny niż Theresa słyszała u Roberta, gdy był niemowlęciem. Krzyk dziewczynki był potężny i czysty. Jej głos zdawał się wibrować w tym dość dużym przecież pokoju. _Zupełnie jakby wyczuła, że rodzona matka ją odrzuciła._

\- Kochanie, to nic nie szkodzi, ważne że obie jesteście zdrowe… - Robert próbował niezdarnie pocieszyć żonę, która z niechęcią wpatrywała się w dziecko i teściową, kręcąc cały czas głową. Theresa postanowiła wyjść. Miała już dość tego cyrku, a dziecko płakało w jej ramionach. Kiedy się odwróciła do drzwi usłyszała jeszcze głos synowej, usiłującej przekrzyczeć płaczące dziecko:

\- Idźcie stąd! Chcę być SAMA!

Theresa wyszła pierwsza, udając się do przygotowanego pokoju dziecięcego. Uzdrowiciele i Robert chyba jeszcze próbowali przekonywać Clary, by się uspokoiła, ale raczej z marnym skutkiem. Theresa kołysała niemowlę, które nie przestawało płakać.

\- No, wnusiu, ciiii, spokojnie. Babcia jest tutaj. Nie pozwoli cię skrzywdzić. – Theresa sama była zdumiona miękkością swojego głosu. Mało widywała Roberta kiedy był noworodkiem. Nie znosiła dziecięcego płaczu. Lecz ta istotka wzbudzała w niej współczucie. Theresa wiedziała, że jakkolwiek Robert się nie będzie starał, bez względu na to, czy Clary wrócą zmysły, ta dziewczynka wiecznie będzie czuła piętno. Bo nie była chłopcem. _Świat jest niesprawiedliwy._

\- Nie martw się. Babcia cię kocha. – _No, Thereso, chyba się starzejesz._ Starsza czarownica sama nie mogła uwierzyć, że wypowiedziała te słowa. Przecież niewiele razy przyznawała się do takich uczuć. _Te szmaragdowe ślepka chyba rzuciły na mnie urok._

Theresa usiadła w fotelu obok przygotowanej kołyski, delikatnie szepcząc dziecięciu słowa otuchy. Dziewczynka ucichła. Po paru minutach już spała.

Kilka minut później drzwi się otworzyły. Robert wpadł do środka, ale stanął jak wryty, widząc swoją matkę patrzącą z zachwytem na śpiące niemowlę.

\- Ciszej, na brodę Merlina, bo ją obudzisz. – matka uniosła na niego wzrok z przyganą.

\- Clary wygoniła nas. Chyba musi wypocząć. – Robert oczywiście usprawiedliwiał zachowanie żony, choć sam także nie potrafił tego pojąć.

\- Robercie, trzeba nadać jej jakieś imię. – Theresa zdążyła dostrzec grymas na jego twarzy. Nieroztropni, Robert z Clary zastanawiali się jedynie nad męskimi imionami. Theresa widziała jak syn marszczy czoło. Nie chciał ustalać tego bez żony, ale jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tak bardzo się dziś poniżył przed matką. To on był mężczyzną, to do niego należała decyzja. Theresa doskonale widziała jego wahanie.

\- Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall. – wypowiedział te trzy słowa, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Theresa starannie zamaskowała zdziwienie jego wyborem. Czuła, że był zdecydowany. Jednocześnie wybrał z typową dla dyplomatów precyzją. Clary zawsze powtarzała że podoba jej się imię Aurelia. Drugie imię nie dziwiło więc Theresy. To pierwsze stanowiło zagadkę.

-Dlaczego Minerwa? Czemu nie Theresa? W końcu to ja powitałam ją ja świecie. – Theresa intensywnie wpatrywała się w twarz syna. On spokojnie zniósł jej spojrzenie.

\- Dopilnuję, byś została matką chrzestną. Minerwa była rzymską boginią mądrości i sprawiedliwej wojny. Chcę, by moja córka nosiła jej miano.

W zielonych oczach Roberta lśniła determinacja. Theresa nie zamierzała się kłócić. Jej też podobało się to imię. Dziecko w jej ramionach było potężne, potrzebna jej była opieka bogini.

 _A więc śnij o wielkich rzeczach, jakie osiągniesz, Minerwo._


	2. Rozdział 1

Dziesięcioletnia Minerwa McGonagall siedziała w oknie londyńskiej rezydencji swoich rodziców, czytając książkę. To był ,,Makbet" Szekspira. Ulubione dzieło Minerwy napisane przez wielkiego dramaturga, po części dlatego, że akcja toczyła się w jej kochanej, rodzinnej Szkocji. Minerwa mogła się pochwalić znajomością większości dzieł Szekspira. ,,Romea i Julię" przeczytała, mając sześć lat. Spore fragmenty tych klasyków znała na pamięć. Uwielbiała czytanie. Mogła wtedy uciec w zupełnie inny świat, błądzić bez własnych trosk, skupiać się nad czymś innym, niż ciągła kontrola.

Dzisiaj nie mogła skupić się na podstępnych machinacjach lady Makbet. Kątem oka widziała ludzi przemierzających ulicę w dole. Mugoli, nieświadomych niczego. Ojciec powiedział jej, że musi myśleć o nich, że kontrola służy przede wszystkim tym nieświadomym ludziom. Kontrola. To było słowo najczęściej pojawiające się w myślach Minerwy. To przez nią Minerwa przeczytała wszystkie książki z magicznej i mugolskiej biblioteki McGonagallów. Czytanie, poznawanie wiedzy odprężało ją. Choć magiczne manuskrypty często ją kusiły. Szczególnie podręczniki do zaklęć i transmutacji. Minerwa czuła ogarniające uczucie dumy na wspomnienie swojego pierwszego kontrolowanego sukcesu. Zamieniła wtedy zapałkę w igłę. I z powrotem. Nadal trzymała tę zapałkę w kieszeni. Wiedziała, że rodzice byliby źli, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że robiła to bez różdżki, znosząc pierwsze bariery.

Jej rozmyślanie przerwało pukanie.

\- Proszę. – dziewczynka włożyła w te słowa tyle przymusu, że drzwi otworzyły się same, ukazując jej ojca, z ręką zawieszoną w miejscu, gdzie powinna być klamka.

Robert McGonagall zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Przyzwyczaił się do takich rzeczy. Dopóki magia bez różdżki nie czyniła nikomu krzywdy, nie trzeba było interweniować. Poza tym Minerwa wiedziała, że ojciec bardzo ją kocha i gdyby to nikomu nie zagrażało, pozwoliłby jej zapomnieć o kontroli.

\- Czy moja księżniczka jest gotowa zejść na kolację? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, wstając i podając dłoń ojcu. Razem zeszli na dół, do imponującej jadalni McGonagllów. Przy stole odpowiednim by pomieścić dwanaście osób, były tylko trzy nakrycia. Robert zasiadł na szczycie, jego żona po prawej, a córka po lewej. Byli prawie perfekcyjną rodziną, co często myślała Minerwa, obserwując tę scenę. Jej ojciec, wysoki, postawny czarodziej samym wyglądem wzbudzał szacunek. Miał krótkie, czarno srebrne włosy i takie same, zakręcone wąsy. Jego twarz znaczyły delikatne zmarszczki, będące śladami zmartwień, które go targały. Jego oczom, w odcieniu delikatnej zieleni, nigdy nic nie umykało. Nieustannie analizowały i zbierały informacje.

Jego żona, Clary, nadal była uważana za piękność. Miała blond włosy upięte w modne fale. Szare, duże oczy były okolone ciemnymi rzęsami. Maleńkie usta były idealnie skrojone. Mały nosek pani McGonagall był delikatnie zadarty ku górze. Matka Minerwy była bardzo drobna, ale zachowywała nienaganną figurę. _Gdyby tylko częściej się uśmiechała._

Rodzina była prawie idealna, a to ,,prawie" Minerwa zawsze przypisywała sobie. Była dziewczynką o dziwnych, przerażających mocach, a nie słodkim chłopcem, który mógłby dziedziczyć majątek po jej ojcu. Ponadto nigdy nie uważała się za ładną. Ludzie zawsze mówili, że ma ,,niezwykłą" urodę, a Minerwa wiedziała, że robią to z uprzejmości. Jej matce bez cienia fałszu mówiono, jak jest piękna. Minerwa jednak słyszała fałsz, w połączeniu z niechęcią, kiedy zwracano się do niej.

Miała bladą, prawie porcelanową cerę, co podkreślało tylko jej inne cechy. Jej włosy, kruczoczarne loki do pasa, były zawsze związane w skromny warkocz. Jej usta były jedną wąską linią. Prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane nieustanną kontrolą. Minerwa zaciskała je nieświadomie, kiedy się denerwowała, lub kiedy starała się nie wybuchnąć. Po babce ze strony ojca odziedziczyła klasyczne, arystokratyczne rysy. Wysokie kości policzkowe i idealnie prosty nos tylko uwypuklały jej najdziwniejszą cechę. Oczy Minerwy były bardzo duże w stosunku do całej twarzy i miały barwę najczystszego szmaragdu. To one sprawiały, że ludzie czuli się niezręcznie, kiedy dziewczynka patrzyła prosto na nich. Sprawiały, że zdawała się prześwietlać człowieka na wylot, znać jego najskrytsze tajemnice. Minerwa jednak nawet nie wysilała się, by je poznać. Ojciec surowo zakazał jej prób czytania w myślach. Czy raczej legilimencji, jak to określił. Minerwa z ksiąg z biblioteki dowiedziała się, że to, co przychodziło jej często z niesłychaną łatwością, było jedną z dziedzin czarnej magii. Nieco ją to przestraszyło, więc szybko dodała legilimencję do rzeczy, które musiała kontrolować.

\- Jak poszło spotkanie z Lincolnem, mężu? – Minerwa musiała się zmusić, by nie przewrócić oczami na tę puste zdanie, wypowiedziane pustym głosem przez jej matkę.

\- Chce nas przenieść na parę lat do Francji. – odpowiedział cicho David, puszczając chłodny ton mimo uszu i patrząc na Minerwę.

\- CO? – tym razem Clary spojrzała na niego pałającym wzrokiem, ale on nie odrywał oczu od bladej twarzy córki.

\- Zgodziłem się. – po tych słowach rozległ się trzask. Tylko dzięki refleksowi Roberta, zupa nie wylała się z rozbitej na kawałki wazy. Warzywna ciecz unosiła się w powietrzu, falując lekko. Clary machnęła swoją różdżką, naprawiając zniszczone naczynie, a jej mąż ostrożnie umieścił zupę z powrotem na miejscu.

\- Minerwo McGonagall, co to miało znaczyć? Przecież miałaś okazywać powściągliwość! – Clary natychmiast wysyczała do córki, patrząc na nią z nieskrywaną wściekłością. Minerwa skuliła się na krześle, ale nie odrywała wzroku od twarzy ojca. Przywykła do reprymend matki. Kiedy nie udawało się zachowywać kontroli, Clary zawsze atakowała ją z pełną zaciekłością. Robert jedynie westchnął.

\- Powiedziałem, że gdy tylko moja córka zostanie wysłana do szkoły, wyjedziemy do Paryża. – ciągnął dalej spokojnie.

\- Musisz zatem powiadomić dyrektora Beauxbatons o swoim awansie. Muszą dopisać naszą córkę do listy pierwszorocznych. Paryż… tak o tym marzyłam…- Clary mówiła z zadowoleniem.

\- Wyślecie mnie do Beauxbatons? – Minerwa odważyła się odezwać cieniutkim głosikiem. Nie chciała tego. Doskonale widziała jak wygląda ta francuska szkoła magii dla czarownic. Uczennice od pierwszej klasy uczą się głównie zawiści i docinek w sprawie wyglądu. Minerwa wiedziała, że będzie tam wyrzutkiem, jeśli nie ofiarą. Nie wyglądała tak pięknie jak jej matka, nie była Francuzką, tylko dzieckiem dyplomaty i posiadała dziwne zdolności. Minerwa była świadoma, że jej moce odbiegają od typowych dla młodych czarodziejów oznak magii. Bała się, że panowanie nad tym, kontola, okażą się niemożliwe wśród tylu zawistnych ludzi.

Była też inna sprawa. Minerwa marzyła do dostaniu się do Hogwartu, najlepszej szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa na świecie. Hogwart był koedukacyjny, nauczyciele byli światowej sławy czarodziejami, poza tym cała jej rodzina uczyła się w Hogwarcie. Minerwa kochała opowieści ojca i babci Theresy o tym miejscu. Dodatkowo bardzo liczyła, że będzie to miejsce, gdzie będzie mogła wreszcie porzucić kontrolę, gdzie nauczą ją dobrze wykorzystywać własne moce, gdzie przyjmą ją z radością i otwartymi ramionami.

\- Nie, pójdziesz do Hogwartu. – ojciec uśmiechnął się do niej, widząc uczucie ulgi malujące się na jej twarzy.

\- Ależ Robercie, powinna być przy nas. Poza tym Beauxbatons to idealne miejsce dla dziewczynki o jej statusie. – Clary zaprotestowała, Minerwa jednak wiedziała, że na próżno. Jej ojciec potrafił by stanowczy.

\- I tak widywalibyśmy ją tylko w święta. Poza tym będzie blisko babci. - na wzmiankę o teściowej Clary skrzywiła się wyraźnie. Z kolei uśmiech Minerwy się poszerzył.

Wtedy nadszedł lokaj. Rzadko przynosił pocztę do kolacji, poza tym były to zawsze listy. Tym razem na jego przedramieniu siedział szary puchacz. Robert wcale nie był zdziwiony tym widokiem.

\- Właściwie czekałem tylko na to. Andrew, podaj sowę mojej córce.

Minerwa zadrżała z ekscytacji, widząc zbliżającego się lokaja z wielką sową. Jedyne listy, jakie dostawała, były od babci i mugolskich koleżanek ze Szkocji. I one zawsze trafiały na tacy lokaja do jej rąk. To miał być jej pierwszy list odebrany prawdziwej sowie pocztowej. Drżącymi dłońmi sięgnęła po kopertę, pamiętając by podać sowie kawałek mięsa ze swojego talerza. Jej ojciec kiwnął głową z uśmiechem na ten gest. Jej matka tylko wpatrywała się w list z zniecierpliwieniem.

Minerwa jednak rozkoszowała się wręcz satynową gładkością koperty. Kiedy dodatkowo pogładziła palcem szkarłatną pieczęć, jej serce fiknęło koziołka. Wiedziała co jest w środku. Znała formułę listu na pamięć. Otworzyła go nożem do papieru, również przyniesionym przez skrupulatnego lokaja. Jej oczy szybko przebiegły po liście. Wszystko się zgadzało: napisany w imieniu dyrektora Dippeta, podpisany przez jego zastępcę, Albusa Dumbledore. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się na widok zamaszystego podpisu. Widziała oczyma wyobraźni dłoń o długich palcach, przepięknym fioletowym piórem składającą ten podpis. Ta wizja ją zdumiała, rzadko jej się zdarzały podobne rzeczy. Znów zapomniała o kontroli. Na widok listy podręczników jej uśmiech się poszerzył. Ojciec miał je wszystkie w swojej bibliotece, pełne jego notatek. Minerwa znała je prawie na pamięć. Przeczytała te podręczniki mając siedem lat. Była gotowa wykonać wiele zapisanych tam zaklęć bez użycia różdżki. I wiedziała, że nie będzie kupować nowych podręczników. Notatki jej ojca były nadzwyczaj przydatne. Co ją zachwyciło, to starannie wykaligrafowane zamaszyście jej nazwisko. Długo czekała na tę chwilę, zalała ją radość i uczucie ulgi.

\- Minerwo. – ostrzegawczy ton jej ojca sprowadził ją na ziemię. Te uczucia sprawiły, że jej długi warkocz kołysał się w dziwnym tańcu. Minerwa natychmiast przypomniała sobie o kontroli. Z uśmiechem wręczyła list ojcu, starając się nie patrzeć na przyganę na twarzy matki.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, Minnie. Jestem pewien że już nie możesz się doczekać. – odpowiedział, przekazując list żonie, która przeczytała go pośpiesznie. Specjalnie podkreślił dziecięce przezwisko, którego czasem używał by przełamać nienaturalną dojrzałość córki, która kontrastowała z jej młodym wiekiem.

\- Bałam się że nie przyjdzie. W ..Historii Hogwartu" pisano, że list przychodzi z dwutygodniowym wyprzedzeniem. Cały ten tydzień się denerwowałam, a kiedy matka wspomniała o Beauxbatons, bardzo się zmartwiłam. – przyznała Minerwa.

\- Zapewne sowa z pierwszym listem poleciała do Szkocji, nasz przyjazd tutaj był dość nagły. W każdym razie jutro zabieram cię na ulicę Pokątną, byś kupiła potrzebne rzeczy i różdżkę. Stamtąd udamy się prosto do dworu twojej babki. – Robert w głębi duszy był uradowany, patrząc na radość na twarzy swojego kochanego dziecka.

\- Po co jechać do Szkocji? Przecież i tak trzeba ją odwieźć na peron na King's Cross. Poza tym musimy przygotować nasz wyjazd. – Clary patrzyła ze zdumieniem na Roberta. Minerwa z kolei dostrzegła logikę w jej argumentach.

\- Możemy ją odwieźć rodowym powozem na stację w Hogsmeade. Chcę, by ten tydzień spędziła w rodzinnej posiadłości. – Robert był stanowczy. Minerwa bardzo chciała spotkać się z babcią, ale jednocześnie czytała, że podróż ekspresem do Hogwartu jest magicznym doświadczeniem.

\- Ojcze, chciałabym pojechać pociągiem. – Minerwa spojrzała na Roberta błagalnie. On tylko westchnął. Rzadko odmawiał córce.

\- Dobrze, przez sieć Floo wrócisz z babcią do Londynu. Ona odprowadzi cię na stację. Mam do załatwienia w Szkocji interesy zanim wyjedziemy do Francji.

\- A ja? – Clary nawet nie próbowała ukryć urazy w głosie. Wiele razy plany jej męża pomijały jej udział.

\- Zostaniesz w Londynie, pożegnasz naszych przyjaciół. Chyba że chcesz odprowadzić Minerwę na pociąg?

\- Nie, twoje decyzję są zbyt nagłe, bym miała czas na to. Jest sporo domów, które muszę odwiedzić. – Clary ze zrezygnowaniem zgodziła się odgrywać dalej swoją rolę ulubienicy czarodziejskiej socjety. _Choć jej kwiat więdnie._ – nie mogła powstrzymać się od tej obserwacji Minerwa. Dziewczynka wiedziała, że Clary brakuje syna, którym mogłaby się chwalić w towarzystwie. Córki nie było sensu pokazywać, jeszcze zbroiła by coś w obcym domu. Mimo chłodu, który matka okazywała jej przez całe życie, Minerwa kochała ją i było jej przykro, że nie chce odprowadzić jej na stację. Przynajmniej babcia miała jej towarzyszyć. Minerwa już czuła wesołość na myśl o spotkaniu ze starszą damą.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kilka godzin później, Minerwa leżała w swoim łóżku w londyńskiej rezydencji. Nawet nie próbowała jeszcze zasypiać. Cenny list leżał obok niej, na szafce nocnej. Minerwa skupiła się na nim z uśmiechem.

-Accio list. – wyszeptała i z zachwytem obserwowała, jak list unosi się w górę i leci w jej stronę. Już niedługo. Już wkrótce będzie mogą zrzucić całą kontrolę. Już jutro dostanie swoją pierwszą różdżkę. Wiedziała, że różdżka jeszcze zwiększy jej zdolności. Zastanawiała się, czy będzie miała rdzeń z pióra feniksa jak u jej ojca, włókno ze smoczego serca jak różdżka jej babki, czy też włos jednorożca jak witka jej matki. Minerwa wyobrażała sobie, jak to jest wreszcie trzymać swoją różdżkę w dłoni, czuć przepływającą przez nią energię.

A Hogwart, sam Hogwart… Minerwa z zachwytem wdychała słodki zapach oficjalnej pieczęci. Wierzyła, że oprócz pełnego poznania własnych mocy znajdzie tam przyjaciół, dzieci posiadające czarodziejską moc jak ona. Może nie do końca jak ona… Babcia Theresa opowiedziała jej historię o tym, jak przyszła na świat. Minerwa nie dorastała w przeświadczeniu że jest wyjątkowa, wierzyła raczej że jest dziwna. Przypomniała sobie też arcyważną rozmowę z ojcem, kiedy miała sześć lat.

To było lato w szkockim dworze McGonagallów. Minerwa bawiła się z grupką dzieci z wioski. Byli to synowie i córki dzierżawców ziemi McGonagallów. Minerwa oczwiście wyróżniała się wśród biednie odzianych dzieci, ubrana w białą sukienkę i czarne buciki. Podczas zabawy nie zważała na nie, więc często dostawała bury od matki, gdy wracała brudna od ziemi, czy w przemoczonych pończochach. Minerwa zawsze była wychowywana w odosobnieniu, ale lubiła wakacyjne zabawy z dziećmi z wioski. Oczywiście one były mugolami, ale to jej nie przeszkadzało.

Im jednak przeszkadzało, że była inna.

Pewnego dnia cała grupka dzieci puszczała stateczki na rzece. Minerwa wygrała już po raz dziesiąty z rzędu, jej stateczek nie tonął. Nie cierpiała przegrywać, dodatkowo lubiła to uczucie bycia najlepszą. Fakt, że uciekła się do oszustwa, używając swoich mocy, wtedy nie wydawał jej się czymś złym. Ale był tam jeden chłopiec, Gregor, który nie mógł znieść porażki. Po dziesiątym wyścigu stanął twarzą w twarz z Minerwą, górując nad nią i powiedział:

\- Oszukujesz! Niemożliwe byś wygrała tyle razy pod rząd! Jesteś wiedźmą, czarownicą! – głos chłopaka ociekał jadem i wściekłością.

Minerwa za wszelką cenę próbowała stać prosto, z wysoko uniesioną głową. Tego uczyła ją babcia. A babcia przecież była czarownicą, i matka, i ona sama. Przecież były dobre, to nie mogło być nic złego. Minerwa oddychała powoli, choć czuła znajome dreszcze przechodzące przez całe ciało. Jednak chłopak dopiero się rozkręcał:

\- Wielcy McGonagallowie! Diabelskie pomioty, oto czym jesteście! Twoja babka może odwiedzać króla w Balmoral, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest wiedźmą! Myślisz że nie wiemy dlaczego tylko wasza ziemia rodzi owoce? Dlaczego to wy zawsze wygrywacie?

Minerwa zacisnęła pięści. Ten chłopiec mógł obrażać ją, ale nie babcię Theresę, nie rodzinę McGonagallów. Minerwa czuła zalewającą ją złość. Zimną furię, gorący gniew, napad szkockiego temperamentu. Ten chłopak miał zapłacić za to.

Wiatr zerwał się natychmiast na jej rozkaz. Niebo zasnuły chmury. Dzieci rozejrzały się ze strachem. Niektóre odsunęły się od Minerwy, która stała tam wyprostowana. Jej oczy ciskały gromy, włosy fruwały wokół twarzy , na której malowała się zaciekła determinacja. Minerwa już nie potrafiła walczyć z gniewem. Pozwoliła by ją porwał.

Z ciała Gregora buchnęła krew. Wszędzie pojawiły się paskudne rozcięcia, jakby został osmagany batem. Chłopiec wrzasnął, przyciskając krwawiące ręce do krwawiącej twarzy. Inne dzieci padły na ziemię, jakby odrzucone przez wybuch.

Minerwa nie czuła nic, kiedy ojciec i matka mijali ją z różdżkami w pogotowiu. Rzucali jakieś zaklęcia, ona dalej nic nie odczuwała. Niczym szmaciana lalka pozwoliła się odprowadzić babce do dworu. Theresa posadziła ją w jej pokoju, nic nie mówiąc. Minerwa widziała jednak strach w jej oczach. Babka nie próbowała jej pocieszać, nie próbowała wyjaśniać. Po prostu siedziała obok niej, czekając.

Robert wrócił po godzinie. Przez cały ten czas ani babka ani wnuczka nie odezwały się ani słowem. Theresa pozwoliła by ogarnął ją niepokój, Minerwa wpatrywała się przez siebie pustym wzrokiem. Minerwa wiedziała, jakiego zaklęcia użyła. To była Sectusempra, czarno magiczne zaklęcie. Wyczytane w książce tydzień temu.

\- Zostawię was. Robercie. – Theresa kiwnęła głową synowi i wyszła, z niejaką ulgą. Nie potrafiła ustosunkować się do czynu Minerwy. Wiedziała, że coś musiało wielce zdenerwować jej wnuczkę, że dziecko nie było w stanie kontrolować swojej mocy, ale to stwarza niebezpieczeństwo dla innych.

Robert ustawił swoje krzesło naprzeciw Minerwy. Patrzył w piękne, szmaragdowe oczy swojej córki i z całych sił starał się nie zmięknąć pod wpływem ich uroku.

\- Minerwo Aurelio McGonagall, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiłaś? – zapytał surowo.

\- Ukarałam go. Obraził nas. Zaatakował nasz honor. Nazwał babcię wiedźmą, a nas wszystkich diabelskim pomiotem. Chciałam, żeby zapłacił za to. Chciałam pokazać swoją siłę, by nigdy już nie ważył się mnie obrazić. Użyłam na nim zaklęcia Sectusempra, na reszcie Rictusempra. Wezwałam wichurę. – Minerwa ciągnęła beznamiętnie, jej wzrok pusty. Zimno w jej głosie, nawet swego rodzaju duma zaskoczyły Roberta. Przecież to nie mogła być jego kochana córeczka, przecież jego Minnie nie uciekła by się do przemocy i okrucieństwa z taką łatwością. Nauczył się żyć z jej mocami, kochał ją miłością, jakiej nigdy nie zaznała ze strony Clary, wierzył że jest wyjątkowa. Nie chciał dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że może Clary ma rację, że ich córka jest potworem, że jest niebezpieczna. Robert był rozdarty. Chciał uciec przed tym pustym spojrzeniem szmaragdowych oczu, chciał móc zapomnieć o tym. Jednocześnie chciał przytulić mocno Minerwę, zapewnić, że nic się nie stało, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie mógł być jednak tego pewnym. Nie mógł być pewnym, że Minerwa już więcej nikogo nie skrzywdzi.

\- Nie, Minerwo. Zaatakowałaś bezbronnego chłopca, używając jednego z najgorszych możliwych zaklęć. W pełni świadomie użyłaś swoich mocy, by sprawić mu ból. Chciałaś, żeby cierpiał. Poddałaś się dzikiemu instynktowi, zamiast na chłodno rozwiązać problem. Mogłaś go zabić, Minerwo.

Robert zobaczył błysk w jej oczach. Już nie były puste. Teraz patrzyły na niego z poczuciem winy, ze strachem, ze łzami.

\- Jestem potworem, prawda? To chciałeś powiedzieć? – jej głos teraz był cichy, jakby łykała łzy. _Całe życie była uczona by nie płakać._

Minerwa nie mogła patrzeć wprost na ojca. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć co nią kierowało. Nie potrafiła już znaleźć dla siebie usprawiedliwienia. Była niebezpieczna. Mogła zabić te dzieci. Nie powinna żyć, ktoś taki powinien zostać zamknięty w Azkabanie.

\- Nie, kochanie, nie jesteś potworem. Jesteś moją córką i najprawdopodobniej najpotężniejszą czarownicą od stuleci. – Robert już miał pewność. Minerwa potrzebowała jego wsparcia, doświadczenia, mądrości.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Minerwo, i zapamiętaj na najbliższe lata. Znasz historię swoich narodzin, wiesz, że jesteś jedyną dziedziczką McGonagallów. Twój gniew na tego chłopca jest zrozumiały. Nie powinnaś jednak pozwolić się ponieść emocjom. Jesteś tak potężna, że z łatwością mogłabyś zabić wszystkie te dzieci. Chyba tego nie pragnęłaś?

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, wpatrywała się ze wstrętem na swoje dłonie. Po chwili jednak uniosła głowę i Robert zobaczył, że łzy płyną po jej policzkach, usta są zaciśnięte, a policzki czerwone.

\- Minerwo, nigdy nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek za bardzo zainteresował się twoją mocą, dopóki nie znajdziesz się w Hogwarcie. Nie chciałem, by w Ministerstwie poddawano cię eksperymentom, by wytykano cię palcami, by bano się ciebie czy próbowano traktować jako broń. Chciałem wychować cię na dobrą kobietę, umiejącą odpowiednio panować nad swoimi mocami. Chciałem byś miała w miarę normalne dzieciństwo, pozwalałem ci się rozwijać, ale pewnych rzeczy nie dostrzegłem. Sectusempra? Minerwo, to jest zakazane zaklęcie. A ty użyłaś go na bezbronnym mugolskim dziecku, przekraczając wszelkie granice. W dodatku w świetle prawa sama jesteś dzieckiem, świadomie i spektakularnie używasz magii niewerbalnej bez różdżki.

\- Co ze mną zrobią? Ministerstwo? – Minerwa zapytała cicho, z widocznym strachem.

\- Nic. Twoja matka w tej chwili robi co może, by ministerstwo nie interesowało się zbytnio tą sprawą. Ale nawet jeśli tym razem jej się uda, drugi raz nasze wpływy cię nie ochronią. Córeczko, wiem, że trudno jest opanować tak wielką moc, szczególnie w chwilach wzburzenia. Ale musisz cały czas utrzymywać kontrolę. Już nie będziesz używać telekinezy, zaklęć niewerbalnych czy transmutacji. Przestaniesz wzbudzać wiatr czy zbijać nasze kieliszki. Musisz kontrolować się na każdym kroku, w najbłahszych sprawach. Jeśli uda ci się powstrzymywać od tego uwalniania mocy, będziesz w stanie opanować swą energię w najtrudniejszych momentach. Wiem, że nadal pamiętasz jak uczyłem cię oklumencji i że nadal ją stosujesz. Teraz musisz robić coś podobnego, budować kolejne mury, które oddzielą cię od źródła energii. Nie będziesz już czytać jakichkolwiek ksiąg związanych z czarną magią, zadbam o to. Nie powinnaś też próbować używać zaklęć opisanych w innych księgach. Możesz się ich uczyć, ale nie wolno ci ich używać. Rozumiesz?- Robert wiedział, że to co wymaga od swojej córki, jest trudne, nawet trochę bezduszne, ale nie widział innego wyjścia. Minerwa skinęła głową.

\- Minerwo, bardzo ważne, byś o tym pamiętała i byś się do tego stosowała. Te zasady obowiązują cię aż trafisz do Hogwartu. Tam odpowiednio pokierują twoimi mocami.

Minerwa nadal wspominała z bólem te sceny. Była już starsza i rozumiała, że ojciec miał rację, że tylko kompletna kontrola wypracuje mechanizm, chroniący ją przed własną mocą. Ta kontrola, w połączeniu z surową, wiktoriańską etykietą wpajaną przez babkę oraz z wiecznie ganiącym potępieniem Clary zbudowały szczelny mur dookoła pierwotnych instynktów. Minerwa była jednak świadoma, że sporo poświęca. Poświęciła swoje beztroskie dzieciństwo, zamykając się za nienaturalną dojrzałością i powagą. Wyrosła na ciche, tajemnicze, opanowane dziecko. Dziecko, które w żadnym razie nie mogło zaufać samej sobie, dlatego nie ufało wszystkim wokół. Mimo mentalnego kagańca, który Minerwa po części sama stworzyła, silnie wierzyła, że Hogwart będzie rozwiązaniem jej problemów. Że wreszcie będzie mogła porzucić wieczną samokontrolę.

Mając te pełne nadziei myśli, zasnęła.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia, ubrana w prostą sukienkę w szkocką kratę, Minerwa drżała z zniecierpliwienia, podczas gdy jej ojciec wymieniał uprzejmości z barmanem w ,,Dziurawym Kotle" . Dziewczynka chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się na ulicy Pokątnej. Bywała tam wielokrotnie z rodzicami, kiedy potrzebowali złota ze skrytki u Gringotta bądź książki z księgarni Esy i Floresy. Teraz to ona będzie kupować najpotrzebniejsze przedmioty. Dostanie też swoją pierwszą różdżkę! Trudno było jej ukryć ekscytację. Owocem było pęknięcie kieliszka stojącego między jej ojcem a barmanem. Oczywiście Minerwa natychmiast wbiła wzrok w czubki swoich butów, ale mimo to i tak poczuła palące spojrzenie ojca, który naprawił kieliszek i pożegnał się z barmanem.

Dopiero kiedy znaleźli się na tyłach Dziurawego Kotła, jej ojciec przemówił:

\- Minerwo, to było kompletnie niepotrzebne. Rozumiem, że nie możesz się doczekać tych zakupów, ale powinnaś okazać więcej uprzejmości i cierpliwości. – to powiedziawszy, Robert wyciągnął różdżkę i zastukał w odpowiednie cegły. Minerwa znała tę kombinację na pamięć, zapamiętała ją już kiedy po raz pierwszy odwiedziła ulicę Pokątną.

Cegły zaczęły się przesuwać, tworząc łukowe przejście i Minerwa znalazła się tam znów, na wiecznie gwarnej, wiecznie tłocznej, najbardziej magicznej ulicy w Londynie. Czarodzieje, magowie, czarownice, gobliny, skrzaty domowe. Wszyscy pędzili w sobie znanych kierunkach. Minerwa nie próbowała nawet skupiać się na szczegółach. Pozwoliła by otoczyła ją magia tego miejsca. By ten tłum ją wchłonął. Minerwa zawsze czuła się dobrze w miejscach pełnych czarodziejów. Nie musiała zachowywać aż takiej kontroli. Mogła pozwolić, by ten pierwszy mur, przeznaczony dla mugoli, runął. Minerwa wiedziała, że tylko najwyższa czarodziejska arystokracja mogła sobie pozwolić na karierę w świecie mugoli i powinna czuć się zaszczycona, że do takiej rodziny należy. Czarodzieje, którzy utrzymywali dobre stosunki z możnymi mugolskiego świata bez uciekania się do magii i zdradzania swoich talentów, byli powszechnie podziwiani.

Dała się prowadzić ojcu za rękę do banku Gringotta. Nawet tutaj, wśród tylu ludzi, którzy jak ona mieli magiczną moc, wyróżniała się. Czarodzieje z szacunkiem robili miejsce dla jej ojca, wielu się mu kłaniało. Minerwa szła obok niego, trzymając się jego ręki, ale luźno, by nie wyglądać na przerażoną. Trzymała plecy prosto, głowę wysoko, jej kroki były drobne i pełne wdzięku. Ludzie z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się jej twarzy. Nawet gdyby nie uderzające podobieństwo do McGonagallów, sama postawa sugerowała ludziom jej wysoki status.

Po wejściu do banku, jej ojciec od razu skierował się do wysokiego biurka głównego goblina.

\- Lordzie McGonagall. – goblin wykonał dworny ukłon.

\- Czy wszystko zostało przygotowane, tak jak nakazałem? – Robert bez problem przeszedł na surowy, urzędowy ton.

\- Tak, jak pan rozkazał, skrytki są obok siebie, chronione tymi samymi zabezpieczeniami. – goblin przeniósł wzrok na Minerwę. Ona spokojnie odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie.

\- Oto klucz panienki. – po krótkiej chwili goblin wręczył jej złoty kluczyk. Minerwa dwornie wyciągnęła dłoń, pozwalając, by położył go na jej otwartej dłoni.

\- Dziękuję. – odpowiedziała.

Natychmiast znalazł się goblin, który wskazał im odpowiedni wózek, mający zawieźć ich do skrytki. Zabezpieczenia były potężne, Minerwa znała je dobrze, bo udało jej się kilka razy namówić rodziców, by zabrali ją do podziemi. Teraz jednak coś się zmieniło. Zamiast jednych drzwi do skrytki, znajdowały się dwa. Jej ojciec uśmiechnął się, delikatnie popychając ją do tych po lewej.

\- Uznałem, że lepiej byś pod naszą nieobecność miała własne fundusze. Jest tu też trochę biżuterii, gdyby się okazało, że obecność dziedziczki McGonagallów jest wymagana na jakimś oficjalnym balu. – mrugnął do niej.

Minerwa podeszła do drzwi powoli. Ostrożnie przekręciła złoty kluczyk. Drzwi skrytki stanęły otworem.

Oczom Minerwy ukazała się góra złota. Galeony, sykle i knuty ciągnęły się górami po prawej. Po lewej znajdowały się sznury pereł, srebro, złoto oraz mnóstwo kamieni szlachetnych. Tiary, naszyjniki, pierścienie, puchary, a nawet zestaw do herbaty z kości słoniowej. Minerwa zawsze wiedziała, że są bardzo, bardzo bogatą rodziną. Rodzice jednak zawsze uczyli ją szanowania pieniędzy. Zdziwiło ją, że dali jej tak wiele.

\- To wszystko jest moje? – zapytała z przejęciem ojca, który starannie pakował jej sakiewkę.

\- Oczywiście. Matka uznała, że przesadziłem, ale nigdy nie wiadomo. Poza tym oczekuję, że gdyby twojej babci czegokolwiek zabrało, wesprzesz ją. – Robert spojrzał na nią z powagą.

\- Naturalnie. – Minerwa odebrała od niego ciężką, wypełnioną po brzegi sakiewkę. Jej ojciec był dziedzicem ogromnej fortuny i ziemi McGonagallów, ale to jego matka wciąż prowadziła główną rezydencję w Szkocji. Minerwa wiedziała, że babcia Theresa musi mieć wszystko na odpowiednim poziomie, poza tym jej matka często narzekała, że teściowa wydaje za dużo pieniędzy. Główną kością niezgody była służba. Clary była gotowa z niej zrezygnować na rzecz skrzatów domowych, ale charłaki na służbie w arystokratycznych domach były oznaką uprzywilejowanego statusu. Służyli głównie jako lokaje i pokojówki, podczas gdy kuchnia i tak była zdominowana przez skrzaty domowe. Minerwa wiedziała, że utrzymanie skrzatów byłoby tańsze, ale dla charłaka służba w wielkiej rezydencji była wielkim zaszczytem. Mógł przysłużyć się społeczności czarodziejów i pozostawał w zasadzie niezauważalny. Oczywiście były domy, gdzie obchodzono się z nimi tak okrutnie jak ze skrzatami domowymi. Minerwa wierzyła, że kiedyś to się zmieni. Ona sama zawsze odnosiła się zarówno do służby, jak i do skrzatów z prawie dworską uprzejmością. Znała dokładnie ich imiona, byli jej milczącymi towarzyszami dzieciństwa. Zawsze gotowi pomóc czy posprzątać, a nawet wziąć winę na siebie, kiedy nie zdołała opanować swojej mocy.

Po wyjściu z banku Robert skierował się do księgarni. Oczywiście Minerwa zdołała go przekonać by pozwolił jej korzystać z własnych starych podręczników, ale udało jej się go również namówić, by mogła wydać tak zaoszczędzone pieniądze na lektury dla siebie.

Minerwa bardzo lubiła księgarnię. Książki zawsze były jej przyjaciółmi, jej sposobem na odcięcie się od buzujących w niej mocy. Dziś skierowała się do regałów poświęconych historii. Na osobnym stoliku, pod banerem w krzykliwych kolorach, leżały egzemplarze książki, która zainteresowała Minerwę. Tytuł brzmiał ,,Wielcy naszego pokolenia. Kto rządzi brytyjską społecznością czarodziejów?" Okładka składała się z małych portretów znanych ludzi. _Głównie mężczyzn_ – zauważyła w myślach Minerwa. Z ciekawością zerknęła do spisu treści. Ku jej zdumieniu, krótka biografia jej ojca była tuż za rozdziałem poświęconym obecnemu ministrowi magii. ,,Robert Harold McGonagall – mistrz strategii i dyplomacji." Minerwa zatrzasnęła książkę. Nie chciała tego czytać. Wiedziała jak poważanym czarodziejem jest jej ojciec. I co ludzie uważają za jego największą porażkę. Nie wierzyła, że w tej biografii mogło zabraknąć wzmianki o niej. O dziewczynce, która zawiodła wszelkie oczekiwania.

 _Nie teraz. Nie tutaj. Wdech, wydech. Kontrola. KONTROLA._

Jednakże myślowe rozkazy nie wystarczyły. Złość Minerwy sprawiła, że idącej obok niej czarownicy wyleciał z rąk cały stos książek. Zanim zdezorientowana kobieta zdążyła się rozejrzeć, dziewczynka zniknęła za najbliższym regałem. Oddychała miarowo, ze wstydem wpatrując się w swojego dłonie. Po chwili poczuła dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Minerwa, wszystko w porządku? – dziewczynka instynktownie spięła ramiona, choć to był tylko jej ojciec.

\- Tak. Nie znalazłam nic ciekawego. Możemy już iść dalej. – odpowiedziała, wiele wysiłku wkładając w spokojny ton.

\- Naprawdę? Dopiero weszliśmy. I nie widziałem byś zajrzała do działu transmutacji. Powinnaś mieć z czego ćwiczyć potężniejsze zaklęcia, oboje wiemy, że to co jest w podręczniku dla pierwszorocznych masz już w małym palcu. – Robert widział, że jego córka chowa się za maską opanowania.

\- Nie chciałabym zacząć od czegoś zbyt trudnego. Liczę, że nauczyciel transmutacji będzie gotowy polecić mi jakieś odpowiednie książki z biblioteki. – Minerwa mówiła swobodniej, początkowe napięcie zniknęło.

Robert poklepał ją po ramieniu i wyprowadził z księgarni. Nie mógł nie zauważyć ulgi, jaka ją ogarnęła, kiedy znów znalazła się na ruchliwej ulicy.

Następny sklep był sklepem madame Malkin. Minerwa bywała tam rzadziej, tylko wtedy gdy matka potrzebowała nowych szat wyjściowych. Jej rola ograniczała się wtedy do wyrażania zachwytu nad urodą matki i komentowaniem szat. Sama Minerwa nigdy nie miała na sobie szat czarownicy. Jej rodzice w domu ubierali się w modne stroje mugoli, a ją ubierali w skromne, dziewczęce sukienki. Mimo to Minerwa uwielbiała widok swojego ojca w szatach czarodzieja. Wydawał się potężniejszy, bardziej władczy. Dodatkowo złoto seledynowe akcenty, wymagane u pracowników służb dyplomatycznych idealnie podkreślały jego przenikliwe, jasnozielone oczy.

Madame Malkin, gdy tylko zauważyła swoich nowych klientów, porzuciła poprawianie szat jakiejś innej czarownicy. Po złożeniu głębokiego ukłonu i wymianie zwyczajowych uprzejmości, madame Malkin zaczęła rozpływać się nad Minerwą.

\- Taka śliczna dziewuszka, taka uprzejma i wyrafinowana. Jesteś bardzo wysoka jak na pierwszoroczną, ale znajdę coś w sam raz dla ciebie. Ta szata na przykład, nie różni się wiele od standardowego mundurka, ale jest wykonana z szlachetniejszych materiałów…

\- Z pewnością ma także szlachetniejszą cenę? Dziękuję, wezmę normalny mundurek. – Minerwa nie cierpiała takiego traktowania, choć wielokrotnie go doświadczyła, dlatego ciężko jej było teraz silić się na uprzejmość. Madame Malkin pozostało jedynie zacisnąć zęby, skwitować to słodkim ,,Oczywiście, naturalnie." i podać jej zwykłą szatę. Nie odważyła się nawet boleśnie wbić szpilki przy mierzeniu. Minerwa wiedziała, że jej ojciec stoi obok w pogotowiu, gotów interweniować. Bez względu na wszystko, jednego Minerwa mogła być pewna: jej ojciec nigdy nie pozwalał, by traktowano ją bez szacunku.

Minerwa ostatecznie znalazła dość długi mundurek. Stała teraz przed lustrem, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Idealna, aksamitna czerń zlewała się z jej włosami, dodatkowo podkreślając bladość cery i niezwykłość oczu. _Wyglądam jak śmierć. Wcale nie władczo i imponująco. Raczej przerażająco. -_ pomyślała Minerwa. Oczywiście wszyscy, łącznie z ojcem, zapewnili ją, że wygląda jak idealna młoda adeptka magii, ale i tak z ulgą opuszczała duszny sklep madame Malkin.

\- Myślę że powinniśmy się teraz rozdzielić. Ja kupię ci kociołek i ingrediencje, a ty pójdziesz wybrać sobie zwierzę towarzyszące. – oznajmił Robert. Minerwa skinęła głową, pamiętała gdzie jest sklep ze zwierzętami.

\- Ach Minerwo. Wiem, że wielką przyjaźnią darzysz koty, ale twoja matka uznała, że w związku z naszą przeprowadzką praktyczniejsza będzie sowa.

\- Oczywiście. Obejrzę sowy. – Minerwa od zawsze kochała koty. Matka nie pozwalała jej trzymać żadnego w ich londyńskim domu, ale Minerwa dokarmiała koty z okolicznych ulic. W szkockim dworze babki miała za to całą gromadkę, z którą mogła się bawić do woli. Teraz jednak Minerwa bez sprzeciwu skierowała się ku działowi z sowami. Prośba matki była rozsądna, lepiej by Minerwa miała własną sowę, gotową na przeprawę przez kanał La Manche.

Tak więc w sklepie Eulopa Minerwa prędko minęła dział z kotami o rzekomo magicznych cechach. Kiedyś potrafiła siedzieć tam godzinami, kiedy rodzice zostawiali ją na Pokątnej z kimś ze służby. Dział z sowami był o wiele większy, były tam pewnie wszystkie gatunki, kolory i rozmiary. Minerwa przewróciła oczami, widząc sowę o różowych piórkach. Niestety, nie zauważyła postawnego czarodzieja, który stał w tym wąskim przejściu i wpadła na niego z impetem.

\- Och przepraszam pana najmocniej, nic panu nie jest? – Minerwa po otrzepaniu sukienki ujrzała przed sobą wielkiego czarodzieja z blizną na policzku i tatuażem na szyi. Niespodziewanie, zza maga odezwał się piskliwy głosik.

\- Oczywiście że nic mu nie jest. Jak zwykle stoi nie tam gdzie powinien.

Jak się okazało, ten niezwykle władczy ton należał do małej dziewczynki. Była niższa od Minerwy, miała brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy i rzucającą się w oczy kwadratową szczękę. Minerwa spotkała ją tylko kilka razy i to dość dawno, ale rozpoznała ją natychmiast. Zresztą któżby inny odwiedzał ulicę Pokątną z ochroniarzem?

\- Panienko Bones, nazywam się Minerwa McGonagall, bardzo mi przykro z powodu tego zajścia. – Minerwa dygnęła delikatnie, niezbyt głęboko, choć bardzo się starała by wyszło naturalnie i uprzejmie. Amelia Bones pozwoliła sobie na delikatny uśmiech. Była córką samego ministra magii, jednak Minerwa widziała, że jej nazwisko jak zwykle zrobiło wrażenie. Allan Bones był pierwszym ministrem magii nie wywodzącym się z wyższej arystokracji. Cała pozycją, jaką zajmowała jego rodzina, została uczciwie zapracowana w ciągu jednego pokolenia. Minerwa doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jakkolwiek Amelia nie zadzierałby nosa, skarbiec jej rodziny w Gringocie nie jest tak wielki jak fortuna McGonagallów. Nie wspominając o fakcie, że zanim ojcu Amelii udało się dostać na ministerski stołek, stanowisko to proponowano Robertowi McGonagallowi, który jednak z skromnością odrzucił ten zaszczyt.

\- Ach tak, spotkałyśmy się na jakimś balu. To będzie twój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, jak mniemam? Mój drugi. Spodobała ci się ta różowa sowa? – Amelia uprzejmie prowadziła rozmowę, starając się podkreślić swoją dominację. Minerwa nie zamierzała jej na to pozwolić.

\- Nie, nie przepadam za tym kolorem. Poza tym ten efekt można osiągnąć za pomocą prostego zaklęcia. - _Które powinnaś już znać, skoro będziesz na ,,drugim" roku._ – Minerwa nadała swojej wypowiedzi wyzywający ton. Błysk w oku Amelii świadczył o tym, że jest gotowa podjąć wyzwanie.

\- Szkoda że nie masz jeszcze różdżki, mogłabyś mi pokazać. – wyszeptała Amelia, tak by nie podsłuchał ich ochroniarz. Nie tego spodziewała się Minerwa, ale nie zamierzała się wycofać. Odwróciła się w stronę klatki z szarą, nieco wystraszoną sową. Skupienie. Wystarczy opuścić tylko dwa mury. Robiła to kilka razy z kotami, czemu nie miałoby wyjść z sową.

Udało się! Amelia stała z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami, a jej ochroniarz na szczęście niczego nie zauważył. Nawet tego, że szara sowa miała teraz przepiękny, szmaragdowy odcień. Minerwa z dumą odwróciła się do Amelii. Ta z szczerym uśmiechem podała jej rękę.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, McGonagall. Takie show widzę pierwszy raz w wykonaniu pierwszorocznej. Liczę że spotkamy się w Ravenclawie. Do zobaczenia na uczcie powitalnej i życzę ci wszystkiego dobrego.

\- Miło było cię spotkać, panienko Bones, udanych zakupów. – Minerwa z grzecznym uśmiechem uścisnęła drobną, ale silną rękę dziewczynki. Ta zmiana postawy nie zdziwiła jej. Obserwowała takie zachowania wielokrotnie w przypadku swojego ojca. Tyle razy widziała czarodziei dumnych i pewnych siebie, którzy rozpoczynali rozmowę od podkreślenia swoich atutów. Po jakimś czasie płaszczyli się niczym służba, byle zostać dobrze zapamiętanymi. Może Amelia była inna? Podobnie jak Minerwa, zachowywała się tak, jak ją nauczono. Może po tej małej sztuczce Minerwa zyskała nową koleżankę?

Z zadowoleniem Minerwa odwróciła się znów do klatek z sowami. Zielony kolor na piórach szarej sowy zdążył już zblednąć. Sowa była ładna, ale za mała. Dziewczynka zatrzymała się przy klatkach z puchaczami.

\- Wybrałaś coś, moja droga? – ojciec szybko uwinął się z zakupami do eliksirów.

\- Nie, którego byś mi polecił? – Minerwa krytycznym okiem oceniała puchacze śpiące w klatkach. Bądź co bądź, nie były to koty.

\- Ten na samej górze, ze złotobrązowymi piórami wydaje się najsilniejszy. Nawet nie wiesz kogo spotkałem przy wyjściu. Amelię Bones, córkę ministra! A ona dygnęła przede mną z szacunkiem. To było dopiero zaskoczenie. Zadziwiające, że po tym, co musi słyszeć o mnie od swojej matki, nadal potrafi zachować takie maniery.

Minerwa stłumiła chichot. Była ciekawa, czy gdyby Amelia nie zobaczyła jej małej sztuczki, czy by okazała taki sam szacunek.

\- To samica. – wyjaśnił sprzedający, gdy Minerwa podała mu puchacza i garstkę galeonów.

\- Jak ją nazwiesz? – zapytał Robert, kiedy odeszli od kasy.

\- Egida. – Minerwa ostrożnie niosła klatkę z sową.

-Jak zwykle adekwatnie, moja Minnie. Chodź, pora wybrać ci różdżkę.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się szeroko w odpowiedzi. Cieszyła się, że ojciec zostawił to na sam koniec. Książki, szaty, zwierzę, ingrediencje. Właśnie, ciekawe co ojciec kupił. Zajrzała do torby, lewitującej przy boku jej ojca.

\- Czemu moje fiolki i kolby są zielone?

\- To wzmocnione szkło. Znając twoją słabość do tłuczenia wszelkiego szkła, pozwoliłem zakupić ci coś porządnego. I podwójnie. – Robert uśmiechnął się lekko. Minerwa tylko zarumieniła. Czy on nadal wierzył, że w Hogwarcie będzie wszystko rozbijać w drobny mak?

Sklep Olivandera na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się pusty. Pachniało tu drewnem i spalenizną, pudełeczka z różdżkami ciągnęły się od podłogi do sufitu. Minerwa zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć wiadro z węglem stojące w kącie, kiedy pojawił się właściciel. Garrick Olivander nadal wyglądał młodo, znacznie młodziej od jej ojca, a przecież jedną ze swoich różdżek sprzedał babce Minerwy. Miał badawcze, srebrne oczy, które natychmiast zwróciły się ku Minerwie.

\- Panienka McGonagall, wiedziałem, że się pojawisz. Lordzie McGonagall, mniemam że pańska różdżka sprawuje się dobrze? – choć czarodziej zwrócił się do Roberta, nie spuszczał oczu z Minerwy. Minerwa nie lubiła, gdy tak otwarcie jej się przyglądano. Otuliła się swoimi barierami, szczególnie umacniając tę dotyczącą oklumencji.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję. Czy dla mojej córki też masz różdżkę z piórem feniksa?

\- Mam kilka z piórem feniksa. Może się okazać, że lepsza będzie różdżka z włóknem smoka, jak jej babki. Wiesz młoda damo, że to była jedna z pierwszych różdżek którą sprzedałem i pierwsza dla tak silnej czarownicy? – Olivander powoli wyciągał różne pudełka, co chwila zerkając na Minerwę.

\- Tak, dwanaście cali, daglezja. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

\- No proszę, widzę że jesteś zainteresowana różdżkami. A może sama powiesz mi jaką byś wolała? – Olivander miał już przed sobą dziesięć pudełek.

\- Na pewno nie chcę takiej jak ma matka. Ale ufam pańskiej intuicji.

\- Tak, dziesięć cali, włos jednorożca, buk. Bardzo pospolita. Popróbuj te różdżki. Poczujesz, kiedy różdżka cię wybierze.

Minerwa niepewnie sięgnęła po pierwszą różdżkę. Była dość krótka, mało elastyczna. Minerwa machnęła nią delikatnie, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Czuła delikatne dzwonienie za swoimi barierami, ale tak było zawsze, kiedy była podekscytowana bądź zdenerwowana.

\- Nie, to chyba nie to. – ostrożnie odłożyła różdżkę, Olivander ją schował.

Tak samo było z kolejnymi trzema różdżkami. Minerwa nie czuła nic, poza zwyczajowym dzwonieniem, sugerującym zdenerwowanie. Czy żadna różdżka nie chciała jej wybrać?

\- Dziwne. Na pewno nic nie czujesz? Nie powstrzymujesz mocy? – Olivander uniósł brwi, jednak jedyne, co Minerwa wyczuwała, to zaniepokojenie jego i ojca.

\- Minerwo, chyba powinnaś znieść bariery. – cichy głos jej ojca napawał ją jeszcze większą niepewnością. Jej moc wibrowała delikatnie, ale Minerwa nie chciała by wymknęła się spod starannie wypracowanej kontroli.

\- Twój ojciec ma rację. Może różdżka powinna mieć pełny dostęp do twojej mocy, by uznać cię za właścicielkę? – Olivander podał jej czwartą różdżkę. Ręka lekko mu drżała. Minerwa doskonale rozumiała dlaczego. Zazwyczaj nie musiał długo szukać, wystarczyły dwie, maksymalnie trzy próby by znaleźć komuś odpowiednią różdżkę.

Czwarta różdżka była sztywna i gruba, z ładnie zdobioną rączką. Minerwa powoli zaczęła znosić swoje bariery. Czuła wibrującą moc, przepływającą przez jej ciało. Bardzo delikatnym ruchem nadgarstka machnęła różdżką.

Trzask. Lampy popękały, niektóre regały pełne różdżek się przewróciły, węgiel wysypał się z wiadra. Lada, przy której stał Olivander złamała się w połowie. Robert McGonagall od razu począł przepraszać wytwórcę różdżek i sprzątać bałagan. Olivander wpatrywał się z fascynacją w Minerwę, nie drgnął nawet przy wybuchu, może nawet się go spodziewał. Ona sama ze strachem wypuściła różdżkę z ręki i pozwoliła by upadła na szczątki drewnianej lady. Och, czemu pozwoliła barierom opaść? Jej moc siała tylko zniszczenie i pewnie żadna różdżka nie mogłaby jej pomóc jej ujarzmić.

\- Panno McGonagall, nie wiem, jaka różdżka będzie dla panienki odpowiednia. To największa porażka w moim życiu, ale przyznaję, nie umiem znaleźć dla pani różdżki. Wybrałem najpotężniejsze, bo wiedziałem, że ma panienka ponad przeciętną moc. Ale widzę że tylko dzięki sile charakteru panienki te różdżki nie zamieniły się w bezużyteczne drzazgi. – Minerwa widziała autentyczny smutek i rozgoryczenie w oczach wytwórcy różdżek. Musiała mieć różdżkę. Musiała zmusić tego człowieka by dał jej różdżkę zdolną opanować jej magię. Przecież magia bez użycia różdżek była zakazana!

\- Panie Olivander, przyszłam tu po różdżkę. Niech pan pokaże mi najlepsze różdżki, jakie stworzyły pańskie ręce. – starała by głos jej nie drżał, czuła też uspokajającą dłoń ojca na ramieniu.

Olivander zamyślił się głęboko, gdy jego wzrok padł na zniszczoną ladę.

\- Lordzie McGonagall, mógłby pan naprawić moją ladę? Mam tam sejf, gdzie znajduje się najwspanialsza różdżka, jaką powołałem do istnienia.

Robert posłusznie spełnił prośbę, a Minerwa z ciekawością przyglądała się, jak Olivander wyjmuje ślicznie rzeźbione i ręcznie malowane na srebrne motywy pudełko.

\- Proszę panienko, niech pani otworzy.

Minerwa uniosła wieczko. Od wewnątrz pudełko było wyściełane zielonym aksamitem. Spoczywała na nim różdżka, będąca na pewno arcydziełem. Minerwa otworzyła usta z zachwytu. Jej ojciec westchnął.

Było to bardzo jasne drewno o ślicznym perłowym połysku. Różdżka miała ślicznie grawerowaną rączkę z białego złota. W miejscu, gdzie kończyła się rączka znajdował się pierścień z diamentów i szmaragdów, ułożonych naprzemiennie. Kamienie migotały delikatnie.

\- Piętnaście cali, biały bez, szpon gryfa. – Oznajmił Olivander uroczystym tonem.

\- Szpon gryfa? To raczej niespotykany rdzeń. – Robert oderwał wzrok od różdżki, by wbić go w czarodzieja.

\- To unikat. Jedyna z takim rdzeniem. Myślę, że rdzeń ten potrzebuje czarodzieja o ogromnej, niewyobrażalnej więc mocy. Różdżka będzie cechować się ogromną lojalnością wobec właściciela, idealna do rodzajów magii wymagających ogromnych mocy, więc transmutacji, uroków, magii pojedynkowej i starożytnej. Biały bez to drewno nadające jej elastyczności. Rzadko ozdabiam moje różdżki klejnotami, ale to moja najlepsza, najbardziej wyjątkowa różdżka. Dodatkowo każdy z tych małych klejnotów może być osobnym magazynem energii, bo widzisz młoda damo, najpotężniejsi czarodzieje byli w stanie przechowywać swoją magię w przedmiotach. Proszę, spróbuj. – Olivander delikatnie przysunął pudełko w stronę Minerwy.

Minerwa delikatnie ujęła różdżkę. W chwili, kiedy zacisnęła wszystkie palce na białym złocie, poczuła TO. Było niczym śpiew, muzyka. Słodka, o idealnym rytmie, rytmie zgranym z przyśpieszonym biciem jej serca. Było niczym potężne fale, rozbijające się o ścianki jej żył. Było jak przyjemne dreszcze, przebiegające po jej drobnym ciele. Minerwa poddała się magii. Opuściła bariery, pozwoliła by jej umysł popłynął. Różdżka sama poprowadziła jej rękę. Minerwa wycelowała nią w wiadro z świeżo pozbieranym przez ojca węglem. Jej ruch nadgarstka był szybki, płynny, niczym część tańca.

Olivander z fascynacją przyglądał się swojej klientce. Pewność z jaką trzymała różdżkę, jakby była stworzona dla jej ręki, muzyka, jaką i on słyszał, jako wytwórca emocjonalnie związany z swoim dziełem, lśnienie, które spowiło dziewczynkę, wszystko to utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że jego najcudowniejsza, najbardziej potężna różdżka ostatecznie znalazła swoją właścicielkę. To, co wydarzyło się po pierwszym machnięciu, przypieczętowało jego pewność.

Węgiel w wiadrze nie był już węglem. Olivander nie musiał wcale sprawdzać, od razu uwierzył własnym oczom. Minerwa przemieniła zwyczajny, czarny węgiel kamienny w najprawdziwsze, świecące brylanty.

To Robert, który przecież sądził, że doskonale zna swoją córkę, podszedł do wiadra i przesunął dłonią po diamentach.

\- Niesamowite. Kochanie, jak to zrobiłaś? Czy to nie przeczy prawu Gampa? – zapytał, odwracając się z powrotem do Minerwy.

\- Zmieniłaś strukturę krystaliczną węgla, prawda? – zapytał cicho Olivander.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak, wyczytałam jakiejś mugolskiej encyklopedii, że diament i grafit to odmiany tego samego pierwiastka. Różdżka musiała wykorzystać tę informację. Sama nie uwierzyłabym że jestem do tego zdolna. Podejrzewam jednak, że te brylanty zaraz z powrotem zamienią się w węgiel. Szkoda, bo byłby godną zapłatą za różdżkę.

Na wzmiankę o zapłacie czarodziej pokręcił głową.

\- Nie chcę zapłaty za nią, w moich oczach zawsze była bezcenna. Przyjmij ją w darze. Wiele lat żyłem w przekonaniu, że nie znajdzie się czarodziej godzien tej różdżki. Myliłem się. Weź tę różdżkę, panienko i zrób z niej dobry użytek. Niech ten oszałamiający pokaz magii będzie moją nagrodą.

Minerwa zerknęła na ojca. On jednak tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- W takim razie dziękuję, panie Olivander. Jestem pewna, że dzięki pańskiej różdżce dokonam wielkich rzeczy. – Minerwa powiedziała to szczerze, bez zbytniej dumy.

\- Och tak. A ja na zawsze pozostanę twoim pokornym sługą, Minerwo Aurelio McGonagall. – Olivander skłonił się dwornie. Minerwa, nieco zaskoczona tym swoistym hołdem, skinęła mu głową i wyszła za ojcem ze sklepu, przyciskając do serca pudełko z swoją nową różdżką.


	3. Rozdział 2

Robert McGonagall postanowił porozmawiać z córką dopiero gdy oboje znaleźli się w rodzinnej Szkocji. Przez sieć Floo dostali się z kominka na ulicy Pokątnej do kominka w pustej strażniczej budce na obrzeżach posiadłości McGonagallów. Względy bezpieczeństwa nie pozwoliły McGonagallom na podłączenie się do sieci Floo, nie wolno też było się aportować na teren posiadłości. Tak więc Robert musiał jeszcze znieść wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne przy bramie wejściowej. Potem czekał ich jeszcze dwudziestominutowy spacer do drzwi dworu.

Gdy ogromne, żeliwne wrota bramy zatrzasnęły się za nimi, Robert odezwał się:

\- Jak się czujesz, Minerwo?

Córka spojrzała na ojca, to było dość otwarte pytanie.

\- Jestem szczęśliwa, że wreszcie mam różdżkę. Że za tydzień będą uczennicą Hogwartu. Muszę jednak przyznać, że Olivander mnie zdziwił. Podarował mi najpotężniejszą różdżkę, jaką wyprodukował. Zawsze wiedziałam, że mam moc. Ale to, co poczułam zaciskając palce na tej różdżce… ojcze, nikt nie powinien być tak potężny. Nie sądzę bym była dość dobra by opanować kipiącą we mnie magię. – Minerwa zawsze starała się być szczera wobec ojca.

\- Minerwo, wiem, że oczekiwałaś, że różdżka i Hogwart rozwiążą problem kontroli. Rzecz w tym, że sama już widzisz, iż nie do końca. Ta różdżka ukierunkowuje twoje myśli, ale również czyni je potężniejszymi. A Hogwart… to najcudowniejsze miejsce na ziemi, lecz to szkoła, Minerwo. Pełna dzieci z magicznymi zdolnościami, jak ty. Mimo to nadal będziesz się wyróżniać. Twoja moc będzie wzbudzać zazdrość i strach. W dalszym ciągu musisz pozostawać bardzo ostrożna.

\- Czyli nadal muszę trzymać bariery? – Minerwa czuła że jej radość nieco słabnie.

\- Tak, Minerwo. Sama nie wiesz jakie masz pokłady energii. Nie wiesz czy jednym zaklęciem nie zmiotłabyś całej klasy, zamku czy Szkocji. Nie wiesz tego. Lepiej, żeby inni też nie wiedzieli, bo mogą chcieć źle to wykorzystać. Bariery są istotne. Niektóre będą musiały zostać z tobą na całe życie, jak na przykład ta dotycząca oklumencji. Nie oszukuj się, że one znikną, gdy tylko przekroczysz próg zamku. – Robert mówił powoli i ze spokojem, wiedząc, że córka chłonie każde jego słowo.

\- Muszę cię także prosić, byś nie używała różdżki do momentu swoich pierwszych zajęć. Nie chcę, byś przypadkiem zrobiła sobie krzywdę.

Minerwa spojrzała na ojca z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ale papo, przecież… chciałam popróbować zaklęć, chciałam przetestować jej możliwości… marzyłam o tym od dawna!

Robert skrzywił się na ten wyraz buntu, ale był niewzruszony.

\- Nie ma mowy. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie chciałbym, byś przeraziła zanadto babcię. Nie przyjęła dobrze wieści o naszej przeprowadzce. – Robert ze smutkiem spojrzał w stronę zbliżającego się dworu. Minerwa wychwyciła ten smutek w jego głosie. Natychmiast porzuciła myśli o swojej różdżce.

\- Jak to?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że babcia jest najszczęśliwsza kiedy ty jesteś z nią. Do tego momentu spędzaliśmy tu dużą cześć roku, a teraz ty idziesz do szkoły, a my jedziemy do Francji. Babcia nie czuje się dobrze sama, w towarzystwie jedynie wspomnień i mar przeszłości. – Robert czuł to, choć wiedział, że jego matka nigdy by tego nie przyznała.

\- W takim razie wyciągnę różdżkę dopiero po uczcie powitalnej. Spędzę cały ten tydzień z nią, a potem będę jej pisać długie listy, co u mnie słychać. – Minerwa postanowiła twardo. Ojciec miał rację, powinna cały ten tydzień spędzić z babcią.

Rezydencja McGonagallów wznosiła się imponująco na wzgórzu. Był to potężny, ponury budynek z ciemnej cegły, w stylu Tudorów. Na środku długiego budynku wznosiła się czworoboczna wieża, z dumnie powiewającym herbem rodowym: czarnym orłem na zielonym tle. Ogromne drzwi wejściowe, z ciemnego, rzeźbionego drewna otworzyły się gościnnie przed Robertem i jego córką. Stała w nich starsza czarownica z wyciągniętymi rękami w powitalnym geście.

Minerwa nawet nie oglądała się na ojca. Puściła się biegiem wprost w ramiona babki. Wtuliła głowę w pierś starszej damy, wdychając konwaliowy zapach perfum babki. Ulubiony zapach Minerwy, zaraz obok zapachu starych manuskryptów. Te dwie wonie kojarzyły jej się z magią. Oraz z bezpieczeństwem. Minerwa ufała w pełni niewielu osobom. Do grona tych osób należał jej ojciec, ale to babcia Theresa była najwierniejszą powierniczką dziewczynki.

Robert z szerokim uśmiechem obserwował tę scenę. Któż by pomyślał, jeszcze dziesięć lat temu, że jego matka będzie z taką miłością obejmować jakiekolwiek dziecko. Robert nigdy nie doświadczył takiego uczucia ze strony Theresy, czasami ganił się w myślach za ukłucie zazdrości, jakie czasami nadchodziło w takich momentach. Widział jednak, że od tamtej pamiętnej październikowej nocy, silna więź połączyła babkę i wnuczkę. Theresa była gotowa zrobić wszystko dla Minerwy, dzieliła się z nią całym swoim życiowym doświadczeniem, obdarzała dziewczynkę troską i zrozumieniem. Ukazywała jej tylko swoją najlepszą stronę. Minerwa z kolei, oczywiście widziała jak chłodna potrafi być Theresa dla Clary czy innych, ale Robert i tak wiedział, że jego matka jest głównym żeńskim wzorcem dla Minerwy.

\- Znowu urosłaś! Wejdź, umyj rączki, kolacja już czeka w jadalni. Tak, już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wszystko mi opowiesz. – Po dość emocjonalnym powitaniu babka wepchnęła Minerwę do środka dworu. Jej oczy przestały migotać wesoło na widok syna.

\- Robercie, synu. – Theresa wyciągnęła dłoń, którą jej syn ucałował. Następnie pochylił się by pocałować ją w oba policzki. Nie powiedziała nic więcej, gestem tylko pozwoliła mu wejść do środka.

Kolacja przebiegła w miłej atmosferze, bo Minerwa z wielkim przejęciem opowiadała o pobycie na ulicy Pokątnej. Theresa z delikatnym uśmiechem wysłuchiwała relacji wnuczki. Była zdumiona, gdy dziewczynka opowiedziała o swojej skrytce w banku Gringotta. Bądź co bądź, to była odważna decyzja ze strony Roberta, że obdarował dziesięciolatkę tak pokaźną fortuną. Minerwa opowiadała z dużym ożywieniem i gestykulacją. Theresa wyczuła, że wnuczka omija jakieś fragmenty, prawdopodobnie nie chcąc poruszać pewnych spraw przy Robercie. Wizytę w sklepie Olivandera opowiedziała ze szczegółami, a Theresa z uwagą obejrzała prześliczną różdżkę małej czarownicy.

\- Ta różdżka potwierdza, że Olivander to mistrz w swoim fachu. Minerwo kochanie, kazałam przygotować ci kąpiel, pewnie jest już gotowa.

\- Ale będę mogła jeszcze potem poczytać? – Minerwa wbiła błagalny wzrok w babkę. Theresa westchnęła, zawsze ulegała temu spojrzeniu.

\- Oczywiście. Później do ciebie zajrzę.

Kiedy Minerwa wyszła, starsza czarownica w zamyśleniu popijała wino z kryształowego kieliszka. Jeszcze nie odezwała się ani słowem do Roberta. I na razie nie zamierzała. Cisza jej nie przeszkadzała. Theresa nie chciała rozmawiać. Nie chciała zdradzić się ze swoimi uczuciami. Gniewem na syna za pochopną decyzje. Za to, że zostawia nadzorowanie posiadłością na jej głowie, bez adekwatnych środków. Za to, że przez jeden krótki moment był gotów posłać jej ukochaną wnuczkę do Beauxbatons. Za to, że tej jego płytkiej żonie prawie udało się odseparować ją od głównych decyzji. Nade wszystko Theresa nie chciała zdradzić się ze swoim strachem. Bała się, że zostanie tu całkiem sama, bez syna, z którego w skrycie była dumna i bez wnuczki, która była jej całym światem. Ta cisza jednak nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Theresa musiała stawić czoła synowi.

\- Nic nie powiesz? – Robert obracał ozdobny puchar w palcach.

\- Nie będę ukrywać, że jestem niezadowolona z waszego wyjazdu. Nie zamierzam pogratulować ci awansu.

\- Jeśli stawiasz sprawę jasno, to powiem wprost: przykro mi, że nie chcesz zrozumieć mojego poczucia misji, ale twoje niezadowolenie nic nie da.

\- Poczucia misji? Twoją misją jest dbanie o dobro tej rodziny. Jak chcesz kierować swoim dziedzictwem, będąc daleko? – wysyczała Theresa.

\- Matko, wszystko co robię, robię dla większej chwały McGonagallów. Chciałem porozmawiać o Minerwie.

Na wzmiance o wnuczce Theresa zesztywniała i zmrużyła oczy.

\- Zgodziłem się, by poszła do Hogwartu między innymi dlatego, bo wierzę, że się nią zaopiekujesz.

\- Oczywiście że tak, o to możesz być spokojny. Co zatem leży ci na sercu?

\- To, co ujrzałem w sklepie Olivandera, utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że Minerwa posiada moc o wiele większą, niż przypuszczałem. Przyznam, że nie potrafiłbym zamienić węgla w diament. Ona zrobiła to z łatwością, bez użycia zaklęcia. Ona _wymyśliła_ to zaklęcie, efekt. Przez te wszystkie lata kontrolowała swoją magię, ale obawiam się, że może mieć bardzo rozwinięte umiejętności w magii niewerbalnej i magii bez różdżki.

\- Boisz się że jej moc to będzie zbyt wiele nawet dla Hogwartu?

\- Nie wiem, matko. – Robert sprawiał wrażenie zagubionego.

\- Uważasz że powinnam napisać do dyrektora Dippeta i uprzedzić go, że moja wnuczka ma ponadprzeciętne zdolności?

\- Nie. I tak będą oczekiwać od niej wysokiego standardu ze względu na nazwisko. Nie sądzę, by Minerwa od razu popisywała się swoimi możliwościami. Niech z ich wsparciem i pomocą, powoli sama odkrywa swój potencjał. Niewątpliwie będzie jej ciężko. Nie chcę, by została z tym sama, podczas gdy ja będę po drugiej stronie kanału.

\- Robercie, przecież wiesz, że zawsze będę tu na nią czekać. Ona wie, że zawsze może się do mnie zwrócić. – Theresa ostrożnie pogładziła syna po ręce. On spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością. Z ciężkim sercem oddawał swoją ukochaną córeczkę pod opiekę własnej matki. Miał jednak pewność, że Theresa oddałaby życie za Minerwę. Zrobiłaby to bez najmniejszego wahania, był pewien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa leżała już w łóżku, czytając ,,Proroka Codziennego" gdy do komnaty weszła jej babka.

\- Babciu, czytałaś dzisiejsze wydanie? Piszą o papie! – Minerwa z dumą wskazała drugą stronę gazety, na której znajdowało się wielkie zdjęcie jej rodziców w hallu ministerstwa. Theresa delikatnie się skrzywiła na widok pełnego dumy uśmiechu synowej, machającej z przejęciem do tłumu, jakby była jakąś cyrkową marionetką.

\- Nie miałam czasu tam zajrzeć. Pozytywnie chociaż? – Theresa usiadła na brzegu łóżka.

\- Tak, twierdzą, że to bardzo zasłużony awans, choć większość społeczności wolałaby widzieć go w fotelu ministra. Pozwalają sobie nawet na spekulacje, że minister Bones celowo wysyła papę do Francji, bo papa cieszy się większą popularnością niż minister.

Theresa tym razem uśmiechnęła się lekko. Oczywiście że Bones nie mógł znieść popularności Roberta. Ostatnie sukcesy jej syna w negocjacjach umów sojuszniczych z Amerykanami były szeroko komentowane w czarodziejskim świecie. Naturalnie, że wszyscy widzieli Roberta na najważniejszym stołku w czarodziejskim świecie. Był perfekcyjnym dyplomatą, skrupulatnym strategiem i potężnym czarodziejem. Miał żonę o wielkiej urodzie i wdzięku oraz fortunę przekraczającą największe wyobrażenia. Theresa nie miała wątpliwości, że jej syn byłby doskonałym ministrem.

\- Babciu, wolałabyś, żeby papa został ministrem i został w domu? – Minerwa podniosła badawczo wzrok znad gazety. Theresa ostrożnie dobrała słowa:

\- Nie sądzę by to go uszczęśliwiło. Twój ojciec nie pragnie władzy. – _I chce chronić cię bez względu na cenę._ – dodała starsza czarownica w myślach. Gdyby Robert został ministrem, cały czarodziejski świat zainteresowałby się Minerwą.

\- Wiesz babciu co jeszcze tu napisano? Podobno jest ścisły związek między zwierzęciem, jakie pierwszoroczny zabiera do Hogwartu, a domem, do którego trafia. - Minerwa zmieniała temat, pokazując Theresie fotografię czterech emblematów domów Hogwartu.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Podobno uczniowie Slytherinu przywożą ze sobą ropuchy, uczniowie Hufflepuffu mają szczury, ci z Ravenclawu najczęściej posiadają sowy, a Gryfoni skłaniają się ku kotom.

\- Minerwo, nie wierzę, by zwierzę miało wpływ na dom, do którego trafisz. – Theresa ujrzała niepewność w oczach wnuczki.

\- Co zatem ma? Gdzie mnie przydzieli Tiara Przydziału? – Theresa dobrze wiedziała, że Minerwa musiała często zadawać sobie to pytanie.

\- Tiara Przydziału, bazując na legimencji określi na podstawie twoich cech i predyspozycji do którego domu trafisz.

\- Czyli powinnam zrezygnować z oklumencji, gdy nałożą mi tiarę na głowę? – Minerwa nie znosiła legimencji. Ojciec zniechęcił ją do grzebania w cudzych umysłach, pokazując, jak nieprzyjemne jest to doświadczenie. Minęło wiele lat, ale Minerwa nadal nie zapomniała okropnego uczucia, że ktoś widzi wszystkie jej myśli. Od tamtej pory mury oklumencji otaczały jej umysł w dzień i w noc. Były prawie permanentne, tak jak ostatnie bariery broniące dostępu do największych pokładów mocy. Minerwa nie była pewna, czy ich opuszczanie byłoby rozsądne, szczególnie w obecności tylu osób.

\- Nie, Tiara jest tak potężnym przedmiotem magicznym, że odczyta twoje predyspozycje bez trudu, omijając twoje mury myślowe. To tylko krótki moment, nie jest zbyt przykry. Tylko ty usłyszysz uzasadnienie Tiary, dlaczego przydzieliła cię do konkretnego domu.

\- Nie chciałabym trafić do Hufflepuffu. – Minerwa oznajmiła płaczliwie.

\- Nie trafisz. Wiele rzeczy można o tobie powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie można zarzucić ci pospolitości. Jesteś przeznaczona do wielkich rzeczy, możesz więc trafić do Slytherinu, jak ja. Możesz podążyć za dziedzictwem swoich przodków i jak prawie każdy McGonagall doskonalić swą wiedzę w Ravenclawie. – Theresa sama musiała przyznać, że nie miała pojęcia gdzie trafi jej wnuczka. Najwięcej postawiłaby na Ravenclaw. McGonagallowie zawsze trafiali do Ravenclawu. Był tylko jeden wyjątek. Theresa poczuła lodowaty dreszcz nienawiści. Tylko jej mąż, Ernest Edgar McGonagall złamał odwieczną tradycję. Tiara uznała odwagę za jego główną cechę. _Albo raczej głupotę, co uniemożliwiało posłanie go do Ravenclawu._

\- Pewnie masz rację. To musi być Ravenclaw. Przecież według legendy pochodzimy od samej Roweny.

Cały ostatni tydzień wakacji Minerwa spędziła z babcią. Zbierały ingrediencje do eliksirów, spacerowały po wrzosowiskach, suszyły kwiaty, piekły ciasteczka, robiły porządki w rodzinnej bibliotece lub też po prostu rozmawiały. Ojciec Minerwy jadł z nimi śniadania i wracał na kolacje, w międzyczasie załatwiając interesy ze szkockimi dzierżawcami ziemi. Minerwa grywała z nim w szachy wieczorem.

Szachy czarodziejów były jej ulubioną rozrywką. Ojciec nauczył ją grać kiedy miała cztery lata. Robert był jednym z najzdolniejszych szachistów w brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów, już w Hogwarcie ogrywał swoich nauczycieli. Zajmował zawsze czołowe miejsca w rozgrywkach o puchar ministra. Lecz już po roku intensywnego chłonięcia zasad Minerwa zaczęła z nim wygrywać. Robert był mistrzem strategii, ale córka szybko nauczyła się rozpracowywać jego taktykę. Obecnie wygrywała z nim za każdym razem. Robert wiedział, że tylko od niej zależy jak długo potrwa mecz. Jeśli była znudzona, jej hetman bezlitośnie roztrzaskiwał jego pionki. Ale zazwyczaj po prostu chciała spędzić z nim czas i celowo pozwalała mu wygrywać w pierwszej połowie rozgrywki. On uwielbiał obserwować z jakim skupieniem planuje kolejne ruchy. Wiedział, że powinien zapewnić jej ciekawszych przeciwników, ale któż byłby w stanie z nią wygrać? I kto nie zwróciłby uwagi na dziewczynkę, która potrafiłaby pokonywać najlepszych w tę królewską grę?

Minerwa kochała tę grę ze względu na to, że uwaga ojca skupiała się tylko na niej i grze. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że podczas gry jej ojciec odpoczywa od pracy i wszystkich związanych z nią problemów. Minerwa uważała szachy za bardzo kształcącą grę. Sposób, w jaki ktoś prowadził grę, ujawniał schematy jego myślenia. Minerwa mając pięć lat dostrzegła, że jej ojciec bardzo ostrożnie przechodzi do ofensywy i niechętnie używa swojej królowej. Miał tendencje to zostawiania jej z tyłu, jakby to ją trzeba było chronić, nie króla. Łatwo było to wykorzystać, tym bardziej że Minerwa nie oszczędzała swoich pionków.

Theresa nie grywała w szachy, gdy jej syn i wnuczka byli pochłonięci meczem, starsza czarownica czytała, haftowała lub robiła na drutach. Jako zatwardziała Ślizgonka, Theresa lubiła tylko te gry, w których mogła łatwo oszukiwać. Szachy czarodziejów nie dawały tej możliwości.

Kiedy Minerwa otworzyła oczy w dniu wyjazdu do Hogwartu, kufer stojący obok jej łóżka lewitował metr nad ziemią. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, z tej ekscytacji używała magii nawet przez sen! Delikatnie opuściła kufer na ziemię, by huk nie obudził reszty domowników.

Na śniadanie zeszła ubrana w czarne szaty pierwszorocznych, czując ciężar nowej różdżki w kieszeni. Widząc rozpromienione oblicza babki i ojca, wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Hogwart padnie ci do stóp, zobaczysz. – Robert z galanterią odsunął córce krzesło.

\- O ile będzie pamiętać, żeby się dobrze zachowywać. Pamiętaj Minerwo, że teraz ty również tworzysz wizerunek McGonagallów. – Theresa mówiła surowo, ale jej oczy błyszczały.

\- Zrobię wszystko by przynieść chwałę naszemu nazwisku. – Minerwa odpowiedziała, robiąc władczą minę. Zaraz jednak się roześmiała.

Moment pożegnania z córką był dla Roberta bardzo trudny. Kiedy schodziła wolno po schodach, ubrana w szaty czarownicy, z klatką z Egidą w lewej ręce, siłą powstrzymywał łzy. To było ich pierwsze naprawdę długie rozstanie od chwili gdy Robert był przy jej narodzinach ponad dziesięć lat temu. Była jego dumą, jego radością. Dla niego, Minerwa była lepsza od tuzina chłopców. Teraz zobaczyła go, jej przepiękne szmaragdowe oczy rozbłysły. Przyśpieszyła kroku, na dole już biegła do niego. Wpadła z impetem w jego ramiona, wtuliła się w jego szaty. Obejmował ją mocno, gładząc po jedwabistych, czarnych włosach. Była taka szczupła, taka silna, lecz jednocześnie delikatna. Czuł jej bijące serce, wiedział, że wcale nie chciała go wypuszczać. Trwali tak w milczeniu, ojciec z córką, nie gotowi na rozłąkę.

Theresa odchrząknęła po dokładnie czterech minutach. Robert z niechęcią odsunął się od córki. Łzy płynęły swobodnie po jej bladej twarzy, wylewając się strumieniami z zielonych otchłani oczu.

\- No już, wszystko będzie dobrze. Postaramy się wrócić na święta. – wydusił z siebie Robert.

\- Kocham cię papo. – Minerwa uniosła się na palce, by pocałować go w policzek. Robert poczuł delikatny dreszcz. Jego córka właśnie niewerbalnie i bez różdżki przekazała mu kawałek swojej energii. Czuł jak moc przyśpiesza pulsowanie krwi w jego żyłach. Starannie zamaskował zdumienie. _W Hogwarcie na pewno nauczą ją dobrze wykorzystywać ten potencjał._

Robert położył jeszcze obie dłonie na głowie córki w geście błogosławieństwa. Potem pozwolił jej odejść w stronę drzwi. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do matki. Theresa dała się pocałować w oba policzki zanim podążyła za wnuczką. Robert odprowadził je do drzwi, skąd patrzył jak jego matka za pomocą zaklęcia umieszcza kufer w powozie McGonagallów, który miał je zawieść do budki strażnika, skąd za pomocą proszka Fiuu miały się dostać do Londynu.

Robert machał jeszcze długo po tym, jak powóz zniknął mu z oczu. Teraz już nie powstrzymywał łez. Może jego matka miała rację, może był słaby. Może tylko dla Minerwy grał silnego Roberta Harolda McGonagalla, nowego ambasadora brytyjskiej wspólnoty czarodziejów we Francji.

Kiedy Minerwa wylądowała w kominku londyńskiej willi McGonagallów, nadal miała ślady łez na policzkach. Theresa tylko udała że tego nie widzi. Otrzepała szatę wnuczki i ustawiła kufer w hallu. Tymczasem z salonu wyszła Clary. Była gotowa na lunch z bogatymi mugolskimi przyjaciółkami , ubrana w najmodniejszy płaszcz i kapelusz w kolorze błękitu. Na widok córki w czarodziejskich szatach zdobyła się tylko na delikatny uśmiech.

\- No Minerwo, liczę że jutro rano dostanę sowę z opisem twojej ceremonii przydziału. – mówiąc to, Clary wyciągnęła dłonie do córki. Minerwa podeszła do niej powoli, by odebrać błogosławieństwo.

\- Oczywiście matko. Ufam, że wasza przeprowadzka będzie przyjemna. – Minerwa mówiła sztywno, jakby rozmawiała z ministrem magii.

Clary kiwnęła głowa i udzieliwszy córce błogosławieństwa pogładziła ją po policzku.

\- Do zobaczenia córko. Mamo, wracasz tu potem? – Clary wreszcie dostrzegła skrytą w cieniu Theresę.

\- Nie, idę do Ministerstwa, a potem wracam do domu. – Theresa machnęła różdżką i z lecącym za nią kufrem ruszyła ku wyjściu. Minerwa rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na matkę, która już malowała swoje usta przed lustrem w hallu. Theresa pokręciła głową z niesmakiem. Clary była jeszcze gorszą matką niż ona sama, co w oczach Theresy było nie lada osiągnięciem.

Minerwa i Theresa rozsiadły się w wygodnym powozie z emblematami McGonagallów. Obie milczały. Minerwa nie płakała, obserwując jak jej drugi dom, willa McGonagallów znika. Wyglądała przez okno z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Trzymała na kolanach klatkę z sową i delikatnie gładziła mięciutkie pióra.

\- Nie smućże się. Zobaczysz, w Hogwarcie poczujesz się jak w domu.

Minerwa tylko przytuliła się do niej w odpowiedzi.

Kilka minut później babka i wnuczka były na dworcu King's Cross. Bagaż i klatka z sową oraz ich niespotykane szaty były ukryte czarem maskującym. Theresa kątem oka obserwowała wnuczkę. Minerwa jak zwykle poruszała się z niebywałym wdziękiem. Jej włosy były zaplecione w idealny warkocz, plecy proste jak struna, głowa wysoko uniesiona. Niestety, czarna szata podkreślała jej szczupłość i bladość. Usta Minerwa zacisnęła w wąską kreskę, jak zwykle gdy się denerwowała.

Theresa westchnęła. Widziała wielu znajomych odprowadzających swoje dzieci, wszyscy kłaniali jej się na powitanie. Były idealnie na czas, pierwsze rodziny przechodziły już przez przejście między peronami dziewiątym a dziesiątym. Choć Minerwa miała do czynienia z magią od dziecka, Theresa musiała popchnąć ją lekko, by dziewczynka przeszła przez ścianę. Tak oto dziedziczka McGonagallów znalazła się na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte.

Minerwa rozejrzała się dookoła. Peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte nie różnił się wiele od mugolskiej części. Tutaj jednak nie trzeba było już utrzymywać czaru maskującego. Minerwa widziała całe rodziny czarodziejów. Dzieci i nastolatki w szatach Hogwartu żegnały się ze swoimi rodzicami. Wszędzie widać było ogromne kufry, stojące na posadzce lub lewitujące w stronę pociągu. Każdy uczeń miał ze sobą dużą klatkę z sową, kotem, ropuchą bądź szczurem. Minerwa widziała majestatyczne sowy śnieżne, puchate koty perskie, białe szczury i niebieskie ropuchy. Sami czarodzieje również się wyróżniali. Byli tacy, którzy naprawdę ubrali się jak mugole, inni paradowali w wysoce ekstrawaganckich szatach. Jednak w chwili, w której Theresa ruszyła w stronę pociągu, Minerwa zauważyła, że wszyscy cofają się, robiąc im miejsce i kłaniając się z szacunkiem. Jej babka była ubrana w prostą, lawendową edwardiańską szatę, ale postawa dodawała jej majestatu. Dziewczynka widziała jak szepczą do siebie na ich widok. Theresa McGonagall była na tym peronie po raz pierwszy. W czasach, kiedy sama uczęszczała do szkoły, Hogwart Ekspres jeszcze nie kursował. Kiedy go budowano, była jego zaciekłą przeciwniczką. Jako utytułowana czarownica czystej krwi nie cierpiała mugolskich wynalazków. Dla wnuczki była jednak gotowa pozbyć się swoich uprzedzeń.

W pewnym momencie Minerwa się zatrzymała. Postanowiła sobie, że za wszelką cenę się nie rozpłacze, ale teraz, kiedy z jednej strony miała Ekspres Hogwart i swoją przyszłość, a z drugiej babcię i przeszłość, jej szmaragdowe oczy zalśniły lekko. Theresa zobaczyła wahanie wnuczki, więc po prostu podeszła do dziewczynki i mocno ją przytuliła. Ciche westchnienia zgromadzonych wokół czarodziejów i czarownic wcale jej nie obeszły. _Niech widzą, że McGonagallowie trzymają się razem._

\- Pamiętaj Minerwo, że cokolwiek spotka cię w Hogwarcie, ja, papa i mama bardzo cię kochamy. – wyszeptała miękko Theresa do ucha wnuczki.

\- Wiem. – zdołała odpowiedzieć jedynie Minerwa. Jakoś udało jej się powstrzymywać łzy. Stała przed babką prosta jak struna, gdy starsza czarownica położyła jej ręce na głowie w geście błogosławieństwa.

\- I niech smoki cię chronią. – wyszeptała Theresa, patrząc jak jej wnuczka ciągnie kufer i klatkę z Egidą w stronę pociągu. Minerwa odwróciła się na stopniach pociągu, by po raz ostatni pomachać babci.


	4. Rozdział 3

Wewnątrz Minerwa szybko znalazła pusty przedział. Była dość wcześnie, do odjazdu zostało jeszcze parę minut. Ostrożnie wepchnęła kufer pod siedzenia i położyła klatkę z Egidą obok siebie. Starała się uspokoić bijące głośno serce. Czekała ją nowa przygoda!

Wtem drzwi się otworzyły i do środka zajrzała mała dziewczynka o platynowych włosach, również w szatach pierwszorocznej.

\- Przepraszam, wolne tutaj? Nigdzie nie ma już wolnych przedziałów…- mówiła niezwykle piskliwym głosem.

\- Och Poppy, pójdziemy dalej, jeśli tu też zajęte. – rozległ się drugi dziewczęcy głos za dziewczynką.

\- Nie, proszę, wejdźcie. - Minerwa zdobyła się na uśmiech.

\- Chodź, Pom. Tu są miejsca. – blondynka wtoczyła się do przedziału razem z swoim kufrem i kotem na rękach. Za nią weszła korpulentna dziewczynka z burzą brązowych loków. Na widok Minerwy zatrzymała się jednak niepewnie. Jej wzrok błądził między małą czarownicą, jej kufrem z emblematem McGonagallów a drzwiami.

\- Pom, co tak stoisz? – blondynka nazwana Poppy zauważyła zmieszanie koleżanki.

\- Eee, czy my na pewno możemy tu usiąść? – zdołała w końcu wydukać pulchna dziewczynka.

\- Tak, naturalnie. Jestem Minerwa McGonagall. – Minerwa czuła skrępowanie dziewczynki, więc by je przełamać, wyciągnęła do niej rękę z uśmiechem.

\- Nazywam się Pomona Sprout, panienko. A to jest Poppy Pomfrey. – Pomona uścisnęła rękę Minerwy z dygnięciem. Poppy obserwowała to ze zdumieniem.

\- Minerwa zdecydowanie wystarczy. Miło cię poznać, Pomono, Poppy. – Minerwa usiadła po podaniu ręki drugiej dziewczynce.

\- Ty też jesteś pierwszoroczną, prawda? – zapytała Poppy, próbując nawiązać rozmowę.

\- Tak. Już nie mogę się doczekać, a wy? Jestem bardzo ciekawa jak Hogwart będzie wyglądał i bardzo się cieszę, że znajduje się akurat w mojej rodzinnej Szkocji. – Minerwa odpowiedziała uprzejmie.

\- Ja trochę się stresuje. Nie miałam pojęcia, że czarodzieje i czarownice istnieją, a teraz się okazuję, że jadę się uczyć w najlepszej szkole magii na świecie. – odpowiedziała z ekscytacją Poppy. Pomona tylko zasłoniła usta z lękiem na te słowa.

\- Och, Pom, co ci jest? Dziwnie się zachowujesz. – Poppy odwróciła się do koleżanki.

\- Bo, bo to jest Minerwa McGonagall, Poppy. Nie rozumiesz Poppy, ona, ona jest czystej krwi. – wyrzuciła z siebie Pomona, po czym spiekła raka i znów zasłoniła usta. Minerwa poczuła, że jej uśmiech więdnie. W ustach Pomony zabrzmiało to jak oskarżenie.

\- Czystej krwi? Co to oznacza? – Poppy spojrzała na Minerwę z zaciekawieniem. Pomona jednak tylko pokręciła głową w odpowiedzi.

\- To oznacza że w mojej rodzinie od pokoleń są sami czarodzieje. – Minerwa starała się by jej głos nie brzmiał zbyt hardo.

\- Czyli w twojej rodzinie nigdy nie było żadnych niemagicznych osób, mugoli, tak ich nazywacie, prawda? – Poppy spoglądała na Minerwę z widocznym zdenerwowaniem.

\- Tak, ale to nie ma znaczenia. – na te słowa Minerwy Pomona spojrzała na nią z zdumieniem.

\- Nie ma znaczenia? Przecież należysz do jednej z najpotężniejszych rodzin w czarodziejskiej społeczności! Twój ojciec już dawno mógłby być ministrem magii! – wybuchła Pomona. Minerwa za wszelką cenę starała się ogarnąć zdenerwowanie.

\- Pomona, to nie czyni mnie lepszą od ciebie. Tutaj, teraz, jesteśmy sobie równe. – oznajmiła Minerwa z mocą.

\- Pom, ona ma rację. Bądź miła. – Poppy kopnęła koleżankę w kostkę.

\- Ja, ja przepraszam najmocniej pa… Minerwo. Nie powinnam na ciebie naskakiwać. Tylko… tylko moja siostra skończyła u Blacków. – wyszeptała cicho dziewczynka. Minerwa nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Siostra Pomony musiała być charłaczką i trafiła na służbę u Blacków. Była służącą, tak jak charłakowie w rezydencjach McGonagallów. _Nie, to nie to samo. My dobrze ich traktujemy._ – Minerwa starała się zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia. Znała rodzinę Blacków. Przecież od nich pochodziła babcia Theresa. Babka rzadko wspominała swoją rodzinę, ale Minerwa wiedziała, że Blackowie mają obsesję na punkcie czystości krwi i że z pogardą traktują charłaków oraz czarodziejów z mugolskich rodzin.

\- Nie jestem taka jak oni. – wyszeptała bardziej do siebie, niż do dwóch dziewczynek.

\- Nie, przepraszam, że tak pomyślałam. Zapomnij o tym. To do jakiego domu chciałabyś trafić, Minerwo? – Pomona, widząc smutek w oczach nowo poznanej koleżanki, zmieniła temat.

\- Właśnie? Spotkałam Pom na peronie, pomogła mi przejść przez te znikające barierki i opowiedziała o domach. Ja liczę że trafię do Gryffindoru! – oznajmiła Poppy, która nie do końca rozumiała sens poprzedniej rozmowy.

\- Zapewne będzie to Ravenclaw. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, nie dodając nic więcej. Pomona uśmiechnęła się lekko, pewnie wiedziała, że McGonagallowie od pokoleń trafiają do domu orła.

\- Ja chyba będę w Hufflepuffie. Moi rodzice tam się poznali. – powiedziała Pomona. W tym momencie kot Poppy uwolnił się z jej objęć i natychmiast zaczął łasić się do Minerwy.

\- Och, Pusia chyba cię polubiła. – wykrzyknęła Poppy.

\- Hmm, koty zawsze mnie lubiły. – Minerwa podrapała kotkę za uszami, na co ta zamruczała głośno z zadowolenia.

Teraz rozmowa toczyła się już płynnie. Minerwa dowiedziała się że ojciec Poppy jest ortopedą. ,,Leczy złamane kości" – wyjaśniła dziewczynka Pomonie. Minerwa dość dobrze znała świat mugoli, McGonagallowie byli wpływową rodziną również w pozamagicznej społeczności. Poppy wychowała się w Manchesterze i miała dwóch starszych braci mugoli. Pomona zaś mieszkała w Irlandii Północnej. Miała pięciu braci i dwie siostry. Jej ropucha nazywała się Persefona. ,,Zwierzę czarownicy powinno mieć dostojne imię." – powiedziała urażona Pomona, kiedy Poppy wybuchnęła śmiechem na tę wzmiankę. Poppy, której kotka wabiła się Pusia, nie zamierzała wchodzić z nią w dyskusję. W połowie drogi, około piętnastej, do przedziału zapukała czarownica sprzedająca smakołyki. Minerwie wystarczył jeden rzut oka na kanapki koleżanek, by wyjść z przedziału i zamówić górę jedzenia. Bez większego żalu pozbyła się kilkunastu sykli.

\- Musisz być głodna jak smok. – rzuciła Pomona, widząc naręcze słodyczy.

\- Kupiłam dla wszystkich. Częstujcie się. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, patrząc dziewczynce w oczy.

\- Ale…- zaczęła Pomona, lecz wzrok Minerwy nie pozwalał na sprzeciw. Po chwili we trzy objadały się czekoladowymi żabami, pasztecikami z dynii, cukrowymi piórami i fasolkami wszystkich smaków. Minerwa z Pomoną świetnie się bawiły, wyjaśniając Poppy czym są poszczególne smakołyki. Po chwili Poppy powiedziała:

\- Minerwa, patrz co mam! – wręczyła Minerwie kartę z czekoladowych żab. Na karcie była twarz jej babki. Wyglądała młodziej, miała jeszcze zupełnie czarne włosy i mniej zmarszczek, ale również bardzo surową, dumną minę. Na odwrocie było napisane:

 _Lady Theresa Victoria Adelajda McGonagall, z domu Black._

 _Wybitna smokolog, autorka prestiżowych książek dotyczących życia i zachowań smoków, jako pierwsza czarownica opisała dokładnie wszystkie 12 smoczych ras, po tym jak jej mąż, Ernest Edgar McGonagall schwytał je wszystkie jako pierwszy czarodziej w historii. Theresa McGonagall jest również honorowym prezesem Instytutu Smokologii przy Brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii. Za swe zasługi w dziedzinie nauki została odznaczona Orderem Merlina Drugiej Klasy, francuską Wstęgą Nimue i rosyjskim Orderem Cyryla._

Minerwa niewiele wiedziała o czasach, kiedy jej dziadkowie podróżowali po świecie, łapiąc smoki. Oczywiście wiedziała, że jej dziadek zyskał z tego powodu ogromną sławę. Ojciec opowiedział Minerwie tylko tyle, że babcia Theresa i dziadek Ernest byli zbyt różni, by żyć razem w zgodzie. Babcia nigdy o nim nie wspominała, a zaczarowane portrety w rezydencji McGonagallów miały zakaz rozmów z Minerwą. Dziewczynka nigdy nawet nie próbowała rozmawiać z portretem dziadka, po tym jak zobaczyła z jaką niechęcią babcia patrzy na niego. Naturalnie Minerwa czytała wszystkie książki swojej babki o smokach, ale były one głównie pracami naukowymi, opisującymi zachowania poszczególnych gatunków. Nie było tam nic, co zdradzałoby stosunek Theresy do męża.

Pomona zauważyła rumieniec Minerwy i zabrała jej kartę.

\- Babcia, prawda? Widziałam ją dziś na peronie. – głos Pomony był jakby podszyty współczuciem. Minerwa doskonale wiedziała, że jej babka ma opinię osoby, z którą nie warto zadzierać.

\- Tak. To dlatego nie zbieram tych kart, Poppy. Za często trafiam na kogoś znajomego. – powiedziała żartobliwie Minerwa, starając się uśmiechnąć.

\- Och, ty pewnie sama kiedyś na nie trafisz. – odpowiedziała ze szczerym uśmiechem Poppy.

Dwie nowe koleżanki Minerwy przespały resztę podróży. Ona nie mogła zasnąć. Zamiast tego spoglądała na przesuwający się bardzo szybko krajobraz za oknem. Z każdą minutą była coraz bliżej kochanej Szkocji. Czuła też rosnące zdenerwowanie przed ucztą powitalną. Nie chciała, by ludzie mieli ją za inną, by reagowali tak jak Pomona. Minerwa spojrzała na śpiącą dziewczynkę. Jej szata była zszarzała, zapewne po starszym rodzeństwie. Jej kufer był brudny, a klatka na ropuchę zardzewiała. Pomona musiała należeć do dość biednej rodziny, ale Minerwa nie sądziła, by było to coś złego. Liczyło się to, że siedząca obok dziewczynka była gotowa przełamać swoje uprzedzenia i przestała traktować Minerwę jak nie wiadomo kogo. Minerwa uznała to za swój pierwszy sukces.

Gdy pociąg zaczął zwalniać, Minerwa delikatnie obudziła Poppy i Pomonę. Wszystkie z zaciekawieniem obserwowały jak krajobraz za oknem przestaje się poruszać, a ich oczom ukazuje się peron stacji Hogsmeade. W przedziale rozległ się kobiecy głos.

\- Stacja Hogsmeade. Proszę wysiąść i zostawić bagaże w pociągu, zostaną zabrane osobno.

Minerwa spojrzała na swój kufer i klatkę z Egidą. Miała nadzieję, że jej rzeczy będą ostrożnie transportowane do zamku.

\- Chyba powinnyśmy wysiąść, prawda? – zapytała cicho Poppy, patrząc na Minerwę i Pomonę z ekscytacją.

\- Chodźmy. – Minerwa pierwsza z ich trójki wysiadła z pociągu i rozejrzała się dookoła. Było już ciemno, zobaczyła więc tylko obskurny, malutki peron z tablicą Hogsmeade – Hogwart. Noc była zimna, ale na niebie błyszczały setki gwiazd. Choć z pociągu wylewał się strumień uczniów, Poppy i Pomona trzymały się blisko Minerwy. Po chwili rozległ się męski głos:

\- Pierwszoroczni, zapraszam do mnie.

Głos należał do wielkiego, barczystego czarodzieja, ubranego w zielone szaty ochronne. Minerwa wiedziała z opowieści ojca, że jest to Ogg, gajowy w Hogwarcie.

\- To już wszyscy? Zatem za mną. I uważać po drodze! – oznajmił Ogg, kiedy zebrała się wokół niego grupka dzieci w zupełnie czarnych szatach.

Po chwili wszyscy szli za gajowym gęsiego po bardzo wąskiej ścieżce. Po obu stronach ciągnął się rzadki las, w którym pohukiwało coś kilka razy. Minerwa usłyszała głos Ogga:

\- Za tym zakrętem jest Hogwart, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa.

Kiedy Minerwa znalazła się za zakrętem, podobnie jak większość wydała z siebie westchnienie zachwytu. Byli za skraju wielkiego, ciemnego jeziora, nad którym wznosił się najwspanialszy zamek, jaki Minerwa widziała. Znajdował się na wysokiej górze, jakby wynurzał się ze skały. Miał setki rozświetlonych okien i mnóstwo wieżyczek. Na środku wznosiła się ogromna wieża główna. _Wieża Astronomiczna._ – pomyślała Minerwa. ,,Historia Hogwartu" była jej ulubioną lekturą, ale obrazy i rysunki nie oddawały całego majestatu zamku.

\- Cztery osoby do łodzi, nie więcej! – Ogg wskazał ręką grupkę małych łódek, kołyszących się leniwie przy brzegu. Minerwa pośpieszyła do jednej z nich, kiedy usłyszała głos.

\- McGonagall, ty płyniesz ze mną.

Minerwa odwróciła się. Ogg stał tuż za nią, z lampą przewieszoną przez ramię. Mimowolnie się skrzywiła, słysząc ożywione szepty. Czyli to tyle, jeśli chodzi o wtopienie się w tłum.

\- Dlaczego?- zapytała, patrząc buntowniczo w oczy czarodzieja.

\- Chyba nie chcesz, żeby twoja łódka się obróciła do góry dnem? Ten przypadek miałem z twoim ojcem, który bardzo pragnął zobaczyć wielką kałamarnicę, bo przeczytał o niej w ,,Historii Hogwartu" – odpowiedział Ogg, puszczając do niej oko. Minerwa na wzmiankę o ojcu poczuła się lepiej, więc bez protestów wsiadła do łódki z Oggiem, choć nadal miała mu za złe, że tak ją potraktował przy wszystkich. Poppy i Pomona oczywiście wsiadły do łódki razem z nimi.

-Gotowi? Więc naprzód! – po tej komendzie flotylla łódek popłynęła przez jezioro. Minerwa siedziała na dziobie, z szeroko otwartymi ustami wpatrując się w zamek, który był coraz bliżej i bliżej. Minerwa czuła jak krew pulsuje jej w żyłach, jakby jej energia odpowiadała na wezwanie kamiennego olbrzyma. Pierwszoroczni w łodziach milczeli, chłonąc piękno zamku w tę wrześniową noc. W zupełnej ciszy Minerwie zdawało się, że słyszy muzykę, choć to może był dziki rytm jej serca.

\- Proszę się pochylić! – wykrzyknął Ogg, kiedy dopłynęli do wiszącej ściany bluszczu, skrywającego otwór w skalnej skale. W ciemnym tunelu jedynym źródłem światła była lampa Ogga, Minerwa cieszyła się więc, że jednak to w jego łodzi płynie. Po krótkiej chwili dopłynęli do małej przystani, gdzie wysiedli na wąskie nabrzeże. Potem ruszyli za Oggiem schodami wykutymi w skale, aż znaleźli się na murawie przed głównymi drzwiami zamku. Były to drewniane wrota, z pięknego, rzeźbionego, dębowego drewna.

\- Wszyscy są? Dobrze, zatem. – Ogg uniósł metalową kołatkę i zastukał nią trzy razy. Minerwę przeszedł dreszcz. Teraz już była pewna, że jest we właściwym miejscu. Że jest w domu.

Wrota stanęły otworem. Oczom Minerwy ukazał się wielki hall wejściowy, z marmurową posadzką, wysokim sufitem i wielkimi płonącymi pochodniami przytwierdzonymi do ścian. Na wprost znajdowały się szerokie schody z białego marmuru. Na ich szczycie stała samotna figura czarodzieja. Czarodzieja, którego twarz Minerwa natychmiast rozpoznała z gazet.

Był to wysoki i bardzo chudy mag, odziany w bardzo ekstrawaganckie szaty. Miały kolor głębokiego granatu, na którym ktoś jakby rozsypał srebrny brokat. Szata skrzyła się w różnych miejscach, bez określonego porządku. Długie włosy, bujne wąsy i broda były w kasztanowo miedzianym kolorze. Jego nos był długi, haczykowaty i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był kiedyś złamany. Lecz najbardziej intrygujące były jego oczy – w kolorze błękitnego nieba, ale migotające niczym miniaturowe płomyki.

Minerwa miała przed sobą najlepszego absolwenta Hogwartu od czasów Merlina, obecnego profesora transmutacji i zastępcę dyrektora – Albusa Percivala Wulfryka Briana Dumbledore. Choć jego oczy cały czas błyszczały, nie poruszył się, ani nie powiedział słowa. Minerwa zrozumiała, że czeka. Czeka, aż oni podejdą do niego. Dlatego uniosła wyżej głowę i powoli, z wdziękiem ruszyła po schodach. Reszta pierwszorocznych ruszyła za nią.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore stał na szczycie schodów, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i grupka pierwszorocznych wpadła do środka. Musiał powstrzymać się by nie zachichotać na widok ich szeroko otwartych oczu, a czasem i ust. Rzeczywiście czekał aż podejdą. To był jeden z jego małych rytuałów. Chciał zobaczyć, które z tych dzieci okaże się najbardziej odważne lub ciekawe. Zawsze się wtedy zastanawiał, czy trafi ono do Gryffindoru. Ta grupa stała w hallu przez dłuższą chwilę. Dopiero jedna dziewczynka wyszła do przodu i ruszyła w jego stronę.

Albus dokładnie jej się przyglądał, gdy prowadziła całą grupę do niego. Była bardzo wysoka, wyższa nawet niż niektórzy chłopcy. Jej szczupła postać poruszała się z wielkim wdziękiem. Dziewczynka szła wyprostowana, z wysoko uniesioną głową. _Czyli w jej przypadku to odwaga, nie ciekawość._ – pomyślał Albus. Dziecko nosiło się po królewsku, z godnością. Albus obstawiał, że była czystej krwi, wskazywał to sposób, w jaki szła po schodach. Nie patrzyła pod nogi, choć łatwo mogła się potknąć na śliskim marmurze, jeśli była nieprzyzwyczajona do długich szat. W tym przekonaniu utwierdziła go jej twarz. Dziewczynka miała niezwykle arystokratyczne rysy twarzy. Już teraz, gdy miała zaledwie dziesięć lat, można było dostrzec wysokie kości policzkowe i delikatnie wysunięty podbródek. Miała gęste, czarne jak skrzydła kruka włosy, zebrane w długi warkocz. Jej usta były zaciśnięte, co mogło wskazywać zdenerwowanie bądź determinację.

Lecz to jej oczy poruszyły duszę Albusa. Okolone gęstymi rzęsami, były wyjątkowo duże. Małe źrenice były okolone szmaragdowymi tęczówkami. Te oczy lśniły, analizowały, oczarowywały. Albus nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej twarzy, gdy powoli wchodziła po schodach. Czuł jak na przemian robi mu się zimno i gorąco, jak budzi się w nim fascynacja tym dzieckiem. Było to przerażające uczucie. Nigdy nie miał takich dreszczy na widok nowego ucznia. A teraz czuł jak jego serce bije jak oszalałe. Kiedy dziewczynka zatrzymała się przed nim, a reszta stanęła za nią niczym mały orszak, Dumbledore po raz pierwszy w swojej edukacyjnej karierze nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czuł się zupełnie zbity z tropu. Mała czarownica utkwiła w nim spojrzenie swoich szmaragdowych oczu i uniosła kąciki ust w czarującym półuśmiechu.

Albus ostatecznie odzyskał mowę.

\- Witamy w Hogwarcie. Uczta powitalna zacznie się za chwilę, ale zanim zajmiecie się jedzeniem, zostaniecie przydzieleni do domów. Każdy dom jest swego rodzaju rodziną. Jako uczniowie jednego domu będziecie razem chodzić na lekcje, dzielić dormitoria i spędzać wolny czas w pokoju wspólnym. Domy są cztery: Gryffindor, który ceni odwagę, Ravenclaw, który ukochał wiedzę, Slytherin, który hołubi przebiegłość i Hufflepuff, który wymaga lojalności. Każdy z tych domów był środowiskiem wielu wspaniałych czarodziejów i czarownic. Każdy będzie wymagał od was bezwzględnej wierności. Za wasze osiągnięcia będziecie nagradzani punktami, za wasze przewinienia punkty będą odbierane waszemu domowi. Dom, który na koniec roku ma najwyższa liczbę punktów otrzymuje zaszczytny Puchar Domów. Ceremonia przydziału rozpocznie się za chwilę. Dobrze się przygotujcie na ten moment. – Albus wygłosił te krótką mowę głosem drżącym, lecz donośnym. Trudno było mu oderwać wzrok od czarodziejki z szmaragdowymi oczami.

\- Zaczekajcie tutaj. – polecił i pośpieszył po Tiarę Przydziału.

Stary kapelusz czekał na niego w jednej z bocznych komnat. Albus delikatnie podniósł postrzępiony przedmiot.

\- Coś mało rozmowny jesteś dziś, przyjacielu. – odezwał się Dumbledore. Od kiedy został zastępcą dyrektora, zawsze przed ceremonią przydziału odbywał krótką pogawędkę z Tiarą. Zwykle to nakrycie głowy zasypywało go słowami. Teraz podejrzanie milczało.

 _\- Muszę dziś podjąć ważną decyzję, Albusie._

\- Czy wszystkie twoje decyzje nie są ważne? W pewien sposób kształtujesz przyszłość wszystkich młodych magów, których przydzielasz do domów. A oni będą kształtować przyszłość świata.

\- _Moja dzisiejsza decyzja dotknie cały świat, nie jedno istnienie. Dotyczy też twojej przyszłości._

Powiedziawszy to, Tiara nie powiedziała już nic więcej. Albus się zamyślił. Kapelusz w jego rękach był niezwykle potężnym magicznym artefaktem, odczytywał umysły bez uciekania się do legimencji i widział fragmenty przyszłości. Nie można było być pewnym, że na tym kończą się jego możliwości.

Albus ponownie stanął przed wystraszonymi pierwszorocznymi. Teraz stali już w jednej grupce, dostrzegł, że dziewczynka o szmaragdowych oczach stoi po środku, jakby inne dzieci nie chciały zbliżać się do niej zanadto.

\- Ustawcie się w rzędzie i proszę za mną. – polecił Albus. Po kilku sekundach drzwi do Wielkiej Sali się otwarły i zastępca dyrektura raźnym krokiem ruszył do przodu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa ustawiła się w środku rzędu, za Pomoną, a przed Poppy. Czuła, że ma kolana jak z waty, ale kiedy weszła do Wielkiej Sali, widok zaparł jej dech w piersiach. Było to olbrzymie pomieszczenie, co najmniej trzy razy większe niż sala balowa w rezydencji McGonagallów. Na środku ustawione były cztery stoły, nad którymi wisiały proporce z ich emblematami. Na stołach błyszczała złota zastawa, przy której siedzieli pozostali uczniowie, teraz wpatrujący się we wchodzącą grupę z ciekawością. Na końcu pomieszczenia znajdował się poprzeczny stół profesorów, którzy również obserwowali ich z zainteresowaniem. Minerwa instynktownie uniosła wyżej głowę. Ujrzała setki wiszących w powietrzu świec, których migoczące płomyki były jedynym źródłem światła. Sklepienie wyglądało dokładnie jak gwieździste niebo nad zamkiem. Minerwa wiedziała, że było tak zaczarowane, gdziekolwiek nie spojrzała, przypominały jej się wersy ,,Historii Hogwartu". Kiedy podeszli pod stół nauczycieli, profesor Dumbledore polecił ustawić im się w rząd, twarzami do uczniów. Na trójnożnym stołku postawił przed nimi Tiarę Przydziału.

Była to standardowa tiara czarodzieja, lecz bardzo stara, wystrzępiona i połatana. Po chwili na środku Tiary pojawiło się rozdarcie i rozległa się pieśń. Minerwa jednak nie potrafiła skupić się na słowach. Czuła coś za swoimi barierami, jakby trzepotanie niesfornego motyla, który żywiołowo próbował przebić się przez mury. Minerwa z całej siły próbowała zachować kontrolę. Kontrolę twarzy, by nikt nie zauważył mentalnej walki, jaką toczyła, oraz kontrolę umysłu, by powstrzymać pulsującą w głowie magię. _Nie, nie, proszę. Tylko nie to, jeszcze tylko ta noc. KONTROLA._ – Minerwa podejmowała ogromny wysiłek, by powstrzymać swoją energię. To było jednak zbyt silne. Z przerażeniem poczuła, jak jej mury walą się jak domki z kart. Poczuła jak strumień magii przepływa przez jej ciało.

W całej Wielkiej Sali rozległ się trzask, który przerwał pieśń Tiary Przydziału. Wszyscy zaczęli rozglądać się za jego źródłem, aż któryś uczeń z cichym okrzykiem wskazał na sklepienie. Na zaczarowany suficie kolorowe migoczące gwiazdy utworzyły imponujący herb Hogwartu – złote ,,H" otoczone czterema zwierzęcymi symbolami poszczególnych domów. Zapadła cisza. Po chwili jednak nauczyciele zaczęli klaskać. Minerwa odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy cała sala uwierzyła, że imponujący fajerwerk był częścią pieśni powitalnej. Tiara zdecydowała się zamilknąć. Gdy oklaski i okrzyki ucichły, naprzód wystąpił profesor Dumbledore i rzekł:

\- Gdy usłyszycie swoje imię i nazwisko, siadacie na stołku. Po usłyszanym przydziale udajecie się do odpowiedniego stołu. Avery Brunhilda!

Drobna dziewczynka o kwadratowej szczęce wystąpiła z szeregu i z drżeniem usiadła na stołku. Gdy tylko tiara spoczęła na jej głowie, rozległ się werdykt:

\- Hufflepuff!- a Brunhilda usiadła przy stole z proporcem borsuka.

Kiedy mniej więcej połowa pierwszorocznych została przydzielona, Minerwa usłyszała swoje nazwisko:

\- Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall!

W całej Wielkiej Sali natychmiast rozległy się gorączkowe szepty. Minerwa uniosła głowę tak wysoko jak mogła i powoli, z godnością podeszła na środek i usiała na stołku. Profesor Dumbledore ostrożnie opuścił Tiarę na jej głowę.

Przez dokładnie dwie minuty nie wydarzyło się zupełnie nic. Minerwa siedziała prosto, wpatrując się przed siebie z kamienną miną, starając się nie okazać przerażenia. Dopiero po bitych dwóch minutach poczuła delikatny nacisk na swoje bariery oklumencji. Minęło kilka sekund, kiedy Tiara przeniknęła do jej umysłu.

\- _Witaj córo Roweny, wzmocniona krwią Salazara i błogosławieństwem smoków. Dobrze chronisz swój umysł._ – głos Tiary był cichutki, niczym brzęczenie trzmiela.

\- _Dziękuję. –_ pomyślała Minerwa.

\- _Mój wybór jest wyjątkowo trudny. Możemy odrzucić Hufflepuff, z całą pewnością nie jesteś zwyczajna. Hmm, ten spryt, ta przebiegłość… i moc, ogromna moc. Predyspozycja to bycia wielką. Slytherin pozwoliłby ci osiągnąć wielkość. Wielkość, o jakiej nie śniło się jasnowidzom. Ale jest coś jeszcze… Wiedza, umysł bez dna i mądrość… taak, ponadprzeciętna mądrość i rozsądek. I silne dziedzictwo. Córa Roweny, Ravenclaw powinien być jedynym słusznym wyborem… lecz… -_ Tiara urwała, jakby zbierając myśli. Minerwa zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Przecież była dziedziczką McGonagallów. Członkowie jej rodziny prawi zawsze kończyli w Ravenclawie. Dlaczego Tiara się zastanawia? I czemu to trwa tak długo?

\- _Tak, prawie wszyscy w domu Roweny. Aczkolwiek doskonale pamiętam tego jednego, którego odwaga nakazała umieścić go w domu Lwa. –_ Tiara po przeniknięciu jej barier swobodnie czytała jej myśli.

\- _Mój dziadek._ – Ernest Egdar, mąż babci Theresy, dziadek Minerwy, był jedynym Gryfonem w głównej linii drzewa genealogicznego McGonagallów.

\- _Jesteś jak on. Odważna, gotowa do największych poświęceń dla sprawy, w którą wierzysz. Lojalna do samego końca. Nieugięta, mądra, bezwzględna. W tej kolejności. I jeszcze potężna. Poza tym wasze drogi się krzyżują._ – Minerwa zobaczyła w myślach twarz profesora Dumbledore. Musiała mrugnąć, by obraz zniknął.

\- _Gdzie mnie przydzielisz? –_ odważyła się pomyśleć Minerwa.

 _\- Nie tam, gdzie znajdziesz wielkość, nie tam, gdzie znajdziesz mądrość. To wszystko już jest w tobie. Poślę cię tam, gdzie znajdziesz miłość, Minerwo Aurelio McGonagall._ \- odpowiedziała Tiara. Po jeszcze dwóch sekundach rozległ się głos:

 _-_ GRYFFINDOR!

Minerwa wstała i ściągnęła tiarę. Bez słowa oddała ją profesorowi Dumbledore. Teraz jego oczy już nie błyszczały. Wpatrywały się w nią z zdumieniem, z ledwie skrywaną ciekawością. Minerwa okręciła się i ruszyła ku stołowi z godłem lwa. Przez cały ten czas w Wielkiej Sali panowała niezmącona cisza. Kiedy Minerwa z godnością zajęła miejsce, dyrektor Dippet zaczął klaskać. Minerwa spojrzała na tego niskiego czarodzieja z wdzięcznością. Po chwili wszyscy klaskali, choć Minerwa słyszała też szepty. Miała ochotę się schować, uciec gdzieś daleko.

Przez cały czas wierzyła, gorąco pragnęła, znaleźć się w Ravanclawie, jak reszta jej przodków. Czasem wyobrażała sobie, że Tiara zaproponuje jej Slytherin, ze względu na moc i krew babki. Raz miała koszmar, że trafia do Hufflepuffu. Ale nigdy nie przypuszczała, że Tiara posadzi ją przy stole lwa. Nie uważała siebie za aż tak odważną, więcej widziała w sobie wiedzy i sprytu. Tymczasem siedziała tu, na końcu stołu, a Gryfoni przyglądali jej się z rezerwą. Czy to miał być okrutny żart?

Jak zareagują rodzice? Matka pewnie powie, że to kolejny zawód, jaki im sprawia. Ojciec pokręci głową z rozczarowaniem. A babcia Theresa… och babcia Theresa przestanie ją kochać. Jako prawdziwa Ślizgonka z krwi i kości, babcia Theresa nienawidziła Gryfonów. Nie znosiła dziadka, choć był jej mężem! Co zrobi, gdy dowie się, że jej wnuczka, jej nadzieja, jej duma, trafiła do domu lwa, gdzie rzekomo miała znaleźć miłość?! Miłość! Cóż to jest?! Co to ma znaczyć?

Minerwa czuła w głowie tępe pulsowanie. Nawet nie próbowała stawiać grubych murów kontroli. Teraz jednak jej moc pozostawała uśpiona. _Oczywiście. Wtedy, kiedy nie chcę, ona uwalnia się i robi przedstawienie. Teraz, gdy chcę wyładować swoje emocje, ona milczy jak zaklęta._ Minerwa pogrążyła się w spirali uczuć i dopiero okrzyk ,,Poppy Pomfrey" zwrócił jej uwagę na otoczenie. Poppy siedziała na stołku, trzęsąc się lekko. Po chwili sala usłyszała:

\- Gryffindor! – rozradowana Poppy tanecznym krokiem podeszła do stołu Gryffindoru i usiadła obok Minerwy.

\- Minnie, jesteśmy w jednym domu! Tak bardzo się cieszę! – Poppy bezceremonialnie objęła Minerwę. Młoda czarownica wysiliła się za uśmiech. Może nie otrzymała spełnienia swojego dziedzictwa, ale miała jedną przyjaciółkę. Razem z ciekawością czekały na werdykt Tiary dotyczący Pomony. W tym przypadku Tiara oznajmiła:

\- Hufflepuff! – Pomona podeszła do stołu Puchonów, gdzie powitano ja wiwatami. Nieco rozczarowanym Minerwie i Poppy pokazała kciuk uniesiony w górę. Ona, tak jak Poppy, była nawet zadowolona ze swojego przydziału.

Kiedy Zabini Gerard znalazł swoje miejsce przy stole Slytherinu, profesor Dumbledore zabrał Tiarę Przydziału i stołek. Przy stole nauczycielskim powstał dyrektor, Armando Dippet. Był dość wątły, jego włosy i broda były już srebrne. Przenikliwe szare oczy powiodły po całej Wielkiej Sali.

\- Witajcie w Hogwarcie! Dziś oficjalnie rozpoczynamy nowy rok szkolny! Wydaje mi się, że po tej _długiej_ ceremonii przydziału większość z was musi być bardzo głodna. Zatem podano do stołu! – po tych słowach rozległy się gromkie oklaski. Minerwa klaskała uprzejmie z wszystkimi, choć nie umknął jej nacisk na słowo ,,długiej". Tymczasem półmiski zapełniły się jedzeniem. Minerwa z uśmiechem zobaczyła jak Poppy wydaje z siebie okrzyk zachwytu. Pojawiające się samo jedzenie nie było nowością dla Minerwy, choć w rezydencji McGonagallów zwykłe posiłki przynosiła służba. Jednakże na wielkich balach wydawanych przez babcię skrzaty domowe stosowały tę sztuczkę. Tutaj jedzenie było pospolite, ale bardzo dobrej jakości. Minerwa zabrała się do jedzenia, gdy przez wysokie okna do sali jadalnej przeniknęły dziesiątki duchów.

Tym razem Poppy z wrażenia upuściła widelec. Minerwa widziała ducha kilka razy w rezydencji babki. Zamieszkiwały najwyższe piętro, gdzie były pokoje służby i gdzie Minerwie nie wolno było się bawić. Te duchy, po uroczystym przelocie przez całe pomieszczenie pojawiały się przy różnych stołach. Jednak największa czwórka, duchy opiekuńcze, łącznie z Szarą Damą, zbliżyła się do stołu Griffindoru.

\- Och, to Prawie Bezgłowy Nick! – wykrzyknął Andrew Gordon, również pierwszoroczny. Minerwa poprawiła go automatycznie:

\- Sir Nicolas de Mimsy- Porpington. – oczywiście teraz już nie tylko duchy wpatrywały się w nią, inni uczniowie też.

\- Ach, widzę że nasza nowa Gryfonka przywiązuje wagę do tytułów. Dobrze, tak właśnie powinny być wychowane dzieci. – odpowiedział duch, karcąc spojrzeniem Andrew.

\- Już myśleliśmy że tiara nigdy się nie odezwie! Minerwa, tak? Ja jestem Geraldine Grey, kapitan drużyny Gryffindoru. – starsza muskularna Mulatka wyciągnęła dłoń do Minerwy.

\- Niesamowite, założyłem się z kilkoma duchami, że to dziewczę trafi do twojego domu, Szara Damo. – duch o postaci grubego mnicha wydawał się szczerze zmartwiony. Minerwa spojrzała na reakcję małomównej zjawy.

\- Tiara się nie myli. Najwyraźniej panna McGonagall nie jest godna mojego domu. – odpowiedziała bezlitośnie Szara Dama, po czym odfrunęła.

\- Wybacz jej, panienko. Rzadko się tu pojawia, a dziś była wyjątkowo ciekawa. – odpowiedział sir Nicolas, patrząc smutno za zjawą.

\- Nie szkodzi. – Minerwa udała, że reakcja Szarej Damy wcale jej nie obeszła.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiedy Albus wrócił, na stołach właśnie pojawiło się jedzenie. Podszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego i zajął swoje miejsce po prawej stronie dyrektora. Profesor Merrythought, nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią natychmiast wciągnęła go w dyskusję:

\- Pobiła twój rekord, Albus! Była lepsza o dziesięć sekund! – powiedziała, uśmiechając się z triumfem.

Albus odpowiedział jej uśmiechem. Spojrzał na stół Gryfonów, gdzie pierwszoroczni rozmawiali z duchami. Czarne włosy Minerwy dziwnie nie pasowały do całego obrazu.

Gdy tylko Albus wyczytał głośno jej nazwisko, miał ochotę się uszczypnąć. Przecież powinien się domyślić. Czarne włosy, zielone oczy, arystokratyczne rysy. Powinien skojarzyć, że ma przed sobą córkę Roberta McGonagalla. Wnikliwie ją obserwował, gdy tiara opadła na jej głowę. Siedziała prosto jak struna, ze skromnie ułożonymi rękami na kolanach. Albus dokładnie czuł upływające minuty i coraz bardziej się denerwował, gdy okazało się, że dziewczynka będzie hatstallem. Lecz Tiara zastanawiała się o wiele dłużej niż te pięć minut, które określa hatstalla. Jeśli Galatea mówi, że pobiła rekord Albusa od dziesięć sekund, to oznaczało, że jako pierwsza uczennica złamała barierę dziewięciu minut. Kiedy Tiara mu dziś oznajmiła, że podejmie ważną decyzję, nie uprzedzała, że będzie to tak spektakularne. Fakt, że losy dziewczynki w jakiś sposób dotykały jego przeznaczenia i że trafiła ona do jego domu, do Gryffindoru, nieco niepokoiły Albusa. Choć nie wierzył zbyt mocno w wróżbiarstwo, kapelusz Godryka rzadko się mylił.

\- Ciekawe, nad czym Tiara zastanawiała się tak długo? – zapytał naiwnie profesor Kettleburn, który pochodził z rodziny mugoli, więc nie orientował się dobrze w zawiłych genealogiach czarodziejów.

\- Na pewno musiała mieć problem z przydzieleniem jej do Ravenclawu. Jej rodzina trafiała tam od zawsze. Panna McGonagall jest też nieskazitelnie czystej krwi, odnalazłaby się więc dobrze w Slytherinie. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ostatecznie stanęło na Gryffindorze. – odpowiedziała Galatea.

\- To odważne dziecko. – odezwał się cicho Albus. W końcu jako pierwsza ruszyła w jego stronę.

\- Jeśli ma takie umiejętności jak większość hatstallów, to może być bardzo ciekawy rok. – dodał profesor Beery.

\- Dobrze, że to ty będziesz miał ją na oku, Albusie. – wtrącił się cicho dyrektor. Albus dostrzegł nutkę współczucia w jego głosie. Armando musiał mieć więcej do czynienia z McGonagallami niż on. Albus postanowił, że potem z nim porozmawia.

\- To w ogóle była ciekawa ceremonia. Ta sztuczka tiary na suficie była dość niezwykła. – zmienił temat profesor Kettleburn.

\- Tak, to zupełnie do niej niepodobne. Miałem nawet wrażenie, że to nie ona wyczarowała ten herb. – odezwał się ponownie Dippet. Albus kiwnął głową. On też to wyczuł. Jakby kapelusz sam był zdumiony tym pokazem.

Rozmowa zeszła na inne tematy, Albus nawet nie próbował brać w niej czynnego udziału. Jego myśli krążyły wokół dziesięcioletniej Minerwy McGonagall. Albus nie miał wątpliwości, że dziewczynka musi być bardzo inteligentna, skoro jej rodzina od wieków trafiała do Ravenclawu, poza tym jej ojcem był Robert McGonagall, jeden z niewielu ludzi, którym udało się pokonać Albusa w szachach. Jeśli wahanie dotyczyło Slytherinu, to raczej na podstawie mocy dziewczynki, nie czystości jej krwi. A Gryffindor? Była odważna, mógł to stwierdzić już teraz, ale czy to była jej dominująca cecha? Albus nawet nie próbował zastanawiać się nad tym, co tiara opowiedziała o nim. Postanowił zejść na ziemię. Armando uznał, że chyba pora na oficjalną mowę.

\- A więc pierwszy wieczór w Hogwarcie w tym roku szkolnym powoli dobiega końca. Pierwszoroczni niech wiedzą, że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest niedozwolony. Pragnę też przypomnieć, że o tej porze roku woda w jeziorze jest stanowczo zbyt zimna na kąpiele. Zabrania się także używania zaklęć na szkolnych korytarzach. A teraz proszę by prefekci zaprowadzili pierwszorocznych do pokojów wspólnych. Pamiętajcie, jutro pierwszy dzień ciężkiej pracy.

Po tych słowach wszyscy wstali, i nauczyciele i uczniowie i odśpiewali uroczyście hymn Hogwartu. Albus śpiewał z innymi, choć przez myśl przemknęło mu, że ceremonia powitalna jest o wiele zbyt sztywna i oficjalna jak na jego gust.


	5. Rozdział 4

Minerwa posłusznie poszła za Oliwią Wilkins i Thomasem Middleton do wieży Gryffindoru. Była bardzo zmęczona, obojętnie patrzyła na obrazy pełne ciekawych mieszkańców, ruchowe klatki schodowe i poltergeista, który ochlapał ich wodą z starej konewki. Poppy cały czas trajkotała z przejęciem, chłonąc wszystko. Minerwa była naprawdę szczęśliwa, gdy zatrzymali się przed wielkim portretem przedstawiającym grubą damę, w różowej sukni.

\- Hasło, kochaneczku? – zaszczebiotała słodkim głosem. Thomas skrzywił się tylko, więc odpowiedziała Oliwia:

\- Smocza wojowniczka.

Portret odsunął się, ukazując dziurę w ścianie. Za nią znajdowała się okrągła komnata. Minerwa rozejrzała się z rozczarowaniem. Były tu cztery kominki, dwa długie stoły i mnóstwo miękkich, wyściełanych foteli. Wszystko utrzymane w szkarłatno złotych kolorach. Dziewczynka już zatęskniła za rezydencją McGonagallów, gdzie wszystko było zabytkowe, ale dobrane ze smakiem. Brakowało jej szkockiej kraty rodowej i szmaragdowego jedwabiu, który był ulubioną tkaniną jej babki. Tutaj jednak Minerwa winna była lojalność swojemu domowi. Nawet jeśli to wymagało polubienia kiczowatego szkarłatnego pluszu.

Z rezygnacją pozwoliła się zaprowadzić do żeńskiego dormitorium pierwszorocznych. Było tam pięć łóżek z baldachimami, w głębokim ciemnoczerwonym kolorze. W nogach ostatniego łóżka Minerwa odnalazła kufer z herbem McGonagallów i klatkę z Egidą. Kiedy Oliwia zostawiła je same, Minerwa uprzejmie przedstawiła się pozostałym dziewczynkom. Były to: drobna, blondwłosa Christina Meliflua, wysoka dziewczyna w burzą rudych loków – Deborah Hale i potężnie zbudowana Melissa Raglan o długich, miedzianych pasmach. Wszystkie z dużą rezerwą odniosły się do Minerwy. Christina była czystej krwi, wiedziała więc doskonale, kim są McGonagallowie, matka Deborah była czarownicą pracującą w ministerstwie, ale jej ojciec był mugolem. Melissa pochodziła z niemagicznej rodziny, ale zdążyła się dowiedzieć, kto to jest hatstall i dlaczego Tiara Przydziału mogła mieć problem w umiejscowieniem Minerwy.

Minerwa dopiero przy stole dowiedziała się od sir Nicolasa że jest ,,najdłuższym" hatstallem w historii. Bardzo niewielu czarodziejów wymagało od tiary zastanowienia trwającego powyżej pięciu minut. Dziewczynka zdawała sobie sprawę, że w większości przypadków zostali oni potem sławnymi czarodziejami. Jej dziadek był bliski zostania hatstallem, tiara zdecydowała się dopiero w piątej minucie. Filius Flitwick, mistrz zaklęć i prefekt Ravanclawu, który ukończył Hogwart rok wcześniej, też był hatstallem, ale w jego przypadku tiara wybrała dom orła. Dotychczasowy rekord należał natomiast do Albusa Dumbledore, który podobnie jak Minerwa, trafił do Gryffindoru.

Kiedy reszta dziewczynek szykowała się do snu, Minerwa siedziała i pisała listy. Ten do rodziców zamierzała wysłać natychmiast, Egida czekała cierpliwie w swojej klatce. Ten do babki Minerwa zamierzała wysłać rano, za pomocą szkolnej sowy.

 _Droga Babciu!_

 _Podróż była dość długa, zdążyłam poznać dwie koleżanki, Poppy Pomfrey i Pomonę Sprout. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, gajowy przewiózł nas łódkami do zamku. Hogwart jest przepiękny. Tak wielki i majestatyczny. Potem była ceremonia przydziału. Tiara zastanawiała się bardzo długo, zostałam najdłuższym hatstallem w historii, pobijając rekord profesora Dumbledore. Tiara zastanawiała się nad Ravenclawem i Slytherinem, ale ostatecznie umieściła mnie w Gryffindorze. Dormitorium jest okropnie urządzone, bez gustu, trochę tęsknię za znajomą kratą. Jest tu ze mną Poppy i trzy inne dziewczynki. Meliflua, Hale i Raglan to ich nazwiska, gdybyś była ciekawa. Pomona została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu._

 _Czuję się dobrze, ale tęsknię za tobą i domem._

 _Kocham cię mocno,_

 _Twoja Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall._

Minerwa nie potrafiła zdobyć się na nic więcej. Nie potrafiła nawet nazwać swoich uczuć, wiedziała, że babcia zrozumie jej szok, gdy dowie się, że wnuczka trafiła do domu lwa. List do rodziców był jeszcze bardziej lakoniczny. Minerwa dokładnie przywiązała go do nóżki Egidy.

\- Leć ostrożnie. – wyszeptała do sowy i wypuściła ją w nocne niebo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rano Albus z zniechęceniem powlókł się na śniadanie. Prawie całą noc nie spał, ponieważ ilekroć zamykał oczy, widział twarz dziesięcioletniej panny McGonagall, patrzącej na niego tym obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Oczywiście nieprzespana noc rzutowała na jego nastrój na następny dzień. Dziś profesor Dumbledore zszedł na śniadanie w prostych, ciemnych szatach, co zdumiało przyzwyczajonych do jego ekstrawaganckiego stylu kolegów. Jej oczy pozbawione były zwyczajowego migotania. Bez typowego dla siebie żartu przekazał plany lekcji prefektom, polecając, by rozdali je uczniom. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mieć do czynienia z panną McGonagall więcej, niż to było konieczne. Wystarczyło, że przez nią zupełnie się nie wyspał. Na szczęście pierwszą lekcję z Gryfonami miał dopiero jutro.

Dyrektor Dippet musiał zauważyć jego stan, bo przyglądał mu się ze zmartwieniem. Gdy tylko Albus zaczął mechanicznie nakładać sobie jajecznicę na bekonie, dyrektor zagadał:

\- Widzę, że jesteś pełen entuzjazmu w tym roku szkolnym, Albusie.

\- Przepraszam, nie mam dziś nastroju do żartów. Poza tym, źle spałem. – Albus wiedział, że Dippet nie dał się zwieść, ale na szczęście nie drążył.

Albus ze znużeniem uniósł głowę, słysząc szelest. Była siódma trzydzieści, zatem sowy dostarczały pocztę. Albus nie dostał dziś żadnego listu. Udało mu się jednak przejrzeć Proroka Codziennego, którego prenumerował Slughorn. Na ósmej stronie powitał go znajomy, choć nieoczekiwany widok. Jedną czwartą strony zajmowało zdjęcie panny McGonagall siedzącej prosto z Tiarą Przydziału na głowie.

 _Nowy rekord Hatstall!-_ głosił tytuł. Albus pokręcił głową, że też prasa musiała natychmiast rozgłosić tę informację. Z łatwością odszukał wzrokiem czarne włosy przy stole Gryffindoru. Główna bohaterka artykułu chyba została właśnie poinformowana o swojej sławie, bo strasznie zbladła.

Ale to wcale nie był koniec niespodzianek. Albus zobaczył jak spóźniona sowa wpada przez jedno z okien w Wielkiej Sali. Albus najpierw spostrzegł, że jest to szlachetny gatunek, sowa jarzębata. Leciała dość majestatycznie, więc dopiero gdy zbliżała się do stołu nauczycielskiego, Albus zauważył, że do jej nóżki przywiązana jest czerwona koperta. _No proszę, wyjec._ \- pomyślał zastępca dyrektora, myśląc gorzko, że znając jego szczęście dzisiejszego ranka, sowa zapewne wyląduje przed nim.

Jego zdziwienie było ogromne gdy sowa wylądowała dokładnie przed dyrektorem Dippetem. Dyrektor wpatrywał się w nią z prawdziwym strachem wymalowanym na twarzy. Musiał od razu poznać, od kogo jest ten list. A list, jak to wyjec, rozwinął się i w całej Wielkiej Sali słychać było potężny, kobiecy głos:

\- ARMANDO! Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić!? Jak mogłeś na to pozwolić!? Dlaczego nawet nie kiwnąłeś palcem?! Od tej pory popadasz w niełaskę! Niełaskę, Armando! A jeśli spadnie jej głos z głowy, ty za to zapłacisz! TY, ARMANDO!

Po tych słowach list spłonął. W całym pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Armando jakby zapadł się w swój dyrektorski fotel. Z wstrząsem na twarzy wpatrywał się w kupkę popiołu na stole. W tym czasie sowa zdążyła się unieść i odlecieć. Było jasne, że kimkolwiek jest nadawca, nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. _A raczej nadawczyni._ – poprawił się w myślach Albus. Miał pewne podejrzenia co do jej tożsamości. Jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się, gdy czarnowłosa dziewczynka wstała ze swojego miejsca i pośpiesznie opuściła salę, z rumieńcem wstydu na bladych policzkach.

\- Armando, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Galatea, trącając przy tym łokciem Albusa.

\- Ja… przepraszam was za to… przecież nie mam na to wpływu… jednak mogłem zainterweniować… wykazać się odwagą… powinienem coś zrobić… cokolwiek… A teraz jestem w niełasce… w niełasce…- wybełkotał staruszek. Albus natychmiast poczuł dla niego współczucie.

\- Spokojnie, Armando. Nie musisz się tym przejmować. Przecież nie masz na to wpływu… - Albus niezdarnie próbował pocieszyć przyjaciela.

\- Nie… nie… znów zawiodłem… ja… wybaczcie. – Dippet zerwał się z krzesła i wybiegł bocznymi drzwiami. Większość nauczycieli patrzyła za nim z mieszaniną zdumienia i ciekawości.

\- Jak ona śmiała przysłać mu wyjca, Albusie? Przecież nawet dyrektor nie ma kontroli nad Tiarą Przydziału. – wyszeptała Galatea gorączkowo do ucha Albusa.

\- Nie wiem. Ale z tego co o niej wiem, chyba miała prawo być wściekła. – odpowiedział Albus z zamyśleniem patrząc na puste miejsce przy stole Gryfonów. Profesor Merrythought pokręciła głową:

\- Jak zwykle wydaje im się że są niewiadomo kim, nietykalną elitą. Mam z nią dwie lekcje dziś, zobaczymy, czy rzeczywiście jest tak mądra by nadawała się do Ravenclawu.

\- Galateo, nie powinnaś traktować jej inaczej. Bez przesady w żadną stronę. Sama słyszałaś tego wyjca, jeśli coś się wydarzy, to odbije się na Armando. Nie na tym ci chyba zależy?

Starsza czarownica uniosła brwi i odeszła od stołu. Albus westchnął. Zbyt wielu rzeczy jeszcze nie pojmował.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa energicznym ruchem ochlapała twarz. To był koszmar, to nie mogło się dziać naprawdę. Jej pierwszy poranek w Hogwarcie był równie beznadziejny jak wieczór. Kiedy się obudziła, zasłony przy jej łóżku nie były już ciemnoczerwone. Były w zieloną, szkocką kratę, w wzór McGonagallów. To nie był dobry znak, dowodził, że Minerwa nie kontrolowała swojej magii nawet we śnie. Uniesione z zdumieniem brwi Deborah i Melissy, to było dla niej zbyt wiele, więc zeszła na śniadanie. Liczyła, że profesor Dumbledore osobiście rozda im plany, ale on wyręczył się prefektami. Jako jedyny opiekun domu. Nawet Slughorn się pofatygował. Potem ta przeklęta gazeta. Widocznie cały czarodziejski świat musiał wiedzieć, że pobiła Dumbledore, że musi być bardzo potężna, mądra i tak, niesamowicie odważna. Że przed nią na pewno świetlana kariera. Przecież Minerwa wcale tego nie chciała. Nie cierpiała być w centrum uwagi. Czuła każde zaciekawione spojrzenie, które rzucali jej uczniowie i profesorowie po przeczytaniu tego nieszczęsnego artykułu. Minerwa kątem oka widziała pozbawione migotania oczy profesora Dumbledore. _Musi mu być przykro, na pewno był dumny ze swojego rekordu._ – pomyślała gorzko. On jednak czuł się dobrze w Gryffindorze. To z niej Tiara zakpiła sobie okrutnie.

Do tego ten wyjec, jakby było mało! Minerwa natychmiast rozpoznała sowę McGonagallów. Dostrzegła też wielką, czerwoną kopertę. Była pewna, że wyjec przeznaczony jest dla niej, że zaraz zostanie potępiona i wydziedziczona. Była równie zdziwiona jak reszta, gdy sowa wylądowała przed dyrektorem. Potem czuła już tylko przerażenie, z każdym wykrzyczanym przez wyjca słowem.

Jak jej babka, babcia Theresa, mogła tak okropnie nakrzyczeć na biednego dyrektora?! Przecież biedny profesor Dippet nie miał najmniejszego wpływu na decyzję Tiary. Czy jej babka oczekiwała że po ogłoszeniu przydziału dyrektor wstanie i powie, że nie , że to pomyłka i Minerwa powinna być w Slytherinie. Dlaczego babcia Theresa sądziła, że może tak poniżyć dyrektora Hogwartu, wielce szanowanego maga? Czy miała aż taką władzę? Dlaczego zareagowała tak gwałtownie, dlaczego nie napisała najpierw do niej, do swojej wnuczki? Przecież ostatecznie chodziło o jej przydział!

Minerwa znów ochlapała twarz. Rumieniec powoli znikał z jej twarzy. Na szczęście chyba jedynie dyrektor rozpoznał ten głos. Minerwie było bardzo żal profesora Dippeta. Niczym nie zasłużył sobie na taką nieuprzejmość.

\- Minerwo, spóźnimy się na pierwszą lekcję! – to Poppy pukała do drzwi łazienki.

Minerwa wyszła niechętnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Tak nagle wyszłaś z Wielkiej Sali, coś ci zaszkodziło? – Poppy była wyraźnie zmartwiona.

\- Chyba za szybko to wszystko zjadłam. No i ten nadmiar wrażeń, wiesz. – Minerwa szybko spakowała torbę i razem z Poppy pobiegły do lochów, do klasy profesora Slughorna.

Klasa eliksirów była ciemnym i wilgotnym pomieszczeniem. Wrażliwy nos Minerwy wychwytywał mnóstwo różnych zapachów, które zapewne były pozostałością po dawnych eliksirach. Na ławkach stały kociołki i ich ingrediencje. Minerwa z niejakim przerażeniem zauważyła, że profesor Slughorn stoi dokładnie przy jej kociołku i po kolei przygląda się jej fiolkom z zielonego szkła.

Profesor Slughorn był znany Minerwie z opowieści rodziców, którzy wielokrotnie spotykali go na różnych balach, na które był zapraszany przez swoich ulubieńców. Robert ostrzegał córkę przed profesorem eliksirów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Minerwa byłaby najjaśniejszym trofeum Slughorna. Dlatego teraz Minerwa ostrożnie podeszła do starzejącego się czarodzieja.

\- Profesorze? – zapytała uprzejmie.

\- Ach, panna McGonagall, oczywiście idealnie na czas. Dobrze obstawiałem, że to twoje rzeczy, prawda? - odpowiedział profesor Slughorn z służalczym uśmiechem.

\- Tak, nie pomylił się pan, profesorze.

\- Miałem przyjemność uczyć twoich rodziców, niezwykle utalentowani czarodzieje, twój ojciec co prawda wolał inne przedmioty od eliksirów, ale twoja matka je uwielbiała. Muszę ci zdradzić, że poznali się w moim Klubie Ślimaka, małym kręgu utalentowanych studentów, do którego ciebie oczywiście serdecznie zapraszam. Chciałem także gorąco pogratulować ci rekordu, zapewne Tiara nie mogła zdecydować się między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem. Powitałbym cię w moim domu z otwartymi ramionami, panno McGonagall.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową, świadoma zawistnych spojrzeń rzucanych jej przez Ślizgonów. Minerwa kompletnie zapomniała, że Gryfoni mają z nimi lekcje eliksirów i transmutacji. Wśród pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów nie było ani jednego dziecka mugoli, co oznaczało, że doskonale znali pochodzenie Minerwy. Dziewczynka znała też ich naturę. Z chwilą, gdy Tiara ogłosiła swój werdykt, Minerwa stała się ich wrogiem. Przez fakt, że była widywana z Poppy, córką mugoli, mogła łatwo być okrzyknięta zdrajczynią krwi.

\- Hmm, no dobrze, dzisiejsze dwie godziny poświęcimy na dokładne zaznajomienie się z podstawowymi składnikami eliksirów i potrzebnym wyposażeniem. Oczywiście każdy z was ma swój kociołek, tak jak było napisane w liście, cynowy, rozmiar dwa. Kociołki mają różne rozmiary i wykonane są z różnych materiałów. W cynowych eliksiry warzą się najwolniej, o wiele szybciej zachodzą reakcje w miedzianych. Są też kociołki ze złota i srebra… czy ktoś z was widział złoty kociołek i czy jest w stanie wymienić jego cechy szczególne?

Minerwa uniosła rękę, nie zastanawiając się wiele. Poczuła rumieniec na twarzy, gdy okazało się że tylko ona uniosła dłoń.

\- Słuchamy, panno McGonagall. – profesor Slughorn wydawał się rozradowany.

\- Moja babcia ma kociołek ze złota. Od tych różni się głównie rozmiarem – jest dużo mniejszy, niewiele większy od moździerza. Jest też dużo bardziej wytrzymały – można ważyć w nim naprawdę niebezpieczne substancje. Zostało też udowodnione, że złoto wzmacnia warzące się mikstury. W swojej pracy ,,12 sposobów wykorzystania smoczej krwi" profesor Dumbledore twierdzi, że po połączeniu smoczej krwi, diamentowego pyłu i łez feniksa w złotym kociołku otrzymamy substancję zdolną zasklepić każdą ranę.

\- Wspaniale, wyśmienita wiedza! Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru! – wykrzyknął Slughorn.

Przez dwie godziny eliksirów Minerwie udało się zdobyć prawie siedemdziesiąt punktów dla swojego domu i dozgonny podziw Slughorna. Ślizgoni tylko syczeli za każdym razem, gdy podnosiła rękę. Nie zamierzała zwracać na nich uwagi. Slughorn powiedział kilka ciekawych rzeczy o poszczególnych składnikach eliksirów, ale Minerwa nie dowiedziała się wiele ponad to, co już umiała. Słuchała go jednak z uwagą, bo czuła, że bez względu na to, jak dobrze nauczy się teorii, może jej brakować praktycznego talentu do ważenia mikstur. Owszem, jej matka była w tym dość dobra, babcia jeszcze lepsza, ale Minerwa wiedziała, że nie jest to jej ulubiona dziedzina magii, do której talent wyssałaby z mlekiem matki.

Po dwóch godzinach eliksirów, pierwszoroczni Gryfoni udali się na trzecie piętro, do klasy profesor Merrythought. W klasie siedzieli już Krukoni, rozmawiając swobodnie. Niektórzy na widok Minerwy unieśli brwi, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Ona usiadła obok Poppy, dokładnie pośrodku wszystkich Gryfonów. Rozejrzała się ciekawie po sali. Były tu wielkie plansze przedstawiające różnych czarnoksiężników, tajemnicze srebrne instrumenty, słomiane kukły i inne przedmioty, których przeznaczenia Minerwa nie znała. Nie mogła się doczekać tych lekcji, Galatea Merrythought była uznaną czarownicą, bardzo potężną i Minerwa liczyła, że nauczycielka pomoże jej zrozumieć jej własne moce.

Kiedy profesor Merrythought weszła do klasy, zapadła cisza. Miała długie, proste, srebrne włosy i przenikliwe niebieskie oczy. Na jej małym nosie było kilka piegów. Była dość wysoka i wysportowana, mimo podeszłego już wieku. Obrzuciła szybkim spojrzeniem klasę, kiedy stanęła za katedrą.

\- Nazywam się Galatea Merrythought i będę was uczyć obrony przed czarną magią. To bardzo ważny i dość trudny przedmiot, dlatego wymagam dyscypliny. Dokładnie wykonujcie polecenia, a obędzie się bez ofiar. Na początek wstańcie, schowajcie książki i ustawcie się pod tamtą ścianą. – powiedziała surowo czarownica, po czym wskazała różdżką przeciwległą ścianę. Uczniowie posłusznie spełnili jej polecenie. Profesor Merrythought wypowiedziała szybko jakieś zajęcie i ławki z krzesłami podjechały pod katedrę i ustawiły się tak, by zajmowały mało miejsca. Starsza kobieta wyszła na pusty teraz środek klasy.

\- Proszę, ustawcie się w okręgu wokół mnie. - kiedy to uczynili, ciągnęła dalej:

\- Jestem zwolenniczką maksymalnego opanowania praktyki na moich lekcjach. Podręczniki możecie czytać w czasie wolnym. Wiedza, w którym stuleciu poskromiono dementory na nic wam się zda przy spotkaniu z nimi. Tutaj będziemy głównie ćwiczyć znane formy obrony przed czarną magią, aż wszyscy opanujecie je w zadowalającym stopniu. Poznacie również jakie formy przybiera czarnoksięstwo i jakie praktyki są zabronione. Kluczowe jest, byście nie bali się zadawać pytań i prosić o pomoc w razie potrzeby. Zrozumiano? – kiedy skinęli głowami, uniosła brwi.

\- Spytałam czy zrozumiano.

\- Tak jest, pani profesor! – odpowiedzieli już chórem.

\- Dobrze. Najprostszą formą obrony przed większością prostych uroków jest zaklęcie rozbrajające. Wykonane poprawnie, sprawi, że różdżka wyleci przeciwnikowi z ręki. Brzmi ono ,,Expelliarmus", ale pamiętajcie, że akcent pada na A, ,,ExpelliArmus". Ruch różdżką jest wirowy, spójrzcie. – profesor Merrythought bardzo szybko zakręciła różdżką.

\- Najlepszy efekt daje zaprezentowanie na żywo. – starsza czarownica przywołała wysoką kukłę z ciemnego drewna z drewnianym patykiem w dłoni. Stanęła naprzeciw niego z wyciągniętą różdżką. Uczniowie przesunęli się nieco, by lepiej widzieć.

-Expelliarmus! – po szybkim wirowym ruchu, z różdżki profesor Merrythought wystrzelił czerwony promień i trafił w kukłę, a drewniany patyk wyleciał w powietrze. Uczniowie zaczęli klaskać.

\- Dobrze. Teraz ustawcie się w kolejce. Każdy spróbuje swoich sił. Pamiętacie o czym mówiłam? Ruch wirowy i akcent na A. Do dzieła!

Oczywiście zaciekawieni uczniowie pchali się na początek kolejki, więc Krukoni szybko wymieszali się z Gryfonami. Każdy próbował wytrącić kukle patyk z drewnianej ręki, ale wykrzykiwali zaklęcia i nic się nie działo. Dla każdego profesor Merrythought miała jakąś wskazówkę:

\- Następnym razem różdżka wyżej.

-Zbyt przeciągasz L!

\- Ruch miał być wirowy, nie serpentynowy, skup się!

Dopiero Alexowi Dumont z Ravenclawu udało się wyczarować wątły, czerwony promień, ale nie rozbroił kukły.

\- Nieźle jak na pierwszą próbę. Musisz jeszcze włożyć w to więcej energii. Pięć punktów dla Ravenclawu. – nagrodziła go nauczycielka.

Minerwa cierpliwie czekała na swoją kolej. Kiedy wreszcie stanęła przed manekinem, czuła na sobie badawcze spojrzenie czarownicy. Ustawiła się odpowiednio i wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę. Delikatnie zaczerpnęła z energii za swoich barier i wykrzyknęła:

\- Expelliarmus! – z jej różdżki wystrzelił błyskawiczny czerwony promień i z impetem trafił w kukłę. Drewniany patyk wyleciał z jej dłoni i wbił się w szparę w drewnianym suficie. W klasie zapadła cisza.

\- Zbyt dużo mocy. Ale technicznie dobrze. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru, panno McGonagall. – rzekła tylko Galatea Merrythought, starannie maskując wstrząs spowodowany niebywałymi predyspozycjami swojej nowej uczennicy.

Kiedy każdy przynajmniej raz spróbował swoich sił, nauczycielka zarządziła przerwę.

\- Do tej pory udało się jedynie pannie McGonagall. Zobaczymy jak jej pójdzie na żywym celu. Panno McGonagall, stań proszę naprzeciw mnie i rozbrój mnie. – poleciła profesor Merrythought. Minerwa z wahaniem stanęła naprzeciw starszej czarownicy. Wydawało jej się, że choć starsza czarownica ma ogromne doświadczenie, sporo ryzykuje. Minerwa nie znała swoich mocy, nie wiedziała, po jak wiele musi sięgnąć, by rozbroić żywy cel. Nie mogła się wycofać, miała wrażenie, że nauczycielka rzuca jej milczące wyzwanie. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, wykonała wirowy ruch i wykrzyknęła:

-Expelliarmus!

I tym razem z jej różdżki wystrzelił czerwony promień, ale po drodze rozdzielił się na kilkanaście mniejszych promieni. Kilkanaście różdżek wyleciało w powietrze, kilkoro uczniów zostało przewróconych przez siłę zaklęcia. Profesor Merrythought w głębokim szoku patrzyła na swoją różdżkę, sterczącą z nosa gigantycznego modelu trolla w głębi komnaty. Jeszcze żadne dziecko nie rozbroiło jej z taką łatwością. Mała Minerwa McGonagall tego dokonała, po drodze rozbrajając resztę uczniów.

\- Przepraszam najmocniej. – powiedziała Minerwa, z lekkim strachem wpatrując się w swoją różdżkę i skutki zaklęcia.

\- Za dużo mocy, McGonagall. Żywy cel nie wymaga podwojenia energii, tylko większego skupienia, jako że różdżka zazwyczaj jest przywiązana do właściciela. Teraz podzielcie się na cztery grupy. Każda grupa dostanie manekina na którym będziecie ćwiczyć przez najbliższą godzinę.

Przez całą następną godzinę tylko trzem osobom udało się raz wtrącić sztuczną różdżkę z ręki manekina. Minerwie udawało się za każdym razem. Bardzo się starała, dlatego po kilku próbach patyk nie wbijał się w sufit czy ściany. Profesor Merrythought chodziła w tym czasie po klasie, pomagając innym w zachowaniu odpowiedniej postawy, czy poprawiając ich wymowę. Ukradkiem Galatea Merrythought obserwowała wszystkie próby Minerwy. Musiała przyznać, że dziewczynka jest niebywale utalentowana, poza tym widocznie wzięła sobie jej rady do serca, bo wychodziło jej to coraz lepiej. Często pozwalała też kilkakrotnie powtarzać próby innym uczniom ze swojej grupy. Mieli więcej możliwości przećwiczenia zaklęcia. _Czyżby panna McGonagall umiała wykazać się szlachetnością w odróżnieniu od swojej babki?-_ pomyślała nauczycielka. Mając na uwadze to, co wydarzyło się przy śniadaniu, Galatea nie potrafiła pozbyć się rosnącego uczucia sympatii wobec tej niebywale potężnej uczennicy, która z taką determinacją raz za razem rozbrajała swojego przeciwnika.

Pod koniec lekcji Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech, kiedy drewniany patyk wylądował w jej wyciągniętej dłoni. Podobało jej się to. Oczywiście musiała być bardzo ostrożna, delikatnie sięgać po moc kryjącą się za barierami. Było to jednak łatwiejsze do opanowania, dzięki słowom, opisującym czar, ruchowi różdżki, co wymagało skupienia i dzięki samej różdżce, ukierunkowującej energię. Minerwa zdawała sobie sprawę, że profesor Merrythought dokładnie ją obserwuje. Dziewczynka zastanawiała się, czy starsza czarownica rzuci jakiś komentarz, czy skomentuje to wszystko w jakikolwiek sposób. Czuła się nieco zawiedziona, gdy nauczycielka zadała im pracę domową, zapowiedziała, że zaklęcie rozbrajające będą jeszcze ćwiczyć na następnych lekcjach i wypuściła na przerwę.

Po dwóch godzinach obrony przed czarną magią Minerwa zeszła na lunch do Wielkiej Sali. Spotkała tam Pomonę i we trzy, razem z Poppy rozmawiały o minionym wieczorze i dzisiejszym poranku.

\- Naprawdę, kiedy Tiara przez tak długi czas była cicho, zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy masz tak wielkie talenty by pasować do każdego z domów!

\- Nie, od razu odrzuciła Hufflepuff. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, choć nie zdradziła dlaczego.

\- Ja nie narzekam, to dobry, solidny dom. Wszystkie koleżanki są bardzo miłe. Trochę szkoda, że jesteśmy w różnych domach, ale przynajmniej mamy razem zielarstwo, historię i astronomię. – odpowiedziała Pomona, jej oczy błyszczały.

\- Czyli teraz mamy razem historię magii. Cudownie! – Poppy szybko zerknęła na plan.

\- Jakie lekcje już miałaś, Pom? – zapytała Minerwa, ostatecznie adaptując przezwisko, jakim Poppy nazywała Pomonę.

\- Transmutację i zaklęcia. Profesor Rosier jest dość wymagający, ale umiem już zmieniać kolor poduszek!- oznajmiła Pomona z dumą.

\- My teraz miałyśmy obronę przed czarną magią. To jest wspaniały przedmiot, już ćwiczyliśmy zaklęcie rozbrajające. Minerwa rozbroiła samą profesor Merryrhought! A jeszcze wcześniej miałyśmy eliksiry. Miałam wrażenie, że Minerwa wie więcej od Slughorna, prawie bił przed nią pokłony. – wyjawiła z podekscytowaniem Poppy.

\- Bez przesady. Po prostu często obserwowałam jak mama ważyła różne mikstury. – wyjaśniła Minerwa, powstrzymując rumieniec.

\- Mnie moja nie pozwalała się przyglądać. Ale razem zbierałyśmy zioła. Uwielbiałam wyprawy do lasu po różne magiczne rośliny. Właśnie, przypomniało mi się, czy u was też wszyscy rozmawiają o tym wyjcu, jakiego dostał dyrektor dziś rano? – zapytała nagle Pomona.

\- Tak, starsi Gryfoni byli wstrząśnięci, bo Dippet zawsze był powszechnie lubiany i szanowany. Zastanawiali się też, kim jest ta kobieta, bo Dippet nie ma żony, a jest zbyt stary by jego matka jeszcze żyła. – odpowiedziała Poppy. Minerwa uciekła wzrokiem, patrząc na prawie pusty stół nauczycielski. Oliwia wspominała, że nauczyciele lunch jedzą w pokoju nauczycielskim, w Wielkiej Sali pojawia się tylko profesor Mowbray, nauczycielka astronomii, która zasadniczo wstaje o wiele później.

\- U nas też nikt nic nie wie, ale wszyscy współczują Dippetowi. Taki okropny wyjec… - westchnęła Pomona.

\- Hmm, to ludzie nie dostają tu wyjców codziennie? – zapytała Poppy, szczerze zdziwiona.

\- No co ty, wyjca wysyła tylko ktoś bardzo zdenerwowany, czego pewnie się domyśliłaś, ale jest to głównie obraza dla adresata, bo nie ma jak bronić swojego zachowania. – wyjaśniła Pomona.

\- Tak, wyjec jest uważany za narzędzie poniżenia, szczególnie jeśli wybrzmiewa w miejscu publicznym. – dodała Minerwa, bo wiedziała, że jej milczenie może wydać się podejrzane.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jaka czarownica byłaby na tyle odważna, by tak potraktować Dippeta. I o co chodziło. W każdym razie wydawał się bardzo roztrzęsiony. – snuła domysły Pomona.

\- Słuchajcie, chyba powinnyśmy poszukać klasy profesora Binnsa. Chociaż słyszałam, że on nawet nie zauważa spóźnionych uczniów. – napomknęła Minerwa.

Plotki rozsiewane przez starsze roczniki okazały się słuszne. Jedynym ciekawym momentem podczas całej lekcji był moment, kiedy profesorowi Binnsowi spadły z nosa okulary, a on nawet tego nie zauważył. Mówił monotonnym, lekko piskliwym głosem. ,,Jak silniki samochodów." – zauważyła Poppy szeptem. ,,Co to jest samochód?" – zapytała Pomona, wywołując cichy chichot u swojej przyjaciółki z mugolskiej rodziny. Minerwa starała się słuchać uważnie, robiła też pobieżne notatki. Przed wyjazdem ojciec polecił jej skupić się na tym przedmiocie, dobra znajomość historii magii bardzo przydawała się w pracy dyplomaty. ,,Nie masz pojęcia, jak wielką wagę niektórzy przywiązują do genealogii, albo jak długo potrafią chować urazy." – mawiał. Tylko lata kontrolowania swojego zachowania pozwoliły Minerwie powstrzymać senność.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gdy Minerwa skrupulatnie robiła notatki na historii magii, Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim ulubionym wysokim fioletowym fotelu w pokoju nauczycielskim. Pił już trzeci kubek gorącej czekolady tego dnia i starał się skupić na najnowszej pracy Nicolasa Flamela. Profesor Kettleburn pomagał profesorowi Beery rozsadzić rosiczkę serożerną w odległym kącie i tylko przytłumione okrzyki informowały, iż najwyraźniej roślina uznała nos profesora Kettleburna za ser. Profesor Mowbray pochrapywała cicho w swoim bujanym fotelu. _Biedaczka, ona to musi się nie wysypiać._ \- pomyślał Albus ze współczuciem, gdy do pokoju nauczycielskiego weszła Galatea z Horacym. Dyskutowali o czymś z ożywieniem, gwałtownie gestykulując.

\- To geny, Galateo, genealogii nie oszukasz. Urodziła się w takim domu, że nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby potrafiła uwarzyć Veritaserum ! – Slughorn z jękiem opadł na fotel obok Albusa.

\- Kto jest tematem waszej ciekawej dyskusji? – zagaił zaintrygowany Dumbledore.

\- A jak myślisz? Twoja tajemnicza Gryfonka. – wyrzuciła z siebie nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią, kręcą przy tym głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Co zrobiła, Galateo? – Albus nie potrafił ukryć ciekawości.

\- Udało jej się rozbroić mnie i całą klasę pierwszorocznych! – wykrzyknęła Galatea, po czym opisała całe zajęcia Albusowi.

\- Niewiarygodne. Tylko najzdolniejsi aurorzy umieją rozbroić kilka osób jednocześnie. – przyznał Albus.

\- Albusie, ona zrobiła to od tak. Musi być bardzo potężna. Muszę jednak powiedzieć, że jest dość dobrze wychowana i z determinacją stara się korygować swoje błędy. – powiedziała Galatea. _Czyżby młoda panna McGonagall zyskała jej sympatię?_ \- pomyślał Albus. To, że dziewczynka podbije serce Slughorna, było wiadome, ale trudno było zadziwić Galateę Merrythought.

\- Zamierzam ją dokładnie obserwować. Nie można dopuścić by źle używała swoich mocy. – oświadczyła twardo nauczycielka. Albus potaknął. W tym momencie do pokoju doczłapał się apatyczny profesor Binns. Najwyraźniej skończył swoją lekcję z pierwszorocznymi. Jego obecność była dość zadziwiająca, gdyż zazwyczaj można go było spotkać jedynie w jego klasie, gabinecie bądź bibliotece. Wielką Salę zaszczycał swoją obecnością jedynie podczas ważnych uroczystości.

\- Jak tam pierwszy dzień, Cuthbercie? – zapytał Albus uprzejmie.

\- Okropnie. Galateo, dziecko kochane, zrób mi kawy. – profesor Merrythought tylko przewróciła oczami. Była w jednej z jego pierwszych klas i staruszek często zapominał, że ona i Albus nie są już jego studentami. Jednak posłusznie zrobiła mu kawy, bo jeśli Binns o nią prosił, musiał być naprawdę wyprowadzony z równowagi.

\- Dziękuję, złotko. Nie wyobrażacie sobie co mnie dziś spotkało. Zapomniałem daty! Rozumiecie? Ja, mistrz historii, zapomniałem daty! Och, chyba powinienem odejść na emeryturę…- powiedział i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- To zdarza się nawet najlepszym. Widocznie była to jakaś mało istotna data… - próbował pocieszyć go Slughorn.

\- Nie! To była data pierwszego pisanego źródła udowadniającego istnienie smoków! Manuskrypt o smoczym wojowniku! Przecież nawet pierwszoroczni to wiedzą! – staruszek był bliski płaczu.

\- Cuthbercie, ja sam tego nie pamiętam, więc skąd mieliby to wiedzieć pierwszoroczni? – odezwał się Albus.

\- Ona wiedziała! Poprawiła mnie, jakbym był starcem ze sklerozą. Z uprzejmością, jaką traktuje się dzieci! – Galatea na te słowa Binnsa uniosła głowę.

\- Kto to jest ona, Cuthbercie?- zapytał cicho Albus.

\- Ta mała wiedźma o wyglądzie ciemnej wilii! – odpowiedział Binns, pociągając nosem.

Galatea spojrzała wymownie na Albusa, po czym zaczęła pocieszać Binnsa. Nauczyciel transmutacji zatopił się w myślach. Binns nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na wygląd uczniów, zazwyczaj jedynie przekręcał ich nazwiska. Jednak szmaragdowe oczy panny McGonagall i jemu musiały zapaść w pamięć. Gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, miał trochę racji. Ciemne wile, choć wyginęły, były często przedstawiane na osiemnastowiecznych obrazach. Ich uroda była dziksza i piękniejsza od swoich jasnych kuzynek. Miały ciemne włosy, długie, gęste rzęsy, rubinowe usta i alabastrową cerę. _A również złośliwą naturę._ \- odezwał się głos w głowie Albusa. Panna McGonagall była jeszcze dzieckiem, ale już pasowała do tego opisu. Albus nie potrafił powstrzymać rosnącego w nim uczucia ciekawości. Jutrzejsze pierwsze lekcje z pierwszorocznymi Gryfonami zapowiadały się bardzo interesująco.


	6. Rozdział 5

Minerwa z rozmarzonym uśmiechem na ustach zmierzała do swojego dormitorium. Właśnie odwiedziła bibliotekę Hogwartu. Od razu pokochała to miejsce. Lśniący w blasku magicznych lamp kurz, zapach starych manuskryptów. I książki… setki książek poustawianych działami na potężnych regałach. Minerwa już wypożyczyła trzy lektury, dwie na temat transmutacji i jedną o zaklęciach obronnych. Liczyła, że znajdzie tam więcej informacji o zaklęciu rozbrajającym niż w podręczniku, który już znała na pamięć. Chciała porządnie odrobić pierwszą pracę domową, zadaną przez profesor Merrythought.

Mała czarownica natychmiast porzuciła myśl o pracy domowej gdy zobaczyła szkolną sowę przy swoim łóżku. Koperta na jej nóżce miała pieczęć McGonagallów. Minerwa powstrzymała drżenie rąk i postanowiła otworzyć kopertę. Ostatecznie przecież była w domu lwa. Po chwili jej oczom ukazało się śliczne, kaligraficzne pismo jej babki:

 _Minerwo!_

 _Wiadomość o twoim przydziale bardzo mnie zaskoczyła. Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego Tiara postanowiła umieścić cię w tym akurat domu. Choć uważana jest za nieomylną, a jej decyzje są niepodważalne, ja czuję, że się pomyliła. Nie twierdzę, że brakuje ci odwagi, ale dziedzictwo McGonagallów powinno być silniejsze. Niestety, ja nie mogę zmienić wyroku Tiary, a jedyna osoba, która mogłaby spróbować, jest bez wątpienia pozbawiona odwagi. Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłam ci kłopoty, ale warto było spróbować._

 _Jeśli będziesz się dalej bardzo źle czuła w tym domu, napisz do mnie. Nie pozwolę, byś czuła się źle w Hogwarcie. Gdybyś tylko zechciała, możemy cię przepisać do Beauxbatons. A Hogwart długo żałowałby straty takiego talentu. Bo cokolwiek będą o tobie mówić, jesteś potężna, Minerwo. Nie zapominaj o tym. Użyj swojej mocy w konieczności._

 _Decyzja Tiary nie zmieniła moich uczuć wobec ciebie. Zawsze będziesz moją dumą, moją nadzieją. Chcę, byś to wiedziała. Że cokolwiek nie będą o mnie mówić, byłam przy tobie całe twoje życie i możesz na mnie polegać._

 _Twoja kochająca babcia_

 _Lady Theresa Victoria Adelajda McGonagall_

Minerwa westchnęła. Miała delikatne uczucie ulgi, że babcia nie wini jej za orzeczenie tiary. Nieco zasmucił ją brak wstydu za wysłanego rano wyjca. Przecież najpierw powinna napisać do niej, do swojej wnuczki. Obyłoby się bez tego cyrku i publicznego poniżenia dyrektora Hogwartu. Dziewczynka wiedziała, że babcia zdolna jest do silnego gniewu, ale wyjec naprawdę nie był konieczny. Minerwa została wychowana z lekceważącym podejściem do wróżbiarstwa, ale kapelusz Godryka Gryffindora był zbyt potężnym magicznym artefaktem, by kwestionować jego decyzje. Skoro już była w domu lwa, zamierzała zdobywać dla niego punkty, bronić jego innych studentów i być przykładną, odważną Gryfonką. Nie zamierzała jednak zapominać o swoim dziedzictwie. W pierwszej kolejności była Minerwą Aurelią McGonagall, wywodzącą się z rodu Roweny.

\- Jejciu, czy wy zawsze podpisujecie pełnymi tytułami nawet prywatną korespondencję? – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Poppy, która zaglądała jej przez ramię.

\- Babcia ma stare przyzwyczajenia. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

\- Rodowa pieczęć, tytuły i kilka imion. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek poznam kogoś takiego? – Poppy pokręciła głową.

\- Muszę jej odpisać. Odrobiłaś już pracę domową dla profesor Merrythought?

\- Nie, jutro nie mamy z nią lekcji. Idę do pokoju wspólnego, Sammy obiecał, że nauczy mnie grać w eksplodującego durnia. – rzuciła Poppy i pobiegła schodami. Minerwa zanurzyła swoje szmaragdowe pióro w atramencie i zaczęła pisać. Głównie uspokajała babcię, że nie ma potrzeby przenosić jej do Beauxbatons, że postanowiła zaadaptować się w Hogwarcie. Opisała swoje pierwsze lekcje, podkreśliła, że czuje się dość dobrze i że jest zauroczona biblioteką. Dodała, aczkolwiek ostrożnie, że poranny incydent był kompletnie niepotrzebny. Miała nadzieję, że babcia Theresa ostatecznie pogodzi się z sytuacją.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tej nocy Albus spał lepiej, choć śniło mu się, że spada z wysokiej wieży. Rano specjalnie poszedł wcześniej na śniadanie. Wmawiał sobie, że potrzebował przygotować notatki dla pierwszorocznych, ale tak naprawdę chciał uniknąć widoku panny McGonagall. Czuł w kościach, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie interesujący. Nie wiedział tylko czy pozytywnie, czy negatywnie.

Pisał właśnie notatki na czarnej tablicy, gdy usłyszał pukanie w okno. To była sowa pocztowa Perenelle. _No tak, pora poczty. Powinienem być w Wielkiej Sali._ – pomyślał, otwierając kopertę z listem. W liście Perenelle informowała go, że Nicolas postanowił przenieść się na chwilę do Australii, bo tam były lepsze warunki pracy nad jego nową teorią. Nieumierająca czarownica zapraszała Albusa na ostatni obiad przed wyjazdem, w sobotę, 20 września. Jak zwykle wyrażała nadzieję, że pierwsze dni nowego roku szkolnego minęły pomyślnie. _Gdybyś tylko wiedziała, Perenelle!_ – pomyślał Albus, pisząc pośpiesznie odpowiedź. Oczywiście, że przybędzie na ten obiad. Może uda mu się odwieść Nicolasa od tego wyjazdu. Albus rzadko czuł się zagubiony, ale teraz bardzo potrzebował kojącej obecności dwójki nieumierających. Uspokajającej świadomości że są blisko, gotowi zawsze go wesprzeć.

Uczniowie, pierwszoroczni Gryfoni i Ślizgoni powoli zbierali się w klasie. Albus z niejakim rozbawieniem zauważył, że Gryfoni, jak wszystkie pokolenia uczniów domu lwa przed nimi, naturalnie siadają po prawej stronie klasy. Ślizgoni usiedli po lewej, zostawiając wolnych kilka pierwszych ławek. Albus siedział za swoim biurkiem, przyglądał się drzwiom zza półprzymkniętych powiek. Zobaczył drobną dziewczynkę o platynowych włosach, wbiegła i prędko rozejrzawszy się, opadła na ostatnie wolne miejsce po prawej stronie, obok ciemnoskórego chłopca z mugolskiej rodziny.

Wtedy do klasy wkroczyła ona. Proste czarne szaty sprawiały, że wyglądała na wyższą. Czerwonozłote akcenty niezbyt pasowały do niej, Albus mimowolnie pomyślał, że w zieleni musi wyglądać lepiej. Szła dość energicznie, ale z lekkością, z naturalnym wdziękiem. Cały czas zachowywała tę godną pozazdroszczenia prostą postawę. Głowę trzymała wysoko, jakby w gotowości do odbierania należnych hołdów. Czarne włosy miała zaplecione w luźny warkocz. Jej szmaragdowe oczy omiotły całą klasę szybkim spojrzeniem. Widząc, że po stronie Gryffindoru nie zostały żadne miejsca, skierowała się do pierwszej ławki po lewej stronie, przed rzędami Ślizgonów. Starannie rozłożyła na nim książki, pergamin i pióro. Potem delikatnie położyła na ławce ślicznie wykonaną różdżkę. Usiadła z gracją i utkwiła wzrok w gapiącego się na nią Albusa.

Czując na sobie spojrzenie jej szmaragdowych oczu, Albus zamrugał i wstał. Nie mógł pozwolić, by wyprowadziła go z równowagi tak jak Armando, Galeteę i biednego Binnsa.

\- Witajcie w klasie transmutacji. Nazywam się profesor Albus Dumbledore i będę was uczył tego przedmiotu przez najbliższy rok. Zanim przejdziemy do pierwszej lekcji, musicie wiedzieć pewne rzeczy. Pierwsza i najważniejsza zasada, to słuchanie moich poleceń. Transmutacja jest uważana za najtrudniejszą i najbardziej skomplikowaną dziedzinę magii. Potrafi być bardzo niebezpieczna, ale tylko opanowanie jej w bardzo dobrym stopniu pozwoli wam zostać szanowanymi czarodziejami. – to powiedziawszy, Albus skierował różdżkę na tablicę. Cichym zaklęciem przemienił je w kryształowe lustro, następnie w kolorową papugę, srebrną różę i z powrotem w tablicę. Ciche westchnienia dowiodły, że jego popisowe zaklęcia zrobiły odpowiednie wrażenie. Jedynie panna McGonagall zachowywała kamienny wyraz twarzy, co szczerze zdumiało Albusa. Nawet Ślizgoni byli pod wrażeniem, ona nie. Albus próbował pocieszyć się myślą, że w swoim domu musiała widzieć bardziej zaawansowaną transmutację.

\- Resztę zasad macie w podręcznikach, wierzę, że przeczytacie wstęp, jest bardzo pouczający. – _Pouczający? Na brodę Merlina, co się ze mną dzieje?_

Albus postanowił zlecić im najprostszą transmutację z możliwych – zamianę zapałki w igłę. Dokładnie wyjaśnił wymowę zaklęcia, ruch różdżką i wymagany poziom skupienia. Sam zaprezentował transmutację, a potem rozdał zapałki uczniom.

Kiedy rozległy się zaklęcia, Albus celowo przyglądał się wszystkim uczniom poza panną McGonagall. Gdy wreszcie zwrócił na nią uwagę, siedziała prosto, bez ruchu. Na jej stoliku leżała srebrna igła.

Wstał. To oczywiście spowodowało natychmiastową ciszę, uczniowie porzucili bezowocne próby pierwszych transmutacji i starali się zobaczyć, dlaczego wstał. Albus nie polecił im wracać do ćwiczeń. Zamiast tego powoli podszedł do stolika panny McGonagall i chwycił igłę, starannie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Igła była idealna, bez główki, bez zdrewniałego ucha. Albus zamienił ją z powrotem w zapałkę i w tej drewnianej postaci położył na ławce.

\- Jeszcze raz. – jakimś cudem zdołał wydobyć z siebie głos.

Tym razem dokładnie obserwował dziewczynkę, podobnie jak reszta klasy, która nadal nie ważyła się poruszyć. Panna McGonagall zdecydowanym ruchem ujęła wysadzaną klejnotami różdżkę ( _szmaragdy, jakżeby inaczej!)_ , zrobiła nią obrót przeciwny do ruchu wskazówek zegara, pociągnęła w górę i powiedziała:

\- Oowolda! – z idealnym akcentem na ,,wol" .

Na jej ławce leżała srebrna igła. Gryfoni zaczęli klaskać, Ślizgoni tylko siedzieli skrzywieni. Albus uniósł rękę, w klasie znów zapadła cisza.

\- Czy ćwiczyłaś to wcześniej, panno… - Albus celowo udał, że nie pamięta jej nazwiska.

\- McGonagall. – jej głos był dźwięczny, brzmiał bardzo dojrzale jak na dziesięciolatkę. Wymówiła swoje nazwisko z lekkim zaśpiewem, pozwalając dumie wybrzmieć. Zmusiła też Albusa do powtórzenia pytania. Profesor transmutacji cały czas unikał jej wzroku, przyglądając się igle. Jednym ruchem różdżki zamienił ją znów w zapałkę.

\- A więc, panno McGonagall?

\- Nie ćwiczyłam tego wcześniej, profesorze, choć kilka razy przeczytałam o tym zaklęciu w podręczniku. – Albus musiał przyznać, że ta szczerość go zaskoczyła.

\- Czytałaś cały podręcznik czy tylko początkowe rozdziały? – wypytywał dalej.

\- Cały podręcznik. Ten do drugiej i do trzeciej klasy też. – Albus pozwolił sobie na szybkie zerknięcie na jej twarz i z zadowoleniem odnotował delikatne zaróżowienie jej policzków.

\- Och, czyli znasz wszystkie prawa Gampa dotyczące elementarnej transmutacji i wyjątki od niego? Potrafisz podzielić transmutacje na rodzaje według kilku różnych kwalifikacji? Wiesz, czym różni się transmutacja od transfiguracji? Umiesz przeprowadzić je równocześnie, używając tylko podstawy transmutacyjnej? – Albus wiedział, że jest bardzo złośliwy w tym momencie, ale interesowała go reakcja dziewczynki.

Minerwa McGonagall starannie ukrywała urazę. Jednak napięcie jej ciała, zaciśnięte usta i silny uścisk różdżki zdradzały jej zdenerwowanie. Spojrzała Albusowi prosto w oczy i odpowiedziała:

\- Transmutacja to doskonalsza forma zamiany. Transfiguracja służy zaś zmianie tylko cech danego obiektu, na przykład, koloru i kształtu. – mówiła powoli, dobitnie. Następnie wyciągnęła różdżkę i znów wypowiedziała zaklęcie:

-Oowolda!

Tym razem zapałka zamieniła się w igłę, ale igła zaraz zaczęła się zmieniać. Wydłużała się, a na całej jej długości pojawiły się ozdobne zdobienia. Na końcu pojawiły się kamienie szlachetne, połyskujące żywo. Albus miał przed sobą przepiękną szpilkę do upinania włosów. To nie był jednak koniec. Szpilka zaczęła rosnąć jeszcze bardziej. Tym razem na ławce pojawił się wspaniale wykonany rapier.

Albus był wstrząśnięty. Ujął rapier w dłoń i obejrzał go dokładnie. To była idealna transmutacja i transfiguracja równocześnie. Pozwolił sobie na zerknięcie na pannę McGonagall. Dziewczynka oddychała miarowo, jakby opanowując nerwy, na jej policzkach wykwitły rumieńce. Mimo wszystko Albus dostrzegł w jej oczach błysk triumfu, gdy zapytała:

\- Czy mam wymieniać jeszcze prawa Gampa i rodzaje transmutacji? Profesorze Dumbledore? – Albus przymknął oczy. Sposób, w jaki wypowiadała jego nazwisko… jakby wyzywała go na pojedynek. Był jednak zbyt mądry, by dać się sprowokować. O McGonagallach wiedział jedno – lepiej mieć w nich przyjaciół, niż wrogów.

\- Myślę, że ta mała demonstracja wystarczy, panno McGonagall. Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru. Za idealnie przeprowadzoną transmutację i transfigurację na podstawie transmutacyjnej. Produkt jest bez zarzutu. – po tych słowach Albus uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki.

W pannie McGonagall zaszła zmiana. Przestała patrzeć z prowokacją na Albusa, jej oczy rozbłysły z satysfakcją. Skinęła głową, czarodziej widział, że była z siebie bardzo dumna. I on poczuł zadowolenie. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo bał się tego spotkania. Minerwa McGonagall była tylko dzieckiem. Niewiarygodnie potężnym i utalentowanym dzieckiem, ale był to raczej powód do radości, nie do strachu. Albus nigdy nie miał uczennicy z takimi predyspozycjami. Dlatego już wyobrażał sobie, jak wiele nauczy tę dziewczynkę.

\- Reszta klasy niech ćwiczy dalej. Pamiętajcie co mówiłem, ruch przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara i akcent na ,,wol".

\- Co ja mam robić, profesorze? – usłyszał cichy głos tuż obok siebie.

\- Zaklęcie odwrotne brzmi ,,Pinepa" . Obrót w kierunku zgodnym z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Akcent na ,,ne". Możesz używać obu zaklęć i na ich podstawie przeprowadzać dalsze transfiguracje. Pozwól ponieść się wyobraźni. – Albus znów się do niej uśmiechnął. Odpowiedziała mu pięknym uśmiechem i z łatwością zamieniła rapier w zapałkę.

Albus musiał nadzorować wysiłki innych uczniów i dawać im wskazówki, ale kątem oka obserwował ławkę panny McGonagall. Widział tam miecz, sztangę i drut, ale również kij pałkarza, model różdżki i piękne rzeźbioną laskę. Na koniec zobaczył jak dziewczynka marszczy czoło w skupieniu, a zapałka najpierw zaczęła się wydłużać i przybierać obły kształt. Wtedy mała czarownica wypowiedziała zaklęcie i na ławce pojawiła się obusieczna halabarda. Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zapowiadał się bardzo ciekawy rok.

Na koniec drugiej lekcji prawie wszystkim udało się zamienić swoje zapałki w igły. Albus zapowiedział dalsze ćwiczenia na następnej lekcji i polecił napisać krótkie wypracowania na temat ,,Moja pierwsza transmutacja". Z zadowoleniem odnotował szeroki uśmiech panny McGongall po tym, jak usłyszała temat wypracowania. Już nie mógł doczekać się jej wypracowania i nawet nucił pod nosem, zawieszając na ścianie klasy ciężką halabardę.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po lekcji transmutacji Minerwa miała zaklęcia z profesorem Thomsonem. Oczywiście i tym razem wiedziała wszystko z wyprzedzeniem, pozwoliła więc myślom płynąć bez przeszkód.

Rozpamiętywała transmutację. Kiedy weszła do klasy, dobrze wiedziała że jest ostatnia, ale miała świadomość, że nie jest spóźniona. Nawet Ślizgoni zjawiali się w klasie transmutacji wcześniej, bo profesor Dumbledore znany był ze swojego poczucia humoru. Minerwa wiedziała z gazet, że jest on uważany za ekscentrycznego czarodzieja, widać to też było po migotaniu jego błękitnych oczu. Jednak to migotanie, które powitało ją na schodach Hogwartu pierwszego dnia, zniknęło. Gdy weszła do klasy, Dumbledore przyglądał jej się przenikliwie, ale bez uśmiechu. Jego słowa i polecenia były pozbawione humoru, jakby przybrał maskę surowego belfra. Choć Minerwa nigdy nie przeprowadziła żadnej transmutacji za pomocą różdżki, poszło jej całkiem dobrze. Kiedy Dumbledore rozkazał jej zrobić to jeszcze raz, poczuła się trochę niepewnie. A potem zasugerował, że ćwiczyła wcześniej to zaklęcie! Publicznie ją upokorzył, myśląc, że jedynie się przechwala. Minerwie ciężko było nawet wspominać uczucia, jakie wtedy zawładnęły jej umysłem. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie pierwsze transmutacje. Nie spodziewała się, że będzie musiała udowadniać własną wiedzę. Czerpiąc z tej złości, odpowiedziała dość nieuprzejmie na pytanie nauczyciela i wykonała transmutację w połączeniu z transfiguracją. Nigdy nie była z siebie bardziej dumna niż wtedy. Bez żadnych ćwiczeń, bez większego przygotowania, wykonała bardzo złożoną transmutację. Wiedziała co ma robić, jak nadawać swojej mocy kształt za pomocą myśli. Dzięki latom kontrolowania swoich emocji, Minerwa nie miała problemów ze skupieniem. Z łatwością wyobraziła sobie , jaki kształt ma przybrać niepozorna igła. Uczucie towarzyszące uciekającej energii było trudne do opisania – Minerwa podczas tych pierwszych transmutacji czuła spełnienie. To było coś, co pragnęła robić od zawsze. Zmieniać rzeczy za pomocą magii.

Wtedy w profesorze transmutacji zaszła widoczna zmiana. Pochwalił ją, nagrodził punktami i uśmiechnął się do niej! A potem dał jej trudniejsze zadanie i był w stu procentach pewien, że Minerwa sobie poradzi. Nie zawiodła go. Przeprowadzała skuteczne transfiguracje, tworząc coraz wymyślniejsze przedmioty. Robiła tak, jak przeczytała w podręcznikach – najpierw transmutacja a potem transfiguracja na jej podstawie. Potem uznała, że może uda jej się to połączyć. Za pomocą transfiguracji wydłużyła zapałkę, a potem jej główkę transmutowała w metalowe ostrze halabardy. Oblicze profesora Dumbledore jaśniało z dumy. Minerwa nie potrafiła powstrzymać rozmarzonego uśmiechu jeszcze przez połowę zaklęć.

\- Min, czemu się tak cieszysz? Skup się lepiej na tym co mówi profesor Thomson! – wyszeptała Poppy, trącając ją łokciem.

\- Panno McGonagall, proszę zaprezentować zaklęcie lewitujące, skoro nie jest panna zainteresowana wykładem! – profesor Thomson był generalnie miłym czarodziejem, ale czasem zbyt szybko się irytował.

Minerwa wstała, wycelowała różdżką w leżące przed nią pióro i wypowiedziała zaklęcie:

\- Wingardium Leviosa!

Pióro uniosło się w górę, podążając w kierunku wskazywanym przez różdżkę. Minerwa wykonała serię błyskawicznych ruchów różdżką i pióro wykonało prędki taniec w powietrzu, nad głowami zaskoczonych Krukonów. Gryfoni zaczęli klaskać, a profesor Thomson tylko pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czy potrafisz przeprowadzić lewitację cięższych przedmiotów, panno McGonagall?

Minerwa wstała i podeszła do profesora, który cofnął się, jakby z lękiem. Stanęła frontem do klasy i wycelowała różdżkę w przejście między ławkami. Nie mogła poddać się wątpliwościom, czuła, że da radę to zrobić.

\- Wingardium Leviosa! – powtórzyła inkantację.

W klasie rozległ się szereg okrzyków, gdy wszystkie ławki powoli uniosły się w górę, razem z leżącymi na nich książkami i kałamarzami. Minerwa ostrożnie uniosła różdżkę, co sprawiło że ławki uniosły się pod sam sufit. Wstrząs na twarzy profesora Thomsona wywołał u niej satysfakcję, ale nie osłabił czujności. Ławki były dość ciężkie, Minerwa czuła, jak szybko ulatuje z niej energia. Gdy udało jej się ostrożnie umieścić je na ziemi, dziewczynka miała pot na twarzy i przyśpieszone bicie serca. To w jakiś sposób była jednak pouczająca lekcja – Minerwa nauczyła się, że jej zdolności są ograniczone.

Zielarstwo też było ciekawe, choć nie wymagało głównie wiedzy i dobrej pamięci. Poza tym Minerwa źle się czuła w ograniczonej przestrzeni cieplarni, gdzie wiecznie panował zaduch. Minerwa znała wiele magicznych roślin, gdyż razem z babcią często chodziła na spacery po wrzosowiskach, ale wiedza Pomony okazała się większa. Minerwa podziwiała przyjaciółkę, bo Pom nie musiała czytać podręcznika, by wykazać się znajomością magicznych roślin.

Zielarstwo było ich ostatnią lekcją, potem postanowiły iść nad jezioro, gdyż wtorek był naprawdę pięknym wrześniowym dniem. Pomona nadal wesoło opisywała właściwości jakiejś rośliny:

\- Ale czarownice używają jej najczęściej do sporządzania pasty, która pomaga małym dzieciom, kiedy wyrzynają im się ząbki.

\- Córeczce mojej sąsiadki wyrzynały się ostatnio zęby. Cała kamienica nie spała. Szkoda, że nie wiedziałam o tym wcześniej. – odpowiedziała Poppy.

\- Zielarstwo chyba cię nie oczarowało, Minerwo? – zapytała Pomona, mrużąc oczy przed słońcem, by dojrzeć koleżankę.

\- Och, ona woli robić pokaz swoją różdżką! Dzisiaj uniosła zaklęciem lewitującym wszystkie ławki w klasie zaklęć. Poleciały pod sam sufit, a atrament wcale nie był rozlany! Myślałam, że profesor Thomson przeżyje zawał. – odpowiedziała pełna entuzjazmu Poppy.

\- Zapytał, czy potrafię unieść coś cięższego niż pióra. Wychodzi na to, że potrafię. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, patrząc karcąco na Poppy.

\- Ślizgoni nie mogą pogodzić się z faktem, że we wszystkim jesteś najlepsza i zdobywasz tyle punktów. Krukoni też są zazdrośni, ale nie okazują tego. – powiedziała Pomona.

\- Nie chcę być najlepsza. Chcę nauczyć się posługiwać magią. – Minerwa uniosła różdżkę. Nie wypowiedziała ani słowa, ale książka od zielarstwa uniosła się w powietrze.

\- Minnie, przecież to magia niewerbalna! Uczą jej dopiero w szóstej klasie! – Pomona miała oczy jak spodki.

\- Właściwie nie wiem czemu. Słowa tylko pomagają nadać kształt magii. Podobnie jak różdżka. To wszystko można zrobić bez nich, za pomocą myśli.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spotkanie w pokoju nauczycielskim w drugim dniu nauki było czymś niezwykłym. Albus zastanawiał się, co może być jego przyczyną. Dippet nie lubił zbierać nauczycieli, wolał wydawać im polecenia przez Albusa. Dlatego dzisiaj chciał wywołać jakąś poważną dyskusję. Tak przynajmniej wnioskował Albus, choć nie mógł być pewien, nie widział dyrektora od tamtego nieszczęsnego wyjca.

Kiedy Albus wszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego, wszyscy profesorowie siedzieli już na swoich miejscach przy owalnym stole. Wnioskując z ich pytających spojrzeń, również nie znali powodu zebrania. Albus zajął swoje miejsce po prawicy pustego dyrektorskiego fotela. Zapowiadał się długi wieczór. Gdy w jednym miejscu zbierały się najznakomitsze umysły epoki, żywa debata była bardzo prawdopodobna.

Gdy dyrektor nagle wszedł do pomieszczenia, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego. Na twarzach kolegów Albusa malowało się zdziwienie, on sam wymienił z Galateą zmartwione spojrzenia. Armando wyglądał źle. Nie promieniował mocą, jego szaty nie łopotały za nim, gdy szedł. Wisiały smętnie, gdy powoli sunął do swojego krzesła. W jego oczach nie było blasku, wyglądał jakby nie spał od dwóch dni. _Tak pewnie było._ – pomyślał Albus. Nawet głos dyrektora był słaby.

\- Zebrałem was tutaj, ponieważ musimy omówić pewną istotną kwestię. Ta kwestia to edukacja panny Minerwy Aurelii McGonagall.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w dyrektora jakby postradał zmysły. Albus jednak nie był zdumiony. Choć nikt od dwóch dni nie widział dyrektora, Armando musiał dobrze wiedzieć, co dzieje się w szkole.

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że panna McGonagall jest wybitnie utalentowaną czarownicą, z ogromną wiedzą i olbrzymimi zdolnościami magicznymi. Czy zaobserwowaliście to na swoich lekcjach? – po tym cichym wyjaśnieniu zapanował chaos. Każdy nauczyciel zaczął opowiadać co panna McGonagall wyprawiała na jego lekcji i jak się zachowywała. Albus zastukał w szklankę.

\- Myślę, że wszyscy zgadzamy się iż panna McGonagall w rzeczy samej jest wybitnie uzdolniona. – odpowiedział Albus gdy zapadła cisza.

\- Dyrektorze, czy zamierza pan przenieść tę dziewczynkę do starszych klas? – zapytał rzeczowo profesor zielarstwa, Herbert Beery.

\- Chcę tego uniknąć, Herbercie. Bez względu na moc i wiedzę, to nadal dziesięciolatka. – odpowiedział Armando.

\- Bardzo dojrzała dziesięciolatka, Armando. Wyróżnia się charakterem na tle swoich rówieśników. – wtrąciła Galatea. Albus był zdziwiony wnikliwością, z jaką starsza czarownica oceniała dzieci po zaledwie dwóch lekcjach.

\- To zapewne wynika z środowiska, w jakim się wychowała. Chyba wszyscy znamy rodzinę McGonagallów. – oświadczył Slughorn.

\- Nie możemy przenieść jej do starszych klas. Nie zrobiliśmy tego w przypadku Albusa. – odezwał się profesor Binns.

\- Albusie, właśnie zostałeś porównany do tej McGonagallówny. Nie uznasz tego za z pewnością niezamierzony afront ze strony poczciwego Cuthberta? – powiedział z błyskiem w oku profesor Kettleburn.

\- Nie. Wręcz przeciwnie, uznam to za komplement. – odpowiedział Albus z uśmiechem.

\- No tak, jest zdecydowanie ładniejsza od ciebie. – Kettleburn drążył dalej.

\- Silvanusie! Te insynuacje są niewłaściwe. – profesor Thomson wyglądał na urażonego. Albus jednak był zadowolony, że nie on jeden zwrócił uwagę na urodę dziewczynki.

\- Nie skomentuję wypowiedzi Silvanusa, ale Cuthbert ma rację, panna McGonagall jest co najmniej tak utalentowana jak ja w jej wieku. – oświadczył Albus.

\- Dlatego uważam, że podobnie jak Albus, panna McGonagall powinna mieć indywidualny tok nauczania. – oznajmił Dippet. Znów podniósł się hałas. Takie rozwiązanie uderzało w wygodę nauczycieli. Albus jednak sądził, że dla samej dziewczynki będzie najlepsze. Nie chciał by tak jak on, przesiedziała pierwszy rok, nudząc się. Armando uniósł rękę i zapadła cisza.

\- To będzie wymagało nieco wysiłku, ale patrząc przez pryzmat osiągnięć Albusa, warto to wprowadzić. Nie można pozwolić, by jej talent się marnował. Myślę, że ona sama na to nie pozwoli. Dostałem dziś list z Beauxbatons. Wyrazili ogromne zainteresowanie jej osobą i przyznają, że przyjęliby ją z otwartymi ramionami. Warto mieć na uwadze, że Robert McGonagall jest naszym ambasadorem we Francji. Tylko wysoki poziom naszej placówki powstrzymał go od zapisania córki do francuskiej szkoły, bliżej rodziców.

\- Jak mielibyśmy to zrobić? Nie możemy pozostawić jej bez nadzoru, a musimy też uczyć jej rówieśników. - zapytała Galatea.

\- Każdy przedmiot musi być rozpatrzony indywidualnie. Nie wiemy, na jakim poziomie są jej możliwości. Trzeba to sprawdzić, zanim zaczniemy cokolwiek ustalać. – rozsądnie wtrącił profesor Thomson.

\- Przyznała, że nie ćwiczyła żadnego z zaklęć przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu. Powiedziała tylko, że przeczytała podręczniki do pierwszych trzech klas. Okazało się to prawdą. Posiada niezwykły dar nadawania magii kształtu za pomocą myśli. Przeprowadziła zaawansowaną transfigurację na podstawie transmutacyjnej. I to kilka razy. – powiedział cicho Albus.

\- Czy to nie jest prosta ścieżka do magii niewerbalnej? – zapytał z niepokojem profesor Beery.

\- W jej przypadku może też do magii bez użycia różdżki. – słowa Galatei wywołały prawdziwe przerażenie.

\- Przecież to nielegalne!

\- Niemożliwe!

-Szalenie niebezpieczne!

Albus zastukał w szklankę. Sam doszedł do takich samych wniosków co jego koleżanka. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy sama panna McGonagall była tego świadoma.

\- Skoro jest tak utalentowana, czemu nikt o tym nie wiedział? Dlaczego Ministerstwo nie interweniowało? – zapytał Slughorn.

\- Nie sądzę, by McGonagallowie życzyli sobie nadmiernego zainteresowania tym dzieckiem. Rzadko zabierali ją na oficjalne uroczystości, a takich nie brakuje w służbach dyplomatycznych. Poza tym jest jedyną dziedziczką rodu, jedyną spadkobierczynią fortuny. – odpowiedział cicho dyrektor. Albus nie był zdziwiony, że Armando wie tyle o tej rodzinie. Rozmowę na ten temat postanowił jednak odłożyć na później.

\- Już po tym krótkim czasie można zauważyć, że dziewczynka została nauczona panować nad swoją mocą. Zapewne ktoś jej wytłumaczył, że nie wolno jej świadomie używać czarów. – powiedziała Galatea.

\- Czy ona może być niebezpieczna? – zapytał cicho Binns. Albus spojrzał na Galateę. Ta kwestia nawet nie przemknęła mu przez głowę. Czy to dziecko było aż tak potężne, że stanowiło zagrożenie?

\- Ona będzie niebezpieczna. – dobitne słowa profesor Kasandry Vatblasky wywołały tylko zlęknione spojrzenia.

Albus spojrzał na niewzruszoną nauczycielkę wróżbiarstwa. Kasandra bardzo rzadko zabierała głos, ale gdy mówiła, wszyscy słuchali jej uważnie, by nie uronić żadnego słowa. Była jasnowidzem, a jej przepowiednie zawsze się sprawdzały. Wszyscy byli ciekawi jaką przyszłość miała przed sobą panna McGonagall. Na razie nie wyglądało to zbyt wesoło.

\- Co ujrzałaś, Kasandro? – zapytał cicho Dippet. Albus zauważył, jak silnie staruszek ściska różdżkę.

\- Minerwa McGonagall to córa Roweny. Ma przed sobą drogę. To, ilu zginie, zależy komu odda swe serce. – głos Kasandry jakby cichym echem niósł się po sali. Jej spojrzenie było nieobecne, gdy zwróciła się w stronę Albusa. Po chwili jednak obecna w jej oczach mgła zniknęła, a wróżbitka mrugnęła kilka razy. Dippet już kilka razy był świadkiem takich przepowiedni, dlatego cierpliwie powtórzył Kasandrze co przed chwilą powiedziała. Jasnowidze rzadko pamiętają własne spostrzeżenia na temat przyszłości. Przepowiadając, są w jakby transie.

\- Jeśli powiedziałam, że ma przed sobą drogę, to oznacza, że ma wybór. Że należy do grupy tych wyjątkowych magów, którzy mogą kształtować własny los, własne przeznaczenie. Skoro wspomniałam o śmierci, to może oznaczać, że to dziecko będzie w stanie ją zadawać. A serce? To chyba oczywiste. – Kasandra, mówiąc to, cały czas patrzyła na Albusa, który zaczynał czuć się niezręcznie pod wpływem jej wzroku.

\- Po tym, co usłyszeliśmy, tym bardziej nie możemy zostawiać jej bez nadzoru. – stwierdził profesor Thomson.

\- Racja. Na razie nie możemy niczego przyśpieszać. Każdy z uczących ją nauczycieli poprosi ją by została po lekcji. Następnie odbędzie z nią rozmowę na temat jej dalszej nauki tego przedmiotu. Ustalicie, ile umie i wie, ile może być w stanie zrobić. Zapytacie, jak wyobraża sobie poznawanie nowych rzeczy. Sugeruję, byście przygotowali dla niej rozszerzony program, z mało znanymi, ale przydatnymi zaklęciami. Chciałbym, byście rozbudzili w niej gotowość pomocy. Jeśli idzie jej tak dobrze, niech pomaga innym. Dodatkowo należy zobaczyć, które przedmioty podobają jej się najbardziej. Pamiętajcie, to dziesięciolatka, ale to, kim stanie się w przyszłości, w dużej mierze zależy od tego, jak nią pokierujemy. – powiedział Armando, widocznie zmęczony całą dyskusją.

\- Nie sądzę by panna McGonagall dała sobą kierować. – mruknęła Galatea, na tyle głośno, by Albus ją usłyszał. Dippet zignorował jej komentarz, zapowiedział, że za tydzień chce znać szczegóły wszystkich rozmów i ustaleń, a potem wyszedł.

Profesorowie nawet nie próbowali prowadzić dalszych dyskusji. Przepowiednia Kasandry wszystkim dała do myślenia. Mieli też do przejrzenia stare księgi ze swych studiów. Czekał ich pracowity wieczór.


	7. Rozdział 6

Następnego dnia pierwszą lekcją Minerwy była historia magii. Wszyscy byli tak znudzeni, że chyba tylko ona zauważyła, że profesor Binns jest dziwnie podenerwowany. Jej zdziwienie było tym większe, kiedy po lekcji, gdy wszyscy z ziewaniem pakowali swoje książki, profesor machnął do niej ręką i zawołał:

\- Panno… eee, panno…

\- McGonagall. – podpowiedziała, podchodząc bliżej.

\- McGonagall.- powtórzył. – Zauważyłem, że posiada pani rozległą wiedzę, na temat historii magii. – oświadczył, patrząc na nią dziwnie, jakby ze złością.

\- Rozległa wiedza to za dużo powiedziane. Dużo wiem z legend i bajek, które opowiadała mi babcia. – Minerwa nie miała pojęcia, czemu miała służyć ta rozmowa.

\- Legendy i bajki? Skąd zatem znałaś datę napisania manuskryptu o smoczym wojowniku? – profesor Binns chyba chciał brzmieć podejrzliwie, ale dla Minerwy to wszystko nagle wydało się komiczne.

\- Babcia pokazywała mi ten manuskrypt w Instytucie Smokologii, dlatego to zapamiętałam. – wyjaśniła.

\- Czyli to był przypadek? Nie znasz całej historii magii? Nie chcesz mieć poszerzonego programu nauczania? – pytał Binns, na jego policzkach pojawiły się szkarłatne plamy.

\- Nie, profesorze, podstawowy zakres w zupełności mi wystarczy. Jeśli będę musiała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, poszukam w bibliotece. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, nagle czując panikę. Musiała używać całej swej samokontroli, by nie zasnąć na lekcjach Binnsa, a on jeszcze dopytuje się o rozszerzony zakres!

\- Och, dobrze zatem. Do widzenia, panno McGonagall. – odpowiedział profesor Binns z wyraźną ulgą.

Na kolejnych lekcjach, eliksirach, profesor Slughorn polecił wykonać im prosty eliksir na czyraki. Minerwa oddała swoją buteleczkę w tym samym czasie co Poppy, ale Slughorn i tak poprosił ją, by została po lekcji. Gdy ta dobiegła końca, Minerwa niechętnie podeszła do jego biurka, obawiając się, że wręczy jej zaproszenie na spotkanie swojego sławnego ,,Klubu Ślimaka".

\- Panno McGonagall, nie sposób nie zauważyć tych naturalnych predyspozycji do eliksirów. Pomyślałem, że może zechciałabyś mieć bardziej rozszerzony program…- _no nie, następny! –_ pomyślała Minerwa.

\- Profesorze, jak pan sobie wyobraża ten rozszerzony program?- zapytała prosto z mostu.

\- Mogłabyś na przykład ważyć dwa eliksiry na jednej lekcji, bo część teoretyczna jest ci w zasadzie niepotrzebna. Albo mogłabyś zabrać się za eliksiry długoterminowe. – oczy Slughorna błyszczały, ale nie w ten miły sposób jak oczy profesora Dumbledore.

\- To bardzo miłe profesorze, ale nie sądzę, bym miała aż taką wiedzę i predyspozycje. Poza tym z przyjemnością słucham pańskich teoretycznych wykładów. Niestety nie czuję się na siłach, by warzyć dwa eliksiry na jednej lekcji. – Minerwa starała się jak najbardziej dyplomatycznie wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

\- Jesteś pewna, panno McGonagall? – Slughorn wyglądał na autentycznie zawiedzionego.

\- W stu procentach, profesorze. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

\- Szkoda, ale gdybyś zmieniła zdanie, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. – mrugnął do niej.

\- Dziękuję. Do widzenia profesorze. – Minerwa czuła ulgę, gdy wreszcie mogła pójść do Wielkiej Sali na lunch.

Tam czekały już na nią koleżanki z Gryffindoru. Poppy nie była zbyt zdziwiona, gdy Minerwa wyjaśniła jej sytuację.

\- Nie ma co zaprzeczać, jesteś bardzo utalentowana prawie w każdej dziedzinie. Spodziewaj się jeszcze wielu podobnych rozmów.

W nocy pierwszoroczni Gryfoni mieli swoją pierwszą lekcję astronomii. Lekcje te odbywały się na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Minerwa poczuła dreszcz, kiedy weszła na górę. To była najwyższa wieża w Hogwarcie. Profesor Mowbray była bardzo miła, na tej lekcji pozwoliła im pobawić się teleskopami i wyjaśniła podstawy astronomii. Minerwa nie słuchała zbyt uważnie. Czasami oglądała gwiazdy z ojcem. Robert McGonagall lubił ten przedmiot i chętnie pokazywał córce różne gwiazdozbiory, gdy nie mogła zasnąć. Teraz Minerwa szukała na niebie gwiazdozbiorów, które było widać z dachu ich londyńskiej rezydencji.

\- Coś ciekawego dojrzałaś, panno McGonagall? – zapytała uprzejmie profesor Mowbray, przerywając wykład.

\- Myślę że znalazłam Lwa, pani profesor.

\- Naprawdę? Dojrzeć go o tej porze i pomimo tych chmur to nie lada wyzwanie. Szybko, nastawcie teleskopy. – profesor Mowbray szybko podbiegła do swojego, największego teleskopu i wycelowała go w północne niebo.

\- Rzeczywiście. Trudno go znaleźć, ale jest! Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru, panno McGonagall.

Następnego ranka z poranną pocztą przyleciała Egida. Minerwa drżącymi rękami pośpiesznie otworzyła wielką kopertę z papeterii dyplomatycznej z pieczęcią McGonagallów. List był napisany ręką jej ojca.

 _Kochana Minerwo!_

 _Tu, we Francji, byliśmy bardzo zaskoczeni twoim przydziałem do Gryffindoru. Wygląda na to, że poszłaś w ślady swego dziadka! Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, jak przyjęła to babcia…_

 _Twoja matka właśnie przypomina mi z triumfem, że od razu nalegała na zapisanie cię do Beauxbatons. Nie chciałbym dać jej satysfakcji i nie wierzę, że w Hogwarcie można czuć się źle, ale gdybyś miała takie życzenie, możemy sprowadzić cię tu do nas, do Francji. Ten kraj jest przepiękny, czarodzieje są … jakby bardziej wyrafinowani, co oznacza, że trudniej prowadzi się negocjacje. Twoja matka jak zwykle jest nieoceniona w wydawaniu balów i przyjęć. Przyjęto nas tu bardzo dobrze, aczkolwiek zadziwia mnie, że nadal wszyscy dopytują mnie o smoki. Ciebie również? Minerwo, oboje z matką jesteśmy bardzo ciekawi jak minęły ci pierwsze lekcje. Który przedmiot najbardziej przypadł ci do gustu? Jak zachowują się nauczyciele? W następnym liście opisz nam wszystko ze szczegółami._

 _Minęło tylko kilka dni, a już tęsknię za Tobą i domem. Mama oczywiście lepiej się zaadaptowała, twierdzi, że mogłaby tu zostać na najbliższe lata. Mi jednak brakuje wrzosowisk, północnych wiatrów, poczucia wolności i zgryźliwych komentarzy twojej babki._

 _Minnie, nie ważne, do jakiego domu cię przydzielono. W każdym poradziłabyś sobie wspaniale. Dom lwa nie jest wcale taki zły i wierzę, że polubisz profesora Dumbledore. To mądry człowiek, powinien dostrzec twoje zdolności. Na pewno zadziwisz jeszcze Hogwart swoją mocą. Pamiętaj, że bardzo cię kochamy._

 _Ślę moc uścisków, twój Papa_

 _Robert Harold McGonagall_

Minerwa uśmiechała się, choć jej oczy błyszczały. Papa nadal o niej pamiętał, tęsknił za nią. Tylko to się liczyło. Minerwa spodziewała się, że matka będzie zachwycona Francją i nieobecnością nieobliczalnej córki. Nie przeszkadzało jej to. Ważne, że papa nie miał nic przeciwko Gryffindorowi. Ważne, że nadal w nią wierzył.

\- Czy poczta dyplomatyczna nie musi być sprawdzana przez ministerstwo? W końcu możemy mieć szpiega pod naszym dachem! – odezwał się piskliwy głos za plecami Minerwy. Dziewczynka odwróciła się i zobaczyła potężną Ślizgonkę o brzydkiej, wykrzywionej złością twarzy. Minerwa znała ją z kilku przyjęć. To była Walburga Black, potomkini Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków, będąca daleką kuzynką Minerwy, poprzez koligacje babci Theresy.

\- Słucham, w czym problem, panno Black? – odpowiedziała Minerwa uprzejmie, choć mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na schowanej w kieszeni różdżce.

\- W tobie problem, mała zdrajczyni. – odpowiedziała Walburga, pochylając się nad Minerwą.

\- Wdałaś się w swego szalonego dziadka i w dodatku przyjaźnisz się z szlamami i zdrajcami. Kalasz swoje nazwisko. – wysyczała wprost do ucha Minerwy.

Minerwa czuła, że jej serce bije o wiele za szybko. Musiała się kontrolować. Choć ta dziewczyna nazwała Poppy szlamą. Choć nią samą nazwała zdrajczynią. Kontrola, KONTROLA.

\- Panno Black, czy coś jest nie w porządku? – cichy głos wybawił Minerwę z opresji. To był dyrektor Dippet, który przyglądał się spokojnie wściekłej Walburdze i bladej Minerwie.

\- Nie, dyrektorze. Tylko miła pogawędka z kuzynką. – odpowiedziała słodko Walburga i odeszła. Dippet tylko pokręcił głową i poszedł dalej. Minerwa odetchnęła z ulgą. Jeszcze chwila, a Walburga skończyłaby tak jak ten biedny mugol, który obrażał jej rodzinę. Powinna się bardziej kontrolować. Może Hogwart rzeczywiście nie był miejscem dla niej? Może stanowiła zagrożenie dla tych wszystkich uczniów?

Z tymi niewesołymi myślami poszła na obronę przed czarną magią. Profesor Merrythought wydawała się dziś o wiele milsza, reszcie uczniów pozwoliła dalej ćwiczyć zaklęcie rozbrajające na sobie nawzajem, ale Minerwa z dziecinną łatwością rozbrajała wszystkich swoich przeciwników, więc profesor Merrythought pozwoliła jej pomagać innym uczniom. Minerwie się to spodobało, szczególnie, gdy kilkoro Gryfonom udało się rozbroić przeciwnika po jej wskazówce. Nawet Krukoni pozwalali sobie pomóc, co zdziwiło Minerwę. Zbliżał się koniec lekcji, gdy profesor Merrythought rzekła:

\- A teraz, chciałabym przeprowadzić mały eksperyment. Bardzo potężni czarodzieje, silnie związani ze swoją różdżką, są w stanie oprzeć się zaklęciu rozbrajającemu. Myślę, że mamy tu czarownicę, która jest w stanie to zrobić. Panno McGonagall?

Minerwa rozejrzała się po klasie. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią z wyczekiwaniem. Mała czarownica nie sądziła, by jej się to udało. Miała stać bezbronna, kiedy profesor Merrythought pośle w jej stronę zaklęcie rozbrajające. To było bardzo trudne. Minerwa jednak stanęła naprzeciw nauczycielki, z dłonią zaciśniętą silnie na różdżce. Profesor poleciła ustawić się reszcie uczniów w bezpiecznej odległości, po czym wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę.

Minerwa doskonale słyszała głos nauczycielki:

-Expelliarmus! – czerwony promień wystrzelił w jej stronę. Minerwa cofnęła się o krok, gdy do niej dotarł. A wtedy wszystko zwolniło. Dziewczynka czuła, jak różdżka wyślizguje jej się z ręki, jakby profesor Merrythought przyciągała ją wielkim magnesem. Minerwa zaciskała już obie ręce na różdżce, wkładając w to mnóstwo wysiłku . Wreszcie, po kilkunastu sekundach, musiała się poddać, a różdżka poleciała w stronę nauczycielki. Wtedy Minerwa poczuła złość. To była jej różdżka, powinna się jej słuchać. Minerwa wyciągnęła rękę i całą swoją uwagę skupiła na lecącej dość wolno różdżce. _Accio, Accio –_ powtarzała w myślach zaklęcie przywołujące.

Wtedy różdżka jakby zawisła w powietrzu, po czym zadrżała, cofnęła się z powrotem w stronę Minerwy i wpadła w jej otwartą dłoń. Minerwa czuła, jak szybko uciekła z niej energia: jej kolana były miękkie, na jej czole lśniły kropelki potu. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na profesor Merrythought. Na twarzy starszej czarownicy malowało się zdumienie, ale również przerażenie. Wtedy Minerwa zdała sobie sprawę, z tego co zrobiła. Właśnie użyła magii bez wykorzystania różdżki! Zrobiła to świadomie i publicznie! Choć większość klasy zapewne tego nie rozpoznała, to Galatea Merrythought na pewno. Dowodem był strach w jej oczach. Jednak jej słowa były ciche i ostrożne, gdy się odezwała:

\- Niesamowite, panno McGonagall. Prawie udana próba pokonania silnego zaklęcia rozbrajającego. Piętnaście punktów dla Gryffindoru. Myślę, że tym akcentem zakończymy dzisiejsze zajęcia. Na następnych będzie sprawdzian praktyczny z zaklęć rozbrajających, więc poćwiczcie je jeszcze. Panno McGonagall, proszę zostać chwileczkę.

Minerwa niespokojnie czekała, aż ostatni uczeń opuści salę. Bała się. Profesor Merrythought machnęła różdżką nad jej głową. Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, a przed biurkiem pojawiło się krzesło.

\- Usiądź, panno McGonagall. – poleciła nauczycielka z westchnieniem, po czym sama opadła na wysoki fotel.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie było oparcie się zaklęciu Expelliarmus, prawda? – głos starszej czarownicy był cichy, ale surowy. Minerwa uznała, że nie ma wyjścia, nie mogła udawać, że nie wie, o czym mówi profesor Merrythought. Musiała jej zaufać.

\- Tak. To było zaklęcie przywołujące. – odpowiedziała i ze skruchą wbiła wzrok w biurko.

\- To, że znasz to zaklęcie oczywiście mnie nie dziwi, ale fakt że zdołałaś go użyć bez różdżki, niewerbalnie, świadomie i publicznie, bardzo mnie niepokoi. Używanie magii bez różdżki jest nielegalne z pewnego powodu, panno McGonagall. Ta forma czarowania jest uważana za najbardziej nieprzewidywalną i niebezpieczną. Użyta przez niewykształcone dziecko, mogła spowodować niebywałe szkody. Nie mogę pozwolić, byś narażała innych uczniów na niebezpieczeństwo. – oznajmiła Galatea Merrythought.

\- Ja… przepraszam. To się więcej nie powtórzy, obiecuję. Zamierza pani poinformować ministerstwo? – wyrzuciła z siebie Minerwa. Profesor obrony przed czarną magią westchnęła.

\- To może być błąd, ale nie zrobię tego. Musisz jednak mieć indywidualny program nauczania. Szkoda marnować twój talent na pomaganie innym, choć to bardzo szlachetne zajęcie. – odpowiedziała profesor Merrythought. Twarz Minerwy się rozjaśniła.

\- Och, dziękuję, pani profesor, dziękuję bardzo!

\- Spokojnie. Masz duże szczęście, że żaden z uczniów nie rozpoznał tego rodzaju magii. To nie może się więcej powtórzyć w mojej klasie. Nie będę cię uczyć magii bez użycia różdżki. Nauczę cie zaawansowanej obrony przed czarną magią, na poziomie, jakiego wymagają od aurorów. Zrobimy tak: wysłuchujesz wykładu z resztą uczniów, wykonujesz ćwiczenie. Jeśli uda ci się pięć razy wykonać je bezbłędnie, przychodzisz po kolejne zaklęcia. Dostaniesz ich opis teoretyczny, praktyczną instrukcję i niezbędne narzędzia, jak cele itd. Znów sprawdzasz, czy uda ci się wykonać je pięć razy. I przechodzisz do następnego. Będziesz musiała zostawać na przerwach, żeby ćwiczyć te zaklęcia z żywym przeciwnikiem. Dopóki nie dojdziemy do materiału klas trzecich, gdzie pojawiają się czarno magiczne istoty, będziemy współpracować w ten sposób. Oczywiście będziesz musiała odrabiać prace domowe i pisać sprawdziany jak reszta. Warto też, byś próbowała wykonywać zadane zaklęcia niewerbalnie. Na to mogę ci pozwolić, ale żadnej magii bez różdżki. Mam nadzieję, że to ci odpowiada, McGonagall? – zakończyła dość szorstko profesor Merrythought.

\- Pani profesor, ja nawet nie marzyłam o czymś takim. Szkolenie na poziomie aurorów! Cudownie! Tylko czy to nie wymaga od pani więcej pracy? – zapytała Minerwa, jej oczy błyszczały.

\- Z pewnością, ale jeśli się przyłożysz, będziesz najlepiej wyszkoloną wojowniczką w historii. Uczę już długo i znam wielu wybitnych czarodziejów, ale prawie wszyscy bledną przy twojej mocy. – profesor Merrythought pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech.

\- Na pewno się przyłożę. I nie będę już używać magii bez różdżki na pani lekcjach, obiecuję. Dziękuję, dziękuję! – Minerwa z radości miała ochotę skakać po klasie.

\- Dobrze, idź już, bo spóźnisz się na transmutację, Minerwo. – profesor Merrythought pokręciła głową z uśmiechem, gdy mała ciemnowłosa dziewczynka wybiegła z jej klasy w radosnych podskokach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Panna McGonagall weszła do klasy transmutacji z szerokim uśmiechem. Albus zastanawiał się, co było przyczyną tak dobrego humoru. Sam widok tej dziewczynki sprawiał, że i na jego obliczu pojawiał się uśmiech. Jak tak mądra istotka mogła być uznana za niebezpieczną?

Albus oderwał myśli od małej czarownicy i skupił się na uczeniu. Dzisiaj szczegółowo omawiał z pierwszorocznymi proces transmutacyjny. Następnie uczyli się zamieniać chusteczki w poduszki. Na widok idealnej poduszki w szkocką kratę na ławce panny McGonagall, Albus zachichotał.

\- Ciekawy sposób na okazanie swojego lokalnego patriotyzmu, panno McGonagall. Skrzaty domowe poinformowały mnie, że zasłony na twoim łóżku mają ten sam wzór. Ja sam też ich nie cierpiałem, ale nie wpadłem na to, by zmienić je w coś ładniejszego. Podpaliłem je, oczywiście niechcący.

\- Może to i lepiej? Czy zmiana na wściekle pomarańczowe tło z fioletowymi kropkami byłoby dobrą zmianą? – zapytała dziewczynka, z uniesionymi brwiami lustrując najnowsze szaty Albusa, z których był bardzo dumny. Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać, wybuchnął śmiechem. Reszta uczniów spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Czyżbyś nie pochwalała mojego gustu, panno McGonagall? – zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

\- Podobno wielcy czarodzieje nie potrzebują ekstrawaganckiego stroju, żeby się wyróżniać, profesorze. – odpowiedziała, jakby od niechcenia strząsając rękaw swojego czarnego mundurka.

\- A któż powiedział, że jestem wielkim czarodziejem, panno McGonagall? – zapytał z mrugnięciem i poszedł pomóc pannie Pomfrey, zanim jej przyjaciółka zdołała rozśmieszyć go jeszcze bardziej.

Albus kochał uczyć, uwielbiał obserwować satysfakcję na twarzach dzieci, którym udało się poprawnie wykonać zadanie. Bez wahania im pomagał, dając wskazówki i pokazując przykłady, ale chciał, by ostatecznie oni sami wykonali dane ćwiczenie. Gdy polecił pannie McGonagall pomóc innym Gryfonom, spodziewał się nerwów z obu stron. Myślał, że ona nie będzie umiała przekazać tego, co tak łatwo jej przychodziło, że inni będą się denerwować. Wcale nie. Panna McGonagall miała naturalny dar obserwacji, od razu wychwytywała błędy innych. Tak jak on dawała wskazówki. Miała też sporo cierpliwości. Albus widział też, jaką radość czerpała z transmutacji. Sam jej entuzjazm ośmielał innych. Czarodziej musiał przyznać, że żałował, że ta lekcja się skończyła.

\- Panno McGonagall, proszę zebrać wypracowania, jakie trzeba było napisać na dziś. Nie, panie Macmillan, nie zapomniałem.

Albus specjalnie poprosił o to pannę McGonagall. Musiał z nią porozmawiać.

\- Panno McGonagall, czy mogłabyś poświęcić mi chwilę? – zapytał, prowadząc ją do swojego gabinetu. Gdy weszli, zauważył, jak z dezaprobatą patrzy na ekstrawaganckie meble w kolorach Gryffindoru.

\- Chciałby pan zaproponować mi rozszerzony program nauczania, profesorze? – zapytała dziewczynka, nadal rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Inni nauczyciele też ci to zapewne proponowali. Poza tym, że uczę transmutacji, jestem opiekunem twojego domu i chciałbym wiedzieć, jak wyobrażasz sobie dalszą edukację. – Albus z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się dziewczynce.

\- Chciałabym mieć poszerzony program z zaklęć i obrony przed czarną magią. Profesor Merrythought już zaproponowała mi wstępny program moich lekcji. Myślę, że z profesorem Thomsonem uda się uzgodnić podobne rozwiązanie. Resztę przedmiotów chciałabym perfekcyjnie opanować w podstawowym zakresie. – Albus zauważył, że mała czarownica jest bardzo zdecydowana.

\- A transmutacja? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się, widząc błysk w jej szmaragdowych oczach.

\- Transmutacja to mój ulubiony przedmiot. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. – Albus zauważył, jak jej usta rozciągają się w rozmarzonym uśmiechu.

\- Dobrze. Dostaniesz podręczniki, z których ja się uczyłem. Będziesz pracować głównie sama, ale postaram się cię obserwować i na bieżąco śledzić postępy. Myślę, że powinnaś próbować transmutacji niewerbalnej. Jest trudniejsza niż zaklęcia czy uroki, ale bardzo przydatna. Musimy też znaleźć czas na dodatkowe lekcje. Chciałbym, byś w trzeciej klasie umiała już wszystko, czego wymaga się na sumach, może nawet na owutemach.

\- Owutemach, profesorze. – twarz dziewczynki jaśniała z radości.

\- Jeśli nie będzie to dla ciebie za dużo i dasz sobie radę z resztą przedmiotów, możemy rzeczywiście bardzo przyśpieszyć.

\- Profesorze, jest coś jeszcze. – Albus zauważył że twarz dziewczynki pokrył rumieniec. Widział jak zbiera się w sobie, by go o coś zapytać.

\- Tak, panno McGonagall? – starał się, by jego głos brzmiał zachęcająco, nie podejrzliwie.

\- Czy uczeń może być wyrzucony z Hogwartu ze względu na swoją moc? Czy ministerstwo może odseparować maga od społeczeństwa, jeśli uzna, że jego moc jest zbyt niebezpieczna? – dziewczynka mówiła cicho, patrząc Albusowi prosto w oczy. Czuł się okropnie, bo postanowiła mu zaufać, a to o co pytała, na zebraniu nauczycieli wzbudziło taki strach i niechęć.

\- Nie można wydalić ucznia, bo ma zbyt wielką moc. Dopiero gdy uczeń w poważny sposób i świadomie złamie regulamin, dyrektor wraz z ministerstwem może podjąć decyzję o zniszczeniu różdżki ucznia . Taka osoba zazwyczaj wiedzie potem życie charłaka, ale takie postępowanie jest ostatecznością, nie zdarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dwustu lat. – mówił łagodnie profesor Dumbledore.

\- Tak po prostu niszczy się różdżkę? A jeśli to nic nie da? – dziewczynka nadal nie była przekonana, ale zaintrygowała Albusa:

\- Jak to nic nie da? Co masz na myśli? – zapytał. I wtedy poczuł zimny dreszcz. Ta dziewczynka znała magię bez użycia różdżki. Było tak, jak wszyscy się obawiali.

\- Minerwo, czy potrafisz posługiwać się magią bez użycia różdżki? – zapytał cicho, bacznie studiując zarumienioną twarz dziewczynki.

Minerwa w odpowiedzi wyciągnęła zapałkę, położyła ją na biurku, a obok złożyła także swoją różdżkę. Albus zafascynowany patrzył, jak skupia się na zapałce, jej oczy lśniły, gdy bez mrugnięcia wpatrywała się w kawałeczek drewna. Po chwili zapałka zaczęła się trochę kurczyć i robić szara. Choć transmutacja trwała trochę dłużej, Albus miał przed sobą idealną igłę. Z zdumieniem wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że sporo zależało od tego, jak teraz się zachowa.

\- Profesor Merrythought powiedziała, że nie powie ministerstwu i że mam nie używać tej formy magii w jej klasie. Profesorze, używam tej magii od zawsze, czy powinnam z niej zrezygnować? – zapytała cicho dziewczynka, nerwowo sięgając po swoją różdżkę.

\- Minerwo, musisz potwierdzić, że ta rozmowa zostanie między nami, dobrze? – zapytał ostrożnie Albus.

-Oczywiście, profesorze. – dziewczynka dodatkowo skinęła głową.

\- Magia bez użycia różdżki, to pierwsza magia, z jaką spotyka się dziecko o czarodziejskich zdolnościach. Gdy kupuje ono pierwszą różdżkę i rozpoczyna naukę w Hogwarcie, jego zdolności do magii bez użycia różdżki zanikają. Tylko najpotężniejsi czarodzieje potrafią nadawać swojej magii kształt za pomocą myśli. Spotkałem się z prostymi zaklęciami przywołującymi czy lewitującymi a także urokami w obronie życia, ale świadomie przeprowadzona transmutacja dowodzi, że musiałaś wcześniej wielokrotnie używać magii bez różdżki, mam rację?

\- Gdy byłam bardzo mała, robiłam to bez problemów. Dopiero gdy prawie zabiłam mugolskiego chłopca, tata zabronił mi używania magii. Oczywiście nie łatwo było to kontrolować, ale po paru latach nie zdarzało się nic poza paroma zbitymi kieliszkami. Bardzo rzadko łamałam zakaz taty i próbowałam używać zaklęć z magicznych ksiąg. Przy odpowiednim skupieniu, wykonywałam je bez problemu. Doszłam do wprawy, ale chciałabym mieć pewność, że nie zrobię już nikomu krzywdy. – Albus zobaczył, że dziewczynka z całej siły powstrzymuje łzy. Wszyscy się bali, że w przyszłości panna McGonagall będzie stanowiła zagrożenie. Z jej słów wynikało, że była niebezpieczna od zawsze, nawet dorastała z tą świadomością. McGonagallowie mieli dobry powód, by ukrywać ją przed światem.

\- Minerwo, nigdy nie byłem zwolennikiem restrykcji wprowadzanych przez ministerstwo. Myślę, że powinniśmy w pełni wykorzystywać swoje możliwości, by jak najlepiej służyć czarodziejskiej społeczności. Nauczyłem się korzystania z tego rodzaju magii podczas podróży po krajach afrykańskich, ale nie przychodzi mi to z taką łatwością jak tobie, bo zdusiłem w sobie te zdolności w młodym wieku. Zaufałaś mi, Minerwo, pokazując swoje zdolności, choć wiedziałaś, że to nielegalne i niebezpieczne, szczególnie po odkryciu tego przez profesor Merrythought. Nauczę cię korzystać i kontrolować tę magię, ale musisz przyrzec, że użyjesz jej tylko w słusznej sprawie, nie żeby się popisać, nie żeby udowodnić swoją potęgę. – Albus miał okropne przeczucie, że być może popełnia ogromny błąd, ale nie potrafił odmówić pomocy tej ciemnowłosej dziewczynce.

\- Profesorze, wiem, że mam tylko dziesięć lat, ale rozumiem, że byłabym w stanie zabić człowieka swoją mocą. Wiem, że opanowanie magii bez różdżki jest wyjątkowo trudne, ale nie mogę pozwolić, by mój umysł uwalniał dawki czystej mocy w chwilach emocji. Zrobię wszystko, by nauczyć się maksymalnej kontroli. Nie chcę już nikogo krzywdzić. – Albus zdumiał się dojrzałością prezentowaną przez młodą wiedźmę. Widział, że cokolwiek przytrafiło się mugolskiemu chłopcu, to wydarzenie głęboko ją dotknęło.

\- Używania magii bez różdżki będę uczył cię tylko na prywatnych lekcjach, tu , w moim gabinecie. Będzie to nasza tajemnica, nawet dyrektor nie może się dowiedzieć. Oficjalnie będziesz ćwiczyła transmutacje na poziom owutemów. Czy piątkowe wieczory to dla ciebie odpowiednia pora, panno McGonagall? – Albus już czuł radość na myśl o odkrywaniu możliwości magicznych tej dziewczynki.

\- Tak, oczywiście profesorze. Dziękuję, jest pan ogromnie wspaniałomyślny. – odpowiedziała typową, uprzejmą formułką. Albus nie mógł się nadziwić, jak surowe musiała otrzymać wychowanie. _Babka chyba poddawała ją musztrze._ – pomyślał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie pożałuję swojej decyzji, Minerwo. – dodał szeptem, ale panna McGonagall już pobiegła na lekcję zaklęć. Albus Dumbledore w zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w igłę lśniącą na jego ciemnym biurku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wieczorem Minerwa siedziała w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, próbując napisać list do rodziców. Trudno było jej się skupić, dzisiejsze rozmowy z nauczycielami nadal zaprzątały jej umysł. Była taka szczęśliwa, że profesorowie Merrythought i Thomson zgodzili się na poszerzony program. Minerwa nie miała wątpliwości, że sobie poradzi. Była bardzo zdeterminowana, poza tym uwielbiała uczyć się nowych rzeczy.

Jednak co do rozmowy z profesorem Dumbledore miała mieszane uczucia. Nie zamierzała mówić mu o magii bez użycia różdżki, ale to jakoś samo wyszło. Spojrzała w jego migoczące, błękitne oczy i wiedziała, że tylko on będzie w stanie jej pomóc. To zaufanie się opłaciło. Minerwa bała się reakcji profesora, mając w pamięci strach profesor Merrythought. W oczach Albusa Dumbledore też zobaczyła przerażenie, a potem wahanie i ciekawość. Ta ostatnia musiała zwyciężyć, bo profesor zapowiedział, że nauczy ją kontrolować ten rodzaj magii, choć było to nielegalne i szalenie niebezpieczne. Minerwa bardzo cieszyła się z tego powodu, chęć opanowania swojej mocy była głównym celem jej nauki w Hogwarcie. W dalszym ciągu musiała być ostrożna, ale mogła przynajmniej liczyć na pomoc i wsparcie najpotężniejszego czarodzieja w swoim pokoleniu.

Minerwie trudno było przyznać, że polubiła profesora Dumbledore, nie przeszkadzały jej nawet jego ekstrawaganckie szaty czy luźne podejście do dyscypliny na lekcjach. Rzadko przywiązywała się do nieznajomych tak szybko. Sama była bardzo zdziwiona, że już po kilku dniach postanowiła mu zawierzyć swój los. Było więcej niż prawdopodobne, że zareaguje z niechęcią, że powie o wszystkim dyrektorowi. Minerwa nadal była zaintrygowana faktem, że tego nie zrobił. Czuła się okropnie, siedząc tam, i czując na sobie jego migoczące spojrzenie. Minerwa nauczona była patrzeć ludziom prosto w oczy, ba, nawet z wyższością. Jednak w oczach tego czarodzieja było coś, co kwestionowało nawet siłę jej szmaragdowego spojrzenia. Dziwny ognik, jakby profesor Dumbledore rozumiał jej problemy, czytał jej myśli. Minerwa cały czas pamiętała o utrzymywaniu swoich oklumencyjnych barier, ale była prawie pewna, że jeśli nawet błękitnooki mag znał legimencję, to na pewno nie próbował jej użyć na niej. Poczułaby to, dodatkowo nie podejrzewała, by profesor wykorzystywał tą starożytną magię na swoich uczniach.

\- Minerwo, co to jest szlama? – to pytanie zmusiło dziewczynkę do porzucenia swoich rozmyślań i odwrócenia się do Poppy, ćwiczącej zaklęcie lewitacji przed kominkiem.

\- To pogardliwe określenie czarownicy z mugolskiej rodziny. Jeśli Walburga znów tak cię nazwała…- Minerwa już zaciskała dłoń na różdżce.

\- Nie, po prostu myślałam trochę o całym tym szaleństwie w związku z czystą krwią. Czy tak jak arystokratce, rodzice wybiorą ci czystokrwistego i potężnego męża?

Minerwa westchnęła w odpowiedzi. Wszystkie małżeństwa w jej rodzinie były aranżowane. Zdarzały się szczęśliwie dobrane pary, jak jej rodzice. Zdarzały się katastrofalne związki, jak małżeństwo jej dziadków. Minerwa miała świadomość, że jako jedyna spadkobierczyni McGonagallów będzie musiała wyjść za kogoś, kogo wskażą jej rodzice.

\- Tak, Poppy. Powinnam dobrze wyjść za mąż i zapewnić ciągłość swojemu rodowi.

Poppy otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- To był sarkazm, prawda? Minnie, nie możesz mówić o tym z taką powagą! Przecież to … okrutne! – kilkoro głów odwróciło się na ten okrzyk dziewczynki.

\- Ciszej, Poppy. To rzeczywistość, na razie dość odległa, więc o tym nie myślę.


	8. Rozdział 7

Gdy minęły dwa tygodnie, przyszedł czas na pierwszą lekcję latania. Minerwa czasem wyprosiła lot z babką na jednej z rodzinnych mioteł, ale zdarzało się to rzadko. Clary uważała latanie za dość uwłaczający środek transportu, przez co jej córka nie była tak zaznajomiona z miotłą jak inni przedstawiciele potężnych magicznych rodów. Dodatkowo McGonagallowie nadal używali jednego z dwóch latających dywanów, które choć kapryśne, mogły pomieścić więcej osób. Minerwa miała mieszane uczucia co do pierwszej lekcji latania. Była to umiejętność wymagająca refleksu i zwinności, nie magicznych mocy. Co więcej, jak powiedziała Pomona: ,,Nie można być mistrzynią we wszystkim." Choć Minerwa nigdy nie nazwałaby siebie mistrzynią w eliksirach czy astronomii, i tak radziła sobie o wiele lepiej niż reszta. Wierzyła, że z lataniem będzie podobnie. Ponadto każda szanująca się czarownica powinna umieć latać na miotle, nawet jeśli nie ma zamiaru zbyt często posługiwać się tym środkiem transportu.

Nauczyciel latania, profesor Campbell, był kiedyś sędzią najważniejszych meczów quidditcha. Obecnie uważany był za bardzo sprawiedliwego i staromodnego nauczyciela. Nadal upierał się, by dziewczęta dosiadały miotły po damsku, z nogami po jednej stronie. To znacznie ograniczało udział dziewcząt w szkolnych drużynach quidditcha, choć były takie, które opanowały latanie w ten sposób do perfekcji. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się, wciąż mając obraz swojej babki, dosiadającej miotły z wielką godnością, z ciężką suknią przewieszoną na jedną stronę i rozwianymi włosami, wymykającymi się ze starannie ułożonej fryzury.

Dzisiaj były wyśmienite warunki do latania- delikatne chmury przysłaniające słońce i brak wiatru. Profesor Campbell polecił uczniom ustawić się obok rozłożonych na ziemi mioteł – zwykłych szkolnych zamiataczy. Minerwa z pewną dozą sceptycyzmu stanęła obok jednej z mioteł.

\- Teraz wyciągnijcie ręce nad miotłę i powiedzcie ,,Do mnie" . – instruował ich starszy czarodziej.

\- Do mnie! – miotła Minerwy oczywiście natychmiast poszybowała do jej dłoni. W odróżnieniu od reszty uczniów, Minerwa ćwiczyła zaklęcie przywołujące bez użycia różdżki na ostatniej dodatkowej lekcji z profesorem Dumbledore. Przywołanie miotły, choć ciężkiej, to znajdującej się zaledwie metr niżej, nie stanowiło problemu.

\- Ci, którym się udało, niech dosiądą swojej miotły. Chłopcy przerzucają lewą nogę na drugą stronę, dziewczęta trzymają obie nogi na jednej stronie, nieistotne, której. Na mój gwizdek, wszyscy delikatnie odpychamy się od ziemi.

Minerwa usiadła na miotle, choć nie czuła się całkiem stabilnie, mając pod sobą jedynie kawałek chyboczącego się drewna. Gdy usłyszała gwizdek, niezwykle delikatnie wzbiła się w powietrze, trzymając silną ręką drążek miotły. Powoli nabierała wysokości, jednocześnie kątem oka obserwując oddalającą się ziemię. Minerwa nigdy nie miała lęku wysokości, ale zadrżała na widok popisów niektórych Ślizgonów. Uczeni latania od najmłodszych lat, wywijali teraz młynki w powietrzu, śmiejąc się głośno. Minerwa zerknęła w dół. Zobaczyła trzęsącego się Gryfona, Bertila Vickersa, pochodzącego z mugolskiej rodziny, który wznosił się do góry. Drżał tak bardzo, jakby znajdowali się co najmniej na Syberii.

\- Nie zamykaj oczu, kontroluj lot! – krzyknął w jego stronę pan Campbell.

Minerwa z przerażeniem obserwowała, jak chłopiec otwiera oczy, zerka w dół, robi się zielony na twarzy i gwałtownie szarpie za drążek miotły, co sprawiło, że miotła wystrzeliła w górę, o zaledwie metr mijając Minerwę.

\- Panie Vickers, proszę nie panikować! Niech pan ustabilizuje swoją miotłę! – krzyczał nauczyciel, ale jego instrukcje zostały zagłuszone przez ryk śmiechu Ślizgonów i przerażone okrzyki Bertila, którego miotła miotała na wszystkie strony na wysokości kilkudziesięciu metrów. Minerwa zmrużyła oczy. Miotła właśnie fiknęła koziołka, a nieszczęsny Bertil zdążył tylko krzyknąć, zanim jego ręka puściła trzonek i zaczął spadać jak kamień. Teraz Gryfoni zaczęli krzyczeć z przerażeniem, widząc jak chłopiec traci wysokość w błyskawicznym tempie.

Minerwa czuła, jak adrenalina buzuje jej w uszach. Mocno zacisnęła jedną rękę na miotle. W drugiej już dzierżyła różdżkę. Rozpędziła się i zrobiła szybkie koło, ustawiając się dokładnie na torze lotu Bertila. Gniewne okrzyki nauczyciela i gwizdy Ślizgonów wcale do niej nie docierały. Skupiła się jedynie na lecącym w jej stronę chłopcu. Minerwa wyciągnęła rękę, puszczając jednocześnie miotłę. Teraz tylko siła nóg i woli utrzymywały ją w powietrzu. Bertil, zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, leciał blisko niej, tak że zdołała chwycić go za szatę. Ciężar i siła rozpędu pociągnęły w dół ich oboje. Minerwa spadała razem z kolegą, w jednej kotłowaninie dwóch organizmów i miotły. Jej nadgarstek trzasnął głośno. Dziewczynka wysłała swemu ciału mentalny rozkaz blokujący rozdzierający ból. Jednocześnie machnęła różdżką, krzycząc:

\- Wingardium Leviosa!

Przez chwilę myślała, że nic się nie wydarzy, a ziemia zbliżała się w szaleńczym tempie. Jednak moc zaklęcia spowolniła ich upadek. Na wysokości metra prawie zatrzymali się zupełnie, aż magia przestała działać i zwalili się ciężko na ziemię. Minerwa gwałtownie zaczerpnęła powietrza, czując ulatniającą się szybko energię. Poppy była przy niej pierwsza:

\- Minnie, nie odpływaj! Minnie! Profesorze, ona traci przytomność! I ma złamany nadgarstek! – Poppy brzmiała rozpaczliwie, naprędce usztywniając złamane kości Minerwy. Jednak dziewczynka już straciła przytomność.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus nadzorował zamienianie myszy w nietoperze, gdy usłyszał okrzyk Geraldine Gray. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się i skarcił wpatrującą się w okno Gryfonkę:

-Panno Grey, proszę choć raz zająć myśli czym innym niż quidditch.

\- Ale profesorze, ten pierwszoroczny zaraz spadnie!

Albus podszedł do okna z zamiarem ukarania muskularnej Mulatki utratą punktów, ale zamarł na widok sceny rozgrywającej się za oknem. Jeden z uczniów, prawdopodobnie Gryfon, spadał w zawrotnym tempie. Albus dostrzegł, że pan Campbell siłuje się w tym czasie z inną uczennicą. Nie miał szans na reakcję, pierwszoroczny leciał zbyt szybko. Wtedy Albus zauważył małą figurkę, nadlatującą z boku i łapiącą chłopca w locie. Natychmiast rozpoznał czarny warkocz i wydał z siebie głośny jęk, gdy panna McGonagall zaczęła spadać razem z małym Gryfonem. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy dostrzegł delikatny rozbłysk światła, sugerujący użycie magii.

\- Zwalniają! – odezwała się obok niego Geraldine. Albus zmrużył oczy. Rzeczywiście, dwie figurki leciały jakby wolniej. W niewielkiej odległości od ziemi zatrzymały się prawie zupełnie, a potem ciężko opadli na ziemię. Albus szybko obrócił się do osłupiałej klasy, która obserwowała całe zajście przez inne okna.

\- Prefekci, proszę umieścić myszy w klatkach. Reszta klasy jest zwolniona.

Albus bardzo szybko biegł przez długie korytarze zamku w drodze do skrzydła szpitalnego. Panna Gray biegła tuż za nim. Dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego w tym samym czasie co nosze z nieprzytomną Minerwą. Albus zdążył zauważyć, że jest bledsza niż zwykle, kosmyki włosów wydostały się z ciasnego warkocza i opadały na twarz, tworząc kontrast z prawie przezroczystą cerą. Prawa ręka, usztywniona dwoma kawałkami drewna, była troskliwie przytrzymywana przez pannę Pomfrey.

\- Campbell, uspokój się! Tylko utrata przytomności i złamany nadgarstek? To nic takiego, zajmę się nią, ale wy wszyscy musicie zostać przed drzwiami. Potrzebuję spokoju, a nie bandy panikujących czarodziejów. – surowy głos szkolnej pielęgniarki, pani Heale, już wydawał rozkazy. Czarownica podziękowała pannie Pomfrey za usztywnienie złamanej ręki , po czym machnęła różdżką, a nosze wleciały do skrzydła szpitalnego tuż za nią. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się same.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Albus, choć widział całe zdarzenie.

\- Ten pierwszoroczny, Vickers, spanikował i najpierw wyniosło go w górę, a potem spadł z miotły. Nie mogłem nic zrobić, pierwszoroczna Ślizgonka ze strachu zeskoczyła na moją miotłę, nie miałem jak zareagować. Panna McGonagall złapała go w locie. – Campbell wydawał się bardzo zmartwiony, to jednak nie ostudziło gniewu i strachu Albusa.

\- To był jej pierwszy lot na miotle? – zapytała Geraldine.

\- Zapewne, przecież McGonagallowie preferują dywany jeśli chodzi o latanie. – w korytarzu przed skrzydłem szpitalnym pojawił się dyrektor. Dippet nigdy nie odwiedzał kontuzjowanych uczniów, ale zważając na treść wyjca, Albus był tylko lekko zdumiony, widząc go tutaj.

\- Tak, Minerwa mówiła, że tylko kilka razy siedziała na miotle. Bez wahania ruszyła na pomoc Bertilowi. To było naprawdę odważne. – wtrąciła Poppy. Dippet zwrócił na nią surowe oblicze.

\- Raczej wyjątkowo brawurowe, mówiąc oględnie. Przynajmniej wiemy, że prawdziwa z niej Gryfonka. Co z chłopcem? Jak udało im się nie rozbić?- zapytał dyrektor.

\- Ma tylko kilka siniaków. Dziewczynka użyła zaklęcia lewitującego by spowolnić upadek. Przykro mi, nic nie mogłem poradzić, dyrektorze. – pan Campbell brzmiał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

\- Zaklęcie lewitujące? Przecież to niedorzeczność! Jak mogła rzucić zaklęcie lewitujące na samą siebie? – gdy Armando zadawał to pytanie, drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego się otworzyły.

\- Musiała rzucić zaklęcie na chłopca, dyrektorze. – odpowiedziała pani Heale.

\- Co z nią? Obudziła się? – zapytała Poppy. Albus z wyczekiwaniem spojrzał na pielęgniarkę.

\- Poskładałam jej kości i dałam napar wzmacniający. Opowiedziała mi wszystko, straciła mnóstwo energii, rzucając czar na chłopca. Do końca tygodnia powinna odpoczywać.

\- Możemy wejść? – zapytał Albus.

\- Proszę, ale nie na długo. – surowa czarownica wpuściła ich.

Minerwa leżała na prostym szpitalnym łóżku. Jej blade oblicze rozjaśnił uśmiech na ich widok. Zbladł nieco na widok dyrektora.

\- Byłaś bardzo odważna, Minerwo. – powiedział Albus, z uśmiechem patrząc, jak Poppy chwyta przyjaciółkę za zdrową rękę, jednocześnie bacznie przyglądając się poskładanemu prawemu nadgarstkowi. Dippet odchrząknął.

\- Panno McGonagall, czy profesor Thomson nie wspominał, że zaklęcia lewitującego używa się na małych i lekkich przedmiotach, a nie spadających szybko żywych chłopcach? – zapytał dyrektor z surowym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Tylko to przyszło mi do głowy. Ostatecznie zadziałało, a mocy mi wystarczyło. – dziewczynka była niezwykle opanowana, ale prawdopodobnie nadal działały na nią napary wzmacniające.

\- Tak, choć było to wyjątkowo nieprzemyślane. Masz wielkie szczęście, panno McGonagall. Zapomnę o tym nierozważnym złamaniu wszelkich zasad bezpieczeństwa, ale lepiej być nie wspominała rodzinie o tym incydencie. – Albus szybko uświadomił sobie jak silny był strach Armando przed babką dziewczynki. Minerwa uciekła wzrokiem, ona też musiała przypomnieć sobie wyjca.

\- Nic im nie powiem. Chciałabym jednak jak najszybciej wrócić do lekcji. – odezwała się z determinacją. Albus stłumił chichot, ta dziewczynka nie przestawała go zdumiewać.

\- Do końca tygodnia zostaniesz tutaj, drogie dziecko, aż nie nabierzesz sił. – panna McGonagall chyba wyczuła, że decyzje pani Heale nie podlegają dyskusji, bo kiwnęła głową.

\- Na razie koniec odwiedzin. Panna McGonagall powinna zbierać utraconą energię. – pielęgniarka energicznie wyprosiła ich z sali. Albus zauważył, jak panna Pomfrey podchodzi do starszej czarownicy i pyta:

\- Jak udało się pani tak szybko naprawić jej rękę?

Armando szybko poszedł w stronę swojego gabinetu, najwyraźniej nie pragnąc towarzystwa. Panna Grey zapytała Albusa:

\- Profesorze, czy mogłabym zaprosić Minerwę do szkolnej drużyny quidditcha? Brakuje nam ścigającego, a ona ma dość brawury i wyobraźni.

\- Panna McGonagall ma dość wypełniony plan zajęć, poza tym jest dopiero pierwszoroczną. Zresztą po takim przeżyciu nie sądzę, by latanie ją oczarowało. Możesz oczywiście ją zapytać, jak wyzdrowieje, ale przemyśl to dobrze, panno Gray. Nie chciałbym, by panna McGonagall niepotrzebnie narażała się na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Naturalnie, profesorze. Dziękuję. – Mulatka popędziła w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru, najpewniej by opowiedzieć kolegom o wyczynie Minerwy. Albus pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo ekscytują się quidditchem.

Przez następne dwa dni Albus bardzo szybko odczuł nieobecność Minerwy w swojej klasie. Brakowało jej ciętego czasem języka, cichego mamrotania zaklęć z tyłu klasy, odpowiedzi na każde pytanie. Oczywiście całą szkołę obiegła plotka o jej wyczynie. Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że panna McGonagall wykazała się wielką odwagą, ratując życie małego Bertila. Sam chłopiec codziennie przynosił jej świeże kwiaty, wykradnięte z cieplarni i zapewniał wszystkich, że gdyby nie ,,panienka Minerwa" , byłoby z nim naprawdę źle. Nauczyciele na wspomnienie o tym wydarzeniu rzucali tylko rozbawione spojrzenia w stronę Albusa, mówiąc: ,,Typowa Gryfonka" bądź ,,Nie dziwi dlaczego ostatecznie trafiła do Gryffindoru." Albus wiedział, że bardziej niż sam akt brawury, nauczycieli zaniepokoiła moc dziewczynki. Jej zaklęcie lewitujące było na tyle silne, by zatrzymać spadającego chłopca , siebie samą i miotłę.

Geraldine Gray nie należała do cierpliwych osób i oczywiście nie posłuchała się rady Albusa. Już dzień po wypadku poszła do kontuzjowanej dziewczynki i zaprosiła ją do drużyny Gryffindoru. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Albusa, Minerwa odmówiła gry w wyjściowym składzie, niechętnie zgodziła się na wpisanie na listę rezerwowych. Albus trafnie podejrzewał, że ratunek Bertila zostawił jakiś ślad w umyśle dziewczynki. Jednakże, ta jedna akcja wystarczyła, by panna McGonagall pokochała latanie. Poza nadrabianiem wszelkich zaległości, zainteresowała się też quidditchem. Albus tylko pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, widząc pannę Pomfrey niosącą naręcze książek o tym sporcie z biblioteki.

W sobotę po południu miał być na obiedzie u Perenelle. Postanowił, że przed wyjściem zajrzy do swojej uczennicy. W końcu był przecież opiekunem jej domu. Wokół jej łóżka w skrzydle szpitalnym pełno było drobiazgów – kwiaty od chłopca, którego uratowała, słodycze od kolegów z klasy, notatki Poppy i książki od quidditcha. Sama dziewczynka drzemała lekko, ale wyglądała o wiele lepiej niż dwa dni temu. Jej policzki nabrały koloru, a jej oddech był bardzo spokojny. Albus uśmiechnął się i już miał wychodzić, kiedy dziewczynka zatrzepotała rzęsami i utkwiła w nim rozespane spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze Dumbledore. – powiedziała, przecierając oczy.

\- Cieszę się, że wracasz do zdrowia, panno McGonagall. Pójdę już, wpadłem tylko na chwilę. – Albus odwrócił się i wyszedł. Czuł się dziwnie, jakby niezręcznie, widząc jej zaspane spojrzenie. Nie potrafił tego racjonalnie wyjaśnić, ale obecność tej dziewczynki jednocześnie go fascynowała i przerażała. Nie pozwolił jednak myślom krążyć wokół tego tematu, wmówił sobie, że powinien teraz gromadzić argumenty przekonujące Nicolasa do pozostania w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Obiad u Perenelle jak zwykle był przepyszny. Albus nie mógł odmówić sobie kolejnych dań, szczególnie, że za niedługo miało zabraknąć tej kuchni. Nicolas był nieprzejednany w kwestii wyjazdu.

\- Tylko tam dowiem się, czy moja teoria jest prawdziwa! Albusie, sam wiesz, z jaką niechęcią ministerstwo traktuje niezależne badania w naszym kraju. Wszystkie odkrycia chcieliby zgarnąć dla siebie.

\- Tak, ministerstwo chciałoby kontrolować każdą sferę życia. Na szczęście nie próbują na razie wtrącać się w sprawy Hogwartu.

-Właśnie, co słychać w Hogwarcie? Czytałam w gazecie, że twój rekord hatstall został pobity! – zagadnęła Perenelle, nakładając Albusowi kolejną porcję sałatki.

\- Tak, aczkolwiek dziewczynka, która tego dokonała, jest o wiele bardziej niezwykła niż ja.

Albus po kolei opowiedział Flamelom o Minerwie. Opisał jej wygląd, zachowanie, ceremonię przydziału, wrażenie, jakie zrobiła na pierwszych lekcjach, jej pierwsze transmutacje, jej wypadek na pierwszej lekcji latania. Opowiedział o jej zdolnościach w magii bez użycia różdżki. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ukrywać tego przed ludźmi, którzy byli dla niego jak rodzina. Nicolas sam czasem używał magii bez różdżki. Pamiętał czasy, gdy taka magia była na porządku dziennym. Choć Albus doskonalił ten rodzaj magii w Afryce, to sam Flamel go tam wysłał w tym celu. Teraz Albus opowiadał Flamelom o kolejnej czarownicy, posiadającej tę zdolność i bardzo się starał, by jego głos brzmiał neutralnie, choć trudno było mu opanować drżenie, gdy wspominał o obawach innych nauczycieli, o tym, co sama Minerwa opowiedziała mu o swojej mocy. Zataił jedną rzecz - swoją rozmowę z tiarą przed ceremonią przydziału. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego - po prostu wypierał jej istnienie, gdyż zbyt długo nie dawała mu spokoju.

Flamelowie słuchali go z uwagą, nie przerywając, nie zadając pytań, nie okazując większych emocji. Albus czuł ich badawcze spojrzenie, niemal widział, jak ich umysły dokładnie analizują usłyszane informacje. Gdy skończył, był też boleśnie świadom rumieńca na swojej twarzy. Czemu to dziecko wywoływało w nim takie emocje?

\- Albusie, czy nie sądzisz że twoi koledzy mają trochę racji? Jeśli dziewczynka jest tak potężna, stanowi zagrożenie. – Nicolas zapytał.

\- Nico, to jeszcze dziecko. Nie możemy jej odseparowywać i powtarzać, że jest niebezpieczna, bo taka się stanie. Chcę jej pomóc kontrolować te moce. Chcę by weszła w dorosłość, w pełni panując nad swoją magią.

\- Albusie, z tego z mówisz, ona jest świadoma swoich umiejętności. Żeby dalej ją szkolić w bardziej niebezpiecznych dziedzinach, musisz być pewien, że jej kręgosłup moralny jest idealny. Nie może być podatna na manipulację, zbyt łatwo mogłaby się stać bronią siejącą zniszczenie.

\- To mądra dziewczynka, Nicolas. Już potrafi zaskakująco kontrolować swoje emocje. Tylko pozwalając jej się rozwijać, unikniemy problemu, jaki stanowiłyby niekontrolowane wybuchy jej magii w przyszłości. Żadna różdżka nie stłumi takiej mocy. Odpowiednie wyszkolenie jej, jest kluczowe. – odpowiedział Albus z pasją. Zdenerwowało go mówienie o żywym i samodzielnie myślącym dziecku jak o przedmiocie, gotowym do wykorzystania przez jakiegoś złego czarnoksiężnika.

\- Albusie, jak zamierzasz zagwarantować sobie jej lojalność? Jaką masz pewność, że nie zwróci się przeciwko tobie? Że jej serca nie omami ktoś ideałami o ,,większym dobrze" ? – Nicolas wyraźnie przeszedł do ofensywy, jego głos był lodowaty. Albus skrzywił się na tę bolesną szpilę. Każda wzmianka o Gelercie sprawiała mu ból. Nie potrafił do siebie dopuścić myśli, że być może Nicolas ma rację. Że skoro sam Albus dał się zwieść, dlaczego panna McGonagall miała być bardziej odporna?

\- To czarownica czystej krwi, z rodu, który włada Szkocją od stuleci. Nauczono jej szacunku do własnego nazwiska i dumy ze swojego pochodzenia. Ta rodzina od zawsze stanowi zagadkę. Ty nie pamiętasz tych czasów, ale popytaj Armando. – ciągnął dalej Nicolas. Albus nie opowiedział im o wyjcu i chociaż zachowanie dyrektora od dawna wzbudzało jego ciekawość, teraz postanowił się skupić na obronie swoich racji.

\- Doprawdy Nicolas, przecież sam mnie uczyłeś, że pochodzenie się nie liczy, że najważniejsze jest to, co człowiek ma w sercu. Trzy dni temu panna McGonagall udowodniła swoją odwagę, ale wierzę, że to nie jest jedyny powód, dla którego tiara umieściła ją w moim domu. Nie rozumiecie, że ta dziewczynka całe dzieciństwo musiała tłumić swoje moce, a jednocześnie na każdym kroku wmawiano jej, jaka to jest wyjątkowa? Rozumiem ją i nie chcę, by czuła się odrzucona przez społeczność czarodziejów. Takie odtrącenie może mieć katastrofalne skutki.

\- Albusie, to nie jest Ariana. – odezwała się cicho Perenelle z poważną, ściągniętą smutkiem twarzą.

Albus poczuł zbierającą się w nim złość. Perenelle chyba nie sugerowała, że widzi w Minerwie własną młodszą siostrzyczkę? To fakt, obie były potężne i obie spotkały się ze strachem wobec ich zdolności.

\- Tu wcale nie chodzi o Arianę! Ariana przeżyła szok, nie chciała używać swoich mocy! Minerwa nie skończy tak jak moja siostra, bo nauczę ją kontrolować jej magię! Minerwa nie zostanie nigdy skrzywdzona przez innych, bo nauczę ją się bronić! - Albus nawet nie zauważył, że wstał, górując nad zdumionymi małżonkami. Jego pełen złości głos niósł się po całym domu.

\- Albusie, usiądź i uspokój się! Ostatecznie i tak zrobisz tak, jak będziesz uważał, ale musisz być w pełni świadomy konsekwencji.- Nicolas tym razem też podniósł głos. Albus posłusznie usiadł, ale bardziej z powodu przestraszonego spojrzenia Perenelle niż przez upomnienie jej męża.

\- Albusie, kim jest to dziecko, że wywołuje w tobie takie emocje? – zapytała Perenelle cicho, jakby nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Nie pozwolę jej nikomu skrzywdzić. Nigdy. – odpowiedział twardo Albus, kończąc temat. Flamelowie nie powiedzieli już nic o dziewczynce do końca spotkania. Potem Albus wyraźnie się uspokoił, ale i tak jego pożegnanie z Flamelami było o wiele chłodniejsze niż zwykle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po miesiącu od niefortunnego złamania ręki Minerwa z radością schodziła do Wielkiej Sali. To był wtorek, miała pierwszą transmutację i była szczęśliwa z tego powodu. Szybko zadomowiła się w Hogwarcie. Gryfoni byli z niej dumni, rzadko kiedy jakikolwiek dom miał taką przewagę nad innymi. Minerwa zawsze się uśmiechała, widząc czerwieniejące rubiny w klepsydrze Gryffindoru. Była wierna domowi Lwa, a jego członkowie szybko przyzwyczaili się do tego, że zawsze była kilka kroków do przodu, że zawsze była najlepsza, że jej magia dorównywała mocy profesorów. Klasa Minerwy nie zazdrościła jej, a starsze roczniki czasem nawet wdawały się z nią dyskusję, czy pytały jak wykonać niektóre czary. Minerwa chętnie pomagała słabszym kolegom, często użyczała swoje notatki koleżankom z dormitorium. Największą radość sprawiało jej jednak pomaganie przy praktycznych zaklęciach.

Puchoni patrzeli na nią z podziwem, Krukoni z ukrywaną zazdrością, Ślizgoni z jawną niechęcią. Minerwa nie zwracała na nich uwagi, zresztą po całej szkole krążyły plotki o tym, co robiła w klasie obrony przed czarną magią, więc nikt nawet nie próbował jej niepokoić. Sami nauczyciele kiwali jej głową, jakby już była prefektem naczelnym. W istocie Minerwa szybko skradła ich serca. Profesor Slughorn wielokrotnie zapraszał ją na spotkania Klubu Ślimaka, jednak zawsze konsekwentnie odmawiała. To nie przeszkadzało mu rozpływać się nad jej znajomością ingrediencji i receptur. Profesor Binns rzadko zwracał na nią uwagę, ale w duchu był zadowolony, że przynajmniej ktoś go uważnie słucha i robi notatki. Dostrzegł również ogromną wiedzę Minerwy na temat genologii czarodziejów, znała prawie wszystkie powiązania rodzin czystej krwi. Binns był jedynym nauczycielem, który uczył babkę Minerwy, więc nie miał wątpliwości, skąd ta wiedza pochodzi. Profesor Beery, nauczyciel zielarstwa, chwalił ją za doskonałą pamięć, ale była to jedyna dyscyplina, gdzie był ktoś lepszy – okazało się że Pomona wykazuje się ogromną pasją w tej dziedzinie. Podczas lekcji zaklęć i obrony przed czarną magią Minerwa nawet nie śledziła tego, co działo się w klasie. Odkrywała zupełnie odmienne strony tych przedmiotów. Zaklęcia i uroki przygotowywane specjalnie dla niej były często wyzwaniem i wymagały ogromnego skupienia, ale profesor Thomson zawsze znajdował czas, by szybko wyjaśnić jej niejasne pojęcia, a profesor Merrythought, choć była dla Minerwy jeszcze bardziej surowa niż dla reszty, potrafiła docenić wkładany przez nią wysiłek. Minerwa miała wrażenie, że między nią a starszą czarownicą tworzy się nić porozumienia, więź, którą wzmacniało nieustanne testowanie wzajemnych mocy. Minerwa wielokrotnie stawała w pustej klasie naprzeciw starszej czarownicy, wykazując się opanowanymi urokami.

Jednak największą radość sprawiała Minerwie transmutacja. Po kilku lekcjach sam profesor Dumbledore przyznawał, że wyczyniała różdżką takie rzeczy, o których mu się w tym wieku nie śniło. Minerwa uwielbiała nie tylko przemieniać i transfigurować przedmioty, satysfakcję dawało jej nieustanne prowokowanie humoru potężnego czarodzieja. Dumbledore nie raz wybuchał śmiechem na jakąś jej uwagę podszytą sarkazmem. Minerwa polubiła jego towarzystwo. Podobał jej się srebrzysty ton jego śmiechu, migotanie jego oczu. Na dodatkowej lekcji pomógł jej opanować zaklęcie lewitujące bez użycia różdżki. Minerwa czuła rosnącą dumę, gdy za pomocą jednej silnej myśli mogła przenosić coraz cięższe przedmioty.

Minerwa regularnie posyłała listy do babci i rodziców, donosząc o swoich postępach i nowych doświadczeniach. Bardzo się starała, by brzmiały radośnie i wielokrotnie zapewniała, że ani myśli przenosić się do Francji. Nie wspominała o dodatkowych lekcjach magii bez użycia różdżki z profesorem Dumbledore, ale napisała o poszerzonym programie nauczania. Chętnie opisywała swoje nowe koleżanki i kolegów, choć łatwo było dostrzec, że tylko z Poppy i Pomoną naprawdę się zaprzyjaźniła. Córka Roberta McGonagalla z niecierpliwością czekała na listy rodziców , wyrażające dumę z jej osiągnięć i opisujące życie we Francji. Minerwa nie zazdrościła im, ojciec rzadko przyznawał się do zmęczenia, ale córka łatwo odczytywała jego irytację z powodu niekończących się dyskusji, bali i negocjacji. Babcia Theresa również była zadowolona z postępów wnuczki, często posyłała Minerwie słodycze i ulubione książki. Wcale nie marniała w samotności, jak obawiał się jej syn. Babka Minerwy wyjechała właśnie na Międzynarodowy Kongres Smokologów w Rumunii i dobrze się bawiła w gronie czarodziejów gotowych na każde jej skinienie.

Wolny czas Minerwa spędzała głównie w bibliotece. Miała tam już swoje ulubione miejsce, w wykuszu okna, tuż przy dziale transmutacji. Zyskała też dozgonną przyjaźń bibliotekarza, pana Sendersa, gdy pomogła mu przenieść cały regał książek w nowe miejsce. Dziewczynka mogła siedzieć godzinami wśród starych ksiąg, robiąc notatki, czy czytając historyczne opowieści dla relaksu. Czasem spotykała tam dyrektora Dippeta, który przyszedł akurat po jakąś książkę. Uprzejmie mu się kłaniała, a on kiwał jej głową, choć głównie marszczył brwi na jej widok. Minerwa podejrzewała, że nadal nie zapomniał o wyjcu jej babki.

Minerwa ze spokojem jadła śniadanie, jednocześnie nanosząc poprawki na wypracowanie Pomony z transmutacji. Była pewna, że profesor Dumbledore wie, że często pomaga swoim przyjaciółkom, ale do tej pory jeszcze o tym nie wspomniał. Szelest skrzydeł na chwilę oderwał ją od pracy. Spojrzała w górę. Miała wrażenie, że sów było trzy razy więcej niż zwykle. Spora część miała przywiązane do nóg ciężkie, złote koperty. Minerwa natychmiast poczuła niepokój. Pierwsza wylądowała przy ich stole sowa z Prorokiem Codziennym. Minerwa szybko rzuciła sowie knuta i porwała gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie znajdował się wielki nagłówek:

 ** _Bunt smoków?!_**

 _Wczoraj, 25 października, nastąpiła seria bardzo niepokojących wydarzeń, naruszających równowagę świata czarodziejów. Około północy, dwa smoki pilnujące najcenniejszych skrytek Banku Gringotta, zerwały się z łańcuchów, nie zważając na Brzękadła oraz zaklęcia zatrudnionych tam czarodziei. Udało im się opuścić podziemia, niszcząc połowę banku. Odleciały w nieznanym kierunku, burząc prawie całą fasadę banku. Szacuje się, że zginęło trzech czarodziejów i dwanaścioro goblinów. Według władz Banku Gringotta, straty sięgają około piętnastu milionów galeonów. Czarodzieje, których skrytki zostały pogrzebane przy ucieczce smoków, mają zostać poinformowani jak najszybciej, nie wiadomo jednak, jakie otrzymają odszkodowania._

 _Ucieczka smoków z Banku Gringotta to na pewno najbardziej spektakularne wydarzenie ostatniego wieczoru, ale okazuje się, że podobne wydarzenia miały miejsce na całym świecie. Wszystkie Instytuty Smokologii zostały zrównane z ziemią i puszczone z dymem. Wielu smokologów poległo, próbując zapanować nad zbuntowanymi bestiami. Według danych Ministerstwa, wczoraj zginęło piętnastu wybitnych smokologów pracujących w naszym rodzimym Instytucie. Nikt nie wie, dokąd udają się wszystkie smoki, które wydostały się na wolność. Wielu świadków widziało całe stada, również dzikich smoków, kierujących się na północ._

 _To niebywałe, że wydarzyło się to w trakcie trwania Międzynarodowego Kongresu Smokologów w Rumunii. Tamtejsze smoki także postanowiły wydostać się na wolność, ale na rozkaz lady Theresy Victorii Adelajdy McGonagall wszyscy zgromadzeni tam czarodzieje nie próbowali ich zatrzymywać. Dzięki przytomnej akcji ewakuacyjnej, prowadzonej przez wykwalifikowanych brytyjskich smokologów, żaden uczestnik Kongresu nie ucierpiał._

 _Jest to pierwszy tego typu przypadek na świecie od chwili schwytania i prób udomowienia smoków, by wszyscy przedstawiciele tego gatunku opuszczali swoje terytoria i odlatywali w nieznanym kierunku. Z racji tego, że smoki stanowią ogromne zagrożenie zarówno dla mugoli jak i czarodziejów, Ministerstwo Magii z dniem dzisiejszym wprowadza stan wyjątkowy. Wspólna konferencja prasowa Ministra Magii i lady McGonagall, prezes Brytyjskiego Instytutu Smokologii została opisana na stronie 2._

 _By dowiedzieć się, jak zachować się w przypadku spotkania ze smokiem, przewróć na stronę 4._

Minerwa widziała wszędzie przerażone twarze. Bunt smoków? Przecież smokolodzy od ponad 60 lat starali się udomowić smoki! Co sprawiło, że te istoty postanowiły się nagle zerwać z łańcuchów? Dokąd leciały? Minerwa z bladą twarzą patrzyła na zdjęcie przedstawiające gruzy fasady banku Gringotta i małe figurki goblinów, już w pocie czoła odgarniających wejście do środka. Na następnej stronie była fotografia przedstawiająca dymiące szczątki Instytutu, po którym z taką dumą oprowadzała ją babka. _Właśnie, babcia!_ – na myśl o babcie Minerwa poczuła przyśpieszone bicie serca. Oczywiście Theresa McGonagall zachowała przytomność umysłu i zdołała uratować uczestników Kongresu. Jako jedyna potrafiła realnie ocenić zagrożenie. Wiedziała, że nie warto próbować zatrzymywać smoków. Inni magowie rozpaczliwie próbowali je powstrzymać. Owocem były spalone Instytuty. Minerwa wiedziała, że tylko jej babka ma wystarczającą wiedzę i doświadczenie, by opanować sytuację w społeczności smokologów, ale nie była już taka młoda.

Kolejna sowa opadła na stół przed Minerwą. Do jej nogi była przywiązana wielka złota koperta z pieczęcią banku Gringotta. Minerwa szybko ją otworzyła i przebiegła wzrokiem list.

 _Panno Minerwo McGonagall!_

 _W związku z wczorajszą ucieczką smoków pilnujących najgłębszych skrytek i częściowym zniszczeniem budynku banku, chcieliśmy panią poinformować, że pani skrytka, ze względu na dalekie położenie i czary ochronne, została nienaruszona. Nie dosięgły jej żadne zniszczenia, ale zrozumiemy, gdyby chciała pani wybrać i przenieść swoje pieniądze i kosztowności w inne miejsce. Jednocześnie pragniemy zapewnić, że dzięki skutecznej akcji goblinów prowadzonej wspólnie z siłami Ministerstwa Magii, Bank Gringotta już wznawia pracę, oraz że wszystkie powierzone pieniądze i przedmioty są już bezpieczne. Liczymy na prędką odpowiedź._

 _Z poważaniem_

 _Nagrod, prezes Banku Gringotta._

\- Ty też straciłaś rodzinną fortunę, jak połowa Ślizgonów? – zapytała Poppy, widząc złotą kopertę w ręce Minerwy. Czarnowłosa dziewczynka pokręciła głową, podając jej list i odwracając się do stołu Slytherinu. Rzeczywiście, mnóstwo Ślizgonów przedstawiało nędzny widok. Siedzieli nieruchomo z bladymi twarzami, albo prędko pisali ze złością odpowiedzi na złote listy, których pełno leżało na ich stole. Minerwie trudno było czuć dla nich współczucie, ale ostatecznie równie łatwo ona mogła dostać wiadomość o utracie fortuny. Dobrze pamiętała, jak kiedyś zapytała ojca, dlaczego ich skrytki nie pilnuje smok. Robert McGonagall powiedział, że jego ojciec osobiście nadzorował umiejscowienie skrytki i czary ochronne. Z jakiegoś powodu dziadek Minerwy nie chciał, by smoki strzegły jego złota. Teraz Minerwa była wdzięczna jego przezorności.

Znów się rozejrzała. Uczniowie rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, jakby bojąc odezwać się głośniej. Kilka osób płakało, trzymając w ręku czarne koperty z pieczęcią ministerstwa. Minerwa zobaczyła też wiele spojrzeń skierowanych w jej stronę. Profesor Dippet przyglądał jej się ze zmarszczonym czołem. Reszta nauczycieli w ciszy czytała listy z banku. Minerwa mimowolnie się zastanowiła, którzy z nich stracili swoje oszczędności.

Wtem przez okno wleciała ostatnia sowa, machając rozpaczliwie skrzydłami, jakby leciała ostatkiem sił. Sowa spadła tuż przed Minerwą, zbyt wyczerpana, by poprawnie wylądować. Minerwa natychmiast rozpoznała wielką pieczęć McGonagallów. Drżącymi rękami rozerwała kopertę, podczas gdy Poppy karmiła biedną sowę.

 _Kochana Minerwo!_

 _Zapewne już dostałaś wiadomość o ,,buncie smoków". Piszę, by cię poinformować, że nic mi nie jest i udało mi się ewakuować cały kongres. Tymczasowo zostałam obwołana Najwyższym Smokologiem Czarodziejów. Okazuje się że taki tytuł istnieje. W każdym razie muszę opanować cały chaos związany z ucieczką smoków. Nie wiem, co w nie wstąpiło, zupełnie nie chciały się podporządkować. Miały zbyt mordercze zamiary, by próbować je obłaskawić. Dlatego uznałam, że lepiej uciec. Żałuję, że moi koledzy z Instytutu nie wykazali się podobnym tchórzostwem._

 _Nie wiem, gdzie poleciały smoki, tak potężny zew, zdolny oczarować cały gatunek jest zupełnie niebywały. Nigdy nie sądziłam, po tylu latach badań nad tymi istotami, że są jeszcze w stanie tak mnie zadziwić. Najgorsze jest to, że tak wielkie grupy smoków stanowią olbrzymie zagrożenie dla ludzi._

 _Minerwo, zrobię wszystko, by zapewnić społeczności czarodziejów bezpieczeństwo. Proszę cię, przekaż moje szczere kondolencje wszystkim, którzy stracili kogoś w tym niewytłumaczalnym ,,buncie". Poproś dyrektora, by nie ignorował moich próśb o dodatkowe czary ochronne nad zamkiem. Jeśli wszystkie smoki rzeczywiście kierują się na północ, Hogwart może znaleźć się na ich drodze._

 _Nie martw się tym, Minerwo, najważniejsze to nie panikować._

 _Kocham się mocno, Twoja babcia_

 _Theresa Victoria Adelajda McGonagall_

Minerwa uniosła głowę znad listu. Wiele osób utkwiło w niej oczy. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia uczniów, nauczycieli i duchów. Ostrożnie włożyła list z powrotem do koperty. Musiała się zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało.

Po pierwszych lekcjach Minerwa postanowiła wykonać polecenia babki. Łatwo było odnaleźć wszystkich, którzy stracili w tym buncie bliskich, rodziców, rodzeństwo. Większość siedziała w szoku w skrzydle szpitalnym, oczekując na wiadomości. Minerwa pomyślała, że łatwiej byłoby aportować się z Hogwartu, niż przekazywać im kondolencje. Starała się jak mogła, ale widząc łzy i rozpacz, trudno było jej zachować kontrolę. Uczniowie, czasem dużo starsi, wypłakiwali się na jej ramieniu, inny odwracali głowę, nie przyjmując do wiadomości potwornych informacji.

Gdy Minerwie udało się uwolnić od skrzydła szpitalnego i atmosfery lamentu, udała się do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore. Oczywiście wiedziała, gdzie znajduje się gargulec strzegący wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora, ale nie znała hasła. Profesor Dumbledore musiał wiedzieć, był przecież zastępcą dyrektora.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, panno McGonagall? – zapytał nie odrywając wzroku od papierów na biurku.

\- Chciałabym porozmawiać z dyrektorem, profesorze.

\- W jakiej sprawie? – profesor wreszcie uniósł głowę.

\- Moja babcia chce mieć pewność, że dyrektor zastosował zaklęcia chroniące przed smokami, tak jak radziła. – na te słowa profesor kiwnął głową.

\- Oczywiście, że zastosował rady lady McGonagall. Wszystkie przerwy pomagałem mu rzucać zaklęcia ochronne. Mamy nadzieję, że żaden smok się tu nie wedrze.

Minerwa zawahała się, ale ostatecznie uznała, że skoro profesor Dumbledore mówi, że bariery są wzmocnione, to tak musi być. Podziękowała mu uprzejmie i wyszła. Musiała jeszcze napisać wypracowanie na eliksiry.


	9. Rozdział 8

Zbliżały się urodziny Minerwy. Uczniom Hogwartu czas uciekał szybko, dziewczynka nie podejrzewała, że tak prędko przyzwyczai się do nowego miejsca, że bez wahania uzna szkołę za dom, za azyl.

Babcia Theresa postanowiła, że nie pośle żadnej grupy smokologów za smokami, a za jej przykładem poszli szefowie wszystkich Instytutów. Zginęło zbyt wielu wybitnych naukowców, nie warto było wysyłać na śmierć kolejnych. Codziennie napływały wiadomości o stadach smoków, najróżniejszych gatunków, lecących na północ. Z listów babki Minerwa domyślała się, że Theresa McGonagall ma pewne podejrzenia co do celu ich migracji. Babka Minerwy jednak słusznie założyła, by nie dzielić się z nikim podejrzeniami. Lady McGonagall stała się bardziej rozpoznawalną osobą niż minister magii, nie było potrzeby jeszcze bardziej podsycać ciekawości tłumów. Sama Minerwa nie rozumiała tego zainteresowania gazet, przecież odpowiedzi na większość zadawanych przez dziennikarzy pytań znajdowały się w książkach jej babki. Theresa otwarcie pisała w nich, że smoki są istotami niemożliwymi do oswojenia, że nie powinno się ich pozbawiać wolności. Minerwa już jako dziecko dostrzegła, że te poglądy kłócą się z działaniami jej dziadka, których Theresa również była częścią.

Rodzice Minerwy również donosili o zniszczeniach, jakie smoki poczyniły we Francji. Misja dyplomatyczna Roberta McGonagalla przebiegała pomyślnie, choć sam przyznawał, że Francuzi odnoszą się do niego z większym szacunkiem, odkąd wiedzą, że jego matka swoim zdrowym rozsądkiem uratowała cały Kongres. Oczywiście nie brakowało takich, którzy uważali to działanie za tchórzostwo, wraz z ucieczką smoków, czarodzieje zostali pozbawieni włókien ze smoczych serc, smoczej krwi czy sproszkowanych rogów. Były to bardzo ważne składniki życia czarowników, więc coraz częściej podnosiły się głosy, że warto byłoby wysłać grupę doświadczonych smokologów na poszukiwania smoków.

Minerwa sporadycznie zawracała sobie głowę tym tematem, lekcje i nauka pochłaniały ją bez reszty. Do mistrzostwa opanowała proste zaklęcia, transmutacje i uroki. Na wszystkich formach magii – także magii niewerbalnej i nie wymagającej użycia różdżki. Jej ulubionymi lekcjami były zajęcia z profesorem Dumbledore. Ostatnio wymyślił dla niej zabawne ćwiczenie: wykrzykiwał nazwy różnych przedmiotów ze swojego gabinetu, a Minerwa musiała przywołać je za pomocą samej myśli, często nawet ich nie widząc.

\- Żółte skarpetki w czerwone księżyce!

Minerwa na samą myśl o tej jaskrawej części garderoby parsknęła śmiechem, ale z łatwością wyobraziła sobie wspomniane skarpetki. Zastanawiała się, gdzie mogą się znajdować, drzwi do prywatnych komnat profesora Dumbledore były zamknięte, a przecież raczej nie trzymał skarpetek w gabinecie, prawda?

Odpowiedź nasunęła się sama, gdy po chwili naprawdę intensywnego skupienia i wysiłku, profesor Dumbledore runął na ziemię jak długi. Na szczęście upadł na miękki dywan i teraz śmiał się dźwięcznie. Dołączył do niego śmiech Minerwy, gdy ujrzała czerwone skarpetki w żółte księżyce na jego stopach.

\- Niewiarygodne. Pomyśl tylko, że potrzebujesz znać tylko kolor skarpetek przeciwnika, by powalić go na ziemię! – zachichotał profesor, wstając powoli.

Minerwę okrzyknięto ,,Tarczą Gryffindoru" po paru lekcjach obrony przed czarną magią, gdzie ćwiczono zaklęcie tarczy. Podczas gdy reszta pierwszorocznych miała problemy z werbalnym postawieniem tarczy w obronie przed jednym zaklęciem, Minerwa stawiała tarczę trwałą, elastyczną, dopasowującą się do jej potrzeb. Potrafiła wytworzyć niewidoczną tarczę tuż przy skórze, czy ogromną bańkę, mieszcząca pół klasy. Oczywiście postawienie potężnej tarczy pozbawiało ją sporo mocy. Minerwa nieustannie pracowała nad tym, by jej tarcze przetrzymywały jak najwięcej zaklęć, ale wystarczyła szybka seria potężnych uroków profesor Merrythought by jej tarcza rozpadała się na kawałki. Surowa nauczycielka zapewniała ją, że podczas pojedynku nie warto stawiać zbyt permanentnej tarczy, że Minerwa i tak pewnie pokona każdego przeciwnika, zanim ten zdąży posłać w jej kierunku pięć uroków.

Minerwa też rozwijała swoją pasje do latania. Normalnie uczęszczała na treningi Gryffindoru. Starsi Gryfoni chętnie tłumaczyli jej tajniki quidditcha. Geraldine opiekuńczo wzięła ją pod swoje skrzydła, zapewniając wszystkich, że ,,za parę lat ta mała McGonagall będzie wiodła drużynę domu lwa do zwycięstwa." Pierwszy mecz w tym roku, Gryfonów z Puchonami, Minerwa oglądała z ławki rezerwowej, ale sportowa atmosfera szybko jej się udzieliła. Wszyscy się śmiali, że kibicowała swojemu domowi bardziej niż profesor Dumbledore. Wyczarowała czerwonozłote iskry układające się w wielki napis ,,Gryffindor do boju!". Biedni Puchoni niestety nie byli na tyle kreatywni by odpowiedzieć czymś podobnym.

Z racji tego, że zbliżały się urodziny Minerwy, zbliżała się także Noc Duchów.

\- Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego Halloween jest uważane za największe święto magii. – powiedziała Poppy do Minerwy przy śniadaniu, obserwując profesora Kettleburna wypuszczającego tysiące zaspanych nietoperzy do Wielkiej Sali. Inni nauczyciele tez pomagali – profesor Thomson za pomocą różdżki rzeźbił w wielkich dyniach, przyniesionych przez Ogga, profesor Merrythought drapowała czarnofioletowe obrusy, a profesor Dumbledore czarami rozkładał złotą zastawę na coraz bardziej pustych stołach.

Minerwa uniosła głowę. Do Wielkiej Sali wleciała spóźniona sowa. Wyglądała na nieco zdezorientowaną obecnością setek nietoperzy, ale uparcie kierowała się do stołu Gryffindoru. Minerwa natychmiast rozpoznała Egidę, zdziwił ją natomiast wielki pakunek, który z trudem utrzymywała.

\- Minnie, czy to nie jest miotła? – zapytała Pomona, która podeszła do ich stołu.

Minerwa najpierw otworzyła dołączony do paczki list.

\- To najnowsza Kometa! Z sterem ze skrzydła smoka czarnego hebryckiego! – Minerwa szybko rozerwała szary papier. Miotła rzeczywiście była wspaniała, uosobienie francuskiej elegancji, z rączką z czarnego hebanowego drewna, z ciemnymi witkami i małym sterem zrobionym z błony smoczego skrzydła. Oczywiście musiała być bardzo droga, smocze skrzydła były teraz racjonowanym towarem, ale przecież Robert McGonagall nigdy nie patrzył na koszty, gdy chodziło o jego córkę. W paczce była też śliczna czarna peleryna, do złudzenia przypominająca typowy element szkolnego mundurka. Gdy jednak Minerwa potrząsnęła lekkim materiałem, czarna barwa ustąpiła miejsca migotającej, szmaragdowej zieleni. To był prezent od matki, na pewno idealne dzieło francuskich krawców.

\- Czyżbyś zmieniała barwy domu, panno McGonagall? – zapytał z uśmiechem mijający ją Slughorn.

\- Moja matka zapewne nie pamięta w którym jestem domu, ale zapewne uznała, że kolor będzie dobrze mi pasował. Wie pan, ona zna się na modzie, profesorze. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie niekończących się przymiarek matki.

\- Pamiętam, panno McGonagall. Przy okazji, wszystkiego najlepszego! – powiedział wesoło i rzucił w jej stronę mały przedmiot. Minerwa złapała go odruchowo. Była to paczuszka kandyzowanych ananasów.

\- Chyba koniecznie chce cię przyciągnąć do Klubu Ślimaka. – zauważyła kwaśno Poppy.

\- Ja też mam coś dla ciebie, Minnie. – odezwała się nieśmiało Pomona, wyciągając zza siebie doniczkę. Minerwa musiała przyznać, że był to śliczny prezent. Roślina w doniczce była paprocią, ale paprocią magiczną – posiadała kwiaty. Przypominały nieco lilie, ale miały ciekawą czerwonozłotą barwę.

\- Kwiat godny prawdziwej róży Gryffindoru. – odezwała się Pomona, gdy Minerwa w milczeniu podziwiała kwiat.

\- Pom, jest cudowny! Dziękuję ci! – Minerwa ostrożnie odstawiła kwiat i objęła Puchonkę. Pomona musiała bardzo błagać profesora Beerego, by pozwolił jej zabrać jedną roślinę, nad których hodowlą czuwała w wolnym czasie.

\- Mój prezent zostawiłam w dormitorium! Minnie, nie masz nic przeciwko, że dostaniesz go po lekcjach? – zapytała zarumieniona Poppy.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, przecież wcale nie musiałyście dawać mi żadnych podarunków. Najważniejsze, że wspieracie mnie codziennie i zawsze mogę na was liczyć.

Po tym zapewnieniu wszystkie trzy wyszły z Wielkiej Sali. Albus Dumbledore obserwował je z uśmiechem. _Róża Gryffindoru. Wspaniałe i adekwatne określenie._ – pomyślał i przez nieuwagę rozłożył na stole Ślizgonów jedynie złote łyżki.

Prezentem do Poppy okazała się ślicznie ilustrowana, mugolska bajka o królewnie Śnieżce. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się, widząc obrazek dziewczyny o kruczoczarnych włosach i porcelanowej cerze, całowanej przez przystojnego księcia. Bajki mugoli zawsze jej się podobały, były bardziej optymistyczne niż te czarodziejów.

W dormitorium na Minerwę czekały jeszcze dwie sowy. Jedna przyniosła życzenia od babci wraz z ładną, szmaragdową bransoletką. Druga była niewiadomego pochodzenia, bez nadawcy. Minerwa otworzyła przyniesioną przez nią paczkę z ostrożnością. W środku znajdował się przepiękny komplet szachów. Była to duża, polerowana, kryształowa tarcza, podzielona na białe i czarne kryształowe pola. Z racji tego, że komplet szachów czarodziejów składał się z pionków jednego koloru, a nie jak w szachach mugolskich z dwóch, Minerwa otrzymała ślicznie rzeźbione figury z mlecznego kryształu. Jedynie korony króla i królowej były czarne. To były szachy najlepszego rzemiosła, lepsze nawet niż ekskluzywny rodzinny komplet McGonagallów.

\- Przepiękne. Tylko kto sprawił mi taki dar, ma królowo? – zwróciła się Minerwa do czarnej figury. Jednak pionki milczały, widocznie zdeterminowane by nie zdradzić anonimowego przyjaciela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus ostrożnie otworzył stary ,,Almanach rodów czarodziejskich". Fanatyczne przywiązanie Ślizgonów do tej książki zawsze napawało go niechęcią. Teraz jednak sam ją przeglądał. Szybko otworzył rozdział o szkockich rodach. Oczywiście drzewo genealogiczne McGonagallów było pierwsze. Jego najlepsza uczennica widniała na jego samym dole, samotna w swoim pokoleniu. Była jedyną córką Roberta i Clary. Albus zamknął oczy.

To było pięć lat temu. Ministerialne przyjęcie dla uczczenia osiągniętego sojuszu z Amerykanami. Uroczystość na cześć Roberta McGonagalla i jego talentów dyplomatycznych. Oczywiście wysoki Szkot całkowicie przyćmił ówczesnego ministra. Albus nadal pamiętał, jakie czarujące wrażenie robił ten młody człowiek, jak był uprzejmy, dystyngowany i uśmiechnięty. Wtedy nikt nie miał wątpliwości, dlaczego Amerykanie tak szybko zgodzili się na przymierze z Wielką Brytanią. Albus jednak dostrzegł coś jeszcze. Robert McGonagall był silnym czarodziejem, można było wyczuć bijącą od niego energię. Jednak coś jeszcze potężniejszego podążało za nim, obserwując go nieustannie. Albus poznał lady Theresę McGonagall już wcześniej. Niezmiennie jednak na jej widok miał ochotę zgiąć się w pokornym ukłonie. Żadna czarownica nie wytwarzała takiej aury władzy, jak ta dama. Jej stalowe szare oczy wnikliwie obserwowały otoczenie, podczas gdy usta rozciągały się w uprzejmym uśmiechu. Za nią posłusznie dreptała jej synowa, Clary. Naturalnie Albus nie próbował zaprzeczać urodzie tej niewiasty, ale wydawała się zbyt krucha i eteryczna, zbyt płytka i słabowita w porównaniu z potężną teściową.

Dopiero po jakiejś godzinie Albus miał okazję porozmawiać z młodym ambasadorem.

\- Słyszałem, że jest pan szachowym mistrzem, ambasadorze.- powiedział Albus po wymianie zwyczajowych uprzejmości.

\- Nic tak nie ćwiczy umysłu i strategicznego myślenia jak partia z godnym przeciwnikiem. – odpowiedział Robert McGonagall z delikatnym szkockim akcentem.

\- Zatem mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będę miał nadzieję rozegrać z panem partyjkę, lordzie McGonagall.

\- Wyznam panu w sekrecie, profesorze, że obecnie jedyną osobą, z którą regularnie przegrywam, jest moja córka. – Robert McGonagall mrugnął i zniknął w tłumie, pociągnięty przez innego gościa.

Albus uśmiechnął się, choć jego oczy nie migotały. Lord McGonagall biegle władał oklumencją. Stanowczo odepchnął myślową sondę wysłaną przez Albusa. Co więcej, zrobił to z niebywałym wdziękiem, bez większego wysiłku. Choć Albus nie powinien być zdziwiony, w końcu wszyscy czarodzieje służb dyplomatycznych uczyli się oklumencji.

Pod koniec przyjęcia Albus podsłuchał jeszcze rozmowę Clary McGonagall z przyjaciółką.

\- Jest niemożliwa. Ciągle musi być w centrum uwagi, jak coś nie idzie po jej myśli, tłucze talerze albo kieliszki. Myślałam, że po tym wszystkim co wyprawiała mając trzy latka, najgorsze mamy za sobą, ale nie. – Clary rozprawiała z przesadnym dramatyzmem i żywą gestykulacją.

\- Tak, sześciolatki też potrafią dopiec. – odpowiedziała ze współczuciem druga czarownica.

Albus odpędził to wspomnienie. Wtedy nie połączył w jedną całość wypowiedzi rodziców Minerwy. Jeśli mając sześć lat, zbijała talerze i szklanki nie ręcznie, a siłą woli, to już wtedy przejawiała ogromną potęgę. Jeśli mając sześć lat, ogrywała w szachy najlepszego taktyka w brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów, już wtedy przejawiała oznaki geniuszu. A on, Albus, przeoczył to wszystko. Och, teraz doskonale czuł wyrzuty belferskiego sumienia. Ale z drugiej strony, McGonagallowie nigdy nie pozwoliliby mu zbadać mocy dziewczynki. A jego zainteresowanie mogłoby zwrócić uwagę ministerstwa.

Gdy podpisywał jej list, również pozostawał ślepy. Nie dostrzegł, że to dziecko urodziło się w Noc Duchów. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że zapomniał o czymś jeszcze, czymś istotnym. Szybko jednak porzucił wysiłek przypomnienia sobie co to było, gdy spojrzał na swój komplet czarnych figur szachowych. Zachichotał sam do siebie. Zastanawiał się, czy się domyśliła. Nie mógł być pewien, w końcu nauczycielom nie wolno było dawać uczniom prezentów. I tak wystarczająco faworyzował tę uczennicę. Jednak widząc Horacego podrzucającego jej kandyzowane ananasy, poczuł zimne ukłucie. Teraz był zadowolony, bo szachy były naprawdę genialnym pomysłem w jego mniemaniu.

Wieczorem Albus z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach wchodził do Wielkiej Sali. Na okazję Nocy Duchów wystroił się w pomarańczowe szaty z fioletowymi pająkami, które rozbiegały się po materiale, zaczarowane sprytnym zaklęciem. Musiał jednak przyznać, że jego kreacja bledła w porównaniu z wystrojem Wielkiej Sali. W tym roku, dzięki zgodnej współpracy wszystkich profesorów, nastrój nie mógłby być bardziej halloweeenowy. Żywe nietoperze, latające chmarami pod ciemnym sklepieniem, tysiące palących się ogromnych dyń, olbrzymie pajęczyny zwisające z unoszących się w powietrzu świec, pluszowe pająki wśród złotej zastawy na fioletowych obrusach. Unoszące się w powietrzu duchy wykonywały różne sztuczki u uciesze młodszych uczniów. Właśnie dla takich scen kochał Hogwart.

Jego wzrok padł na rozmarzoną minę panny McGonagall. Ona też już to czuła. Hogwart już był jej domem, jej azylem, jej świątynią. Widać to było w lśniącym blasku jej szmaragdowych oczu. Albus zmusił się by minąć ją bez słowa i zasiąść przy nauczycielskim stole.

W połowie uczty, gdy Albus był pogrążony w cichej dyskusji z Galateą, nagle poczuł dreszcz. Zauważył, że Armando krzywi się, jakby ktoś dał mu mocnego kuksańca.

\- Armando? – Albus natychmiast odwrócił się do dyrektora.

Zanim jednak staruszek odpowiedział, coś innego przykuło uwagę obecnych. Wleciało przez górne okno. Przez pierwszych parę chwil Albus po prostu założył, że o duch, ale to nie było matowe, lecz błyszczące, srebrzyste. _Patronus_ –uświadomił sobie nauczyciel transmutacji. W sali zapadła cisza, wszyscy wyciągali głowy by zobaczyć to niecodzienne zjawisko.

Srebrna mgiełka powoli przybierała postać, zatem musiała być wyczarowana z daleka. Po kilku minutach nerwowego oczekiwania, przed stołem nauczycielskim zmaterializował się srebrny struś. Albus natychmiast go rozpoznał. To był patronus ministra magii, Adolphusa Bones. Nie do pomylenia był też drżący głos ministra.

 _W ministerstwie wykryto spisek, mający na celu obalić prawowitą i należną władzę. Okazało się, że bunt smoków był kontrolowany, że pewna osoba zbierała armię smoków, by obalić obecny porządek. Na szczęście złapano podejrzaną – ku mojemu wielkiemu ubolewaniu okazała się nią lady Theresa Victoria Adelajda McGonagall. Mamy prawo podejrzewać, że jej wnuczka, Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall może stanowić niebezpieczeństwo, dlatego wzywam dyrektora do otworzenia bram Hogwartu przed odziałem aurorów, który przybył ją aresztować._

Zapadła cisza. Albus nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Przecież to nie trzymało się logiki. Żaden czarodziej nie miał kontroli nad smokami, a już z pewnością nad całym gatunkiem! Spisek? Lady Theresa? Przecież co niby miałaby na tym zyskać? Jej syn kilkakrotnie odrzucił propozycję zostania ministrem, czy Bones jest tak znerwicowany na tym punkcie by oskarżyć matkę Roberta o spisek? Szanowaną i zasłużoną czarownicę? Czy nie wystarczyło mu posłanie ambasadora do dalekiej Francji?

Aresztować Minerwę? Albusa zalała fala paniki. Dziewczynka siedziała nieruchomo, wyprostowana, z głową wysoko. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że wszystkie oczy zwrócone są na nią. Oczy pełne zdumienia, oskarżenia, niechęci i strachu. Tego, przed czym Albus rozpaczliwie chciał ją ochronić.

Właśnie, przecież nie mógł siedzieć z założonymi rękami!

\- Armando? Armando, chyba w to nie wierzysz! Przecież to jest nielogiczne! Nikt nie może kontrolować smoków! Ministra w końcu dopadła jego paranoja lęku utraty władzy! Minerwa nie jest nic winna! To jeszcze dziecko! Nie możesz pozwolić jej aresztować! Przysięgliśmy bronić wszystkich uczniów! – Albus nie zważał na to, że wszyscy patrzą teraz na niego, że właśnie wrzeszczy na swojego przełożonego, że obraża samego ministra, że broni Minerwy z zaciekłością lwa.

\- Cisza! Niech wszyscy zostaną na swoich miejscach! – głos Armando przeniósł się echem po sali.

\- Armando, co mamy robić? – wyszeptała cicho Galatea, która jako pierwsza z nauczycieli opanowała swój szok. Dyrektor popatrzył pustym wzrokiem na swoich współpracowników.

\- Nie mogę już dłużej odmawiać im wstępu, po wiadomości ministra. Hogwart podlega ministerstwu, jeśli mamy rozkaz wydania panny McGonagall, nie mamy wyjścia, musimy to zrobić. – Armando patrzył na Albusa z poczuciem winy, ze smutkiem, ale również z determinacją. On już podjął decyzję.

Wtedy przez szybę wpadł następny patronus. Formował się szybko, ale największe wrażenie robiła jego wielkość. W powietrzu wisiał kilkumetrowy, lśniący smok. Czarny hebrydzki, jeśli Albus dobrze rozpoznawał rasę. Tożsamość nadawcy tej wiadomości szybko się wyjaśniła:

 _\- Armando… Armando… błagam… nie pozwól im zabrać Minerwy. Armando, zaklinam cię, nie możesz tego zrobić, nie drugi raz…_

Głos Theresy McGonagall był błagalny. Albusa zalała fala przerażenia, gdy dotarła do niego groza sytuacji. Jeśli ta kobieta zniżyła się do błagania o litość dla wnuczki, było bardzo źle. Armando był biały jak duch, w jego oczach stały łzy, gdy kręcił głową. Znów miał ją zawieść. Patronus chyba jakimś cudem to zrozumiał, po odwrócił głowę do dziewczynki, będącej w centrum tego wszystkiego.

\- _Minerwo, pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno ci opuszczać zamku. Poza Hogwartem grozi ci wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Zrób wszystko, by nie wyprowadzili cię z zamku. Nie cofaj się przed niczym. Nie przejmuj się mną. Dam sobie radę. Twoi rodzice też sobie poradzą. Pamiętaj, jesteśmy McGonagallami. Musisz jednak zostać w Hogwarcie. Ciebie nie dam poświęcić…_

Tym razem głos lady McGonagall znów był silny, władczy. Albus znów nie mógł nadziwić się zdolnością starszej czarownicy. Została złapana, a mimo to udało jej się wysłać potężnego patronusa, z którego aż biła jej miłość do wnuczki. Albus nie rozumiał, co oznaczały jej słowa. Jakie niebezpieczeństwo czyhało na Minerwę poza zamkiem? O co chodziło z tym poświęceniem?

Zastępca dyrektora znów spojrzał na dziewczynkę, będącą w samym centrum tego cyklonu. Nadal nie ruszała się z miejsca, choć część Gryfonów odsunęła się od niej, a uczniowie z innych domów już pokazywali ją palcami. Nie okazywała strachu. Twardo wbijała spojrzenie swoich szmaragdowych oczu w stół nauczycielski, gdzie wszyscy nauczyciele jakby roztapiali się pod siłą jej spojrzenia. Dippet wyglądał, jakby skurczył się w swoim fotelu.

\- Armando, nie pozwolę na zabranie niewinnego dziecka! Minerwa ma dziesięć lat! - Albus znów zwrócił się do dyrektora.

\- Albusie, przykro mi… - powiedział dyrektor, gdy wtem do Wielkiej Sali wpadła grupa aurorów. W czasie, gdy dwunastu doskonale wyszkolonych czarodziejów przeczesywało wzrokiem salę, Albus spojrzał na Minerwę. Miał zamiar skoczyć do przodu, bronić jej przed tymi ludźmi. Jednak dziewczynka pochwyciła jego spojrzenie. Pokręciła głową. Albus poczuł delikatny nacisk na swój umysł. Choć gorączkowo stawiał bariery, nie spodziewając się takiego ataku, jego mury padły i w jego umyśle zabrzmiało kilka silnych słów:

 _Nic nie rób. Dam sobie radę. Pod żadnym pozorem nic nie rób._

Głos wycofał się z jego czaszki tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Albus w głębokim szoku patrzył na Minerwę. Ta dziewczynka posługiwała się legimencją!

Czarodziej nie zdążył jednak dobrze przyjąć do wiadomości tej informacji, gdy aurorzy wreszcie odnaleźli w tłumie Minerwę i ruszyli w jej stronę.

Wtedy wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz.

Najpierw zgasły wszystkie świece, pozostawiając Wielką Salę w nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach. Potem rozległ się mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk.

Gdy Dippet klaśnięciem z powrotem zapalił świece, aurorzy błyskawicznie odwrócili się w stronę drzwi.

W progu Wielkiej Sali stała Minerwa McGonagall, jedną ręką trzymając za włosy klęczącą Amelię Bones, a drugą przyciskając różdżkę do gardła starszej dziewczynki. Ciałem córki ministra wstrząsały spazmy strachu, tymczasem twarz dziesięcioletniej Minerwy pozostawała niewzruszona. Jej szmaragdowe oczy patrzyły hardo przed siebie, jakby czekała na ruch przeciwnika. Widząc determinację w jej postawie, do Albusa dotarła okrutna prawda – Theresa powiedziała wnuczce, by nie cofała się przed niczym. Czy jednak Minerwa była w stanie zrobić krzywdę tej dziewczynce? Świadomie, umyślnie? Albusa oblał zimny pot, na myśl o tym, że panna McGonagall jest tak potężna, że mogłaby zrobić krzywdę wszystkim na tej sali.

\- Proszę natychmiast puścić panienkę Bones! – wykrzyknął przywódca aurorów, Cheng. Był to opanowany Azjata, ale nawet on musiał dostrzec, że mała dziewczynka zrobiła z najlepszych aurorów Anglii głupców.

\- Nie ruszać się. Amelia Bones jest moją gwarancją, że nie opuszczę zamku. – Albus nie mógł patrzeć na tragizm tej sytuacji, gdy dziesięciolatka musiała uciekać się do takich środków, by zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo. Jej głos był jednak twardy, bez cienia wahania.

Wtem nagle jeden z aurorów posłał w jej stronę zaklęcie ogłuszające. Czerwony promień odbił się od tarczy Minerwy. Albus zobaczył kątem oka jak Galatea chowa głowę w dłoniach. _Już wie, że zbyt dobrze wyszkoliła to dziecko._ Jakby na potwierdzenie jego myśli, Minerwa uniosła głowę Amelii, wyrywając jej przy tym garść włosów. Delikatnie przejechała różdżką po szyi córki ministra. Pojawiła się krwawiąca kreska. W całej sali rozległy się okrzyki przerażenia. Albus widział, że to zaledwie zadrapanie, ale mroziła go determinacja w oczach Minerwy. Przecież jeszcze rano była czarującą dziewczynką, której podarował komplet szachów! Jak mogła tak szybko zmienić się w demona strachu, cynicznie rozgrywającego partię, w której stawką było ludzkie życie?

Albus spojrzał na Dippeta. Staruszek siedział skulony na krześle, twarz ukrywał w dłoniach. Coś było nie tak. Albus zrozumiał co, gdy zobaczył srebrną mgiełkę wsiąkająca w posadzkę. Armando niewerbalnie zdołał wyczarować patronusa. Teraz musiał donosić komuś o obecnym impasie. _Tylko komu?_ – pomyślał Albus. Jedna chwila wystarczyła, by całkowicie przestał ufać staremu druhowi.

\- Spokojnie! Nie rób krzywdy panience Bones. Zostawimy cię w spokoju, ale puść ją wolno. – odezwał się Cheng, wyraźnie starając się, by jego głos brzmiał uspokajająco.

Wtem przez okno wleciał trzeci patronus. To był jeż, patronus szefa Winzengamotu, Oscara Hedge.

 _Minister Bones podał się do dymisji po oskarżeniu przez Wizengamot o wymyślenie spisku i niesłusznym aresztowaniu lady Theresy McGonagall. Poparcie okazane przez ogromną część społeczności czarodziejów rodzinie McGonagallów oraz brak dowodów wystarczyły, by oczyścić lady McGonagall z zarzutów. Rozkaz aresztowania Minerwy McGonagall zostaje odwołany, panna McGonagall ma mieć zapewnione bezpieczeństwo wewnątrz murów zamku. Wizengamot podjął uchwałę zapewniającą nietykalność pannie McGonagall. Do czasu ponownego wyboru Ministra Magii, jego obowiązki przejmuje Wizengamot. W związku z przyśpieszonymi wyborami, Albus Dumbledore i Armando Dippet są proszeni o natychmiastowe dołączenie do obrad Wizengamotu._

Gdy patronus rozpłynął się w powietrzu, w sali zapadła cisza. Albus w napięciu obserwował, jak Minerwa odsuwał różdżkę od gardła Amelii, puszcza jej włosy i wyciąga rękę.

\- Przepraszam panienko Bones. Nie miałam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić. Przykro mi, że obie stałyśmy się pionkami w grze o władzę. – oświadczyła Minerwa na tyle głośno, by słyszała ją cała sala.

Amelia Bones zrobiła coś, czego chyba nikt się po niej nie spodziewał. Ujęła wyciągniętą dłoń Minerwy, wstała i nawet próbowała się uśmiechnąć.

\- Nie żywię urazy, panienko McGonagall. Przyjmij wyrazy współczucia z powodu niesłusznego oskarżenia twojej szanownej babki i niesprawiedliwego nakazu aresztowania. – choć głosik panny Bones był bardziej piskliwy i drżący, też wybrzmiał w całej sali.

\- Pani Heale, czy mogłaby pani podejść i uleczyć ranę panienki Bones? – zapytała Minerwa. Wtedy Albus uznał, że skoro Dippet nie potrafi przejąć kontroli nad szkołą, on musi działać.

\- Pani Heale, proszę uleczyć pannę Bones. Prefekci proszeni są o odprowadzenie reszty uczniów do poszczególnych pokojów wspólnych. Panno McGonagall, proszę tu podejść. – Albus starał się, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie, twardo.

\- Dumbledore, moi ludzie natychmiast opuszczą teren szkoły. Ja chciałbym jednak zostać, panienka Bones zapewne będzie chciała skontaktować się z rodzicami. – Cheng zbliżył się do stojącego Albusa.

\- Dobrze. Jeśli panna Bones wyrazi takie życzenie, możesz zabrać ją do domu przez kominek w moim gabinecie. Ufam, że zadbasz o jej bezpieczeństwo. – Albus zmierzył wzrokiem aurora.

\- Oczywiście. – Cheng szybko zaczął wydawać rozkazy swoim ludziom.

Minerwa tymczasem zatrzymała się przed stołem nauczycielskim, wpatrując się obojętnym wzrokiem w herb Hogwartu.

\- Pójdziesz teraz ze mną i dyrektorem do jego gabinetu, panno McGonagall. Resztę nauczycieli proszę o udanie się na spoczynek. Galateo, sprawdź potem proszę, czy wszyscy uczniowie są w łóżkach. Armando, idziemy. – Albus swobodnie wydawał rozkazy. Już po chwili, panna McGonagall szła przed nim, jej ciemnowłosa głowa nadal wysoko, a przygarbiony Armando człapał z tyłu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa rozejrzała się ciekawie po gabinecie dyrektora. Było to duże, okrągłe pomieszczenie, dość chaotycznie umeblowane, pełne różnych drobiazgów. Znajdowało się tam ogromne biurko, zawalone stertą papierów, za nim stał ogromny, fioletowy fotel. Był tam mały stolik do herbaty z sofami, oraz ciągnące się pod ścianami biblioteczki pełne książek. Na ścianach, dość wysoko zawieszone były ruchome portrety byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu. Choć z chwilą ich wejścia do gabinetu portrety zachowywały pełne godności milczenie, Minerwa mogła przysiąc, że Fineas Black, brat jej babki, mrugnął do niej uspokajająco.

Profesor Dumbledore wyczarował dwa wygodne krzesła przed biurkiem, oraz jednym machnięciem różdżki przeniósł papiery na podłogę obok. Dyrektor usiadł w swoim fotelu z przerażoną miną.

\- Panno McGonagall, co to miało znaczyć? – Minerwa wyczuła niepewność w tonie profesora Dumbledore.

-Nie mieli prawa mnie aresztować. To wy powinniście mnie bronić. Skoro postanowiliście mnie wydać, musiałam obronić się sama. – Minerwa kierowała te słowa do Dippeta, ale on siedział z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

\- Dyrektor obawiał się, że możesz stanowić zagrożenie dla innych uczniów, co jak się okazało nie było bezpodstawne. – teraz Minerwa spojrzała na nauczyciela transmutacji. Patrzył na nią z rozczarowaniem, z poczuciem winy. To wzbudziło jej złość.

\- Nie zrobiłabym nic pannie Bones! Złapałam ją tylko dlatego, że była córką ministra! Jeśli babcia uznała, że poza Hogwartem grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo, nie mogę opuścić jego terenu. – Minerwa oddychała głęboko, po kolei stawiając kolejne bariery. Babcia Theresa była jedyną osobą, której Minerwa ufała w pełni, której rozkaz wykonałaby bez szemrania. Dziewczynka nie miała pojęcia, jakie niebezpieczeństwo rzekomo czyha na nią poza Hogwartem, ale babcia Theresa zawsze miała jakiś ukryte powody swoich decyzji, które ostatecznie okazywały się właściwe.

\- Nie zrobiłabyś? Minerwo, nie znasz swoich mocy! My nie wiemy, jak daleko rozwinięte są twoje umiejętności. Skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć, że nie rozpłatasz jej gardła! – Minerwa teraz już czuła surowe spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, pozbawionych zwyczajowego migotania. Chciała odpowiedzieć, wyrazić swój żal, że nawet profesor Dumbledore widzi w niej potwora, że nikt nie ufa jej ocenie sytuacji itd., ale odezwał się dyrektor.

\- Albusie skończ to. Musisz po prostu przyjąć do wiadomości, że lojalność to kluczowa cecha w charakterze panny McGonagall. Obecnie jej lojalność wobec rodziny przewyższa tę wobec Hogwartu, wobec nas. Odprowadź ją do dormitorium. Powinieneś być w Wizengamocie.

Minerwa spojrzała z niechęcią na dyrektora. Jej dumna babcia posunęła się do błagania tego człowieka o ochronę dla swej wnuczki, ale on nie kiwnął palcem.

\- Lojalność i odwaga, dyrektorze. Dobrej nocy. – odpowiedziała mściwie i wymaszerowała z gabinetu, nie oglądając się na profesora Dumbledore.

\- Minerwo! – nauczyciel transmutacji już biegł za nią.

\- Słucham, profesorze Dumbledore? – powiedziała zimno, odwracając się do niego i zmuszając do gwałtownego zatrzymania.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Nie powinien być pan w Wizengamocie?

\- Nie, najpierw się wytłumaczysz. – profesor poprowadził ją do pobliskiej pustej klasy od transmutacji.

\- Minerwo, warunkiem twoich dodatkowych lekcji było to, że będziesz wykorzystywać magię bez różdżki w słusznej sprawie! Jak mogłaś użyć jej do szantażowania aurorów, na oczach wszystkich uczniów! – Dumbledore stał, górując nad nią, jednak nie opuściła głowy, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie użyłam jej. Światła zgasiłam silnym niewerbalnym Nox. Ranę wykonałam różdżką, wszyscy to widzieli. Tarcza też została wyczarowana za pomocą różdżki. Jeśli tyle wystarczyło, by szantażować aurorów, to społeczność czarodziejów naprawdę powinna się obawiać. – Minerwa rzuciła jeszcze na koniec wyzywające spojrzenie profesorowi.

Ku jej zdumieniu profesor Dumbledore opadł na krzesło i potarł skronie. Gdy przemówił, jego głos był cichy i zmęczony:

\- Och Minerwo! Jak mam ci zaufać? Ty nie uznałaś mnie za godnego swojego zaufania. Nie pozwoliłaś mi pomóc, ukryłaś przede mną znajomość legimencji. – jego błękitne oczy patrzyły na nią z takim smutkiem, że Minerwa natychmiast poczuła poczucie winy.

\- Nie wiedziałam jak rozwinie się sytuacja, nie chciałam, by był pan zmuszony do poniesienia konsekwencji za moje zachowanie. Oklumencję i legimencję umiem od dziecka. Cały czas chronię swój umysł, ojciec mnie nauczył, jestem córką dyplomaty. A legimencji nie używam, dostałam od papy i babci bezwzględny zakaz czytania ludziom w myślach dla zabawy. Jakoś jednak musiałam panu przekazać, by się pan nie mieszał, profesorze. – wyjaśniła, starając się, by skrucha w jej głosie była dostrzegalna.

\- Ale to ja powinienem cię chronić, nie ty mnie!

\- Przepraszam, profesorze. – wyszeptała Minerwa. Ta rozmowa kosztowała ją więcej wysiłku, niż była gotowa przyznać.

\- Nie czujesz wcale skruchy, prawda? Cały czas jesteś głęboko przekonana, że postąpiłaś słusznie. – profesor Dumbledore kręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Profesorze, zapomnijmy o tym. Dzisiejszy wieczór był błędem byłego ministra, nie naszym. Bardzo zależy mi na naszych lekcjach, profesorze. – Minerwa uznała, że powinna przełknąć dumę i postarać się odbudować nadszarpnięte zaufanie.

Dumbledore wstał.

\- Ja po prostu nie chciałbym czuć znów tych wątpliwości. Chciałbym po prostu być pewnym, że nie wykorzystasz swoich mocy do krzywdzenia innych.

\- Ja też chcę być tego pewna, profesorze. Dlatego potrzebuję tych lekcji…

Albus rzucił jej tylko smutne spojrzenie i powiedział:

\- Chodźmy. Ktoś musi uratować biednego dyrektora przed gniewem twojej babki.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, choć w jej mniemaniu, na prawdziwy gniew jej babki zawsze się zasługiwało. W milczeniu podążała za profesorem do wieży Gryffindoru. Gdy Gruba Dama otworzyła przejście po podanym przez profesora haśle, Minerwa odwróciła się do niego:

\- Dziękuję, że był pan gotowy stanąć w mojej obronie, profesorze. Naprawdę to doceniam.

\- Dobranoc, panno McGonagall. – Minerwa mogła przysiąc, że na moment w oczach zastępcy dyrektora pojawiło się migotanie.

Pokój wspólny był ciemny i pusty, dochodziła północ. Ostatnie drwa dogasały w kominku. Minerwa spojrzała na schody wiodące do dormitorium. Trochę obawiała się reakcji koleżanek. Postanowiła spać w pokoju wspólnym, a jutro opowiedzieć wszystko Poppy i Pomonie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus wszedł do Sali Posiedzeń Wizengamotu zaraz za Armando, który szedł jak na ścięcie, zgarbiony i powłócząc nogami.

Sala Posiedzeń była pełna czarodziejów w śliwkowych szatach, skupionych w grupkach i dyskutujących zawzięcie. Albus zauważył jedną większą grupę czarodziejów skupioną wokół jednej osoby, której władczego głosu nie można było nie rozpoznać. Armando zrobił krok do tyłu, wpadając na Albusa. _Biedny mag, jest tak przerażony, jakby czekało go spotkanie ze smokiem._ – pomyślał zastępca dyrektora, zaraz uśmiechając się, gdy dotarła do niego trafność tego porównania.

Zanim Albus zdążył dokładnie się rozejrzeć, dopadł go były minister magii. Jego szaty były pogniecione, jego włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, a twarz była jakby poszarzała. Był cieniem dawnego siebie, dumnego i uwielbiającego władzę człowieka.

\- Dumbledore, co z moją córką? – zapytał, gorączkowo potrząsając Albusa za ramię.

\- Pannie Bones nic nie jest. Cheng odesłał ją do matki, jest więc zapewne z pańską żoną.

\- Czy to dziecko, ta… czy ona nic jej nie zrobiła? – minister nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Tak jak powiedziałem, panna Bones wyszła z całego zdarzenia bez szwanku. Na pewno oszczędziłby jej pan szoku, gdyby nie fałszywe oskarżenie, panie Bones. – odparł Albus, wyswobadzając się z uścisku byłego ministra.

Oskar Hedge wszedł na salę, odnalazł wzrokiem Albusa, po czym podszedł do niego i Armando .

\- Myślę, że nie będziecie składać oficjalnych zeznań z tego, co wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie. Jesteśmy na bieżąco dzięki patronusowi Armando. – naczelnym mag Wizengamotu zamilkł, widząc zbliżającą się do nich wiedźmę.

Naturalnie większość czarowników utworzyła szpaler prowadzący do przedstawicieli Hogwartu. Nie chcieli uronić ani słowa. Lady Theresa zdawała się nie zauważać, otaczającego jej tłumu. Albus czujnie obserwował jej powolny, aczkolwiek pełen godności krok, sztywno wyprostowaną sylwetkę i dumnie uniesioną głowę. Musiał przyznać, że babka dobrze wyszkoliła Minerwę. Jej wnuczka nosiła się w identyczny sposób. Dzisiaj lady McGonagall była ubrana w brązowe szaty smokologa, które w niektórych miejscach były pobrudzone pyłem. Albus podejrzewał, że musiała pomagać przy wyburzaniu gmachu Instytutu, gdy została aresztowana. Jednakże jej włosy były zebrane w perfekcyjną, edwardiańską fryzurę, a jej stalowe oczy twardo wpatrywały się w Armando. Zatrzymała się przed trzema czarodziejami i odezwała się chłodno:

\- Profesorowie Dippet i Dumbledore, dobrze, że bynajmniej obowiązki wobec Wizengamotu traktują panowie poważnie. – Albusowi nie umknęła twarda nuta oskarżenia w jej głosie.

\- Lady McGonagall, my również cieszymy się widząc panią w dobrym zdrowiu. – Albus nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Widział w tej scenie jakiś ukryty komizm, który najwyraźniej umknął starszej czarownicy, bo zmierzyła go od stóp do głów pogardliwym spojrzeniem szarych oczu.

\- Czyżby? Odniosłam wrażenie, że wolelibyście bym gniła w celi Azkabanu, razem z moją wnuczką. Nieprawdaż, Armando? – jej głos był przepełniony jadem, godnym prawdziwej Ślizgonki.

Armando wbił wzrok w ziemię, byle nie patrzeć na stojącą przed nim czarownicę. Albus wiedział, że używa całej swojej woli, by nie trząść się ze strachu. Co łączyło te dwójkę, że wywołują w sobie takie emocje? Albus postanowił pospieszyć z pomocą staremu druhowi:

\- Zapewniam, że nigdy nie śmielibyśmy o tym nawet pomyśleć, lady McGonagall. – powiedział, starając się brzmieć uniżenie. Jednak tylko pogorszył sprawę:

\- Nie rozmawiam już z tobą, Dumbledore. – Albus zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może niczym odpowiedzieć na tę jawną niegrzeczność, pozycja tej czarownicy była zbyt wielka. Cofnął się o krok, ale z jego oczu zniknęło migotanie.

\- Zatem, dlaczego zignorowałeś moją _prośbę,_ Armando? – ciągnęła bezlitośnie czarownica.

\- Żałuję tego, lady _McGonagall_. – odpowiedział cicho Dippet, ale wszyscy słyszeli, że jej nazwisko zabrzmiało w jego ustach jak przekleństwo. Ona też bez trudu to wychwyciła.

\- Czego? Swojego tchórzostwa, jak mniemam?

Armando podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć tej kobiecie w oczy. Jego twarz była blada, jego oczy szkliste.

\- Nie, Thereso. Żałuję, że nie jestem w stanie ocalić Hogwartu przed tym dzieckiem rozpaczy. – jego głos wybrzmiał w całej sali.

Plask. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył to zauważył, starsza dama uderzyła dyrektora Hogwartu w twarz. Rozległy się okrzyki, ale nikt nie odważył się zareagować. Albus jedynie zacisnął dłoń na różdżce. Na twarzy Armando pozostał czerwony ślad dłoni z trzema krwawymi pręgami zrobionymi przez krawędzie złotej obrączki, diamentowego pierścionka i rodowego sygnetu.

\- Minerwa nie jest dzieckiem rozpaczy! To dziecko potęgi! – po raz pierwszy w głosie lady McGonagall Albus usłyszał żywsze emocje – teraz było to oburzenie.

\- Potęga? Przyznaj, tylko marzenie o niej trzymało cię przez te wszystkie lata! Warto było? Warto było tyle wycierpieć, Thereso? – dyrektor chyba nie zauważył nawet publicznego poniżenia, jakie urządzała mu ta czarownica. Stał tam, skazany na walkę, której nie miał szans wygrać.

A lady McGonagall jedynie się zaśmiała. Był to zimny dźwięk, jakby dzwonienie dzwonka, którym wzywa się służbę. Albus jednak widział, że śmiech ten jest pewną formą kontroli. Zupełnie nie sięgał jej oczu, które nadal ciskały gromy. Albus współczuł swojemu przełożonemu.

\- Cierpienie? To było nic w porównaniu z bólem, jaki ty mi sprawiłeś. Nie masz pojęcia, bo uciekłeś z podkulonym ogonem. – wycedziła, gdy końcowe echo jej śmiechu ucichło.

Na te słowa łzy wreszcie popłynęły z oczu starego dyrektora. Wszyscy zszokowani tym widokiem popatrzeli po sobie ze zdumieniem. Lady McGonagall obserwowała go z uśmiechem. _Smutnym uśmiechem_ – uzmysłowił sobie Albus. Wyglądała niczym upadły anioł, świadomy utraty swojego piękna. Albus musiał zbyt otwarcie się jej przyglądać bo błyskawicznie zwróciła na niego swoją uwagę:

\- Dumbledore, bądź łaskaw i zabierz go sprzed moich oczu. Wracajcie do Hogwartu. Wybory odbędą się jutro. – dodała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, przenosząc wzrok na Oscara. Ten był w stanie jedynie kiwnąć głową w odpowiedzi. Albus uznał, że nie powinien teraz wystawiać cierpliwości tej damy na próbę.

\- Lady McGonagall. – skłonił głowę i wycofał się, ciągnąc za sobą Armando, który ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Gdy przez sieć Fiuu znów znaleźli się w gabinecie dyrektora, Albus delikatnie posadził płaczącego dyrektora na kanapie i poprosił skrzatkę domową, Błyskę, by przyniosła melisy.

\- Armando, jestem twoim przyjacielem, nie chcę oglądać cię w takim stanie. Co łączy cię z babką Minerwy? – Albus odsunął ręce dyrektora, by ten spojrzał mu w oczy. _Jest w nich tyle bólu…_

\- Z nią? Cierpienie. Łączy mnie z nią cierpienie.

\- Armando, możesz mi zaufać. Nie potrafię się pozbyć wątpliwości dotyczących Minerwy, muszę wiedzieć, dlaczego uważasz ją za tak niebezpieczną.

\- Zawiodłem ją! Zawiodłem ją… Ma rację… jestem tchórzem… Tyle lat… - bełkotał dyrektor.

Albus pokręcił głową, odebrał zioła od skrzatki, która również ze smutkiem pokręciła głową gdy ujrzała cierpienie swojego pana i powiedział:

\- Masz, napij się. Może zacznij od początku. Poznaliście się w Hogwarcie, tak? – Albus starał się by jego głos brzmiał uspokajająco, ale Armando nie był dzieckiem, wyczuł to.

\- Albusie, każdy jest strażnikiem swojego cierpienia. Nie możesz nam pomóc. A jeśli chodzi o to dziecko… strzeż swego serca, bo ona rozbije je na tysiąc kawałków.

Głos Armando brzmiał mrocznie, niemal złowrogo. Albus odsunął się od dyrektora. Blada twarz jego dawnego przyjaciela nagle wydała mu się bezdenną czeluścią cierpienia. Jego oczy studniami pełnymi bólu.

Albus odwrócił się i wybiegł z gabinetu dyrektora. Zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, był pewien że słyszy szyderczy śmiech Phineasa Blacka. Śmiech przypominający zimny ton srebrnego dzwonka.


	10. Rozdział 9

Następny tydzień był ciężki dla Minerwy. W ranek po Nocy Duchów szybko wymknęła się z pokoju wspólnego i wcześniej poszła na śniadanie, by spotkać jak najmniej uczniów. Późniejsze lekcje były męką – wszędzie towarzyszyły jej stłumione szepty i lękliwe spojrzenia. Nauczyciele podchodzili do niej z większą rezerwą, Minerwa miała ochotę krzyczeć ze złości, gdy profesor Merrythought kazała jej w kółko ćwiczyć proste zaklęcia obronne. Tylko część uczniów nie podchodziła do niej z dystansem. Pomona i Poppy nawet o to nie prosiły, ale Minerwa i tak wyjaśniła im całe zajście.

\- A więc głównym twoim przewinieniem jest ślepa lojalność wobec babki? – zapytała Poppy na koniec.

\- Poppy, jej babka jest najpotężniejszą czarownicą swojego pokolenia. Według dzisiejszego Proroka, paradoksalnie przez to fałszywe oskarżenie lady McGonagall ma wystarczające poparcie, by sięgnąć po stanowisko ministra. – powiedziała Pomona.

\- Nigdy tego nie chciała. Ojciec też nie, więc minister Bones powinien być spokojny. – Minerwa pokręciła głową.

\- W każdym razie jej zdanie jest decydujące. Jedyna spójna grupa w Wizengamocie to Szkoci, skupieni wokół niej. – Pomona dość dobrze orientowała się w polityce.

Wieczorem Minerwa dostała list od babki, opisujący jej aresztowanie, sprzeciw wiernych McGonagallom przyjaciół, jej uwolnienie i dymisję Bonesa. Theresa bezwzględnie zakazała wnuczce opuszczać Hogwart. Przyszedł też list od rodziców Minerwy. Francuzi na tyle polubili jej ojca, że byli całkowicie oburzeni zachowaniem byłego ministra. Ojciec uważał, że Minerwa zbyt zwróciła na siebie uwagę incydentem z panną Bones, ale jednocześnie powtarzał, że jeśli babcia każe jej nie opuszczać Hogwartu, Minerwa powinna zastosować się do tego polecenia. ,,Ufam twojej babci. Tylko ona wie, co dla ciebie najbezpieczniejsze." – pisał Robert. Dodawał też, że nie zamierza porzucać prac nad sojuszem z Francuzami, by objąć stanowisko ministra. ,,Naprawdę tylko diabeł albo twoja babka musieliby zgarnąć ten stołek, bym zechciał im go odebrać."

Ostatecznie ministrem obwołano Oscara Hedge. Świat czarodziejów odetchnął z ulgą. Hedge nie był zbyt potężnym magiem, ale miał silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i potrafił manewrować między różnymi stronnictwami rodów czystej krwi. Najwyższą wartością był dla niego pokój i był gotowy wspiąć się na wyżyny dyplomacji, by go utrzymać.

Trzy dni po Nocy Duchów i pamiętnych urodzinach Minerwy, do zamku wróciła Amelia Bones. Dalej trzymała głowę wysoko, choć jej ojciec popadł w niełaskę. Amelia również publicznie okazywała swoją sympatię dla Minerwy. Razem spędzały niektóre przerwy, rozmawiały i grywały w szachy, choć Minerwa zawsze wygrywała.

Także drużyna quidditcha nie odwróciła się od Minerwy. Nic tak nie łączy jak sport, poza tym część Gryfonów czuła podświadomą dumę, że ich ,,lwiątko" wywiodło w pole najlepszych aurorów ministerstwa.

Dyrektor Dippet pojawiał się tylko na kolacji, jadł apatycznie, jakby nic do niego nie docierało. Minerwa wiedziała jedynie, że odbył rozmowę z jej babką w Noc Duchów, ale dotarły ją słuchy, że podobno go uderzyła i poniżyła. Dziewczynka postanowiła się tym nie przejmować. To były sprawy jej babci. Ostatecznie Dippet bez mrugnięcia był gotów dać ją aresztować. Babcia miała prawo być wściekła, bynajmniej tak tłumaczyła to sobie Minerwa.

Jednak najbardziej bolał Minerwę chłód ze strony profesora Dumbledore. Nadal miał z nią dodatkowe lekcje, nadal chwalił jej postępy, nadal z nią żartował. Jednak w jego oczach brakowało tego migotania, Minerwa miała wrażenie że nauczyciel transmutacji jest wewnętrznie rozdarty. Jakby dręczyły go potworne wyrzuty sumienia. Minerwa bardzo się starała, zawsze była doskonale przygotowana, nigdy się nie spóźniała, każde polecenie wykonywała sumiennie i dokładnie, a jednak dziwny impas trwał.

Na początku grudnia Minerwa dostała smutny list od rodziców. Nie mogli wrócić na święta, musieli zostać we Francji. Ojciec próbował ją pocieszyć, że Hogwart na święta jest jeszcze cudowniejszy, ale Minerwa i tak czuła rozczarowanie. Nie mogła też liczyć na spędzenie świąt w rezydencji McGonagallów, gdyż babcia powiedziała, że opuszczanie Hogwartu jest dla niej zbyt niebezpieczne, poza tym przyjeżdżali smokologowie by prowadzić badania nad ucieczką smoków. Po raz pierwszy Minerwa miała spędzić święta z dala od rodziny. Czuła się niechciana i porzucona. Pomona i Poppy wracały do domów na święta, więc Minerwa miała być pozbawiona nawet ich towarzystwa.

Gdy nadszedł czas świątecznych wyjazdów, Minerwa objęła mocno obie koleżanki.

\- Nie martw się, Minnie, zanim się obejrzysz, będziemy z powrotem. – Pomona starała się uśmiechnąć.

\- Jasne, bawcie się dobrze i przekażcie moje najlepsze życzenia waszym rodzinom. – odpowiedziała uprzejmie Minerwa. Poppy rozciągnęła usta w uśmiechu. Często zaśmiewała się z pełnych grzeczności i egzaltacji wypowiedzi Minerwy.

Minerwa odprowadziła wzrokiem grupki uczniów brnących przez zaspy w kierunku głównej bramy. Nie zauważyła pojawienia się Ogga:

\- Przemarznie panienka. Lepiej wejść do zamku.

Minerwa skinęła głową i powoli ruszyła do wieży Gryffindoru. Pokój wspólny był prawie pusty, niewielu uczniów musiało zostać na święta. Atmosfera była ciężka, każdy zajęty był swoimi sprawami, więc Minerwa powlokła się do biblioteki.

W pomieszczeniu gromadzącym ogromne zbiory Hogwartu spędziła cały dzień. Czytała wszystko, co wpadło jej w ręce. Wieczorem wróciła do pokoju wspólnego. Wcale nie była senna. Wpadła więc na szalony pomysł. Postanowiła powłóczyć się nocą po Hogwarcie. Choć Minerwa z natury przestrzegała zasad, tego dnia była znudzona i zła. Wszyscy ją zostawili w prawie pustym zamku. Chciała mieć chociaż radość ze zwiedzenia swojego ,,więzienia", jak zaczęła w myślach nazywać Hogwart.

Gruba Dama nie zadawała żadnych pytań, posłusznie otwierając przejście. Korytarze były ciemne, Minerwa podejrzewała, że musiało być po jedenastej. Portrety szeptały do siebie, pokazując ją palcami. Dziewczynka snuła się po korytarzach w swojej szmaragdowej pelerynie. Duchy mijały ją obojętnie, Irytek tylko wykonał przed nią parodię ukłonu i zniknął. Na trzecim piętrze Minerwa spotkała jednak żywą duszę. Z świecą w dłoni, prosto na nią, dreptał prędko profesor Binns, mamrocząc coś do siebie. Minerwa nie miała gdzie się schować, modliła się więc, by profesor był zbyt pogrążony w myślach by ją zauważyć. On jednak ją dostrzegł:

\- Panno McGonagall, wyobraża sobie panienka, że w bibliotece Hogwartu nie ma kopii manuskryptu o smoczym wojowniku? – powiedział, nieumyślnie zagradzając jej drogę.

\- To chyba niedopuszczalne profesorze? – odpowiedziała słodko Minerwa, ciesząc się w duchu, że Binns jest zbyt zaaferowany by zauważyć późną porę.

\- Całkowicie niedopuszczalne! Już myślałem, że udało mi się rozwiązać tę zagadkę, ale brakuje mi dokładnego tekstu, tej linijki o dziedzictwie.

\- Ja pamiętam ten tekst profesorze. – Minerwa dokładnie znała ten manuskrypt, był to największy skarb Brytyjskiego Instytutu Smokologii.

\- Doprawdy, panno McGonagall? Merlinie, dziecko, spadłaś mi z nieba. Chodź, wyrecytujesz mi go, zapiszę go i poznam tę tajemnicę! Szybko! –Binns minął ją i pognał do swojego gabinetu. Minerwa łatwo dotrzymywała mu kroku. Choć podzielała poglądy większości uczniów, że profesorowi historii magii brakuje piątej klepki, to czuła się zaintrygowana. Jaką tajemnicę miał na myśli Binns?

Gdy znaleźli się w zupełnie zagraconym papierami gabinecie Binnsa, Minerwa była zdumiona, że staruszkowi udało się znaleźć kawałek czystego pergaminu w tym bałaganie. _Organizacja miejsca pracy chyba nie jest jego mocną stroną._ – pomyślała Minerwa.

\- Znasz dalszy ciąg? ,,Dziecię pobłogosławione przez oddech umierającego władcy smoków… ''

\- ,,zostanie namaszczone na kolejnego władcę. Jego moc i ludzki umysł staną się jednym ze smoczym jestestwem. A krew z jego krwi, jako zadośćuczynienie posiądzie moc kontrolowania smoków, lecz ich ród na zawsze będzie śpiewał pieśń przyzwania, aż nie zostanie już ani jeden Smoczy Wojownik z ich krwi, aż ich ród stanie się kolejnym smoczym rodzajem.''- wyrecytowała uroczyście Minerwa.

\- Pieśń przyzwania! Tak, to muszą być te szumy w moich uszach! Panno McGonagall, jestem ostatnim Smoczym Wojownikiem. Ukrytym przed swym przeznaczeniem przez ten zamek! Wystarczy że zadmę w róg smoczego władcy i będę mógł je kontrolować! – oczy Binnsa były szeroko otwarte, sam staruszek wydawał się być pijany swoim geniuszem. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Pan Smoczym Wojownikiem? Profesorze, przecież to tylko legendy! – wykrzyknęła, z niedowierzaniem obserwując jak Binns szuka czegoś w niekończących się szufladach swojego biurka.

\- A to? To jest tylko legendą? – nauczyciel triumfalnie wyciągnął coś z szuflady. W blasku świecy Minerwa ujrzała lśniący, długi, czarny smoczy róg.

\- Profesorze, skąd pan go ma? Czy to na pewno bezpieczne? – Minerwa z fascynacją wpatrywała się w cenny artefakt. Gładki róg przyciągał ją. Miała ogromną ochotę w niego zadąć. Czuła tępe pulsowanie za barierami swojego umysłu. Jej moc się przebudziła. Mury zaczęły upadać jeden po drugim.

\- Przyzwę smoki z powrotem! Udomowię je! Będą mi posłuszne! Słyszysz panno McGonagall – Cuthbert Binns, Smoczy Wojownik! – nauczyciel dotknął ustami rogu. Minerwa rzuciła się w jego stronę z okrzykiem:

\- Nie! – dziewczynką zatkała rękami drugą stronę rogu, tak że nie wydobył się z niego żaden dźwięk.

Jednak zamiast dźwięku z rogu zaczęło bić światło. Minerwa zacisnęła powieki, ale nie wypuszczała magicznego przedmiotu. Poczuła, jak jej energia wydostaje się poza bezpieczne bariery. Brzdęk!

Gdy Minerwa odważyła się otworzyć oczy, pierwsze co dostrzegła, to przezroczysta tarcza otaczająca jej ciało. Musiała wytworzyć ją w odruchu obronnym. W dłoniach dziewczynka trzymała połówkę rogu, który musiał rozpaść się na dwie części. Druga część nadal była w rękach profesora Binnsa. Czarodziej leżał na ziemi zupełnie nieruchomo, z otwartymi oczami i ustami. Minerwa pochyliła się nad nim ze strachem. Dotknęła jego szyi. Nie wyczuła pulsu.

 _On jest martwy!_ – do Minerwy dotarła przerażająca prawda. Nie miała pojęcia co się stało. Nie miała nawet pewności, czy to czasem ona go nie zabiła.

 _Oddychaj, oddychaj._ _Kontrola. Zachowaj zimną krew. Musisz coś z tym zrobić, nie mogą posądzić cię o morderstwo._

Minerwa zrobiła to, czego ją nauczono. Zamknęła swoje emocje za jeszcze jednym murem. Zabrała obie połówki smoczego rogu i wsadziła je do pierwszej lepszej szuflady biurka. Podarła tekst manuskryptu o Smoczym Wojowniku. Wreszcie chwyciła Binnsa za bezwładne ramiona i próbowała posadzić go w fotelu. Zajęło jej to sporo czasu, okazało się że staruszek sporo ważył. Na szczęście fotel był blisko. Następnie Minerwa zamknęła mu oczy i usta, starając się nie dopuszczać do siebie żadnych emocji. Obrzuciwszy ostatnim spojrzeniem gabinet Binnsa, zdmuchnęła świecę i wybiegła.

Szybko przemykała przez ciemne korytarze, modląc się, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Odetchnęła z ulgą dopiero w Wieży Gryffindoru. Opadła na swoje łóżko w pustym dormitorium i zapłakała w poduszkę. Dała upust łzom i tłumionym emocjom.

 _Może oni wszyscy mają rację? Może rzeczywiście jestem zagrożeniem. Przecież właśnie zamordowałam nauczyciela, niewinnego człowieka! Wcale nie kontroluję swoich mocy! Powinnam stąd uciec, zanim zrobię krzywdę komuś jeszcze!_

Wreszcie zdruzgotana Minerwa zasnęła, lecz najpierw postanowiła, że następnego ranka ucieknie z zamku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus nie spał dobrze. Wczesnym rankiem zrobił sobie gorącą czekoladę, ale niezbyt mu pomogła. Flamelów nie było, więc musiał spędzić święta w prawie pustym zamku. Oczywiście zamierzał złożyć wizytę bratu i odwiedzić groby w Dolinie Godryka, ale to była ta smutna część świąt.

 _Och, przestań o tym myśleć, lepiej wymyśl jak pomożesz przy dekorowaniu zamku!_ – zganił się w myślach. Uznał, że próżne siedzenie w swoich komnatach nic mu nie da, postanowił przejść się po zamku w poszukiwaniu inspiracji do dekoracji.

Mijał właśnie klasę historii magii, gdy usłyszał podniesione głosy:

\- Cuthbercie, nic nie pamiętasz? Nie wiesz czym się zajmowałeś po wyjściu z biblioteki? – Albus szybko rozpoznał zdenerwowany głos dyrektora.

Postanowił sprawdzić, co się stało. W klasie historii magii był Armando i Galatea. Był też Binns, ale wyglądał inaczej. Był cały szary i zdawał unosić się nad ziemią. _Jest duchem!_ – Albus otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Cuthbert był stary, ale nie na tyle stary by umierać.

\- Dyrektorze! – nauczyciel transmutacji wreszcie odzyskał głos.

\- Albusie, pan Senders spotkał Cuthberta przenikającego drzwi prowadzące do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy wczoraj w nocy opuszczał bibliotekę, był jeszcze żywy. –wyjaśnił Armando, równie blady jak duch jego podwładnego.

\- Gdzie jest teraz pan Senders?

\- W skrzydle szpitalnym, to był dla niego głęboki szok. – wyjaśniła Galatea.

\- A… eee… ciało? – wyszeptał Albus, ale Binns i tak go usłyszał.

\- O czym wy mówicie? Czuję się świetnie, mogę wracać do pracy! Gdzie są moi uczniowie?

\- Przygotowywałeś wczoraj dla nich materiały na dzisiejszą lekcję, Cuthbercie? – zapytała sprytnie Galatea.

\- Jakie materiały? Nie używam żadnych materiałów, sam jestem nośnikiem wiedzy! Wczoraj… chyba czytałem… coś o ciemnych willach… chyba… - duch zamyślił się.

\- Możesz pożyczyć mi tę książkę? Wille zawsze mnie interesowały.- skłamała gładko czarownica.

\- Tak, musiałem zostawić ją w gabinecie. Chodźcie. – to powiedziawszy profesor Binns przeniknął przez ścianę. Trójka profesorów pobiegła do drzwi.

Albus pierwszy wleciał do gabinetu Binnsa. Duch z lekkim zdumieniem wpatrywał się w swoje martwe ciało.

\- Czyli to prawda? Naprawdę jestem martwy? – zapytał płaczliwie Albusa.

Albus kiwnął głową, przepuszczając Galateę , która poczęła szeptać różne inkantacje nad ciałem.

\- Miałeś atak serca, Cuthbercie. – powiedziała.

\- Czyli to była naturalna śmierć? – zapytał dyrektor.

\- Oczywiście. Przykro mi. – Galatea wyraźnie czuła się niezręcznie. Albus rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, wszystko pasowało w jedną całość, jaką tworzył gabinet Binnsa. Jednak coś przykuło wzrok Albusa. Upewniwszy się, że dwójka przyjaciół jest skupiona na przesłuchiwaniu biednego ducha, Albus szybko zgarnął długi, czarny włos z biurka. Dyskretnie schował go do wyczarowanej naprędce fiolki. Starał się nie wyciągać żadnych wniosków.

\- Albusie, idź z Cuthbertem do Krwawego Barona. Duchy zamku pomogą mu przywyknąć do nowej… postaci. Ja i Galatea zajmiemy się pogrzebem.

\- Po prostu zakopcie to ciało, tylko mnie ograniczało. Nie mam rodziny, więc zakopcie je gdziekolwiek i przyjmijmy że nic się nie stało. – powiedział zniecierpliwiony nauczyciel historii magii.

\- Tak zrobimy, Cuthbercie.

Albus szedł za duchem, gdy natknęli się na pannę McGonagall. Była ubrana w swoją szmaragdową pelerynę, pod którą ukrywała chyba zestaw piłek do quidditcha, bo w drugiej ręce trzymała miotłę. Jej oczy zdawały się być nieco zapuchnięte, jakby miała alergię. Na widok ducha Binnsa w jej szmaragdowych oczach błysnęło przerażenie, a zaraz potem powstrzymywane łzy.

\- Ach, panna McGonagall, proszę się nie martwić, nadal będę uczyć. – powiedział wesoło Binns. Dziewczynka pokręciła głową i zapytała cicho, uciekając wzrokiem przed Albusem, który stał tuż za duchem.

\- Co się stało, profesorze? – wyszeptała, jej głos był drżący. Albus zastanawiał się, czy pierwszy raz tak blisko zetknęła się ze śmiercią.

\- Podobno miałem atak serca. Ja nic nie pamiętam z wczorajszej nocy, chyba po prostu zasnąłem w fotelu, a kiedy się obudziłem, już byłem … tą zjawą. Na szczęście nie zapomniałem całej swojej wiedzy. – dodał pocieszająco.

\- Nic, kompletnie nic pan nie pamięta? – Albus miał wrażenie że jej oczy rozbłysły.

\- Nie, ale to nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Najważniejsze, że nadal mogę uczyć! – Binns skinął jej głową z uśmiechem i odfrunął dalej. Dziewczynka patrzyła za nim z niedowierzaniem.

\- Śmierć jest kolejną wielką przygodą, panno McGonagall. On jednak chyba za bardzo kocha nauczanie kolejnych pokoleń, by się na nią skusić. Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz trenować w taką pogodę? – spojrzał z uniesionymi brwiami na miotłę w ręku Gryfonki.

\- Zmieniłam zdanie, profesorze. – Minerwa odwróciła się i pobiegła w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Albus obserwował ją ze zmrużonymi oczami. Czasem bardzo żałował, że nie był w stanie przeczytać jej myśli.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa postanowiła zostać w zamku. Ostatecznie Binns nic nie pamiętał, a jeśli to rzeczywiście był atak serca, równie dobrze mogła go wywołać moc rogu, nie jej. Druga sprawa, nie miała się za bardzo gdzie podziać. Babka kazała jej pod żadnym pozorem nie opuszczać zamku.

Tak więc Minerwa została i przeżyła najgorsze święta w swoim krótkim życiu. Przez większość czasu snuła się po zamku, opanowywała nowe zaklęcia z podręczników magii, połykała kolejne książki i pomagała w przygotowaniach do świąt. Jej jedyną rozrywką było ubieranie choinek z profesorami: ,,Bardziej w lewo ten łańcuch, panno McGonagall! Och jak dobrze, że został ktoś, kto perfekcyjnie włada zaklęciem lewitującym." W wigilijny poranek Minerwa znalazła drogę do kuchni, gdzie chętnie pomagała skrzatom domowym. Nim się obejrzała, nadszedł wieczór.

Wigilia była bardzo wystawna, ale Minerwa nie miała większego apetytu, siedząc przy ogromnym stole Gryffindoru z zaledwie kilkoma starszymi uczniami. Zgodnie z tradycją uprzejmie składano sobie życzenia. Minerwa z obojętną miną powtarzała grzeczne formułki, stając przed kolejnymi nauczycielami i uczniami. Atmosfera była okropna, bo każdy w tym małym gronie czuł się porzucony i samotny. Każdy też jak najszybciej zjadł, pożegnał się i wyszedł.

Minerwa uznała, że jest zbyt wcześnie na sen, usiadła więc przed kominkiem i zaczęła robić na drutach. Proste, rutynowe i powtarzalne czynności pomagały jej się zrelaksować, Minerwa często też ćwiczyła stawianie swoich barier kontrolujących, gdy robiła na drutach. Tej umiejętności nauczyła ją oczywiście babcia Theresa, która zwykła mawiać, że żadna magia szyjąca nie zastąpi serca, które wkłada się w ręczną pracę. Minerwa szyła zapamiętale, gdy do środka ktoś wszedł. Był to profesor Dumbledore, co ją zdziwiło. Oczywiście był opiekunem Gryfonów, ale rzadko zaglądał do ich wieży. Ujrzawszy Minerwę z połową czerwonozłotego szalika, profesor wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- W czymś problem, profesorze Dumbledore? – Minerwa uniosła brwi na ten nagły wybuch wesołości.

\- Pozwól mi dokładnie zapamiętać ten widok, panno McGonagall. Wigilijna noc i samotna jedenastolatka zapamiętale szyjąca szaliki dla swojej ukochanej drużyny. Nie sądziłem, że powita mnie taki widok. – profesor z migotaniem w oczach usiadł naprzeciw Minerwy.

\- Każda dobrze wychowana czarownica powinna umieć szyć bez użycia magii. To uszlachetnia. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, a jej druty śmigały prędko.

\- Z pewnością. Nie przeszkadza ci jednak, że musiałaś zostać sama w tym wielkim zamku, podczas gdy wszyscy twoi rówieśnicy pojechali spotkać się ze swoimi rodzinami?

Minerwa spojrzała na profesora, nie przestając szyć. Wydawał się szczerze zainteresowany.

\- Moja rodzina nigdy nie była taka jak inne. Ale to rodzina. Jeśli uznali, że lepiej bym tu została, po co mam siedzieć bezczynnie i pomstować na nudę i samotność?

\- Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać, Minerwo. – profesor patrzył na nią badawczo, lekko bujając się na szkarłatnym krześle.

\- A pan czemu nie spędza świąt z rodziną, profesorze? – zapytała, ale pożałowała swojego pytania, widząc jak uśmiech zamiera na jego twarzy.

\- Mój brat, jedyna żyjąca rodzina, woli spędzać święta ze swoimi kozami niż ze mną. – Minerwa wyczuła szczerość i gorycz w głosie nauczyciela.

\- Może wierzy, że w tę noc zwierzęta przemawiają ludzkim głosem? Ja dałabym wiele, by mieć brata. By nie musieć samotnie dźwigać odpowiedzialności za przyszłość rodziny. – Minerwa uznała, że skoro profesor był z nią szczery, ona też była mu to winna.

\- Masz rację, drogie dziecko, twoja rodzina jest inna. Chyba nigdy nie pojmę waszych motywów działania. Może jednak lepiej, że stanowicie taką zagadkę. Muszę już iść, zapewne dyrektor nie wpadł na pomysł robienia na drutach i pomstuje nad swoją samotnością. – profesor podniósł się energicznie.

\- Profesorze, proszę zaczekać. – Minerwa szybko podjęła decyzję. Podniosła się i wyciągnęła do niego ukończony, szkarłatno-złoty szalik.

\- Wesołych świąt, profesorze.

Na twarzy zastępcy dyrektora pojawił się rumieniec, kiedy wziął od niej szalik.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, Minerwo, ale ja nie mam nic dla ciebie… nie spodziewałem się nikogo tu znaleźć, szczerze mówiąc. – starszy czarodziej był widocznie zakłopotany. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Moim prezentem było pańskie towarzystwo, profesorze. – mrugnęła do niego.

\- To niezwykle miłe z twojej strony. Wesołych świąt, Minerwo. – profesor Dumbledore wyszedł z wieży Gryffindoru, trzymając mięciutki, nowy szalik w barwach swojego domu.

Następnego ranka Minerwa znalazła mały stos prezentów pod swoim łóżkiem: mugolskie układanki od Poppy, ćwiczące logiczne myślenie i śliczną, złotozieloną papeterię od Pomony. Nawet Amelia Bones wysłała jej paczkę słodyczy. Rodzice przysłali jej zestaw książek o transmutacji i ręcznie haftowane rękawiczki. Największa paczka przyszła z szkockiej rezydencji McGonagallów. Minerwa szybko rozerwała szary papier, po czym wybuchła śmiechem. W środku znajdowały się rodzinne dudy! Nie te stare, wysłużone, na których uczyła się grać, lecz te lepsze, używane tylko na większych uroczystościach. Babcia Minerwy nie znosiła tego instrumentu, bo to dziadek był mistrzem w grze na dudach. Jednak nie sprzeciwiała się, gdy Robert uczył Minerwę szkockich melodii, a teraz pewnie odetchnęła z ulgą, mogąc pozbyć się znienawidzonego instrumentu.

Minerwa szybko się ubrała i wybiegła z wieży Gryffindoru. Udała się na Wieżę Astronomiczną, po czym zaczęła grać. Ostre dźwięki instrumentu niosły się w ten mroźny poranek, ale najwyższa wieża w Hogwarcie była dostatecznie oddalona od reszty zamku, by gra Minerwy nikomu nie przeszkadzała. Grała melodię za melodią, przypominając sobie wszystkie, których kiedyś się nauczyła. Muzyka również była swego rodzaju magią, Minerwa szybko to pojęła. Gra pozwalała jej uwalniać te wszystkie emocje, które zazwyczaj tłumiła w sobie, które chowała za barierami umysłu. W jakiś sposób muzyka była jej katharsis, jej oczyszczeniem. Bez względu na motywy, babcia sprawiła jej wspaniały prezent.

Ktoś jednak usłyszał jej grę i stał teraz w cieniu schodów. Minerwa dokończyła melodię i się odezwała:

\- Wesołych świąt, dyrektorze.

Armando Dippet wyszedł z cienia. Profesor Dumbledore miał rację, dyrektor wyglądał jakby nie spał całą noc. Jego głos jednak był spokojny gdy odpowiedział:

\- Tobie również, panno McGonagall. Widzę, że z ciebie prawdziwa Szkotka, z krwi i kości. – Minerwa wyczuła lekką niechęć w jego tonie.

\- Urodziłam się w Szkocji. Jestem z tego dumna. To chyba nie jest nic złego, prawda? – Minerwa uniosła buntowniczo podbródek.

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie. Może zechciałabyś pochwalić się swoim talentem na świątecznym śniadaniu? – dziewczynka musiała przyznać, że propozycja dyrektora ją zaskoczyła.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Gram tylko dla siebie, nie lubię publiczności.- choć Minerwa bardzo się starała, jej słowa i tak brzmiały chłodno.

\- Zatem nie będę już przeszkadzał. Wesołych świąt, panno McGonagall. - dyrektor wycofał się pokornie, zanim Minerwa zdążyła zareagować.

Wzruszyła ramionami i grała dalej.


	11. Rozdział 10

Czas leciał wolno, ale Minerwa dobrze potrafiła organizować sobie czas. Znalazła kilka ciekawych książek z nutami w bibliotece, chodziła więc grać na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Szalików narobiła dla całej wieży Gryffindoru, a raz wybrała się ze starszymi Gryfonami na błonia, gdzie ulepili wielkiego bałwana i rzucali się śnieżkami. Nim się obejrzała, minął pierwszy stycznia i wróciły jej przyjaciółki.

Życie znów toczyło się swoim rytmem. Zima zleciała błyskawicznie. Wiele się nie zmieniło. Górna klepsydra Gryffindoru nadal pozostawała pełna, było już prawie pewne, że to dom lwa zdobędzie Puchar Domów. Minerwa wiedziała, że ma za sobą poparcie całego domu, Gryfoni najwyraźniej zapomnieli o incydencie podczas Nocy Duchów. Minerwa wiedziała, że za to może być wdzięczna Amelii Bones, która była ulepiona z dużo bardziej szlachetnej gliny niż jej ojciec i szybko stała się jedną z bliższych koleżanek Minerwy. Na lekcjach Minerwa radziła sobie bezbłędnie, nauczyciele już nawet nauczyli się ignorować jej wiecznie wyciągniętą rękę. Choć profesor Binns był martwy, jego lekcje pozostawały tak nudne jak zawsze. Wszyscy już powoli przyzwyczajali się do jego nagłego wynurzania się ze ściany. Minerwa nikomu nie wspomniała o swojej obecności przy śmierci profesora. Nawet babci nie odważyła się o tym napisać. Babcia pisywała regularnie, donosząc, że smoki zupełnie zniknęły, aczkolwiek nie odważyła się jeszcze nikogo wysłać bardziej na północ niż poza granice Szkocji. Rodzice też pisywali rozległe opisy swoich poczynań we Francji. Ojciec cieszył się z jej sukcesów, a matka obiecała, że załatwi jej wakacyjne lekcje francuskiego.

Nadejście wiosny oznaczało też powrót do treningów qudditcha. Minerwa uwielbiała nawdychać się świeżego powietrza, nurkować w dół z dużej wysokości i wykorzystywać swoje małe rozmiary do rozwijania dużych prędkości. Gryfoni chętnie uczyli jej różnych kombinacji, nazywali ją swoim ,,lwiątkiem" i zachęcali do rozwijania swoich umiejętności. Minerwa wspaniale dogadywała się z kapitan, Geraldine, ale uwielbiała też trenować z bramkarzem, Charlusem Potterem. Charlus był przemiłym chłopcem, który mówił, że ,,nikt tak nie testuje jego refleksu jak lwiątko".

Była jeszcze dość zimna, marcowa noc, gdy pierwszoroczni Gryfoni i Puchowni obserwowali gwiazdy na lekcji astronomii z profesor Mowbray. Minerwa szybko szkicowała mapę nieba, gdy poczuła jak Pomona trąca ją w ramię:

\- Minnie, nie mogę znaleźć tego Saturna… - wyszeptała błagalnie.

Minerwa uniosła głowę, by zobaczyć co robi profesor Mowbray. Czarownica pomagała Puchonom po drugiej stronie wieży. Minerwa szybko pociągnęła Pomonę na swoje miejsce, a sama stanęła za jej teleskopem. W miarę szybko odnalazła Saturna i już miała z powrotem zamienić się z Pomoną, gdy obok planety dostrzegła żółty rozbłysk. Ustawiła ostrość i dostrzegła kilka czarnych plamek, które robiły się coraz większe. Prędko chwyciła Pomonę ze łokieć i znów znalazła się przed swoim teleskopem. Czarne plamy robiły się coraz większe i większe.

\- Profesor, coś leci nad Zakazanym Lasem. – głos Minerwy rozdarł ciszę.

Starsza czarownica podeszła do niej i spojrzała przez teleskop.

\- Hmm, dziwne, są trochę za duże na testrale czy hipogryfy.

\- Pani profesor, czy to nie są… smoki? – zapytała Pomona, która też widziała ciemne kształty przez swój teleskop.

Istoty te zbliżały się tak szybko, że teraz Minerwa nie musiała mieć teleskopu, by je zobaczyć. Pomona miała rację. To było stado smoków. Minerwa poczuła, jak jej serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Co one tu robią? Przecież bariery ochronne powinny je powstrzymać!

Profesor Mowbray też musiała sobie to uświadomić, bo krzyknęła:

\- Padnijcie na ziemię, niech nikt nie waży się podnieść!

Uczniowie posłusznie położyli się na ziemi, kuląc do zimnych, kamiennych blanek. Minerwa specjalnie ułożyła się tak, że widziała nadlatujące smoki. Było ich około piętnastu, najróżniejszych gatunków. W tej ciemności Minerwie udało się rozpoznać rogogona węgierskiego na czele stada. Smoków była wystarczająca ilość, by wypalić czających się na wieży uczniów jak szczury. Mogły też zniszczyć wieżę, gdyby przypuściły atak szponami i ogonami. W każdym razie Minerwa nie czuła się dostatecznie bezpiecznie. Mocno zaciskała ręce na różdżce.

Smoki wyraźnie obrały sobie za cel ich wieżę, ale w odległości kilkunastu metrów zatrzymała je bariera. Ogromna biała bańka rozbłyskała, gdy któryś ze smoków podleciał bliżej. Minerwa wyraźnie słyszała łopotanie ich skrzydeł. Po krótkiej chwili rogogon ryknął i wypuścił z paszczy jęzor ognia. Uczniowie zaczęli krzyczeć, a Minerwa odruchowo zamknęła oczy. Jednak i ognisty oddech rozlał się na barierze, nie czyniąc nikomu krzywdy. Ze schodów dobiegły znajome głosy:

\- Uczniowie, proszę opuścić wieżę i udać się do swoich dormitoriów, w ciszy i spokoju. Powtarzam, ewakuacja Wieży Astronomicznej! – dobiegł ich głos profesora Dumbledore. Nauczyciel transmutacji przybiegł wraz z dyrektorem i profesor Merrythought. Minerwa popchnęła przyjaciółki w stronę wyjścia, a sama dopadła zastępcę dyrektora.

\- Profesorze, jak udało im się pokonać bariery? – dziewczynka pociągnęła go za rękaw.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Minerwo. Lepiej, żebyś udała się do dormitorium. Postaramy się je odstraszyć.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Biegła w dół krętymi schodami, gdy zobaczyła znajome postacie w brązowych szatach, zmierzające w przeciwnym kierunku. Złapała za rękę młodego smokologa, Pierre Roche, którego kiedyś przedstawiła jej babka. Tym gestem zmusiła wszystkich do zatrzymania:

\- Proszę pana, czy lady McGonagall jest z wami?

Mężczyzna zmierzył ją wzrokiem, po chwili w jego oczach pojawił się błysk rozpoznania.

\- Nie panienko, choć była wściekła, że zewnętrzne bariery zawiodły. Nie wydawała się jednak zdziwiona faktem, że smoki, których nie widziano od miesięcy, obrały za cel właśnie Hogwart. – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

\- Merci! – odpowiedziała i pobiegła dalej, nie zatrzymując go dłużej.

W pokoju wspólnym Gryffondoru panowało wielkie poruszenie. Jednak gorączkowe dyskusje ucichły, gdy Minerwa weszła do środka.

\- Lwiątko, co się stało? Dlaczego smoki atakują Hogwart? – zapytał Charlus Potter, jedyny, który zebrał się na odwagę.

\- Nie wiem. Zewnętrzne czary powinny je powstrzymać, ale tak wielkie stada są bardzo potężne. Nie wiem. – dziewczynka pokręciła głowa i poszła do swojego dormitorium. Poppy stała przy oknie.

\- Widać rozbłyski.

Minerwa podeszła do przyjaciółki i uspokajająco położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Tu jesteśmy bezpieczne. Nic nam nie grozi. – Minerwa sama nie wiedziała, skąd brała się u niej taka wiara.

\- Wiesz, jeszcze rok temu wyśmiałabym każdego, kto twierdziłby, że smoki istnieją. Teraz je widziałam na własne oczy i są przerażające. – Poppy odsunęła się od okna i przytuliła do Minerwy.

\- Tak, budzą strach, ale mają swoje wewnętrzne piękno. Patrząc na nie, widzisz tę pierwotną potęgę, którą reprezentują. – Minerwa delikatnie głaskała niższą Gryfonkę. Wychowano ją w podziwie dla smoków. Teraz jednak budziły w niej niepokój, nie zachwyt.

Następnego dnia Minerwa dowiedziała się, że po kilku zaklęciach smoki odleciały, a nikt nie odważył się lecieć ich śladem. Smokolodzy razem z profesorami przez resztę nocy rzucali zaklęcia ochronne. Teraz Hogwart miał być silniej chroniony niż wcześniej. Minerwa jednak wychwyciła niepewność w głosie profesor Merrythought, gdy informowała ich o tym. Smoki były zbyt potężne i nieprzewidywalne magicznie, by można było mieć stuprocentową pewność.

Na szczęście przez następne miesiące po smokach nadal nie było żadnego śladu. Z kolei Minerwa mogła z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że czuje się w Hogwarcie jak w domu. To prawda, tęskniła za babką i rodzicami, ale nigdy nie miała takiej satysfakcji z swoich zdolności jak w szkole.

Stojąc na Wieży Astronomicznej i grając skocznie na dudach, obserwując zachód słońca, Minerwa miała silne uczucie, że ten zamek jest jej miejscem na ziemi. Wydawane przez instrument dźwięki były żywe i radosne, jakby wyrażały jej nastrój. Gdy z uśmiechem zakończyła starą, szkocką melodię, za jej plecami rozległy się oklaski. Dziewczynka szybko się odwróciła. Profesor Dumbledore obserwował ją, wsparty na wielkim teleskopie.

\- To już pora naszych lekcji? Przepraszam… - Minerwa gorączkowo szukała zegarka w kieszeniach mundurka.

\- Nie, jeszcze pół godziny. Po prostu usłyszałem piękną muzykę i tu przyszedłem. – profesor uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Podoba się panu? Mało kto lubi te szkockie dźwięki. – Minerwa ostrożnie schowała dudy do futerału.

\- Osobiście wole klasyczne dźwięki fortepianu, ale dudy są wspaniałym dopełnieniem twojego przywiązania do Szkocji, panno McGonagall. Pamiętasz, jak transmutowana przez ciebie chustka była w szkocką kratę? – Dumbledore usiadł obok niej, splatając ręce i wpatrując się w czerwoną łunę zachodzącego słońca.

\- Tak, pamiętam. Na fortepianie też umiem grać, matka uważała, że każda dobrze wykształcona dama powinna to potrafić. Nie miała pewności, czy w Hogwarcie jest fortepian, dlatego nauczyła mnie grać już wcześniej. – Minerwa wolała grać na dudach, ale lekcje gry na fortepianie były jedynymi wspomnieniami, gdzie matka była miła i cierpliwa. _Kiedy zapominała, że lepiej gdybym była chłopcem._ – dodała ze smutkiem w myślach.

\- Fortepian jest w jednej z sal na drugim piętrze. Gdybyś chciała, mogę zdobyć dla ciebie klucze.

\- Dziękuję profesorze, dobrze byłoby odświeżyć dawne umiejętności.

\- Minerwo, nie czujesz się przytłoczona całą tą nauką? Nie ma chwili, gdy nie widziałbym cię z jakąś formą pracy. – profesor patrzył na nią z troską.

\- Odpoczywam czytając lub latając na miotle. Nie czuję przepracowania.

\- Skoro tak uważasz… Gdybyś w którymś momencie poczuła, że wymagamy od ciebie zbyt wiele, wystarczy powiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze.

Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu siedzieli obok siebie w milczeniu. Potężny mag i mała dziewczynka. A może zmęczony nauczyciel i potężna czarownica? Minerwa nie odzywała się, jej oczy podziwiały rozciągający się z wieży widok. Poza tym cisza w towarzystwie profesora Dumbledore jakoś nie wydawała jej się niewygodna. Nauczyciel transmutacji uprzedził ją, że czasem po prostu zatapia się we własnych myślach, to cecha typowa dla utalentowanych czarodziejów, nieustannie analizujących jakiś szczegół. Minerwa miała tak samo, czasem wydawała się zupełnie nieobecna duchem. Dziewczynka szybko odkryła, że profesor Dumbledore ma podobny do niej tok myślenia, choć ma większe poczucie humoru, nie chowa wszystkiego za wysokimi murami kontroli. Jego zachowanie było bardziej naturalne, nie tak sztywne. Minerwa czasem miała ochotę zapytać go o jego wspomnienia związane z pierwszym rokiem w Hogwarcie. Czy też się go bali, ze względu na wyjątkową energię? Czy miał tu przyjaciół, czy nauczyciele wspierali jego rozwój, czy tęsknił za domem? Dziewczynka jednak wiedziała, że to bardzo osobiste pytania i że na szczerość wypadałoby odpowiedzieć szczerością. A ona nie chciała opowiadać o sobie. Nie chciała opowiadać swojemu ulubionemu nauczycielowi jak o mały włos nie zabiła kilku niewinnych dzieci, jak musiała chodzić z książką na głowie, by nauczyć się trzymać ją prosto, jak matka kazała jej zbierać ostre kawałki szkła, gdy niechcący rozbiła komplet kieliszków. Minerwa z pewnością nie czuła się na to gotowa.

\- Wiesz co Minerwo? Dzisiejsza lekcja odbędzie się tutaj, na Wieży Astronomicznej. – odezwał się w końcu profesor, gdy słońce już całkiem skryło się za drzewami Zakazanego Lasu.

\- Będziemy ćwiczyć coś nowego? – Minerwa podniosła się błyskawicznie.

\- Nie, chciałbym być poćwiczyła zaklęcie lewitujące. – Minerwa natychmiast poczuła rozczarowanie. Przecież opanowała to do perfekcji już na początku roku szkolnego, po co miała się cofać?

\- Nie rób takiej miny. Chcę byś umiała zastosować to zaklęcie w każdych warunkach. Zrobimy tak: ja wyrzucę jakiś przedmiot za blanki, a ty będziesz musiała powstrzymać go przed upadkiem i przywołać do siebie.

\- Co to będzie za przedmiot, profesorze? – zapytała Minerwa, oddając mu różdżkę z lekkim dygnięciem. On skłonił się i wziął ją z uśmiechem. Przekazanie różdżki stało się swego rodzaju ich rytuałem.

\- To właśnie będzie element zaskoczenia. Gotowa?

Obydwoje stanęli przy niższej blance. Minerwa z napięciem wyczekiwała na ruch profesora. On tylko machnął różdżką i futerał z jej cennymi dudami przeleciał przez blankę wieży. Minerwa była zaskoczona, ale okrzyk zgrozy nie wydobył się z jej gardła. Zamknęła wszystkie emocje dotyczące dud za jedną z barier, mieszając je z czystą energią. Potem zaczerpnęła stamtąd mocy i skupiła się na oddalającym się przedmiocie.

 _Wingardium Leviosa!_ – powtarzała w myślach, z całej siły skupiając się tylko i wyłącznie na spadających dudach.

Dudy zatrzymały się kilka metrów nad ziemią. Gdy Minerwa poczuła, że ma już je w garści, wykonała ręką ruch w górę, przez co futerał wystrzelił w górę i zatrzymał się nieco wyżej, na wysokości twarzy profesora Dumbledore. Profesor sięgnął po niego i odłożył na miejsce.

\- Dobrze ci poszło Minerwo, choć myślałem, że twoja reakcja będzie szybsza.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że z taką łatwością wyrzuci pan moje ukochane dudy. Dostałam je od babci, należały do dziadka. Co by się stało, gdyby nie udało mi się ich zatrzymać? – Minerwa zmrużyła oczy.

\- Uciekałbym w popłochu zapewne. – profesor mrugnął do niej. – Czy twoja moc jest silniejsza, jeśli musisz pochwycić drogi ci przedmiot? – zapytał już poważnie.

\- Z pewnością. Chociaż w sumie to zależy… emocje czasem pomagają, bo jak w tym przypadku, wzmacniają pragnienie odzyskania wyrzuconej rzeczy, ale jeśli będą zbyt silne, mogą przeszkadzać w skupieniu. – wyjaśniła Minerwa. Oczy nauczyciela transmutacji zamigotały.

\- Mogłabyś pisać podręczniki, moja droga! Bardzo precyzyjna odpowiedź. Spróbujemy jeszcze raz?

Minerwa skinęła głową na znak gotowości. Tym razem Dumbledore machnął różdżką tuż nad nią. Dziewczynka poczuła jakiś ruch na swojej głowie, i odruchowo sięgnęła tam ręką. Jej dłoń musnęła lecące już w dół perłowe spinki, utrzymujące jej włosy. Czarne loki opadły swobodnie na kark Minerwy, całkowicie wyprowadzając ją ze skupienia. Zaraz jednak się ocknęła: _Daj spokój, to tylko włosy! Twój przeciwnik może posłużyć się tym samym by cię zdekoncentrować. Skup się!_ – napomniała się szybko.

Wychyliła się mocniej przez blankę. Spinek nie było już widać, Minerwa widziała tylko pojedyncze błyski. Trudno było jej się skupić na przedmiotach w rozproszeniu, ale jednocześnie rozumiała, że na tym polega istota tego zadania. Musiała pochwycić wszystkie spinki naraz. Skupiła się na spinkach, wyobraziła je sobie połączone w krótki łańcuch. Posłała w ich stronę tę silną myśl, a potem wypowiedziała w myślach inkantację. Wyczuła, że spinki zatrzymały się zaledwie metr nad ziemią, zbliżyły do siebie, a potem powoli zaczęły unosić się w górę. Minerwa myślała tylko o spinkach, ich powolnym szybowaniu w górę. Nie zauważyła kropel potu na swoim czole i przyśpieszonego oddechu. To ćwiczenie kosztowało ją więcej mocy niż zakładała.

Gdy spinki wylądowały bezpiecznie w jej dłoni, pośpiesznie zaczęła upinać włosy. Zerknęła na profesora Dumbledore, który obserwował jej działania z rozbawieniem, ale również z jakby żalem.

\- To był cios poniżej pasa, profesorze! Specjalnie wyprowadził mnie pan ze skupienia! – zarzuciła mu, gdy ostatnie pasma były zebrane w misterną fryzurę z tyłu głowy.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, choć nie myślałem, że zareagujesz aż taką nerwowością. Fakt, że to były _twoje_ perłowe spinki bardziej ci przeszkodził, niż ich ilość, rozmiar i rozproszenie.

\- Włosy przeszkadzają, - odpowiedziała urażona Minerwa.

\- Spróbujesz jeszcze raz, panno McGonagall? – zapytał profesor, podchodząc bliżej blanki.

\- Jestem gotowa. – Minerwa stanęła obok niego, patrząc twardo w dół.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, Minerwa zdążyła odwrócić się do profesora, by zapytać, czemu niczego nie rzuca, ale Dumbledore jedną nogę postawił na blance i skoczył, spadając z łopotem granatowo fioletowej szaty.

Tym razem Minerwa wrzasnęła.

\- NIEEEEEEE!

Myślała gorączkowo, widząc spadającą sylwetkę profesora, który miał chyba uśmiech na twarzy! Nie miała różdżki, z nią może by udało jej się go pochwycić, ale bez niej nie czuła się na siłach. Jak miała pochwycić spadającego, dorosłego człowieka?! Przecież nie była aż tak silna. Nie potrafiła zamknąć szalejącego w niej strachu za murami kontroli. Nie potrafiła zachować zimnej krwi. Stała jak zamrożona, patrząc na upadek swojego ulubionego nauczyciela i krzycząc wniebogłosy.

\- Nie! Nie! – krzyczała, już widząc oczyma wyobraźni, jak ciało profesora roztrzaskuje się o kocie łby na dziedzińcu.

Jednak ciało profesora nie dotknęło ziemi. Metr nad nią uniósł różdżkę i szybko zaczął wznosić się do góry. Gdy zwinnie wylądował na szczycie wieży, Minerwa stała przed nim, a łzy swobodnie wypływały z jej szmaragdowych oczu. Nie potrafiła ich powstrzymać, nie potrafiła ich kontrolować. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego to zdarzenie wywołało w niej takie emocje. Ale gdy patrzyła na jego twarz, gdy spadał, miała okropne przeczucie. Miała przeświadczenie, że to jest złe, że nie może tego oglądać. Minerwa nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić. Dlaczego bariery zawiodły ją w takim momencie, dlaczego nie zachowała zimnej krwi? Przecież potrafiła się opanować nawet w obliczu prawdziwej śmierci profesora Binnsa. Dlaczego jej umysł podniósł taki alarm, zamiast podpowiedzieć, że tak potężny czarodziej nie skoczyłby z wieży bez pewności, że jest w stanie się uratować?

Minerwa, choć płakała, patrzyła wprost na profesora. On miał w oczach niedowierzanie, wahanie. Na pewno nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. W końcu była wiecznie opanowaną panną McGonagall, lwiątkiem Gryffindoru, które nie bało się niczego i o nikogo.

W końcu w jego błękitnych oczach zobaczyła błysk decyzji. Wysoki czarodziej podszedł do niej i przytulił mocno. Minerwa wtuliła twarz w jego szaty, wdychając zapach czekolady. Nie myślała już o oczekiwaniach, nie myślała o tym, co mogłaby pomyśleć sobie jej babka. Minerwa czuła tylko ulgę. Nic mu się nie stało.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! – zachlipała, odsuwając się na odległość kroku. Jego łagodne błękitne oczy patrzyły na nią ze zdumieniem. Minerwa odwróciła się od niego, wyciągnęła chustkę w szkocką kratę i pośpiesznie wytarła nos i łzy.

\- Minerwo, co się stało? – on zrobił kilka kroków, by stać z nią twarzą w twarz.

\- Ja … bałam się… nie jestem i nie będę dość silna by cię złapać. Nie potrafię… myślałam… to za wiele. – odpowiedziała, uciekając wzrokiem i zupełnie zapominając o grzecznościowych formach wymaganych w rozmowie z profesorem.

\- Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, by to zrobić, w porządku. Ale co oznacza, że nie będziesz dość silna by mnie złapać? – wysoki czarodziej przyklęknął, by nie patrzeć na nią z góry.

\- Nie wiem. Przeczucie. Przepraszam profesorze. Przepraszam! – Minerwa chciała uciec, zapaść się pod ziemię, ale Dumbledore chwycił ją za rękę.

\- Już dobrze. Nic mi nie jest. Nie musisz mnie przepraszać. Jeśli nie chcesz, nie zrobię tego więcej. Obiecuję. – profesor miał taki uspokajający głos, ale Minerwa nadal nie mogła pozbyć się drżenia, strachu.

\- Nigdy więcej nie rzucisz się z wieży? – Minerwa patrzyła prosto w jego błękitne oczy, gorączkowo szukając zapewnienia, że jej strach jest irracjonalny.

\- Nigdy. I to ja powinienem cię przeprosić. Nigdy nie ćwiczyłaś lewitacji ludzkiej bez użycia różdżki. Wrzuciłem cię na trochę za głęboką wodę.

Minerwa za wszelką cenę starała się w to uwierzyć. Usilnie budowała kolejne mury, choć były cienkie jak tafla szkła.

\- Pójdę już. Przepraszam, profesorze Dumbledore. – dziewczynka wybiegła z wieży. Nauczyciel już jej nie zatrzymywał.

Gdy Minerwa dobiegła do pokoju wspólnego, była już dość opanowana. Czuła złość, że dała się tak łatwo ponieść emocjom. _Co ja wyprawiam! Rozpłakałam się przed nauczycielem, jak jakieś dziecko! Byłam taka niegrzeczna, jak mogłam tak po prostu nawrzeszczeć na profesora Dumbledore? Co się ze mną dzieje?_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Albus Dumbledore przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył w stronę schodów, którymi zbiegła ciemnowłosa Minerwa McGonagall.

Chciał ją zaskoczyć, zanim zdecydował się rzucić z wieży wierzył, że dziewczynka jest wystarczająco silna, by przeprowadzić jego lewitację. Teraz już wcale nie był tego pewien. Skoczył bez strachu, miał w końcu różdżkę w dłoni. Ale gdy usłyszał jej krzyk, poczuł coś dziwnego. Jakby straszliwy dreszcz. W tym prostym dźwięku było coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać. Strach? Nie. To było silniejsze niż strach. To przypomniało mu krzyk Ariany, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że niechcący zabiła własną matkę. Jak jednak mógł porównać tą reakcję do lęku Minerwy? Do lęku o _niego?_

Bez problemu wzniósł się w górę. To co zobaczył na szczycie wieży, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Minerwa McGonagall płakała. Otwarcie, bez barier, bez kontroli. Nie mógł patrzeć w te prześliczne szmaragdowe oczy wypełnione łzami. Jego umysł podpowiadał mu, by tego nie robił, ale nie potrafił się go posłuchać. Podszedł i przytulił to płaczące dziecko. Była taka drobna, taka delikatna, a jednocześnie silna, jak porcelana najwyższej jakości. Drżała, a on niezdarnie głaskał ją po jedwabistych włosach. Zdziwiło go, gdy po raz pierwszy porzuciła uprzejmą formę. Jak porzuciła dumę, błagając go, by więcej tego nie robił. Tak silne emocje musiało wzbudzić bardzo potężne przeczucie. Albus rozejrzał się po wieży. Co wywołało taki strach w tym dziecku?

Zastępca dyrektora zadrżał. Wiatr przybierał na sile. Opuścił wieżę, po drodze zabierając futerał z dudami. Odda je pannie McGonagall na następnej lekcji. Teraz obydwoje muszą się uspokoić, pozbyć dziwnego uczucia strachu.

Przez następne dni Albus udawał, że tamta lekcja na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej nie miała miejsca. Panna McGonagall również nie wspomniała o tym ani słowem, grzecznie dziękując mu za dudy, które zwrócił jej na następnej lekcji. Jej twarz znów była obleczona w maskę obojętności. Nauczyciel transmutacji przez cały kwiecień dokładnie obserwował swoją najlepszą uczennicę.

Minerwa była dobrze zorganizowana, zawsze pojawiała się dość wcześnie na śniadaniu, jedząc mało i czytając jednocześnie. Albus z uśmiechem obserwował jej ciemną głowę ukrytą za wielkim Prorokiem Codziennym, który czytała na koniec. Mało które dzieci miały zwyczaj codziennego czytywania gazet. Dziewczynka, oprócz prenumeraty gazety, otrzymywała sowią pocztą jeszcze dwa rodzaje listów – jeden z wielką pieczęcią McGonagallów i jeden na papeterii dyplomatycznej. Babka i rodzice widocznie pisywali do niej regularnie, dziewczynka z radością czytała listy od nich.

Minerwa nigdy nie spóźniała się na lekcje, ani jego, ani innych nauczycieli. Naturalnie najlepiej wykorzystywała swoją moc, pracując nad przedmiotami wymagającymi korzystania z tej mocy. Jednakże dzięki wspaniałej pamięci bardzo dobrze radziła sobie historią magii i zielarstwem. Eliksiry niezbyt się jej podobały, mimo nieustannego podziwu Horacego dla jej zdolności. Albus z uśmiechem słuchał narzekań kolegi, który był niepocieszony, ze panna McGonagall nie chce dołączyć do jego Klubu Ślimaka.

Minerwa była powszechnie lubiana w Gryffindorze, Albus był doskonale świadomy pomocy, jakiej udzielała nawet starszym uczniom. Na jej popularność przedkładał się też naturalny talent do latania na miotle i ogromny entuzjazm wobec szkolnych rozgrywek quidditcha. Dumbledore rzadko pojawiał się na trybunach, ale teraz obejrzał wszystkie mecze Gryfonów, dumnie wystrojony w czerwonozłoty szalik, który dostał od dziewczynki na święta. Prawie cały jego dom przychodził kibicować swojej drużynie, wszyscy ubrani w podobne szaliki. Wśród nich najbardziej żywiołowa była ciemnowłosa dziewczynka, wyczarowująca co chwile zagrzewające do boju napisy z czerwonozłotych iskier.

Albus nie mógł być jednak bardziej dumny, gdy mijał klepsydry pokazujące punkty poszczególnych domów. To fakt, wszyscy przyzwyczaili się już do tego, że Minerwa była najlepsza, ale jakoś trzeba było ją nagradzać. Dzięki niej górna klepsydra Gryffindoru była zawsze pełna. ,,Lwiątko" wytrwale pracowało na sukces swojego domu. Albus bardzo się cieszył, że mimo nacisków ze strony rodziny, mimo rekordu hatstall Minerwa wykazywała się niezachwianą lojalnością wobec Gryffindoru. Decyzja tiary nadal była zagadką dla zastępcy dyrektora, ale radował go fakt, że zyskał tak utalentowaną uczennicę.

Była jednak osoba, która nie potrafiła pozbyć się zwyczajowej nieufności. Albus sprawdzał niektóre z wypracowań trzeciorocznych, gdy do jego gabinetu weszła Galatea Merrythought.

\- Albusie, masz chwilę? – zapytała i usiadła naprzeciw niego, wcale nie czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Dla ciebie zawsze, Galateo. Napijesz się czegoś? – Albus odsunął stertę wypracowań. Na jego biurku jak zwykle panował chaos.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Weszłam tylko na chwilę. – czarownica nie spuszczała z niego badawczego, belferskiego wzroku.

\- W czym mogę ci więc pomóc? – Albus czuł się niezręcznie, czując na sobie jej świdrujący wzrok.

\- Udzielasz pannie McGonagall dodatkowych lekcji, prawda? – po tym pytaniu Albus bardzo starał się zachować obojętność, choć natychmiast poczuł panikę, że Galatea odkryła jakiego rodzaju magii uczy tę dziewczynkę.

\- Tak, wykazuje ogromny talent i zainteresowanie transmutacją. – odpowiedział, starając się patrzeć w oczy starszej czarownicy.

\- Nie wątpię. Wiesz, na początku sama zastanawiałam się, czy nie dawać jej dodatkowych lekcji, ale po przepowiedni Kasandry… nie chcę robić z niej broni. – odpowiedziała. Albus zasępił się na wspomnienie słów nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa.

\- Na tym polega różnica między naszymi przedmiotami Galateo. Transmutacja jest dużo bardziej teoretyczna, akademicka. – Albus starał się uśmiechnąć.

\- Nie masz najmniejszych wątpliwości? Ja czasem łapię się na tym, że odpowiadam na pytania tego dziecka z niechęcią, bojąc się, jak mogłaby wykorzystać te wiedzę. – Albus poczuł teraz wyrzuty sumienia, bo jego koleżanka była z nim szczera. On nie mógł odwdzięczyć się tym samym.

\- Widzisz co robi z nami ślepa wiara w przeznaczenie? Nie możesz patrzeć na niewinne, jedenastoletnie dziecko i widzieć w niej potwora, jakiego podsuwa ci wyobraźnia. W ten sposób krzywdzisz Mi… pannę McGonagall. – Albus poprawił się błyskawicznie, ale Galatea i tak to wyłapała, bo uniosła brwi. Wstając, odpowiedziała:

\- Tylko że ja nie widzę w niej niewinności, Albusie. Nie potrafię tam jej dostrzec. – niezbyt przekonana opuściła gabinet Albusa. Czarodziej w duchu cieszył się, że podczas jego dodatkowych lekcji Minerwa uczy się też zaklęć z obrony przed czarną magią. Galatea nie znalazłaby w sobie odwagi, by ją tego nauczyć. _Odwagi? A może to zwykła głupota?_ – zapytał cichy głos w jego głowie. Mag potrząsnął głową, jakby chcąc strząsnąć z siebie wątpliwości. Teraz nie było odwrotu. Musiał wierzyć w silny kręgosłup moralny panny McGonagall. Musiał ufać, że w kluczowym momencie podejmie właściwe decyzje.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drodzy Czytelnicy!

Rozdział 10 za nami, czyli dwie trzecie części pierwszej. To mój pierwszy fanfik, dlatego jestem bardzo ciekawa waszych opinii. Co podoba wam się w tej historii, a co nie, którzy bohaterowie budzą waszą sympatię? Co was najbardziej zaciekawiło, co zdziwiło? Jeśli macie jakiekolwiek pytania czy wątpliwości, piszcie - będę również bardzo wdzięczna za wszystkie opinie i recenzje.

Wasza Emeraldina


	12. Rozdział 11

Na początku maja Albus zmierzał do swojego gabinetu, gdy usłyszał podniesione głosy:

\- Szlamy! Jak śmiecie się mienić prawdziwymi czarodziejami! Wracajcie do swoich mugolskich obór i jedzcie gnój!

\- Zaraz ci pokażę, kto tu ma dość odwagi by być prawdziwym magiem! Expelliarmus!

To były głosy dziewcząt, co nieco zaskoczyło Albusa. Pomijając okropne słownictwo, nie wolno było rzucać na siebie zaklęć na korytarzach. Dlatego Albus poczuł się zmuszony interweniować.

Gdy wybiegł zza rogu, zobaczył grupę Ślizgonów, na czele z Walburgą Black, atakujących zaciekle kapitankę drużyny Gryfonów, Geraldine Grey. Zaklęcia odbijały się od kamiennych ścian.

\- Dosyć! – Albus tylko trochę podniósł głos. Miał wystarczający autorytet, by wszyscy opuścili różdżki. No, prawie wszyscy.

\- Jelliusus! – wykrzyknęła Walburga, celując w nogi Geraldine.

Niestety zaklęcie trafiło w Mulatkę, zanim Albus zdążył rozbroić Ślizgonkę. Nogi Geraldine rozjechały się, jakby zrobione z gumy. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu, upadając na ręce.

\- Odrażające! Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu za rażący język, minus dziesięć za każdego Ślizgona biorącego udział w zajściu i minus sto dla panny Black za zniewagę, używanie zaklęć na korytarzach i atak na bezbronną, mimo wyraźnego polecenia nauczyciela. Poza tym, panna Black ma tygodniowy szlaban! – Albus trząsł się ze złości. W biały dzień! Na pustym korytarzu!

\- Profesorze, musimy zabrać ją do skrzydła szpitalnego, ona usunęła jej kości z nóg! – ktoś pociągnął go za skraj szaty. Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył pannę Pomfrey, która musiała także widzieć to zajście. Albus machnął różdżką i panna Grey uniosła się w górę. Szybko przetransportował ją do skrzydła szpitalnego, panna Pomfrey szła za nim cały czas. Gdy weszli, dziewczynka zawołała:

\- Pani Heale! Potrzebny będzie Szkiele-Wzro!

Albus przez chwile się zastanawiał, skąd pierwszoroczna dziewczynka mugolskiego pochodzenia wie takie rzeczy, ale wtedy usłyszał szept Geraldine:

\- Profesorze… pokażemy im w kolejnym meczu, kto jest górą.

Albus chciał się uśmiechnąć w odpowiedzi, ale właśnie nadeszła pielęgniarka:

\- Chyba nie zagrasz w najbliższych meczach, złotko. Panna Pomfrey ma rację, dostałaś zaklęciem ślimaka. Minie sporo czasu, zanim wyhodujemy ci kości w nogach.

\- Nie! Na pewno można to przyśpieszyć! To ostatni mecz! Przeciwko Ślizgonom. Muszę na nim być. – Geraldine patrzyła błagalnie na pielęgniarkę.

\- Ktoś będzie musiał cię zastąpić. – odpowiedziała lekko pani Heale.

\- Przecież mamy tylko jedną ścigającą w rezerwie!

\- Powiem Minerwie. – panna Pomfrey wybiegła ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Albus życzył kapitance drużyny szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Jednocześnie martwił się o ,,lwiątko". Czy Minerwa da radę pogodzić wzmożone treningi z nauką? Czy wytrzyma presję pierwszego meczu?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gdy Minerwa dowiedziała się, że będzie musiała zastąpić Geraldine, prawie spanikowała. Teraz, tydzień po wypadku i dwa dni przed meczem, czuła głównie obolałe mięśnie. Oczywiście nikt nie oczekiwał, że całkowicie zastąpi Geraldine, która była kapitanem i jedną z najlepszych ścigających w ciągu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat. Opaskę kapitana dostał Charlus Potter. On i reszta drużyny bardzo się starali, by Minerwa była pewna siebie. Poświęcali jej mnóstwo czasu na treningach, ucząc, jak wykorzystać swoje atuty – szybkość, brawurę i stosunkowo małe rozmiary. Minerwa kochała quidditch, ale gra przy pełnych trybunach, przeciwko Ślizgonom - trudno było nie być zdenerwowaną. Poppy i Pomona dzielnie ją wspierały, któraś z nich zawsze przychodziła na trening. Ich wsparcie wiele znaczyło dla Minerwy, szczególnie że Ślizgoni zaczęli rozpowiadać, że to ona sama kazała Walburdze wykluczyć Geraldine z meczu, by móc samej zagrać. Nie było tajemnicą, że Walburga była jej kuzynką, za to nikt nie wiedział, że obie uczennice serdecznie się nie znoszą.

Treningi były bardzo intensywne, odbywały się bez względu na pogodę. Minerwa dobrze radziła sobie w strugach deszczu, gorzej grało jej się w palącym słońcu, które potrafiło skutecznie oślepić. Jej miotła spisywała się znakomicie, Minerwa czasem sama była zdumiona w jakim stopniu ufa temu kawałkowi drewna. Miała głębokie pragnienie by wygrać ten mecz, by zrobić to dla Geraldine, by pokazać reszcie, że panna Grey nie pomyliła się co do jej umiejętności.

W dzień przed meczem, który miał odbyć się w sobotę, Minerwa jak zwykle udała się na piątkową lekcję z profesorem Dumbledore.

\- Jutro wielki dzień, chyba nie powinienem cię przemęczać. – powiedział nauczyciel, gdy usiadła przed biurkiem.

\- Quidditch wymaga więcej siły fizycznej niż mocy magicznej. Jeśli jednak uważa pan, że powinnam jeszcze poćwiczyć coś znanego, nie ma problemu. – Minerwa odpowiedziała uprzejmie, choć jej myśli krążyły wokół jutrzejszego meczu.

\- Może dzisiaj więcej rozrywki niż wysiłku. Chodź.

Profesor Dumbledore wyprowadził ją z gabinetu i wspiął się schodami na drugie piętro. Minerwa szybko zrozumiała, że idą to sali z fortepianem. Odkąd profesor Dumbledore przekazał jej klucze do tej komnaty, Minerwa przynajmniej raz w tygodniu przychodziła tu poćwiczyć. Gdy weszli do środka, profesor uśmiechnął się na widok białej płachty narzuconej na instrument.

\- Widzę, że dbasz o niego. – machnięciem różdżki ściągnął biały materiał, wzbijając tumany kurzu.

\- To fortepian wspaniałej roboty. Szkoda, że nie jest już tak używany. – Minerwa czule pogłaskała białe klawisze.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś się od niego odsunęła i zagrała coś, używając tylko myśli. – powiedział profesor. Dziewczynka posłusznie oddała mu różdżkę, ustawiła się pod drzwiami i skupiła się na klawiszach instrumentu. To tylko pozornie było łatwe zadanie. Jej myśli musiały być silne i precyzyjne. Spróbowała nadusić kilka klawiszy. Fortepian odpowiedział, emitując kilka dźwięków. Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie klawiaturę przed oczami.

Po chwili z instrumentu popłynęła piękna melodia. Klawisze same się poruszały, w bardzo szybkim tempie. Minerwa grała na dwie ręce, a raczej na dwie równoczesne myśli w tym wypadku. Pusta komnata rozbrzmiewała bogatą, słodką muzyką. Minerwa nie chciała kończyć. To było równie dobre, co gra rękami. Powoływała coraz to nowe utwory, wydobywając z instrumentu coraz potężniejsze brzmienia. Po spektakularnym i imponującym finale, w komnacie zapadła cisza.

Minerwa otworzyła oczy. Profesor Dumbledore z melancholijnym uśmiechem wpatrywał się w fortepian. Gdy milczenie się przeciągało, Minerwa zapytała:

\- Co pan o tym sądzi, profesorze?

Dumbledore uniósł głowę, patrząc jej w oczy.

\- To był jeden z najpiękniejszych koncertów, jaki słyszałem. Zostałaś powołana do tworzenia piękna, panno McGonagall.

\- Większość uważa, że zostałam powołana do siania chaosu i zniszczenia. Nie mówią tego, ale tak czują. – Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na szczerość. Niewiele osób szczerze ją chwaliło. Często miała wrażenie, że te punkty, te pochwały, te peany są sposobem zamaskowania strachu.

\- To nieprawda. Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Od twoich wyborów, od twoich decyzji. To ty wybierasz drogę, którą pójdziesz.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Zagrała jeszcze kilka utworów, za każdym razem robiąc to coraz bardziej naturalnie. Czuła się coraz pewniej w magii bez użycia różdżki. Profesor Dumbledore przyglądał jej się z uśmiechem, wyraźnie dumny z jej osiągnięć. Cokolwiek miało wydarzyć się jutro, po raz pierwszy Minerwa miała pewność, że jej moc może tworzyć coś niezwykłego, coś pięknego.

Rankiem Minerwa obudziła się wcześniej niż zwykle. Na palcach podeszła do okna, by nie obudzić koleżanek. Nie padało, ale było dość pochmurno. Na szczęście bezwietrznie, silne podmuchy wiatru utrudniały utrzymanie się na miotle. Minerwa jak zwykle zeszła na śniadanie. Ku jej zdziwieniu przy prawie pustym stole Gryffindoru siedziała Geraldine Grey.

\- Och, Gereldine, dobrze cię widzieć. – Minerwa poczuła się niezręcznie, ale starsza dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Minnie, udało mi się namówić panią Heale, żeby pozwoliła mi obejrzeć mecz. Muszę zobaczyć, jak uczysz tych Ślizgonów pokory!

\- Nie wiem czy dam sobie radę… - Minerwa nerwowo sięgnęła po lekką sałatkę. Geraldine posłała jej kolejny krzepiący uśmiech i nałożyła jej jeszcze obfitą porcję jajecznicy.

\- Oczywiście, że dasz. Nigdy nie widziałam dziewczyny, która tak lata na miotle. Wykorzystaj swoje atuty i nie daj się trafić tłuczkiem!

Przez następne kilkanaście minut omawiały taktykę drużyny: ,,Charlus to wymyślił? Nie myślałam, że taki z niego strateg." ,,Po prawdzie razem to wymyśliliśmy." ,,Wszystko jasne!". Omawiały właśnie pozycję pałkarzy, gdy dosiadły się do nich Poppy z Pomoną. Podobno cała szkoła chciała zobaczyć ,,lwiątko" w akcji. Na tę okoliczność nawet Puchoni i Krukoni wystroili się w czerwonozłote szaliki, by wyrazić dezaprobatę dla niesportowego zachowania Walburgi. Mieli być obecni wszyscy nauczyciele.

Minerwa z lekkim niepokojem udała się do szatni. Była już przebrana, gdy do środka wpadła reszta drużyny. Charlus powitał ją uśmiechem:

\- Widzę, że ,,lwiątko" jest już gotowe. Przygotuj się na szok, profesor Dumbledore ubrał się w najdziwniejsze szaty jakie widziałem. Wyglądają jak futro czerwonozłotego lwa. – kapitan przewrócił oczami, ale Minerwa, która widziała oczyma wyobraźni opiekuna ich domu, zachichotała.

\- Dobra, wszyscy gotowi? Słuchajcie, wiem, że nie jest najlepszym kapitanem, a większość taktyki wymyśliła Minerwa, ale po prostu musimy zwyciężyć. Jesteśmy to winni Geraldine.

\- Dla Geraldine! – krzyknęli pałkarze, unosząc kije.

Wychodząc z szatni, Charlus jeszcze gorączkowo dawał ostatnie wskazówki.

\- Uważajcie na Doreę Black, ma tendencję do zrzucania ludzi z miotły.

\- Chyba raczej pewnego obrońcy… - zachichotali pałkarze.

Minerwa przestała ich słuchać, bo właśnie weszli na boisko. Powitał ją ogłuszający ryk tłumów, wiwatujących na widok drużyny Gryfonów. Większa część trybun błyszczała złotem i szkarłatem, takimi barwami jak jej szaty. Minerwa szybko dostrzegła Geraldine podrygującą nerwowo obok pani Heale, Poppy i Pomonę w centrum szkarłatnego szaleństwa i profesora Dumbledore w loży profesorów, ubranego w komiczne, włochate szaty. Minerwa posłała mu szeroki uśmiech. Sędzia, pan Campbell, stał na środku, z dezaprobatą kręcąc głową na widok powitania, jakie drużynie Gryfonów zgotowali kibice.

\- Żadnego zrzucania z mioteł. Ma być bezpiecznie. Dosiądźcie mioteł.

Minerwa zgrabnie wskoczyła na swoją francuską Kometę. Oczywiście nogi pozostawiła na jednej stronie, lewą ręką trzymała mocno trzonek. Odepchnęła się mocno od ziemi na dźwięk dużego srebrnego gwizdka.

Jeden z pozostałych ścigających błyskawicznie rzucił kafla Minerwie. Ona złapała go jedną ręką, drugą wciąż trzymając miotłę. Wielki, prawie dorosły ścigający Ślizgonów wystartował w jej stronę. Minerwa nabrała prędkości, zwinęła się w kulkę i przeleciała tuż pod jego wyciągniętym ramieniem. Kibice ryknęli z uciechy. Minerwa zmierzała prosto do pętli, gdy jeden z pałkarzy odbił tłuczka w jej stronę. Dziewczynka przeniosła ciężar ciała na przód miotły, tak że zanurkowała w dół i siłą rozpędu wykonała pełny obrót w pionie. Tłuczek odbił się od tyłu jej miotły, powodując drgania, więc Minerwa podała kafla innemu ścigającemu, a sama ustabilizowała lot. Błyskawicznie przyczaiła się przy jednej z pętli, zgodnie z taktyką. Ścigający podał jej w ostatnim momencie, obrońca nie miał szans by rzucić się do lewej pętli. Minerwa swobodnie przerzuciła przez nią kafla.

10- 0 dla Gryffindoru!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus głośno wznosił wiwaty, gdy ,,lwiątko" zdobyło pierwsze punkty dla Gryffindoru. Nie peszyły go zdumione spojrzenia kolegów, ani cięte uwagi dotyczące jego szat, które dziś były jeszcze bardziej ekstrawaganckie niż zwykle. Po raz pierwszy czuł entuzjazm właściwy kibicom quiddtcha. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by jego drużyna nie miała wygrać.

Wszystko szło jak po maśle. Albus nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szybko poruszali się jego uczniowie. Oczywiście najbardziej dumny był z Minerwy. Albus widział wiele meczów, ale nigdy nie widział, by dziewczyna z taką wprawą i wdziękiem latała na miotle. W jego czasach quidditch był całkowicie męskim sportem, ale teraz to się zmieniało. Minerwa jak zwykle trzymała plecy prosto, bez względu na to, czy trzymała się miotły tylko siłą łydek. Tylko gdy musiała wykorzystać swoje małe rozmiary, jej drobna sylwetka zwijała się w kulkę wokół kafla. Latała też o wiele szybciej niż reszta, pewnie dzięki swojej brawurze, typowej dla drużyny domu lwa.

Minerwa i inni Gryfoni zdobywali punkt za punktem, a młody Potter wpuszczał niewiele goli. Po około godzinie intensywnych emocji na tablicy był wynik 160-40 dla Gryffindoru, a znicz nadal się nie pojawił. Gęste chmury nie ułatwiały zadania szukającym. Albus widział, że Minerwa wielokrotnie zerka w górę, na szukającego Gryfonów. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się, że ten mecz tyle potrwa. Jednakże Albus musiał przyznać, że jej zagrania nie traciły na oryginalności. Ślizgoni przegrywali przede wszystkim dzięki taktyce Gryfonów. Zbyt dużo sił tracili na rozpaczliwe próby odebrania przeciwnikom kafla. Jedynie ich tłuczki mogły zagrozić ,,lwiątku". Na szczęście jej miotła była dobrze zrobiona, wytrzymała kilka naprawdę mocnych ciosów. Dodatkowo Minerwa była bardzo zwinna w powietrzu, gotowa na spektakularne i zapierające dech w piersiach uniki.

Nagle Minerwa zawisła w powietrzu. Po prostu się zatrzymała, patrząc w górę. Potem wystartowała w górę bez uprzedzenia. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą była, Albus zobaczył ogromną, czarną łapę o zakrzywionych szponach. Wtem na trybunach rozległy się histeryczne krzyki. Albus zobaczył jak Galatea wstaje i wyczarowuje wiatr, przeganiający gęste chmury wiszące nad boiskiem. To co zobaczył, zmroziło go do szpiku kości.

Minerwa wirowała w szaleńczym tańcu, za wszelką cenę uciekając przed ogromnym smokiem. Albus widział dość dużo smoków w swoim życiu, ale tak wielkiego jak ten czarny hebrydzki nie widział nigdy. To był prawdziwy olbrzym. Jego szpony były wielkości miotły Minerwy. Jego błoniaste skrzydła mogłyby zakryć połowę profesorskiej loży. Jego łuski lśniły niczym obsydiany. Poruszał się w powietrzu płynnie, obracając się błyskawicznie, próbując dopaść małą figurkę. Wznosili się coraz wyżej, a Albus dopiero po paru sekundach zrozumiał, co stara się zrobić ta dzielna Gryfonka – odciągała smoka jak najdalej od stadionu.

Tymczasem na stadionie panowała panika. Gracze opadli na boisko, reszta uczniów krzyczała wniebogłosy i próbowała uciekać. Albus poczuł jak Galatea chwyta go za rękę:

\- Albus, trzeba przeprowadzić ewakuację! – w jej oczach płonęły błyski strachu.

\- Zrób to! Ja muszę ją ratować! – Albus wyrwał się z jej uścisku i rzucił się z wysokiej loży. Udało mu się wylądować na ziemi bez uszczerbku dzięki zaklęciu lewitującemu. Bez namysłu podbiegł do jakby będącego w transie Campbella. Bez ceregieli wyrwał mu miotłę z ręki i sam na nią wsiadł. Mógł lecieć za pomocą samej magii, ale to by go niepotrzebnie wyczerpało. Choć nigdy nie czuł się pewnie na miotle, teraz to był jedyny transport jaki miał.

Wystrzelił w górę, ignorując ogólne okrzyki. Ignorując wzmocniony głos dyrektora, który rozkazywał mu zawrócić. Teraz liczyło się tylko bezpieczeństwo Minerwy.

Albus był już dość blisko, gdy smok zahaczył ogonem o jej miotłę. Minerwa straciła rozpęd i to wystarczyło, by wielka łapa zacisnęła się wokół jej wątłej postaci jak klatka. Albus wrzeszczał głośno, gdy szczątki jej miotły minęły go w locie:

\- NIEEEEEE! Nie! Minerwa!

Albus wreszcie znalazł się na tej wysokości co smok. Ale on już się obrócił i ruszył z pełną prędkością w północnym kierunku. Albus nadal widział szmaragdowe oczy lśniące między jego pazurami. Czarodziej całkowicie stracił nad sobą panowanie. Przyśpieszył i zaczął miotać w smoka wszystkie znana sobie zaklęcia i uroki. Jednak czary zdawały się odbijać od jego obsydianowych łusek, które musiały działać lepiej niż tarcza. Albus wreszcie uderzał w niego czystą energią, jednocześnie rozpaczliwie próbując sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co wiedział o smokach. W tym momencie gorzko żałował, że wśród tysięcy przeczytanych książek nie było żadnej autorstwa lady McGonagall. Smoki były potężnymi i starożytnymi istotami, tak rozpoczął swoją lekcję jego profesor opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami wiele lat temu. Słabe punkty? Prawie żadnych. U samic stosunkowo miękkie podbrzusze. Albus zniżył lot, tylko po to by z rozczarowaniem odkryć, że nawet jeśli to jest samica, co można było wywnioskować z kształtu jej łba, jej podbrzusze również jest pokryte ochronnymi łuskami. Może jego profesor mówił o innych gatunkach? Albus nie był pewien. Słabe strony smoka, niechronione miejsca… Tak! Oczy. ,,O ile smok nie ma rogowych powiek jak rogogon, stosunkowo wrażliwe są jego oczy, jednakże bardzo trudno jest podejść smoka oko w oko." Tak gdzieś było napisane. Albus miał pewność, że podlecieć do rozpędzonego smoka musi być jeszcze trudniej, ale musiał spróbować. Przyśpieszył, by znaleźć się na wysokości łba olbrzyma. Miał zielone ślepia, dziwnie podobne do koloru oczu Minerwy. Albus odrzucił tę myśl i starannie wycelował różdżką.

\- Bombarda Maxima! – jasny strumień trafił smoka prosto w oko. Odrzut zaklęcia zachwiał miotłą Albusa. Gdy starał się ją ustabilizować, dobiegł go krzyk:

\- Nie! Uciekaj! Uciekaj!

To był głos Minerwy. Blada jak śmierć twarz dziewczynki była widoczna miedzy dwoma szponami. _O co jej chodzi?!_ – zastanawiał się Albus. Odpowiedź nadeszła, gdy spojrzał na smoka.

Ogromna bestia była teraz dokładnie przed nim. Jedno oko miała wypalone, ale drugie lśniło złowrogo. Zanim Albus zdołał zrobić unik, smok otworzył paszczę i Albusa pochłonął jęzor ognia. Zwyczajowa bariera przy skórze wzięła na siebie całe gorąco, ale nie rozciągała się na miotłę. Ta natychmiast zajęła się ogniem.

\- Nie! Profesorze! Nieeeee! - usłyszał krzyki dziewczynki, którą tak bardzo chciał uratować.

Ostatnie co widział, spadając w dół, to pełne lęku szmaragdowe oczy, wyglądające za ogromnych szponów smoka.

Gdy się ocknął, przez chwilę miał wrażenie że umarł i tonie w bezmiernej, fioletowej przestrzeni. Zamrugał kilka razy i zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na wielkim wrzosowisku za Zakazanym Lasem. Niezbyt długo udało mu się gonić smoka. Szybko sprawdził swój stan. Nie miał nic złamanego, nie widział żadnych obrażeń. Jego bariery wzięły na siebie nie tylko ognisty oddech smoka, ale również impet upadku z kilkudziesięciu metrów. Nic dziwnego, że czuł się wyczerpany.

Zaraz jednak dotarła do niego straszliwa prawda – nie udało mi się uratować Minerwy. Smok poniósł ją nie wiadomo gdzie i nie było nawet żadnej pewności czy jeszcze… żyje. _Nie, nawet nie waż się tak myśleć!_ – zganił się w myślach. Musiał odzyskać przytomność umysłu, musiał działać.

 _Co mówiła Minerwa, gdy dopadała ją panika? ,,Zamykam wszystkie emocje za kolejną barierą. Skupiam się tylko na zadaniu." Stary durniu, raz byś jej posłuchał!_

Albus oddychał głęboko, starając się upchnąć szalejące emocje za oklumencyjnymi murami. Gdy rytm jego serca był już wyrównany, Albus zastanowił się.

 _Krok pierwszy: aportacja do Hogwartu._

 _Krok drugi: bezpieczeństwo zamku._

 _Krok trzeci: znaleźć lady McGonagall._

Albus był przekonany, że babka Minerwy zrobi wszystko, by uratować wnuczkę, była też prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która mogła mieć podejrzenia co do tego, gdzie poniósł ją smok.

Z gorącym postanowieniem uratowania Minerwy, Albus aportował się przed wielką bramę zamku. To dodatkowo nadwątliło jego siły, jednak był zbyt zdeterminowany by nagłe osłabienie go powstrzymało. Po kolei zdejmował zaklęcia ochronne, by móc wejść na teren zamku. Gdy wreszcie bramy uchyliły się nieco, Albus przecisnął się przez powstałą szparę i pobiegł w stronę szkoły. Gdy wpadł do gabinetu dyrektora, zastał tam wszystkich nauczycieli. Galatea poderwała się z krzesła na jego widok:

\- Albusie!

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Wierzyli, że jakimś cudem bezpiecznie sprowadził dziecko z powrotem, ale on zmuszony był ze smutkiem pokręcić głową. Profesor Mowbray zaszlochała, pani Heale przytuliła ją niezgrabnie, reszta wydała z siebie zduszone okrzyki i zbladła wyraźnie. Dyrektor ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Albus dokładnie opisał im całą sytuację, nie szczędząc goryczy przy opisie swojej głupoty. Profesor Kettleburn kręcił głową ze smutkiem, słysząc o atakowaniu smoka. Albus i bez tego wiedział, że to była typowa brawura Gryfona, machającego różdżką bez uprzedniego racjonalnego myślenia. Na koniec zapytał:

\- Czy poinformowaliście lady McGonagall i rodziców Minerwy?

Nauczyciele uciekli wzrokiem. Albusowi odpowiedział portret Blacka:

\- Zaraz tu będzie. Ja musiałem to zrobić, bo obecny dyrektor jest zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by stawić czoła lady _McGonagall. –_ portret z wyraźnym niesmakiem wymówił szkockie nazwisko. W tym momencie płomienie w kominku zabarwiły się na zielono i do gabinetu weszła lady Theresa Victoria Adelajda McGonagall we własnej osobie.

\- Nie bądź niegrzeczny braciszku. Choć nie da się ukryć, że masz rację. – spojrzenie posłane portretowi było niemal czułe. Albus od razu dostrzegł podobieństwo. Nieodrodna córa Blacków, obecnie wierna rodowi McGonagallów.


	13. Rozdział 12

Theresa McGonagall rozejrzała się wolno. Jej spojrzenie nabrało złowrogiego blasku gdy prześlizgnęło się po sylwetce dyrektora.

\- Mam rozumieć, że to prawda? Ogromny czarny hebrydzki pokonał wszystkie bariery i porwał moją wnuczkę podczas meczu quidditcha? – jej głos był opanowany, ale zimny jak lód. Theresa rzadko kiedy była tak wściekła, a jednocześnie tak przerażona. Podobne doświadczenie przeżyła wiele lat temu. Zdążyła zapomnieć, jak silny może być gniew, jak paraliżujący może być strach. To, czego w duchu obawiała się przez wszystkie lata i tak miało nastąpić. Czy naprawdę nie można było zmienić przeznaczenia? Czy umieszczenie jej tutaj, pod opieką najpotężniejszych magów na świecie, w starożytnych murach, pod wzmocnionymi murami, było na darmo?

 _Weź się w garść. Musisz wierzyć, że zdołasz ją uratować. Robert jest w drodze._ – Theresa odepchnęła od siebie burzę emocji. Była w tym mistrzynią.

 _-_ Lady McGonagall, czy jest prawdopodobieństwo, że smoki zaatakują po raz kolejny? – Theresa odwróciła głowę do źródła kobiecego głosu. Galatea Merrythought, jedyna rozsądnie myśląca w tym zamku, patrzyła na nią z wyczekiwaniem.

 _-_ Nie. Nie zjawią się tu więcej. – Theresa włożyła sporo wysiłku, by jej ton był uspokajający.

 _-_ Skąd możesz mieć pewność? Madam? – tym razem pytał czarodziej o zawadiackim błysku w oku. _To chyba profesor opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Chyba widziałam go kilka razy w Instytucie._

\- Chciały Minerwy. Dobrze, teraz cisza. Szczegóły: czy moja wnuczka ma przy sobie różdżkę? W którą stronę poleciał smok? Czy miał jakieś wyjątkowe cechy? – Theresa wbiła spojrzenie w bladego jak ściana zastępcę dyrektora, Dumbledore. Nie przepadała za nim, ale jako jedyny ruszył na pomoc jej wnuczce, jeśli wierzyć słowom portretu jej brata.

\- Musi mieć różdżkę w kieszeni szaty. Poleciał na północ. – odpowiedział precyzyjnie, jakby mechanicznie profesor Dumbledore.

\- Cechy? – Theresa nie miała wiele czasu, a musiała wiedzieć wszystko. Doskonale dostrzegła wahanie w zachowaniu czarodzieja.

\- Dumbledore, co zwróciło twoją uwagę? Oczy, łuski, szpony, zachowanie? Tu chodzi o jej życie, na brodę Merlina!

\- Dobrze. Wydało mi się dziwne, że trzymał Minerwę między pazurami, ale z nienaturalną delikatnością, nie miażdżąc jej. Jeszcze oczy. Nie wiem, jaki kolor oczu mają smoki, ale głęboka zieleń raczej zwróciła moją uwagę.

Theresa zamknęła oczy. Czyli właśnie rozgrywał się najgorszy scenariusz. Sam władca pofatygował się po Minerwę. Starsza czarownica siłą powstrzymywała zbierające się łzy. To dziecko, ta dziewczynka. Obiecała sobie, że nie pozwoli jej poświęcić. _Nie zniosę tego. Nie drugi raz! Minerwa!_

\- Dlaczego smoki porwały Minerwę? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – Dumbledore zbliżył się do Theresy, która musiała zadrzeć głowę jeszcze wyżej, by patrzeć mu w oczy. Miał bardzo błękitne oczy, w których dostrzegła strach podobny do tego, który sama odczuwała. Musiała go jednak zignorować.

\- Muszę ją uratować. Zejdź mi z drogi, Dumbledore.

\- Nie, idę z panią! Będzie potrzebować pani pomocy. – nauczyciel nadal stał między nią a drzwiami, w jego oczach cierpienie, połączone z błaganiem.

\- To pewna śmierć. Nie znasz się na smokach, będziesz tylko przeszkadzał. – odpowiedziała, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni. Nie miała czasu na sentymenty.

\- Błagam… zrobię wszystko by ją uratować… oddam życie… wykonam każdy rozkaz. – Dumbledore rozłożył ręce w poddańczym geście. Theresa uniosła brwi. Kim był ten człowiek, że tak desperacko chciał ocalić jej wnuczkę? Czemu w jego oczach widziała odbicie swojej miłości do Minerwy?

\- Weź go ze sobą. Tylko jego obecność nakaże smokom zrezygnować z tego dziecka. – rozległ się czyjś wibrujący głos. W kącie Theresa ujrzała, nauczycielkę wróżbiarstwa, Kasandrę Vatblasky. Lady McGonagall nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia. Ta kobieta właśnie wygłaszała przepowiednię dotyczącą losów jej wnuczki.

\- Zrezygnować? Czy jej przeznaczeniem nie jest dopełnić tradycyjnego rytuału? – zapytała nauczycielkę.

\- Nie, jeśli on tam będzie.

Theresa zmierzyła wzrokiem rudowłosego nauczyciela. Był potężny, to wiedziała na pewno. Był gotowy na wszystko. A jeśli tylko on mógł powstrzymać obrzęd, musiała mieć go przy sobie.

\- Zatem idziemy, Dumbledore. Lepiej zamień swoje szaty w coś ognioodpornego. Dla smoka wyglądasz jak potencjalna przekąska. – Theresa ruszyła ku drzwiom, gdy zatrzymał ją cichy głos:

\- Thereso… - zdążyła się obrócić, by ujrzeć stojącego za biurkiem Armando, z pełnym cierpienia wyrazem twarzy. Przez chwilę serce Theresy drgnęło. Ale zaraz potem przypomniała sobie o Minerwie.

\- Nazywam się lady McGonagall. Nawet nie próbuj mnie zatrzymywać. – wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, obrączką i rodowym sygnetem McGonagallów. Minerwa równoważyła jej cały ból, zgorzkniałość, jej cierpienie. Theresa nie zamierzała jej teraz stracić.

Nie oglądając się już na dyrektora, Theresa wybiegła z gabinetu, czując za sobą lekkie kroki nauczyciela transmutacji. Jego wybór ubioru był dobry, choć nie mogła przewidzieć reakcji smoków. Brązowe szaty smokologa chroniły przed ogniem, ale mogły stanowić w tym przypadku czerwoną płachtę. Nie mogła być niczego pewna.

Mijała zamkowe korytarze w biegu, ciesząc się, że Hogwart nic a nic się nie zmienił. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że nie straciła dawnej siły i sprawności, że nadal potrafi błyskawicznie przeciąć główny hall. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi same. Biegli dalej, zatrzymując się dopiero za bramą. Obydwoje byli zbyt dumni, by zaczerpnąć głębszego oddechu. Theresa znów patrzyła w oczy młodego nauczyciela.

\- Tam, gdzie się udajemy, możemy znaleźć około kilku tysięcy smoków. Prawdopodobnie zginiemy. Byśmy mieli choć jakieś szanse powodzenia, musisz robić dokładnie to, co ci powiem, dobrze? Żadnej magii bez mojego pozwolenia, żadnego nieprzemyślanego ruchu, nie wolno ci drgnąć, nawet gdyby smoki już zamordowały Minerwę. Cały czas będziesz trzymał się mnie, bo tylko ja będę powstrzymywać smoki przed rzuceniem się na ciebie. Zrozumiano? – Theresa starała się, by jej głos nie zadrżał ani razu.

\- Zrobię to wszystko, jeśli odpowie mi pani na jedno pytanie. Czemu smoki pani nie zaatakują?

Theresa spodziewała się pytania o Minerwę, więc była zaskoczona. Nie miała jednak wyjścia, ten człowiek szedł z nią na pewną śmierć. Była mu winna szczerość.

\- Jestem Smoczą Wojowniczką. Musimy uratować Minerwę przed namaszczeniem na bycie władczynią smoków.

Dumbledore nie okazał żadnych emocji. Zyskał tym jej podziw. Wyciągnął do niej rękę:

\- Gdzie się teleportujemy? – zapytał.

\- Na Hebrydy. – odpowiedziała, podając mu ramię i teleportując ich z cichym trzaskiem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa z przerażeniem patrzyła, jak postać jej profesora spada w dół. Strach o niego zmroził krew w jej żyłach. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że bez najmniejszego wahania ruszył jej na pomoc. Chwiał się na miotle, kiedyś chyba nawet wspominał, że nie jest to jego ulubiony środek transportu. Na szczęście utrzymywał bariery, które musiały ochronić go przed ogniem. Ona sama czuła się bezsilna. Krzyczała, ale to nic nie dawało. Gdy przypomniała sobie o różdżce, profesora nie było już widać. Minerwa spróbowała kilku zaklęć, ale podobnie jak uroki profesora, odbijały się od smoczych łusek. Smok zadawał się tylko lecieć szybciej. Próbowanie silniejszych czarów nie miało sensu, bo gdyby smok zaczął spadać, ona niechybnie by zginęła. Dziewczynce ciężko było utrzymać się na nogach w tej klatce, jaką tworzyły szpony. Przez chwilę trzymała obie nogi na przeciwległych szponach, ale szybko poczuła zmęczenie. Nie miała wyjścia, musiała zaufać, że smok jej nie wypuści i wtulić się między dwa sąsiadujące szpony. Szybko jedynym dźwiękiem stały się miarowe uderzenia skrzydeł smoka.

Nie rozumiała, dlaczego smok porwał akurat ją i dlaczego jeszcze jej nie zabił. Takie zachowanie, w pełni świadome przekroczenie barier i zabranie tylko jednego człowieka, nie robiąc krzywdy nikomu więcej, to było całkowicie sprzeczne z naturą smoków. Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdyby coś stało się komukolwiek na trybunach, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczyła. Minerwa szybko przypomniała sobie książki babki. Natychmiast rozpoznała czarnego hebrydzkiego, ale choć były to jedne z najpotężniejszych gatunków, nawet one nie były zazwyczaj tak olbrzymie jak okaz, w które szponach była uwięziona. Minerwa przez chwilę fantazjowała, że to musi być ich władca, ale szybko porzuciła te myśl. Smoki nie są zwierzętami stadnymi, ciężko wyodrębnić wśród nich jakąś hierarchię. Jednakże przez całe pół roku smoki robiły wszystko na opak, Minerwa nie była więc pewna na ile może ufać wiedzy zapisanej w książkach babci.

 _Babcia._ Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna zostawiać jakiś śladów, jak te dzieci z mugolskiej bajki. Dokładnie obserwowała szybko przesuwającą się w dole ziemię i podejrzewała już, co ma być celem jej podróży. Babcia Theresa na pewno też zna już kryjówkę smoków. Minerwa nie miała wątpliwości, że jej babcia zrobi wszystko, by ją uratować, ale dziewczynka nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy to dobrze czy źle. Póki co, smok był bardzo delikatny, ani trochę nie zacisnął łapy. Może nie zamierza robić jej krzywdy. Było jednak prawdopodobne, że wobec babci nie będzie taki potulny. Wystarczyło wspomnieć jęzor ognia, jakim potraktował profesora Dumbledore.

Minerwa przypomniała sobie o rodzicach. Nie miała wątpliwości, że jeśli babcia poinformuje jej ojca, Robert McGonagall bez zastanowienia wsiądzie na pierwszy statek z powrotem do Anglii. Albo, co jeszcze mniej rozważne, spróbuje teleportacji międzykontynentalnej. Dziewczynka nie potrafiła zdecydować się między silnym pragnieniem bycia uratowaną przez babkę i ojca, a niechęcią przed narażaniem ich na niebezpieczeństwo.

Spojrzała w górę. Stąd nie widziała oczu smoka, choć kiedy uciekała przed nim na miotle, wydały jej się zielone. Mogła jedynie dostrzec, że brakuje mu czarnego rogu, co od razu przypomniało jej wieczór śmierci profesora Binnsa. Czy to był legendarny władca smoków wspominany w manuskrypcie o Smoczym Wojowniku? Czy te starożytne zapisy nie były tylko legendami? A może miały więcej sensu niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać? Minerwa zadrżała na myśl o słowach, które cytowała Binnsowi: ,,Jego moc i ludzki umysł staną się jednym ze smoczym jestestwem." Przecież to były jedynie legendy, historyczny bełkot, prawda?

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, a chmury robiły się coraz gęstsze. Minerwa poczuła spadek temperatury, wysokość, na której niósł ją smok, nie sprzyjała ciepłu. Zimne powietrze uderzało ją w plecy. Zerknęła w dół. Udało jej się dostrzec wysokie klify znikające już za nią. Smok niósł ją nad morzem, ale jakiś ląd majaczył w oddali. Minerwa na tyle dobrze orientowała się w geografii świata, że wiedziała, iż ma przed sobą Hebrydy, ojczyznę rasy, której przedstawiciel bezceremonialnie ją porwał.

Po około trzech godzinach lotu, Minerwa zauważyła że zbliżają się do wielkiej polany po drugiej stronie wyspy, tuż obok oceanu. Właściwie była to mała dolina, otoczona niewysokimi wzgórzami, bardzo podobnymi do tych, które znała ze Szkocji. Jednak było coś, co czyniło to miejsce absolutnie niezwykłym.

Wszędzie, prawie na każdym skrawku tego miejsca były smoki. Tysiące osobników, starszych i młodszych, wszystkich gatunków, o kolorowych łuskach, twardych rogach, pierzastych i błoniastych skrzydłach i kolczastych ogonach. Minerwa rozpoznawała gatunki smoków, w książkach jej babki były ich szczegółowe ilustracje. Jednakże teraz, gdy leciała w sam środek zebrania wszystkich przedstawicieli tego gatunku, czuła jedynie przerażenie. To były dzikie bestie, z zakrzywionymi pazurami, twardymi łuskami i ostrymi zębami. Stworzone by zabijać, obdarzone kapryśną naturą, nie uznające żadnych autorytetów, niemożliwe do ułaskawienia. Istoty, które oprócz fizycznej przewagi posiadały nieujarzmioną magiczną moc, które samym oddechem potrafiły palić całe wioski.

Jej smok, największy z nielicznych czarnych hebrydzkich, powoli obniżał lot, zataczając koła wokół doliny. Inne smoki zadarły głowy i zrobiły dla niego miejsce na samym dnie, tworząc osobliwe koło wokół pustej przestrzeni. _To tyle jeśli chodzi o brak hierarchii._ – pomyślała Minerwa. Jednakże to nasunęło jej pewną myśl. Smoki nie wydawały z siebie żadnych dźwięków, żadnych ryków ani syków, które mogłyby sugerować jakiś sposób porozumiewania. Jednak jakoś musiały się komunikować. Dziewczynka miała niejasne podejrzenia i postanowiła je sprawdzić, wiedząc, że sporo ryzykuje.

Smok rozluźnił uścisk łapy jakiś metr nad ziemią, tak że Minerwa boleśnie wylądowała na udeptanej trawie. Wstała i przewróciła się po raz drugi, gdy cielsko smoka osiadło na ziemi, otaczając ją długim ogonem. Smok po prostu przysiadł, otoczony przez resztę swoich pobratymców, których badawcze spojrzenia Minerwa czuła po sobie. Gdy przez kilka sekund nic się nie wydarzyło, postanowiła sprawdzić swoje przypuszczenia.

Powoli, jedna po drugiej, usuwała bariery oklumencyjne. Gdy opadła ostatnia, Minerwa poczuła delikatny szmer, a potem, po głębszym skupieniu stała się świadkiem smoczego monologu.

Najpierw dziewczynę zaskoczyło brzmienie smoczego głosu: choć lekko charczący i syczący, był niewątpliwie _kobiecy_ , jakby ten przymiotnik można było zastosować do kilkunastometrowego smoka. Brzmiał potężnie, ale jednocześnie miękko. Minerwa nie miała już wątpliwości, że porwała ją samica, która najwyraźniej dowodziła całą zebraną tu zgrają. Dziewczynka szybko skupiła się na treści mowy:

 _Kosztowało mnie to sporo mocy, ale przywiodłam ją tutaj, tę krew z mojej krwi, ostatnią z mego szlachetnego rodu. Jest niezwykle potężna, więc transformacja może być trudniejsza. Jeśli jednak się powiedzie, to będzie najsilniejsza władczyni w historii. Liczę, że powitacie ją godnie, moi bracia i siostry._

Minerwa wyczuła tylko myślowy pomruk w odpowiedzi. Miała wrażenie, że jedynie władczyni może swobodnie używać ludzkiego języka, reszta komunikowała się z nią za pomocą prostych obrazów i dźwięków. Teraz ich odpowiedź brzmiała jak wyraźna zgoda, połączona z uległością, ciekawością i fascynacją.

Minerwa nie na darmo była uważana za inteligentną. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiała wypowiedź smoczycy, wybrano ją na jej następczynię. Dziewczynka wstała i mocno chwyciła różdżkę, gotowa bronić się do końca. Przecież nie mogła dać zamienić się w smoka. Na powrót postawiła wszystkie bariery, wyczarowała silną, ochronną tarczę.

Władczyni smoków zwróciła ku niej głowę i popatrzyła zielonymi oczami. Prawie takimi jak jej własne. Dokładnie takimi, jak oczy jej ojca, Roberta McGonagalla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gdy wylądowali, Albus rozejrzał się czujnie. Znajdowali się na jakimś wzgórzu, bardzo podobnym do tych, które otaczały Hogwart. Czarodziej był na Hebrydach tylko raz, szukając składników do swoich badań. Wiedział, że jest to dzika i nieprzystępna kraina, zamieszkiwana przez niewielu mugoli i jeszcze mniejszą liczbę czarodziejów. Zapewne ze względu na te dogodne warunki smoki obrały to miejsce na swoje zebranie. Lady McGonagall chyba czytała mu w myślach, bo powiedziała:

\- Wybrały Hebrydy ze względu na władczynię. Pewnie jest już bardzo schorowana, a to jej ojczyzna. – Albus widział wysiłek wkładany w to, by te słowa brzmiały obojętnie.

\- Od początku wiedziałaś, gdzie się udały. Od początku okłamywałaś cały świat. Dlaczego? – zapytał gorzko czarodziej.

\- Bo na całym świecie najbardziej niebezpieczną bestią jest człowiek. Myślałam, że uda mi się uchronić przed ludźmi zarówno Minerwę jak i smoki. Niestety, nie udało się. – odpowiedziała starsza dama i pobiegła wąską ścieżką.

Albus niechętnie pobiegł za nią. Ta kobieta otoczyła się zbyt wieloma tajemnicami. Za bardzo manipulowała wszystkimi wokół siebie. Teraz ponosiła tego ofiarę. Jednakże okrutny był ten świat, skoro ofiarą miała być niewinna dziewczynka.

Lady McGonagall zatrzymała się przed łańcuchem niewielkich wzgórz.

\- Za tymi pagórkami są tysiące smoków. Pamiętaj, co obiecałeś. Ustaw wszystkie czary ochronne, trzymaj się cały czas mnie i nie waż się odzywać. Jeśli każę ci zabierać Minerwę i uciekać, nie oglądając się na mnie, mam nadzieję że to zrobisz? – szare oczy babki Minerwy zdawały się wwiercać w jego czaszkę.

\- Oczywiście. Niech pani również będzie gotowa mnie poświęcić, byle uratować Minerwę. – Albus wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął szeptać rozmaite zaklęcia tarczy. Dystyngowana dama obok robiła to samo. Gdy oboje byli już gotowi, Albus zaczął się wspinać za starszą czarownicą na wzgórze po szorstkiej trawie. Kilkakrotnie musiał podpierać się rękoma, a na szczycie był zmuszony czołgać się do krawędzi pagórka. Nie potrafił wyjść z podziwu dla wyjątkowej sprawności wiedźmy, która wytrwale, bezszelestnie poruszała się obok. Była w wieku Armando, ale musiała być o wiele bardziej silna i wytrzymała.

Gdy Albus zdołał doczołgać się do krawędzi, to co ujrzał, zmroziło krew w jego żyłach. Wszędzie, dosłownie wszędzie były smoki. Zajmowały każdy kawałek ziemi w dolinie. Najbliższe były zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od niego. Albus nigdy nie widział tylu smoków naraz. Aczkolwiek był magiem, który odkrył dwanaście zastosowań smoczej krwi, nie potrafił ogarnąć swoim ludzkim rozumem potęgi tych istot. Drzemało w nich dzikie piękno, szczególnie teraz, gdy w całkowitej ciszy wpatrywały się w sam środek płytkiej dolinki, gdzie siedział okaz, który porwał Minerwę. Rzeczywiście był co najmniej dwa razy większy niż jego pobratymcy.

Za złożonym w półkole ogonem Albus dostrzegł Minerwę. Jego serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Wydawała się taka krucha i mała, otoczona przez tysiące krwiożerczych bestii. Jej włosy uciekły z warkocza, opadając nieco na bladą twarz. Z tej odległości Albusowi udało się zobaczyć błysk szmaragdów znajdujących się w trzymanej mocno różdżce dziewczynki.

Wtem ogromny smok podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto na nich. Albus mimowolnie zadrżał, czując na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Inne smoki również odwróciły się w ich stronę. _To tyle jeśli chodzi o bycie niezauważonymi. –_ pomyślał Albus. Jednakże lady McGonagall nie straciła opanowania. Wstała, prostując się na pełną wysokość. Jedną ręką chwyciła Albusa w stalowym uścisku, zmuszając go do tego samego. Czarodziej przez chwilę był pewien, że zaraz wszystkie smoki rzucą się na nich z obnażonymi zębami. Tak się nie stało.

Gdy wiedźma spokojnie ruszyła do przodu, smoki rozstąpiły się, tworząc dość szeroki szpaler prowadzący do centrum dolinki, do Minerwy i czarnego smoka. Albus niepewnie ruszył za idącą z godnością lady McGonagall. Z całych sił starał się wyglądać swobodnie, obojętnie, ale było to prawie niemożliwe, gdy czuło się na plecach gorące oddechy otaczających go bestii. Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała go przed ucieczką, była odwaga Gryfona i widok Minerwy. Dziewczynka patrzyła na nich obojętnie, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować, czy cieszy się na ich widok. Jej mała dłoń kurczowo ściskała różdżkę.

Wreszcie się zatrzymali. Stali w odległości około siedmiu metrów od Minerwy i łba ogromnego smoka. Wtedy Theresa złożyła piękny, dworski ukłon, jednocześnie sycząc kątem ust:

\- Na kolana! – Albus posłusznie opadł na kolana i skłonił głowę, starając się patrzeć ukradkiem na Minerwę. Głowa smoka była poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. Jedyne co widział naprawdę dokładnie, to kolczasty, czarny ogon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa za wszelką cenę powstrzymywała się, by nie rzucić się w ramiona babci Theresy. Wiedziała jednak, że nie wolno jej wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Na twarzy jej babci malowało się skupienie. Dziewczynka nie pojmowała, dlaczego smoki z uległością wycofywały się przed jej babką. Nie rzuciły się na nią, nie potraktowały ogniem, nawet nie warknęły. Jeszcze mniej wytłumaczalna była obecność profesora Dumbledore. Minerwa nie miała pojęcia, jak mógł przekonać lady McGonagall by zabrała go ze sobą. Byli zupełnie różni, nawet teraz starsza czarownica bezceremonialnie rozkazała mu rozpłaszczyć się przed smokiem. Czyżby był jakąś częścią jej planu? Czy w ogóle warto było wierzyć w jakikolwiek plan w tej sytuacji?

\- Constance, proszę, zwróć nam Minerwę. Nie umierasz, zrobię wszystko, by cię wyleczyć. – odezwała się wreszcie Theresa McGonagall, kierując swe słowa prawdopodobnie do smoka.

Minerwa nie wiedziała, co ją bardziej przeraża: fakt, że ogromna smoczyca miała imię czy to, że jej babka musiała ją dobrze znać. A może smutna prawda, że Theresa McGonagall od początku wiedziała co się dzieje.

O dziwo smoczyca odpowiedziała niezwykle silną falą myślową, która z łatwością pokonała bariery Minerwy. Nie tylko jej, bo profesor Dumbledore również się skrzywił. Tylko twarz jej babki ani drgnęła, jakby wiedźma była _przyzwyczajona_ do rozmów ze smokami.

\- _Czuję to w mojej krwi. To dziecko jest ostatnie, muszę namaścić ją na moją następczynię. Nie zdołasz mnie uleczyć, a nawet jeśli, to dziecko zyska jedynie kilka lat. Nie może uciec przed rytuałem. Znajdziemy ją wszędzie._

Minerwa poczuła piekące łzy pod powiekami. Czy to oznaczało, że musiała zamienić się w smoka? Czy jej los od zawsze był przesądzony? Skoro smoki porwały ją z najlepiej strzeżonego miejsca w Wielkiej Brytanii, z samego zamku Hogwart, czy rzeczywiście już nigdzie nie mogła czuć się bezpiecznie?

\- Constance, zaufaj mi. Przecież wiesz, że chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Nie zniosłabym twojej śmierci. Pozwól sobie pomóc. Jest odpowiednie zaklęcie. – teraz głos Theresy drżał lekko, jakby naprawdę cierpiała z powodu powolnej śmierci tego smoka. Minerwa dokładniej przyjrzała się babce. Nie była aż tak dobrą aktorką. Co było powodem bólu malującego się na jej twarzy? _Chyba nie śmierć tego smoka, prawda?_

Tymczasem smok zdawał się zastanawiać. Minerwa nie spodziewała się, że na jego gadzim pysku mogą malować się głębsze emocje, ale wyraźnie widziała wahanie w jego zielonych oczach. Wreszcie bestia kiwnęła głową. Był to tak zaskakująco ludzki gest, że Minerwa poczuła zimny dreszcz na plecach.

 _-Dobrze. Zrób to. Ale jeśli się nie powiedzie, zabierzesz się stąd natychmiast. Nie chcę, byś przeszkodziła w transformacji._

 _-_ Niech reszta smoków się odsunie. Potrzebuję maksymalnego skupienia, żeby rzucić ten czar. Pozwól odsunąć się Minerwie. Nie wiem jak zareagujesz na magię, a chyba nie chcesz jej przypadkiem trafić ogonem. – Minerwa nigdy nie podziwiała swojej babki jak w tej chwili. Na twarzy Theresy McGonagall malowała się jedynie żelazna determinacja, gdy patrzyła w oczy ogromnej smoczycy. Ta chyba wydała smokom odpowiednie rozkazy, bo utworzyły większe koło. Czarownica nie wyglądała na do końca zadowoloną, ale przekonanie do tego władczyni smoków i tak było ogromnym sukcesem. Na koniec wielki czarny ogon uniósł się w górę, pozwalając Minerwie powoli ruszyć do przodu. Gdy była metr od babki, wiedźma powiedziała:

 _-_ Dumbledore, wstań i zajmij się Minerwą. Pamiętaj, co ci mówiłam.

Profesor Dumbledore podniósł się z kolan i natychmiast otoczył ramionami Minerwę. Ona przez chwilę wdychała znajomy, czekoladowy zapach, ale potem odwróciła się do smoka.

Lady McGonagall powoli zbliżała się do smoczycy, która położyła głowę na ziemi, by ich oczy były na takim samym poziomie. Średnica zielonych tęczówek była równa długości różdżki jej babki.

\- Musisz mieć cały czas otwarte oczy. W nie zaaplikuje czar uzdrawiający, bo twoje łuski uniemożliwiają rzucenie go bezpośrednio na skórę. Nie wolno ci zamknąć powieki, choćbyś poczuła pieczenie. – ciągnęła ze stoickim spokojem kobieta.

\- _Jeśli to konieczne._ – odpowiedziała z lekką irytacją smoczyca, wypuszczając z nozdrzy słup dymu. Minerwa przylgnęła bliżej profesora, który uspokajająco gładził ją po plecach. Obydwoje trzymali mocno różdżki, gotowi na każdą ewentualność.

Theresa McGonagall zatrzymała się w odległości metra od głowy smoka. Choć z całych sił starała się sprawiać wrażenie opanowanej, ręka jej drżała, gdy wycelowała w źrenicę bestii. Minerwa podświadomie wyczuła wahanie i ból emanujące z drobnej postaci jej babki. Jednak ruch czaru, w kształcie błyskawicy był już zdecydowany. Podobnie jak słowa zaklęcia:

\- Avada Kedavra! – silny zielony strumień wystrzelił z różdżki babci Minerwy.

 _\- NIEEEEEE! MATKO! JAK MOGŁAŚ?_

Z chwilą, gdy zaklęcie trafiło w otwarte oko smoczycy, jej wielkim cielskiem zaczęły wstrząsać konwulsje. Jej ogon uderzał w ziemie, jej skrzydła na przemian składały się i rozkładały. Smoczyca otworzyła paszczę, ale z jej gardła nie wydobył się strumień ognia. Tymczasem Theresa rzuciła się w ich stronę, szybkimi susami oddalając się od oszalałej z bólu bestii.

Minerwa chciała po prostu wtulić się w pierś swojej babki, ale zanim ta znalazła się przy niej, poczuła dziwne mrowienie w całym ciele. Zdumiona spojrzała na swoje ręce. Lśniły złotym blaskiem, jakby zyskała dodatkową moc. Chciała pokazać to profesorowi, ale on zajęty był wyczarowywaniem silnej tarczy. W samą porę, bo gdy reszta smoków zorientowała się, że ich władczyni i tak umiera, rzuciły się w ich stronę. Theresa McGonagall odwróciła się i krzyknęła:

\- Nie! Zostawcie nas w spokoju! – jej słowa nie zrobiły najmniejszego wrażenia na smokach, które zaciekle atakowały ich tarczę czystą energią.

\- Nie mogę ich powstrzymać! Nie jestem już Smoczą Wojowniczką! – wykrzyknęła do profesora starsza czarownica. Nagle wydała się Minerwie taka słaba i stara. Jakby wraz z mocami Smoczej Wojowniczki uleciała z niej zwykła ludzka witalność. Starsza dama uniosła różdżkę, wspierając tarczę profesora, ale strumień energii z jej strony był słaby i przerywany. Minerwa zerknęła na władczynię smoków. Jej ciało znieruchomiało, jej zielone oczy były otwarte, choć zasnute mgłą. Smoczyca Constance była martwa. Zabiła ją klątwa babci Minerwy. Nie należało się dziwić, że lady McGonagall była słaba, skoro właśnie zabiła kilkunastometrowego smoka.

Uścisk ręki profesora na ramieniu Minerwy robił się coraz słabszy, tak wiele mocy wkładał w utrzymanie tarczy. Smoki atakowały zacięcie, uderzając w tarczę czystą energią, pazurami, zębami a nawet myślami. Gdy lśniąca tarcza zaczęła blaknąć, Minerwa zrozumiała, że nie mają za wiele czasu. Zaraz smoki urządzą im krwawą jatkę.

\- Nie! Przestańcie! - krzyknęła dziewczynka, dodając swoją moc do upadającej tarczy. Jej energia wzmocniła ją zauważalnie, ale wydarzyło się coś jeszcze. Atak ustał. Smoki znieruchomiały, wpatrując się w nią badawczo. Minerwa poczuła zimny pot na plecach.

 _\- Odlećcie tam, gdzie wasze miejsce! Od tej pory musicie sobie radzić bez władcy! –_ wykrzyknęła zarówno na głos, jak i w myślach. Smoki nadal patrzyły na nią swoimi ślepiami, wyraźnie rozdarte.

 _-_ No dalej! – Minerwa machnęła lśniącymi na złoto dłońmi, jakby odganiała niesfornego psa.

Jej zdziwienie było przeogromne, gdy jeden po drugim, smoki zaczęły wznosić się w powietrze i odlatywać w różnych kierunkach. Jedynym dźwiękiem był trzepot ich wielkich skrzydeł i ostatnie pożegnalne ryki skierowane w stronę martwej władczyni. Po około pół godzinie wszystkie smoki zniknęły. Została tylko ich trójka i truchło starej władczyni.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus ostrożnie zlikwidował tarczę. Wszyscy nadal byli trochę oszołomieni całą sytuacją. Stojąca przed nim dziewczynka zadrżała lekko, patrząc na nieruchome zielone oczy smoka. Albus pomyślał, że to dziecko nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Miała zaledwie jedenaście lat, a jakimś cudem sprawiła, by kilka tysięcy smoków odleciało w siną dal.

Powinien jednak powiedzieć, że McGonagallowie nigdy nie przestaną go zaskakiwać. To, co w tym momencie zrobiła babka dziewczynki, było dla niego wprost niewytłumaczalne. Stara czarownica podbiegła do cielska ogromnego smoka, potykając się o własne nogi, jakby nagle straciła swoją siłę i powagę. Wyciągnęła ręce i przytuliła się do czarnej szyi martwego stworzenia. Jej ciałem wstrząsał szloch, ale łzy nie płynęły po jej twarzy. To był płacz pełen żalu, takie emocje Albus widział niezmiernie rzadko. Już wcześniej był zdumiony, bo najwyraźniej lady McGonagall znała tego smoka, w dodatku zwracała się do niego po imieniu. Potem przeżył szok, gdy starożytna istota zaufała wiedźmie, dając się łatwo zabić. Czemu teraz ta twarda dama szlochała nad martwym ciałem smoka, którego sama zabiła? Smoka, który porwał jej kochaną wnuczkę? Albus nigdy nie czuł się tak skonfundowany jak wtedy.

Minerwa odwróciła się do niego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Ona też najwyraźniej nie rozumiała dziwnego zachowania babki. Wzruszył ramionami. Co mogli zrobić?

Minerwa chyba znalazła odpowiedź na to pytanie, bo podeszła do babki i przytuliła się do jej wstrząsanego dreszczami ciała. Leżały tak obie, przytulone do zwłok Constance.

Rozległ się trzask. Albus odwrócił się błyskawicznie, z różdżką w gotowości. Jednak kilka metrów obok niego aportował się Robert McGonagall. Jego twarz była blada i ściągnięta niepokojem, gdy zmierzył wzrokiem dolinę, w której się znajdowali. Trawa była ugnieciona bądź wypalona przez smoki, ogromny czarny hebrydzki leżał martwy, a przy nim szlochała jego matka i drżała jego jedyna córka. Ambasador bez słowa wyminął Albusa i podbiegł do Minerwy i matki.

\- Minnie, wszystko w porządku? – wykrzyknął, chwytając córkę w ojcowskim uścisku. Albus z lekkim ukłuciem w sercu obserwował, jak silna więź łączy córkę i ojca.

\- Papo, nic nam nie jest. Tylko babcia opłakuje Constance. Potrzebuje odpoczynku, to ona mnie uratowała. – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, nadal kurczowo uczepiona ojcowskich szat.

\- Constance? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Mamo? – Robert delikatnie dotknął ramienia matki.

Lady McGonagall oderwała się od ciała martwej smoczycy i wtuliła twarz w szaty syna, tak jak wcześniej jej wnuczka. Robert McGonagall tulił je obie, delikatnie głaszcząc po plecach obiema dłońmi. Napotkał spojrzenie Albusa i wyszeptał bezgłośnie:

\- Aurorzy.

Albus kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Za chwilę zaroi się tu od aurorów. Matka ambasadora najwyraźniej też już się pozbierała, bo jej ciało przestało drżeć. Delikatnie wysunęła się z objęć syna i wyprostowała, unosząc głowę. Albus przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. Była blada, jej szare oczy błyszczały, ale najbardziej rzucił się w oczy jej wiek: miała ciemne cienie pod oczami i mnóstwo zmarszczek. Usta zaciskała w taki sam sposób jak Minerwa. Z determinacją.

\- Robert, zaraz powinni być tu aurorzy, jak mniemam? – zapytała. Jej głos był dźwięczny, ale jakby podszyty smutkiem. Jej syn kiwnął głową.

\- Wyczaruj świstoklik, który zabierze nas do rezydencji. Każde z nas potrzebuje kilka godzin snu. Jutro z rana złożymy wyjaśnienia w ministerstwie. Gdy zjawią się aurorzy, poproś ich by zrobili sekcję zwłok tego smoka. Jego serce, róg, szpony i skóra mają zostać pobrane i wysłane do Instytutu. Następnie pochowajcie go z honorami. Takie jest moje życzenie. Wyślij sowę do Hogwartu i powiedz, że zjawimy się tam rano. Smoki prawdopodobnie powrócą do Instytutu, niech traktują je tak jak przedtem. Jak dojdę do siebie zaprowadzę tam porządek. To chyba wszystko.

\- A ja? – zapytał Albus, podchodząc do szkockiej rodziny.

\- Idziesz z nami do rezydencji. Też potrzebujesz snu. Twoja tarcza nas uratowała, dziękuję. – lady McGonagall kiwnęła mu głową .

\- Matko, co zamierzasz powiedzieć w ministerstwie? – Robert z niepokojem studiował twarz rodzicielki.

-Powiem prawdę, ale tylko wam, ministrowi i Dippetowi. Dopilnuj, by był jutro w ministerstwie. – odpowiedziała niespodziewanie Theresa i przytuliła do siebie drżącą Minerwę.

Robert chwycił jeden z wapiennych kamieni i zamienił go w świstoklik. Albus jak w transie słuchał odliczania, a gdy dotknął kamienia, miał wrażenie że jego żołądek przewraca się do góry nogami.

Gdy udało mu się nie upaść, znajdował się na drodze, przed wielką, ozdobną bramą z kutego żelaza. Lady McGonagall celowała w nią różdżką, prawdopodobnie ściągając zaklęcia ochronne. Zajęło jej to dość dużo czasu, Albus zastanawiał się, czy zależy to od zmęczenia czy ilości ochronnych uroków. Gdy wreszcie brama stanęła otworem, cała trójka powlokła się podjazdem. Albus był zbyt zmęczony, by podziwiać majestat rezydencji, choć wydała mu się nieco ponura. Gospodyni otworzyła wielkie wrota kilkoma machnięciami różdżką. W hallu już czekał na nich służący, charłak.

\- Jesteście głodni? – zapytała lady McGonagall, powoli zdejmując płaszcz. I Albus, i Minerwa pokręcili głowami.

\- Minerwo, kochanie, twoje pokoje są gotowe jak zwykle. Dumbledore, lokaj zaprowadzi cię do gościnnych.

Albus kiwnął głową, ale był skupiony na portrecie w hallu. Przedstawiał potężnego mężczyznę, siedzącego na wielkim, bogato zdobionym tronie. Miał srebrne, krótko przycięte włosy, idealnie ufryzowaną brodę i wąsy. Jego oczy były zielone, choć nie tak szmaragdowe jak Minerwy. Bardziej przypominały oczy Roberta McGonagalla. Czarodziej ubrany był w czarne szaty, dodające mu powagi.

Albus domyślił się, że to musi być mąż lady McGonagall, najsławniejszy łowca smoków w historii, Ernest Egdar McGonagall. Teraz ten potężny mag z niepokojem obserwował swoją żonę i wnuczkę. Albus kiwnął mu uprzejmie głową, ale mężczyzna nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Zatem nauczyciel tylko wzruszył ramionami i pozwolił się zaprowadzić do komnat gościnnych.

Komnaty gościnne w rezydencji McGonagallów były urządzone za pomocą najcenniejszych antyków, gobelinów i porcelany. Ten, do którego zaprowadził go lokaj, był utrzymany w niebiesko srebrnym tonie, z dość lekkimi zasłonami i wielkim łożem z niebieskim baldachimem ze srebrnym, orientalnym motywem.

Albus nie spał dobrze. Wciąż śniły mu się smoki: porwanie Minerwy, scena w gabinecie dyrektora, wszystko, co działo się na Hebrydach. Jednak jego sny nie kończyły się szczęśliwie. Były to koszmary, w których musiał patrzeć jak Minerwa zmienia się w ogromnego smoka i pożera własną babkę, a on tam stoi, zupełnie bezsilny. Gdy po raz trzeci obudził się zlany zimnym potem, postanowił przejść się trochę. Przeszedł przez upiorny salonik, w którym każda zabytkowa waza rzucała złowrogi cień i wyjrzał na korytarz. Ciemne kinkiety sprawiały jeszcze gorsze wrażenie. Zrezygnowałby z nocnego spaceru, gdyby nie usłyszał głosów.

Nie rozróżniał słów, ale dochodziły z dołu. Albus ruszył w kierunku schodów i zatrzymał się na ich szczycie, skąd słyszał już lepiej:

\- Musiałam wybierać. Constance przepadła z chwilą, w której mi ją odebrałeś, to musiała być ona. – to był drżący głos lady McGonagall.

\- Tylko jak to możliwe? Czy rytuał już nigdy się nie odbędzie? – odpowiedział jej poważny męski głos. Albus założył, że rozmówcą czarownicy musi być portret jej męża.

\- Gdybyś poświęcił więcej czasu na dokładne przetłumaczenie manuskryptu, wiedziałbyś że nie. – padła twarda odpowiedź.

\- I tak nie sądziłem, że się na to zdobędziesz. Masz krew smoka na rękach. – także ton Ernesta McGonagalla był zimniejszy.

\- Krew Constance… - zaszlochała kobieta, ku zdumieniu Albusa.

\- Przestań się mazać. McGonagallowie nie rozpaczają. Pewne rzeczy trzeba poświęcić. – Albus nie mógł uwierzyć w nieczułość tego człowieka.

\- Constance nie była rzeczą! I co jeszcze? Twoim zdaniem powinnam też poświęcić Minerwę? – Albus usłyszał kroki, lady McGonagall musiała wstać i nerwowo przemierzać hall.

\- Minerwa ma przed sobą inne przeznaczenie. Weź się w garść. I nie próbuj czasem robić jutro ze mnie tyrana! – oświadczył autorytarnie portret.

\- Nie, nie zrobię z ciebie tyrana. Sam siebie takim zrobiłeś. Gorzej, byłeś potworem, diabłem wcielonym. Robert dowie się o wszystkim. Nie zamierzam niczego ukrywać. Dość się nacierpiałam! – starsza czarownica chyba postanowiła stawić czoła swojemu mężowi. Albus żałował, że nie widzi tej wymiany zdań.

\- I co? Co ci to da? Wrócisz do tego tchórza, tego słabeusza? – odpowiedział portret jadowicie.

Lady McGonagall nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego, Albus usłyszał jej kroki na schodach. W ostatniej chwili zdążył rzucić na siebie czar niewidzialności, gdy jej postać wyłoniła się zza rogu. Albus stłumił okrzyk. Babka Minerwy wyglądała jak zjawa. Miała na sobie jedynie białą koszulę nocną i wyblakły szlafrok w szkocką kratę, które wisiały na jej wątłej figurze. Jej srebrne włosy, uwolnione z misternej fryzury, były zebrane w niedbały warkocz. Ciemne sińce pod oczami wyraźnie rzucały się w oczy na jej smutnej twarzy. Można ją było uznać albo za przybitą kobietę, albo za pięknego ducha.

Albus przycisnął się do ściany, ale jej szare oczy kilkukrotnie omiotły spojrzeniem miejsce, w którym stał. Ostatecznie jednak starsza czarownica odwróciła się i powlokła schodami na następne piętro. Nauczyciel transmutacji postanowił, że wróci do swoich pokoi, gdy usłyszał jej szept:

\- McGonagallowie są niekończącym się pasmem tajemnic, Dumbledore. A mawia się też, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.

Czarodziej odwrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę schodów, ale babki Minerwy już nie było. Pokręcił głową, wmawiając sobie, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia i poszedł z powrotem do komnaty gościnnej.


	14. Rozdział 13

Następnego dnia Albus zjadł śniadanie z trójką McGonagallów: Theresą, Robertem i Minerwą. Matka dziewczynki nie zdecydowała się opuścić Francji. Minerwa nie wyglądała na szczególnie załamaną z tego powodu, raczej cieszyła się z bliskości ojca i babki. Robert zachowywał się jak na dyplomatę przystało: uprzejmie, z maskującym niepokój uśmiechem. Jego matka wyglądała dzisiaj lepiej, ale mało się odzywała i nie wspomniała ani słowem o nocnej rozmowie z portretem męża. Śniadanie było więc ciche, jedynymi dźwiękami był brzdęk sztućców. Albus oczywiście odnotował wysoką jakość jedzenia i doskonałe maniery całej rodziny.

Po śniadaniu musieli opuścić rezydencję i udać się do budki strażniczej na granicy posiadłości McGonagallów. Tam znaleźli kominek z ogromnym zapasem proszku Fiuu. Każde po kolei błyskawicznie przenosiło się do ministerstwa. Tam jak zwykle panował zgiełk i gwar. Jednak na widok ich małej, czteroosobowej grupki, wszyscy zatrzymywali się z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Lady McGonagall oczywiście szła pierwsza, z wysoko uniesioną głową i dumnym spojrzeniem szarych oczu. Jej brązowe szaty smokologa dziwnie kontrastowały z jej dojrzałą urodą. Albus naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak udało jej się ukryć te cienie pod oczami. Za nią szedł jej syn z Minerwą za rękę. Robert McGonagall zawsze był mężczyzną robiącym wrażenie, a szaty dyplomaty dodawały mu prestiżu. Jego córka ubrana była w zwykły, czarny mundurek Hogwartu, z czerwonozłotymi akcentami. Sam Dumbledore szedł na szarym końcu, czując się niepasującym dodatkiem do tej wyniosłej trójki.

Sekretarka ministra poinformowała ich, że Oscar Hedge oraz Armando Dippet już ich oczekują. Gdy weszli do ascetycznie urządzonego gabinetu ministra, Oscar oficjalnie się z nimi przywitał, ściskając rękę Robertowi i Albusowi oraz całując w dłoń lady McGonagall. Armando powitał ich sztywnym skinieniem głowy. Był bardzo blady, ale jego oczy śledziły tylko jedną osobę.

Gdy już usiedli, minister rozpoczął rozmowę:

\- Wczoraj władze Hogwartu poinformowały mnie porwaniu uczennicy, Minerwy McGonagall przez smoka, czarnego hebrydzkiego. Czy możecie wyjaśnić mi co działo się potem i o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

Lady McGonagall wzięła głęboki oddech. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią wyczekująco. Tylko ona miała pełny pogląd na całą sytuację. Wreszcie zaczęła mówić:

\- Chyba powinnam zacząć od początku, czyli od chwili, w której ukończyłam Hogwart. Byłam uczennicą Slytherinu, bo tam zawsze trafiała moja rodzina, rodzina Blacków. W tamtym czasie głową rodziny był mój brat, Fineas Nigelus Black, któremu nie w smak było moje zauroczenie uczniem Hufflepuffu, Armando Dippetem. – tu zrobiła krótką pauzę. Albus podejrzewał to od dawna, ale zdumienie malujące się na twarzach Oscara i Minerwy było wyraźne. Robert nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Sam Armando zbladł i westchnął.

\- Nigelus postanowił pozbyć się problemu i wzmocnić pozycję rodziny. Uznał, że wyda mnie za dziedzica najpotężniejszej magicznej rodziny w Szkocji, McGonagallów. Ernest Edgar był ode mnie pięć lat starszy, pamiętałam go tylko jako butnego i żałosnego, zapatrzonego w siebie Gryfona. Byłam gotowa uciec z Armando, ale on wycofał się z tego pomysłu, sugerując, że będę miała lepsze życie z Ernestem. Nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo się pomylił. – te słowa starsza dama skierowała bezpośrednio do swojego dawnego ukochanego, który jedynie ze smutkiem wpatrywał się w pusty blat stołu.

\- Ernest był wyjątkiem w rodzinie McGonagallów. Moi teściowie, a także jego wujowie i ciotki byli dobrymi ludźmi, miłującymi wiedzę nade wszystko. Traktowali mnie bardzo dobrze, wpoili mi miłość do Szkocji i lojalność wobec rodu. Niestety, mój przyszły mąż wykorzystywał strategiczne myślenie McGonagallów do manipulacji. Dodatkowo był na wskroś Gryfonem, pełnym butnej brawury, gotowym do nieprzemyślanych poświęceń. Od początku niewiele nas łączyło. Czysta krew, fizyczne piękno – byliśmy ulubioną parą socjety. Jednoczyła nas też fascynacja smokami. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że to zainteresowanie miało różne podłoża. Ja chciałam badać smoki, on je pokonywać.

Gdy się pobraliśmy, smoki nadal były bestiami z legend, żyjącymi z dala od czarodziejów, niezbadanymi i niebezpiecznymi. Ernest zabrał mnie w podróż dookoła świata by znajdować poszczególne gatunki. Oczywiście przed wyprawą solidnie się przygotowaliśmy, jedną rzeczą, którą wtedy studiowaliśmy, był manuskrypt o Smoczym Wojowniku. Pierwszym przystankiem na naszej drodze była Ameryka Południowa. Mieszkała tam ponoć rodzina szamanów, którzy potrafili kontrolować smoki. Podróż w głąb kontynentu zajęła nam kilka miesięcy. Wtedy odkryłam, że jestem w ciąży. – na te słowa wszyscy słuchacze wydali z siebie ciche westchnienia. Albus szybko policzył w pamięci. Theresa nie mogła być wtedy w ciąży z Robertem, bo był za młody. Jednak czarownica ciągnęła już dalej:

\- Chciałam wracać do domu, ale Ernest powiedział, że do rozwiązania pozostały jeszcze dwa miesiące, że jestem silną czarownicą, a on odebrał doskonałe przeszkolenie medyczne na stażu u św. Munga. Wytrwale więc szukaliśmy rodziny szamanów. Gdy tam dotarliśmy, do małej peruwiańskiej wioski, okazało się, że z całej rodziny został jedynie niewidomy starzec. Udało nam się od niego wyciągnąć, że smoki zabierały z jego rodu średnio jedno dziecko na pięćdziesiąt lat. Z kolei inna osoba w jego rodzinie mogła kontrolować smoki, były tej sobie całkowicie posłuszne. Od razu połączyliśmy jego opowieść z manuskryptem. Jednak ja przeoczyłam pewną rzecz – starzec był ostatnim Smoczym Wojownikiem z tamtego rodu, nie było też już żadnego dziecka, które smoki mogłyby namaścić na następnego władcę.

Przez kolejne tygodnie przedzieraliśmy się przez góry, szukając władcy smoków. Niestety, na miesiąc przed terminem, zaczęłam rodzić. Nie było czasu, by zorganizować transport do Europy czy chociaż pomoc akuszerki. Mój mąż rzeczywiście był bardzo dobrze wykształcony, samodzielnie odebrał poród. To była silna, zdrowa dziewczynka o ciemnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Ernest jednak nawet nie próbował ukrywać swojego rozczarowania. Miałam najpierw dać McGonagallom dziedzica. Ja również byłam zawiedziona, ale wierzyłam, że następnym razem będzie chłopiec. Tymczasem pokochałam moją malutką córeczkę, Constance. – po wymienieniu imienia córki, na chwile zapadła cisza. Albus czuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Spojrzał na Roberta. Biedny ambasador nie miał pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek miał siostrę, ale zdołał połączyć ze sobą fakty. Także Minerwa już zrozumiała, jej szmaragdowe oczy wpatrywały się w babkę ze smutkiem, współczuciem i zdumieniem.

\- Ernest nie chciał słyszeć o powrocie. Więc dalej wędrowaliśmy, z małym dzieckiem pod opieką. Było ciężko, ale pewnego dnia zobaczyliśmy je. Całe stada smoków lecące w jednym kierunku. Wtedy nie wiedzieliśmy co to oznacza. Uparcie podążaliśmy ich śladem, aż w końcu go znaleźliśmy, umierającego smoczego władcę, gotowego by przekazać swoje tchnienie następcy. Były tam tysiące smoków, czekających na nowego władcę. – Theresa przerwała i zaczęła oddychać miarowo, kurczowo zaciskając obie dłonie na różdżce. Albus poczuł współczucie.

\- Oscar, jeśli połaskoczesz gałkę piątej szuflady swojego biurka, znajdziesz myślodsiewnię. – odezwał się Robert. Widocznie i on dostrzegł ból, jaki sprawiała ich matce ta opowieść. Choć minister zmarszczył czoło, niewątpliwie zastanawiając się, dlaczego ambasador zna jego własny gabinet lepiej niż on sam, ale wstał i przyniósł myślodsiewnię. Była płytsza niż ta, którą posiadał sam Dumbledore.

Lady Theresa opanowała się i podziękowała ministrowi skinieniem głowy. Przytknęła swoją różdżkę do srebrnych włosów i po chwili na końcu jej różdżki pojawiła się srebrzysta nitka, którą strząsnęła zdecydowany ruchem do myślodsiewni.

\- Minerwo, trzeba dotknąć powierzchni tego naczynia. – wyjaśnił Robert córce. Minerwa delikatnie dotknęła rączką tafli, po niej wszyscy uczynili to samo.

Albus znalazł się na rozległej polanie w środku dżungli. Rzeczywiście, wszędzie były smoki. Miał wrażenie że przeżywa swoiste deja vu, gdy ujrzał zebrane w kręgu bestie. Jedynie sceneria się różniła i smoczy władca: był to stosunkowo niewielki smok i jeśli Albus się nie mylił, z gatunku żmijozębów peruwiańskich. Miał miedziane łuski i czarny pas biegnący przez całe ciało. Na głowie miał małe rogi. Jego bursztynowe oczy wpatrywały się z zaciekawieniem w jeden punkt. Albus spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, podobnie reszta oglądających wspomnienia. Zobaczył jak smoki powoli się rozstępują przed trzyosobową grupką. Na czele szedł Ernest, młodszy niż na portrecie, z ciemnymi jeszcze włosami. Jego postawa biła pewnością siebie, jak i ekscytacją. Za nim nieco nieśmiało podążała Theresa, również o wiele młodsza. Jej włosy były czarne, jej twarz pozbawiona zmarszczek. Albus musiał przyznać, że ze swoimi arystokratycznymi rysami była bardzo piękną kobietą, choć teraz wyglądała na nieco przestraszoną, wychudzoną, a na jej policzku widniała krwawa szrama. W ręku kurczowo trzymała małe, kwilące zawiniątko. Ten cichy płacz był jedynym dźwiękiem.

Gdy rodzina stanęła przed umierającym smoczym królem, wszystko przyśpieszyło. Ernest błyskawicznie wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją w żonę, krzycząc:

\- Petrificus Totalus!

Theresa znieruchomiała z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. Ernest podbiegł do niej i próbował wyrwać dziecko z rąk. Uścisk był tak mocny, że zajęło mu to trochę czasu. Ostatecznie musiał wyciągnąć je z kocyka, w który było opatulone. Albus zobaczył, że Minerwa zasłoniła dłonią usta, Robert kręci głową, a jego oczy są lśniące od łez. Oscar ze zgrozą wpatrywał się w dziką determinację na twarzy męża lady McGonagall. Armando zastygł w bezruchu, jakby dotarło do niego, że to tylko wspomnienie, że nie może nic zrobić. Wreszcie Ernest zbliżył się z dzieckiem na rękach do smoka, który jedynie wyciągnął przed siebie łapę, zakończoną trzema ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami.

\- O władco smoków, poświęcam ci to dziecię w ofierze jako twój pokorny sługa. – odezwał się Ernest, Albus skrzywił się na nutę podniecenia w jego głosie. Potem poczuł obrzydzenie, gdy ten człowiek ceremonialnie złożył małe zawiniątko na wyciągniętej łapie.

\- Nie! Dziadku! – wyrwało się Minerwie, której oczy lśniły z trwogi.

Wtedy zaczęło się coś dziać. Stary smok zaczął jakby znikać, jego kontury się rozmazywały, a cząsteczki jego ciała zamieniały się w świetliste drobinki. Wreszcie całe jego ciało zniknęło, a falująca chmura złotych drobin unosiła się przez chwilę nad polaną. Następnie z tej chmury wyodrębnił się mały obłoczek który poszybował w stronę… sparaliżowanej zaklęciem Theresy McGonagall. Jej ciało wchłonęło ten obłoczek, po czym jej skóra zaczęła jaśnieć. Kobieta jaśniała dokładnie tak, jak wczoraj Minerwa.

Albus jednak musiał z powrotem odwrócić się do płaczącego dziecka. Ernest stał w bezruchu, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc otaczającej go z każdej strony magii. Padł na ziemię, gdy złota chmura spłynęła na kwilące niemowlę i rozbłysła oślepiającym światłem. W miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się córka McGonagallów, leżał duży, czarny smok. Czarna Hebrydzka, przedstawicielka nowej rasy smoków, najnowsza władczyni. Smoczyca wyprostowała się na pełną wysokość i ryknęła głośno. Reszta smoków odpowiedziała jej zgodnym rykiem, po czym pochyliły przed nią głowy w geście szacunku.

\- Nie! Constance! – najwyraźniej zaklęcie paraliżujące Theresę przestało działać. Kobieta rzuciła się w stronę ogromnego smoka, nie bacząc na nic. Albus westchnął, gdy matka przytuliła się do osłoniętego łuskami brzucha smoczycy. Albus jeszcze usłyszał jej szloch, gdy wspomnienie dobiegło końca.

W gabinecie ministra zapadła cisza. Armando trząsł się ze złości, Oscar z zgrozą wpatrywał się w swoje palce, Robert kręcił głową. Albus współczuł mu, zapewne teraz dopiero dowiedział się, jakim potworem był jego ojciec. Minerwa cicho zsunęła się ze swojego krzesła i podeszła do swojej babki. Lady Theresa bez słowa przytuliła wnuczkę do serca, delikatnie gładząc jej ciemne włosy. Na twarzy wiedźmy malował się jedynie nieprzejednany smutek. Podjęła jednak swoją opowieść.

\- Ernest liczył, że to on posiądzie moc Smoczego Wojownika. Ale Constance wybrała mnie. Był jeden moment, gdy chciałam pozwolić smokom rozszarpać go na strzępy. Jednakże zniewolił mnie tak bardzo, że nie byłam w stanie tego zrobić. Ten człowiek pozwolił zmienić moje dziecko w smoka, ale był moim mężem. Powstrzymałam smoki przed rzuceniem się na niego. A on, z bezczelnością zaczął mnie przepraszać, twierdził, że nie miał pojęcia, co się wydarzy. Próbował mnie pocieszyć, że będziemy mieć jeszcze dużo dzieci, że mamy teraz władzę nad smokami. Pozwoliłam się przekonać. Nie chciałam uwierzyć w jego złe intencje. Gorąco wierzyłam, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Udało mi się przekonać Constance, by rozkazała reszcie smoków wrócić do swoich miejsc ukrycia. Na jej grzbiecie razem z Ernestem wróciliśmy do domu, pokonaliśmy cały Atlantyk. Constance zamieszkała na Hebrydach, gdzie odwiedzałam ją potajemnie, gdy Ernesta nie było. On nigdy już się z nią nie spotkał. Po paru miesiącach postanowiliśmy kontynuować podróż. Wróciłam jako tako do siebie, ale nadal byłam podatna na manipulacje mojego męża. Mieliśmy zbadać każdy gatunek smoków, po prostu je opisać, zaobserwować ich zachowania. On zmusił mnie do użycia swojej mocy Smoczej Wojowniczki do schwytania smoków. Oczywiście całą sławę zebrał dla siebie. Tak naprawdę to ja założyłam te wszystkie Instytuty, do których trafiały schwytane smoki. To moja moc chroniła czarodziejów przed niebezpieczną , smoczą naturą. Nie chciałam tego robić, ale byłam w bardzo kiepskim stanie. Staraliśmy się o kolejne dziecko, ale poroniłam. Po powrocie do Szkocji zdarzyło mi się to jeszcze dwa razy. – Theresa przerwała, ukrywając twarz w ramieniu wnuczki, którą trzymała na kolanach.

\- To wtedy, prawda? – zapytał cicho Armando, patrząc z bólem na swoją dawną miłość. Theresa uniosła głowę i przytaknęła.

\- Wtedy dopadała mnie melancholia, coraz częściej chciałam zerwać z tym wszystkim i uciec od Ernesta. Oskarżałam go o przemianę Constance, groziłam, że wywołałam najgłośniejszy rozwód w historii brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów. On wtedy pokazywał swój wybuchowy szkocki temperament… bił mnie, powtarzając, że moim jedynym zadaniem jest obrona honoru rodziny, że jestem bezużyteczna itd. Podczas jednej z takich awantur zobaczył nas Armando.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na starego dyrektora, który drżącym głosem wyjaśnił:

\- Bił ją po całym ciele, wrzeszcząc, że jest nic nie wartą suką. Gdy mnie tam zobaczył, zagroził, że ją zabije, a mnie zniszczy życie, jeśli puszczę parę z ust. Zawsze byłem tchórzem. Uciekłem, schroniłem się w Hogwarcie, z nadzieją, że z czasem zapomnę. Niczego bardziej nie żałuję jak tej ucieczki. Nie miałem pojęcia o Constance, o tym wszystkim. – po twarzy biednego starca płynęły łzy wstydu, żalu i smutku. Albus poklepał go lekko po ramieniu. Lady McGonagall podjęła dalej swoją opowieść.

\- Nie wiedziałam co zrobić. W tamtym okresie zmarli moi teściowie, więc to Ernest został głową rodziny McGonagall. Zmarł też mój brat, a reszta rodziny Blacków uznała, że jestem teraz już częścią rodziny męża. Nie było nikogo, do kogo mogłabym się zwrócić. Ponownie zaszłam w ciążę. Gdy urodziłam chłopca, zdrowego dziedzica, postawa Ernesta diametralnie się zmieniła. Ponownie mnie zmanipulował, pozwolił na badania nad smokami, na opiekę nad synem, na wszystko – o ile będę grać jego oddaną żonę. Musiałam przystać na ten układ, nie miałam wyjścia. Nie potrafiłam udawać miłości do niego, ledwie powstrzymywałam wstręt i obrzydzenie. Mimo wszystko jakoś to funkcjonowało: byliśmy najpotężniejszą rodziną na Wyspach, klejnotem socjety, najwybitniejszymi smokologami w historii. Robiłam wszystko na chwałę McGonagallów, by kiedyś Robert mógł zbierać tego owoce. Moje serce otoczyłam kamiennym murem, więc byłam zimną i nieczułą matką, ale wciąż miałam w pamięci to, co stało się z Constance. Robiłam wszystko, by chronić Roberta. Gdy poszedł do Hogwartu, poczułam ulgę, że smoki się o niego nie upomniały. Poświęciłam się pracy badawczej i pomaganiu w Instytucie. Zamknęłam się w swojej skorupie, pozwalając wrócić bólowi tylko gdy odwiedzałam Constance.

\- Ernest bił mnie już rzadziej, ale robił się starszy, częściej wpadał w gniew. Kilka lat po ukończeniu przez Roberta Hogwartu, obserwowałam ciężarną samicę zielonego walijskiego w filii Instytutu w Cardiff. Ernest musiał jakimś cudem dowiedzieć się, że potajemnie odwiedzałam córkę, bo wpadł do zagrody wściekły, łamiąc wszelkie zasady bezpieczeństwa. Na oczach smoczycy zaczął bić mnie, kopać i obrzucać wyzwiskami. Smoczyca po prostu stanęła w mojej obronie… przebiła mu płuco szponem. – czarownica znów przerwała swoją opowieść.

Albus spojrzał na pobladłego ambasadora. Pewnie jak reszta świata, żył w przekonaniu, że smoczyca zareagowała zbyt gwałtownie, bo była w odmiennym stanie. Nikt nawet nie podejrzewał, że stworzenie po prostu zareagowało zgodnie z więzami starożytnej magii, która nakazywała chronić Smoczą Wojowniczkę.

\- Widziałam jak przymierza się do ciosu. Patrzyłam jej w oczy ponad jego ramieniem. Nie zrobiłam nic, by ją powstrzymać. Mogłam go uratować. Pozwoliłam mu umrzeć. – ta wiedźma właśnie opisywała śmierć swojego męża z lodowatą obojętnością. Nikt nie potrafił się zdobyć na odpowiedź. Tylko Minerwa pozostawała wtulona w babkę.

\- Oczywiście musiałam grać zdruzgotaną żonę. Robiłam to dla Roberta, bo Ernest dla niego miał tylko swoje dobre oblicze. Nie chciałam, by ten obraz rozbił się na kawałki. Gdy na świat przyszła Minerwa i było wiadome, że Clary nie urodzi więcej dzieci, padł na mnie strach, że smoki mogą upomnieć się właśnie o nią. Częściej odwiedzałam Constance, ukradkiem wypatrując oznak choroby. Jednak władcy smoków nie umierają jak reszta. One po prostu gasną. Teraz to wiem. W każdym razie wierzyłam, że w Hogwarcie Minerwa będzie bezpieczna. Gdy smoki zaczęły zbierać się na swoje zebranie byłam przerażona. Wtedy jednak jeszcze raz przetłumaczyłam manuskrypt. Napisano w nim, że tę tradycję może przerwać jedynie morderstwo władcy smoków. Z racji tego, że to najpotężniejszy przedstawiciel tego gatunku zabicie go jest prawie niemożliwe. – Theresa urwała, kręcąc głową.

\- Ale ty miałaś zaufanie Constance. Pozwoliła ci podejść blisko, uwierzyła, że chcesz ją uleczyć. Zamordowałaś własną córkę, by uratować Minerwę. – wyszeptał Albus.

Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po policzku starszej kobiety. Minerwa odwróciła się do nich, jednocześnie przywierając bardziej do babki. Jej szmaragdowe oczy rzuciły pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie Albusowi.

\- Matko, to prawda? To ty użyłaś zaklęcia zabijającego? Smok, którego wczoraj znaleźliśmy, którego kazałaś mi pochować… to była moja siostra? – głos ambasadora był cichy, ale drżący.

\- Tak, synu. To były zwłoki Constance. Straciłam ją już wiele lat temu, jeśli ceną za Minerwę była śmierć mojej córki, musiałam to zrobić. Wybacz mi. – matka błagalnie patrzyła na syna, który z trudem przełknął ślinę. Uciekł wzrokiem, wyraźnie zbyt poruszony, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Kto będzie w takim razie władcą smoków? Kto ma nad nimi kontrolę? Wszystkie osobniki, które pouciekały z Instytutów, wróciły do nich. Nawet smoki z banku Gringotta przybyły z powrotem. Jak mamy je traktować? – zapytał minister rozsądnie.

\- Manuskrypt mówi, że od chwili morderstwa władcy, smoki już nigdy nie zbiorą się na zebraniu, że pozostaną po prostu zwierzętami, takimi jakie opisałam w moich książkach. Gdy podniosłam różdżkę na smoka, moja moc Smoczej Wojowniczki została mi odebrana. Jeśli się nie mylę, otrzymała ją Minerwa. Jest ostatnią Smoczą Wojowniczką w historii.

Albus zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w dziewczynkę. Minerwa uniosła brwi:

\- Mogę kontrolować smoki?

\- Tak kochanie, ale to trudne zajęcie. Na razie będziesz musiała wrócić do szkoły i nauczyć się kontrolować swoje moce. W wakacje zabiorę cię na podróż po Instytutach, gdzie pomożemy smokologom w odbudowywaniu zaufania smoków.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do babki, wyraźnie cieszyła ją taka perspektywa. Minister odchrząknął:

\- No dobrze, ale co powiemy światu?

I znów wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na lady McGonagall. Albusa fascynowała aura władzy, jaką roztaczała ta czarownica, jednak tym razem chyba wszyscy uznali, że to głównie jej tajemnice.

\- Powiemy, że smoki poleciały by być z umierającym władcą. Jako swoją ostatnią ofiarę władca wybrał Minerwę, bo jest niezwykle potężnym dzieckiem. Jednak ja i profesor Dumbledore w porę ją uwolniliśmy i dobiliśmy umierającego władcę. Smoki wróciły do dawnego życia. Tyle.

Albus widział kilka słabych punktów w tej historii, ale nie zamierzał się wtrącać. Zamierzał trzymać się tej wersji, ze względu na Minerwę. Już wcześniej była bardzo potężna, teraz, będąc Smoczą Wojowniczką, stała się podwójnie cenna.

\- Dobrze, szczegóły dopracujemy później. Wszystko co tu zostało powiedziane, nie opuści murów tego gabinetu. Dziękuję za zaufanie, lady McGonagall. – Oscar skłonił głowę.

\- Chciałabym razem z synem i wnuczką, jeśli oczywiście będą chcieli, wrócić do Szkocji. Profesorowie pewnie są wyczekiwani w Hogwarcie. – czarownica powoli wstała, wcześniej stawiając Minerwę na ziemi.

\- Tak, na dwa dni wnioskuję o urlop dla siebie i dla matki. Minerwa pójdzie z nami, wróci do Hogwartu, gdy wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione. – Robert również wstał.

\- Czy jest szansa na spotkanie, lady McGonagall? – zapytał cicho Armando, z zawstydzeniem patrząc w stalowe oczy swojej dawnej miłości. O dziwo, jej spojrzenie zmiękło:

\- Pojutrze o 17 przywiozę Minerwę do zamku. Wtedy będziemy mogli porozmawiać, dyrektorze Dippet. – odpowiedziała, podając mu rękę do ucałowania.

Albus oderwał wzrok od tej niesamowitej pary, bo ktoś potrząsał jego rękawem:

\- Profesorze, dziękuję, że przybył pan z babcią, by mnie uratować. – to Minerwa stała obok niego.

\- Jak mógłbym zostawić moje ,,lwiątko"? – zapytał w odpowiedzi, z błyskiem w oku.


	15. Rozdział 14

Theresa z westchnieniem usiadła w salonie. Dawno nie czuła się tak psychicznie wyczerpana. Jednocześnie miała wrażenie, jakby ogromny głaz spadł jej z serca. Pierwszy raz od około pięćdziesięciu lat podzieliła się z kimś swoimi najskrytszymi tajemnicami. Nadal czuła bezkresny ból i smutek. Nadal słyszała pełen cierpienia krzyk umierającej władczyni smoków. Krzyk córki, którą własnoręcznie zamordowała. Na tamto wspomnienie jej ciałem znów wstrząsnął szloch. Zacisnęła usta, by nie jęczeć z żalu, z bólu straty. Zamknęła oczy, pragnąć wyrzucić z wyobraźni obraz zamglonych martwych oczu własnej córki.

Ktoś przywarł do niej, zamykając ją w objęciach. Czyjaś ciepła i pocieszająca obecność. _Minerwa._ Theresa kurczowo ściskała wnuczkę, której dobro było teraz głównym celem jej egzystencji.

\- Tak mi przykro, babciu. Nigdy nie powinnaś być do tego zmuszona. Nie wiedziałam, że dziadek był taki okropny. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego nienawidzisz dud, jego portretu, czemu nigdy o nim nie wspominałaś. Przepraszam, jeśli kiedykolwiek sprawiłam ci ból, babciu. Tak mi przykro… - cichy szept dziewczynki zmusił Theresę do otworzenia oczu. Dwie lśniące szmaragdowe otchłanie wpatrywały się w nią z bezkresnym smutkiem.

\- To ja cię przepraszam. Wszystkich okłamywałam, wierzyłam, że sama sobie z tym poradzę. Naraziłam cię i innych uczniów na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo.

Gdy Theresa skończyła mówić, usłyszały trzask i brzdęk. Błyskawicznie zerwały się obie z kanapy i pobiegły do hallu. To co ujrzała Theresa, napełniło ją przerażeniem.

Portret jej męża był pusty. Pod nim leżały szczątki kryształowej figury smoka, pierwszej udanej transmutacji Roberta, która podarował ojcu, gdy był w pierwszej klasie Hogwartu. Sam ambasador siedział na podłodze po drugiej stronie hallu, trzęsąc się ze złości i gniewu. Theresa nie zdążyła powstrzymać Minerwy. Dziewczynka podbiegła do ojca i przytuliła go mocno.

\- Papo, już dobrze. Wszyscy jesteśmy bezpieczni.

Theresa znów poczuła ból, widząc jak jedynie jedenastoletnia dziewczynka utrzymuje opanowanie. _Tak bardzo chciałam oszczędzić im mojego bólu._

Wreszcie Robert wstał i ucałował córkę. Wciąż z córką uczepioną jego szaty, wyciągnął ręce w stronę Theresy. Starsza czarownica bez wahania podeszła do nich i przez parę długich minut trzy generacje McGonagallów chłonęły siłę z wzajemnej bliskości. Potem Minerwa taktownie zasugerowała, że pójdzie do biblioteki, poszukać jakiś książek. Theresa wróciła z powrotem do salonu i zadzwoniła dzwonkiem po lokaja. Zamówiła herbatę, kątem oka obserwując bladego syna, siedzącego w jednym z foteli. Gdy już oboje siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, z filiżanką uspokajających ziół w dłoni, Robert się odezwał:

\- Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć? Owszem, był szorstki, ale uważałem, że ma taki sposób bycia. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby cię uderzył. Ja głupi, wierzyłem że to ty jesteś zimna i nieznośna, gdy traktowałaś go ze wstrętem. Jak mogłem nie widzieć prawdy? – Theresa z bólem widziała poczucie winy na twarzy syna.

\- Nie mogłeś tego podejrzewać. Gdy byłeś mały, spędzałeś z nami najwyżej parę godzin. Potem ja oddałam się pracy badawczej i socjecie, a on mimo wszystko starał się być dobrym ojcem. Byłeś spełnieniem jego marzeń i oczekiwań, kochał cię. Gdy poszedłeś do Hogwartu wystarczyło udawać jedynie przez niewiele ponad dwa miesiące. Potem pracowałeś… - Theresa wiedziała, jak absurdalna jest ta sytuacja, gdy broni Ernesta, który znęcał się nad nią przez pół życia. Jednak okłamywała syna między innymi po to, by nie czuł tego, co niewątpliwie przeżywa teraz. Strasznego rozbicia emocjonalnego między ojcem, który zawsze traktował go z dumą i miłością, a matką, która gotowa była zabić własną córkę by ocalić jego dziecko.

\- Mamo, dlaczego znosiłaś to wszystko? Dlaczego nic nigdy nie powiedziałaś? Uwierzyłbym ci. Pomógłbym ci. Razem może znaleźlibyśmy lepsze wyjście.

Theresa pokręciła głową.

\- To było jedyne wyjście. Constance zaufałaby tylko mnie. To ja zapłaciłam za zbyt duże zainteresowanie smokami, tylko ja mogłam obronić Minerwę przed rytuałem.

\- Ja… wiesz jak bardzo kocham Minerwę. To prawda, nie jest chłopcem, ale kocham ją. Nie potrafiłbym jej poświęcić tak jak … jak on Constance. – Robert nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia rąk. Filiżanka brzdąkała cicho w jego dłoniach.

-Ty masz świadomość, że Clary nie urodzi więcej dzieci. On wierzył, że dam mu jeszcze całą gromadkę. Tak mi tłumaczył.

\- Ale mimo wszystko? Krew z jego krwi, kość z jego kości? To barbarzyństwo! – Robert wreszcie odłożył porcelanę na stolik i zacisnął dłonie w pięść.

\- Nie uważasz za barbarzyństwa tego, że byłam w stanie zamordować własną córkę? – wyszeptała Theresa. Robert spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem:

\- Nie. Musiałaś dokonać wyboru. Wybrałaś moją córkę ponad życie swojej. Nigdy bardziej nie podziwiałem twojej siły jak teraz. Ja bym nie potrafił. – Theresa ze zdumieniem zobaczyła, jak syn pochyla się i pokrzepiająco ściska jej dłoń.

\- Nie jesteś na mnie wściekły, że cały czas cię okłamywałam? – zapytała, czerpiąc pociechę z uścisku jego dłoni.

\- Jak mógłbym dokładać ci bólu? Tyle się nacierpiałaś przez te wszystkie lata… nie wiem, jak mogłaś to znosić. Nie matko, nie jestem wściekły, bo wiem, że wszystko robiłaś przez wzgląd na mnie i Minerwę, a także Constance. Podziwiam cię, kocham cię. – Robert już się nie powstrzymywał, przytulił się do piersi matki, dygocząc w jej objęciach. Theresa położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Tak siedzieli przez kilka minut, wreszcie w pełni rozumiejąc siebie nawzajem. Mimo całego bólu, lady McGonagall była jednocześnie dumna z syna.

Po chwili zarumieniony Robert wrócił na swoje miejsce.

\- Spokojnie, do starych masek wrócimy dopiero za dwa dni. – powiedziała Theresa, dostrzegając jego zażenowanie. Nauczyła go ukrywać swoje uczucia. Wiedziała jak ciężko jest ujawnić swoje emocje po tylu latach chowania się za barierami. Teraz jednak wiedziała także, że warto dawać upust emocjom. Ciężar, który dźwigała przez te wszystkie lata, trochę się zmniejszył.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? Z Minerwą, Dippetem? Z Instytutem? – zapytał Robert, by zmienić temat. Jego matka westchnęła.

\- Przeproszę Armando, zachowywałam się okropnie wobec niego.

\- Nadal go kochasz? – wypalił czarodziej, po czym zasłonił dłonią usta.

Theresa długo sama szukała odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej rozmowa z dyrektorem Hogwartu była kluczowa. Jednakże mogła z czystym sumieniem odpowiedzieć:

\- Kochałam jego czułą i troskliwą stronę, ale w wyobraźni dodałam mu cech, których nie miał. Teraz wiem, że obraz wybawiciela, z którym go powiązałam, był zupełnie nieprawdziwy. Jestem gotowa wybaczyć mu ucieczkę, ale nie to, że był gotów poświęcić Minerwę, choć błagałam, by tego nie robił. Nie kocham go, ale jestem mu winna przeprosiny i mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Jeśli chodzi o Minerwę, to tak jak mówiłam, w wakacje zabiorę ją na wycieczki do europejskich Instytutów, by zrozumiała, co oznacza bycie Smoczą Wojowniczką. Nie wiem, jak potraktują mnie smoki, mam krew ich władczyni na rękach… liczę jednak że z pomocą Minerwy wszystko będzie jak po staremu, będę mogła je badać i obserwować tak jak wcześniej.

\- To dobry pomysł, nie sądzę by Clary chciała wracać w lipcu do Szkocji, więc miło by było, gdybyś ty na ten czas zajęła się Minerwą. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że za dwa dni będę musiał wracać do tego okropnego Paryża. Najchętniej wcale nie rozstawałbym się z Minnie. – Robert z niepokojem spojrzał na drzwi, jakby sięgał umysłem, czy Minerwa nadal jest w rezydencji.

\- Ona dobrze się czuje w Hogwarcie, Robercie. Ma tam przyjaciół, uczy cię czarów… myślę, że będzie tam bezpieczna. Dodatkowo już owinęła sobie wokół palca nauczycieli, Dumbledore całkowicie stracił dla niej głowę. – Theresa przewróciła oczami.

\- Tak, zauważyłem. Czemu mu zaufałaś? To potężny człowiek, a teraz zna moc Minerwy… poza tym nigdy za nim nie przepadałaś.

Theresa zastanowiła się. Na pewno nie zabrałaby ze sobą rudowłosego nauczyciela, gdyby nie przepowiednia Kasandry Vatblasky. Constance nie dałaby się przekonać tak łatwo, gdyby była zdeterminowana by przemienić Minerwę. Theresa widziała wahanie w oczach smoczycy. Gdyby była pewna, od razu przeprowadziłaby rytuał, nie pozwoliłaby się im zbliżyć. Coś ją powstrzymało. Podobno władca smoków potrafił przewidywać przyszłość. Czy i ona zobaczyła coś w przyszłości tego czarodzieja, co nie pozwoliło jej od razu przemienić Minerwy? Ale tak naprawdę Theresa chciała, by Dumbledore był obecny w gabinecie ministra z innego powodu:

\- Minerwa mu ufa. Widziałam to. Tylko z tego powodu przełamałam swoją niechęć do niego. Ostatecznie zachował się bardzo przyzwoicie.

Robert uniósł brwi. On też widział relację profesora transmutacji i swojej córki, ale chyba nie przypuszczał, że Minerwa zaufa innemu dorosłemu tak szybko. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że była raczej nieufnym, zamkniętym w sobie dzieckiem. Jednakże Dumbledore w jakiś sposób zdobył jej zaufanie. Choć wnuczka Theresy miała dopiero jedenaście lat, można było zaufać jej osądowi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa nie potrafiła się skupić na czytaniu. Owszem wybrała kilka książek z biblioteki McGonagallów, ale zbyt wiele się wydarzyło, by mogła łatwo zamknąć to za kilkoma murami. Cały czas widziała oczyma wyobraźni wielkie, zielone oczy smoczycy. _Mojej ciotki._ – odezwał się cichy głos w jej umyśle. Minerwa nie mogła pojąć swoim umysłem magii tak silnej, by scalić ludzkie i smocze jaźnie w jedno. Coś takiego miało jej się przytrafić. Gdyby nie babcia Theresa, to Minerwa tkwiła by teraz na Hebrydach, w ciele kilkunastometrowego smoka. Zadrżała na tę myśl. Choć ze względu na moc różniła się od większości ludzi, to jednak czuła się w pełni człowiekiem.

Minerwa martwiła się o babkę. To wszystko, szczególnie opowiedzenie im całej prawdy, musiało ją sporo kosztować. Minerwa nigdy nie widziała babci zupełnie załamanej, ale kiedy tak szlochała wtulona w zimne łuski władczyni smoków, wydawała się taka krucha, taka stara. Ostatecznie jednak to nie było zdumiewające, mając na uwadze fakt, że zamordowała własną córkę. To prawda, dziadek Ernest poświęcił swoją córkę już wcześniej, ale ostatecznie to babcia użyła zaklęcia zabijającego. _Zrobiła to, by mnie chronić. Wybrała mnie, a nie córkę._ Te myśli krążyły w umyśle Minerwy. Dziewczynka czuła się zupełnie zagubiona. Opowieść jej babki była tak straszna, tak pełna okrucieństwa. Mała czarownica nie podejrzewała, że można przeżyć coś takiego, ukryć swoje uczucia przed całym światem i żyć względnie normalnie. Minerwa pojęła, że tylko silne bariery pomogły przetrwać jej babce. Tylko dzięki opanowaniu i nerwom ze stali, Theresa McGonagall potrafiła dokonać przemyślanego, racjonalnego wyboru. Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy dobrowolnym wyborem było też pozwolenie na śmierć jej dziadka. Dziewczynka nie potrafiła też rozstrzygnąć, kim tak naprawdę jest dla niej Ernest Edgar McGonagall. Przez całe życie miała go za cudownego dziadka, chlubę McGonagallów, którego nie miała okazji poznać. Papa zawsze mówił o nim bardzo dobrze, babcia tylko mruczała coś o ,,Gryfonie", nie dając po sobie poznać bólu, jaki jej zgotował. Ile razy Minerwa wpatrywała się w jego portret, bojąc się odezwać, gdyż zabroniono jej tego? Całe wyobrażenie o nim legło w gruzach. Człowiek, który był gotów poświęcić córkę, który znęcał się nad żoną i odgrywał tylko pozytywne role przed całym światem, mógł być nazwany potworem.

Był jedynym McGonagallem oprócz niej, który trafił do Gryffindoru. Fakt, że okazał się tyranem, obalał mit, że źli czarodzieje trafiają tylko to Slytherinu. Minerwa mimowolnie zadrżała. Tiara Przydziału okrutnie zażartowała sobie z jej dziadków: manipulatora umieściła w Gryffindorze, bo miał dość brawury, by bez lęku wejść do gniazda smoków, a jej babkę, która wykazała się najwyższą formą lojalności posłała do Slytherinu, bo była częścią rodu Blacków. Jeśli w tych przypadkach kapelusz tak się pomylił, to czy ją, Minerwę, umieścił w odpowiednim domu? Może to też była katastrofalna pomyłka?

 _Może powinnam trafić do Slytherinu, jako wysoce niebezpieczna i od urodzenia zła istota? Może nie powinnam w ogóle wracać do Hogwartu?_

Minerwa pogładziła swoją różdżkę. To wszystko było absurdalne. Przecież tylko Hogwart mógł ją nauczyć kontrolować swoje moce. Tylko tam mogła dowiedzieć się, jak zrobić z nich użytek dla świata czarodziejów. Ostatnie wydarzenia powinny raczej pogłębić jej determinację, a nie dodawać wątpliwości.

\- Minerwo, nie śpisz? – ojciec wszedł do jej pokoju i wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.

\- Obiecaj, że jutro zagrasz ze mną w szachy, papo. W Hogwarcie nikt nie chce ze mną grać, a dostałam komplet na święta.

Ojciec uśmiechnął się i usiadł na brzegu jej łóżka.

\- Oczywiście. Francuzi też nie są godnymi przeciwnikami. Minerwo, dużo przeszłaś, czy chciałabyś o czymś porozmawiać? – ojciec momentalnie nabrał poważnego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Muszę jeszcze to sobie wszystko poukładać, tam, w głowie. Cieszę się, że jestem tu z wami, choć na te dwa dni. Musimy zadbać o babcię, papo. Nie podoba mi się, że zostanie sama, kiedy ja wrócę do Hogwartu, a ty do Francji.

\- Wiesz Minerwo, za miesiąc kończysz pierwszą klasę i zgadzam się, to będzie dla niej ciężki czas, ale babcia chyba potrzebuje trochę samotności, by móc odpowiednio przeżyć żałobę. – wyjaśnił ojciec Minerwy.

\- Może masz rację… Będę do niej częściej pisać.

\- To dobry pomysł. Pamiętaj, że gdybyś miała jakiekolwiek problemy, czy to w związku z babcią, szkołą, mocą, czymkolwiek, masz mi natychmiast o tym napisać. Nie pozwolę, by drugi raz groziło ci takie niebezpieczeństwo. – Robert pogładził córkę po policzku.

Przez te dwa dni cała trójka McGonagallów starała się wrócić do normalnego życia. Robert kupił Minerwie nową miotłę, na której śmigała po terenie posiadłości, popisując się przed babką, która typowo, mamrotała pod nosem: ,,Dywany były lepsze… Bynajmniej lata po damsku, z godnością…" Dziewczynka rozegrała z ojcem kilka naprawdę zaciętych szachowych pojedynków, ale ostatecznie i tak była górą. Był to bardzo rodzinny czas, nieco wynagradzający Minerwie samotne święta w Hogwarcie.

Minerwa cieszyła się towarzystwem ojca i babki, nie tęskniła wcale za matką. Wspólnie, we trójkę, postanowili, że przekażą jej tylko oficjalną wersję. Minerwa wiedziała, że ojciec zgodził się tylko ze względu na babkę, która nie zniosłaby upokorzenia, jakim byłoby wyjawienie jej wszystkich tajemnic synowej. Dziewczynka doskonale to rozumiała. Clary nawet nie pofatygowała się, by sprawdzić, czy u córki wszystko w porządku. Wolała brylować w Paryżu, jako żona ambasadora, pierwsza czarownica wśród śmietanki towarzyskiej. Ojciec Minerwy starał się ją usprawiedliwiać, ale to były marne próby. Teraz już nie udałoby mu się zasypać przepaści dzielącej matkę i córkę, przepaści, która istniała od pierwszego okrzyku wydanego przez Minerwę po urodzeniu.

Jednakże te dwa beztroskie dni zleciały szybko. Ojciec żegnał córkę ze łzami w oczach, długo trzymał w objęciach swoją matkę. Robert McGonagall był doskonale świadomy, jak bliski był straty ich obu. Z ogromną niechęcią wsiadał do powozu z emblematem McGonagallów. Nie mógł co prawda patrzeć na wyniosły portret swojego ojca, ale nie chciał rozstawać się z matką i córką. Nie chciał wyjeżdżać tak daleko.

Minerwa długo machała za odjeżdżającym powozem. Za chwilę ona i babcia szły pieszo tą samą drogą, zatrzymały się dopiero za bramą. Minerwa w skupieniu słuchała ochronnych inkantacji rzucanych przez babkę. Gdy lady McGonagall skończyła rzekła do wnuczki:

\- Ucz się ucz, Minerwo. To miejsce jest chronione co najmniej tak dobrze jak bank Gringotta. Po Hogwarcie to drugie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w Szkocji.

\- Dlaczego Hogwart nie zatrzymał Constance, babciu? – Minerwa nie chciała pytać tak bezpośrednio, ale było za późno. Przez twarz jej babki już zdążył przemknąć cień smutku.

\- Constance była władczynią smoków. Władcy zawsze charakteryzowali się ogromną mocą magiczną. A czary chroniące Hogwart były tworzone głównie z myślą o ludziach, czarnoksiężnikach.

\- Rozumiem. – odpowiedziała Minerwa i podała rękę babce, wsiadając do czekającego na nie przed bramą powozu.

Podróż po wyboistych drogach Szkocji trwała dwie godziny. Minerwa siedziała przytulona do babci, wdychając jej konwaliowe perfumy. Za oknem lało jak z cebra, więc babcia zaciągnęła zasłony. Rozchyliła je, gdy powóz się zatrzymał. Minerwa wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Znalazły się przed wielką bramą wjazdową. Na szczycie dwóch filarów podtrzymujących żelazne skrzydła bramy znajdowały się kamienne figury skrzydlatych dzików. Po chwili wrota otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem. Jechali teraz ścieżką obok jeziora, wprost pod główne drzwi. Gdy tym razem powóz się zatrzymał, drzwi otworzyły się natychmiast. Babka Minerwy rzuciła szybki czar chroniący je przed deszczem i pierwsza pośpieszyła do środka. Minerwa musiała biec, by dotrzymać jej kroku.

Hall wejściowy był pusty, wszyscy musieli już być w pokojach wspólnych. Minerwa nie miała czasu zbytnio się rozglądać, bo jej babka doskonale znała drogę do gabinetu dyrektora. Zatrzymały się przed kamiennym gargulcem.

\- Wspaniale, nie znamy hasła. – westchnęła babcia Theresa.

Jednak zanim zdążyła dodać coś jeszcze, gargulec obrócił się, ukazując klatkę schodową. Minerwa uniosła brwi. Dyrektor musiał wiedzieć, że dotarły już do zamku. Gdy stanęły na schodach, one ruszyły w górę. Wreszcie schody się zatrzymały a jej babka stanowczo zastukała kołatką do drzwi.

\- Proszę. – rozległ się głos Dippeta i drzwi stanęły otworem.

Dyrektor stał na środku pokoju z poważną miną. Po formalnych powitaniach, powiedział:

\- Cieszę się, że panna McGonagall powraca w nasze progi z niezmienionym entuzjazmem do nauki. Wszyscy nauczyciele bardzo się martwili twoim porwaniem, panienko. Także twoi koledzy i koleżanki z Gryffindoru byli bardzo _niespokojni_ z tego powodu. – jego głos brzmiał pusto i monotonnie.

\- W takim razie powinnam ich uspokoić i wracać do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Oczywiście.

Minerwa odwróciła się do babci, ale Theresa już zmniejszyła dzielący je dystans i przytuliła mocno. Minerwa przymknęła oczy, chcąc na kolejny miesiąc zapamiętać to pocieszające poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

\- Pamiętaj, bądź zawsze chlubą McGonagallów. – babka udzieliła jej formalnego błogosławieństwo i ucałowała w czoło. Minerwa uroczyście przytaknęła, skinęła głową dyrektorowi i wyszła z gabinetu, myśląc już o tym, co zastanie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffonów.


	16. Rozdział 15

Theresa z uśmiechem patrzyła za odchodzącą wnuczką. Gdy jednak odwróciła się do siedzącego przed nią czarodzieja, jej uśmiech zbladł. Z powrotem zajęła miejsce przed jego biurkiem, ciesząc się z powodu tej dzielącej ich fizycznej bariery.

\- Bardzo ją kochasz. – zauważył Armando.

\- Jak nigdy nikogo. Nie kłamałam, mówiąc że to dziecko potęgi.

\- Ale warto było kłamać przez cały ten czas? Dla niej? Thereso, mogłaś mi powiedzieć… - mężczyzna popatrzył na nią błagalnie.

\- To nic by nie zmieniło. Oboje wiemy, że nie mogłeś nic zrobić. Byłam związana z Ernestem więzami magii, krwi, Robertem. Przepraszam, że oskarżyłam cię o porzucenie mnie wtedy. Nie powinnam oczekiwać, że przybędziesz i rozwiążesz wszystkie moje problemy. – Theresa starała się zachować opanowanie.

\- Ale miałaś rację. Uciekłem, stchórzyłem. Nie było mnie tam, kiedy mnie potrzebowałaś. Zawiodłem cię. – Theresa bez trudu dosłyszała ból w jego głosie, będący odbiciem jej bólu.

\- Wybaczyłam ci to już dawno.

\- Naprawdę? Nie masz do mnie żalu? Thereso, powiedz że to nie sen, że naprawdę już nic nas nie dzieli… - starszy czarodziej wyciągnął do niej dłonie przez biurko. Theresa pokręciła głową.

\- Nie mam do ciebie żalu, Armando, ale dzieli nas dużo.

\- Jak to? Thereso, ja cały ten czas próbowałem o tobie zapomnieć, chciałem poświęcić się bez reszty Hogwartowi, ale … ale nadal cię kocham. – wyszeptał Armando.

Theresa westchnęła. To nie mogło być łatwe.

\- Przykro mi Armando, ale to nic nie zmienia. Mam syna, mam wnuczkę. Tylko oni i chwała McGonagallów się liczą. Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że cię kocham, bo byłeś rozwiązaniem moich problemów, wybawicielem. Ale teraz wiem, że to było myślenie życzeniowe, proste zauroczenie. Musisz pogodzić się z tym, że nie dane nam było być razem. – wiedziała, że te słowa były okrutne, ale dla niej były też prawdziwe.

\- To twoja ostateczna decyzja? Definitywnie odrzucasz moją miłość? – na opanowanym do tej pory obliczu dyrektora teraz błyszczały łzy. Theresa siłą powstrzymywała się, by mu ich nie otrzeć.

\- Przykro mi, Armando. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się pozostać przyjaciółmi. – Theresa wstała, w tym momencie chciała jak najszybciej stamtąd uciec. Rozum bezlitośnie podpowiadał jej że to jedyna słuszna decyzja, że to najlepsze dla McGonagallów. Serce podszeptywało, że to jej ostatnia szansa na miłość.

Armando też wstał i okrążył biurko, tak że teraz stał z nią twarzą w twarz.

\- Jesteśmy dorośli, prawda? Jesteśmy potężni i rozsądni? Dlatego teraz rozstaniemy się w zgodzie, choć ja każdej nocy będę przeklinał swoje tchórzostwo i płakał nad twoją dumą.

\- Jesteś zbyt dobry dla mnie, Armando. Ale tak, jesteśmy rozsądni, dlatego od teraz będziesz traktował mnie jak babkę swojej najzdolniejszej uczennicy, szanowaną smokolog, nic więcej. – Theresa podała mu drżącą dłoń do ucałowania.

On, z oczami pełnymi łez, złożył długi i czuły pocałunek na jej dłoni. Theresa pozwoliła sobie na jedno ustępstwo wobec serca: pochyliła się i musnęła ustami jego policzek, szepcząc:

\- Do zobaczenia, Armando.

\- Żegnaj Thereso. – usłyszała, gdy otwierała drzwi prowadzące na ruchome schody. Nie odwróciła się, by nie widział jej lśniących oczu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa energicznym krokiem zmierzała do wieży Gryffindoru, nie mogąc doczekać się spotkania z Poppy. Była już na drugim piętrze, gdy usłyszała znajomy śmiech. Kiedy wyszła zza załomu korytarza zobaczyła znajomą burzę brązowych loków.

\- Minnie! – Pomona rzuciła się w jej stronie, bezceremonialnie wpychając książki w ręce oniemiałej Amelii Bones.

Minerwa poczuła się lekko przygnieciona ciężarem przyjaciółki, która wpadła na nią z niedźwiedzim uściskiem.

\- Auu, Pom, spokojnie, nic mi nie jest. – powiedziała, gdy udało jej się nieco wyswobodzić.

\- Tak, profesor Dumbledore mówił, że uratowała cię babcia itd., ale ten smok był taki wielki, tak się martwiliśmy… z tego wszystkiego zapomniałam podlać rośliny w szklarni nr 4 i wszystkie zwiędły…

\- Pomona, Minerwa na pewno jest zmęczona… - Amelia uścisnęła dłoń Minerwy z uśmiechem.

\- Idziesz do dormitorium? Och przepraszam, ale tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Dobrze, już cię nie zatrzymuję, ale jutro opowiesz mi wszystko przy śniadaniu!

\- Dobrze, obiecuję, że poznasz wszystkie szczegóły. – zaśmiała się Minerwa i pożegnała z dwiema koleżankami.

Idąc do Wieży Gryffindoru, postanowiła, że nie powie Poppy i Pomonie o Constance i swoich dziadkach, ale jest im winna chociaż część prawdy. Zamierzała powiedzieć im o tym, że jest Smoczą Wojowniczką i potrafi kontrolować smoki.

Gdy Gruba Dama ją zobaczyła, nawet nie wymagała hasła, od razu ją przepuściła, z powitalnym mrugnięciem. Gdy Minerwa przeszła przez dziurę w ścianie, znalazła się w samym centrum znajomego chaosu. Wtem przez pokój wspólny przeszedł szmer i zapadła cisza. Poppy pierwsza zareagowała:

\- Minnie! Nic ci nie jest? Wreszcie wróciłaś! – Minerwa pozwoliła by przyjaciółka przywarła do niej, po uprzednim obejrzeniu od stóp do głów w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych obrażeń. Gdy ta pierwsza niezręczność minęła, reszta Gryfonów podeszła, by pogratulować jej szczęśliwego powrotu. Gdy Minerwa poczuła niedźwiedzi uścisk Charlusa Pottera, zapytała głośno:

\- Co z meczem? Wygraliśmy?

Na to podniósł się hałas, wszyscy zaczęli mówić jednocześnie. Minerwa pochyliła głowę do Charlusa:

\- Więc?

\- Gdy tylko Dumbledore wsiadł na miotłę, profesor Merrythought przeprowadziła ewakuację. Dyrektor wyglądał na kompletnie sparaliżowanego ze strachu, więc pod nieobecność Dumbiego ona przejąła dowodzenie. Wszyscy musieliśmy udać się do pokoi wspólnych. Dippet postanowił, że mecz zakończy się remisem, choć w chwili ataku wyraźnie prowadziliśmy. – odpowiedział Charlus z wyraźnym żalem.

\- Czyli wygrali Krukoni? – Minerwa pokręciła głową z niesmakiem, miała wielką ochotę na Puchar Quidditcha.

\- Tak, a my mamy drugie miejsce. – odezwał się słodki głos z boku.

\- Geraldine! Jak tam twoje nogi? – Minerwa uściskała uśmiechniętą Mulatkę. Zapowiadał się długi wieczór.

Przez cały czerwiec pierwszoroczni pilnie pracowali, starając się nadrobić cały rok do egzaminów. Minerwa jednak w pełni rozkoszowała się tym czasem. Nauczyciele nie chcieli pozwolić jej zdawać egzaminów z trzecioklasistami, więc była zmuszona pisać te śmiesznie łatwe testy co reszta. Choć ojciec w listach nieco temperował jej pewność siebie, Minerwa była pewna, że poszły znakomicie.

Nauczyciele już sami nie wiedzieli co z nią zrobić. Profesor Merrythought nie pozwalała jej ćwiczyć z innymi uczniami, bo wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie i przeciwnik Minerwy był pokonany. Rzadkie pojedynki z samą nauczycielką były o wiele większym wyzwaniem, na szczęście jednak nie pozwalały dziewczynce uważać się za niepokonaną. Profesor Thomson udostępnił jej swoje książki ze studiów, ale pewnie tego żałował, bo klasa była zbyt pochłonięta obserwowaniem czarów Minerwy, niż słuchaniem jego monologów. Profesor Slughorn był pewien, że jeszcze w czasie swojej edukacji Minerwa dokona jakiegoś wspaniałego odkrycia.

Z kolei profesor Dumbledore na każdym kroku podkreślał jak bardzo jest z niej dumny. Ich wspólne przekomarzania, balansujące na cienkiej granicy poprawności, były już tradycją ich lekcji. Minerwa nigdy nie czuła większej satysfakcji jak wtedy, gdy udało jej się opanować kolejne zaklęcie bez pomocy różdżki.

Choć Minerwa mogła być pewna swoich wyników, spora część Gryfonów i jej przyjaciół z innych domów miała problemy z nauką. Minerwa stała się ,,encyklopedią nr 1", pół populacji pierwszorocznych uczyło się z jej notatek, drugie pół przychodziło do niej z pytaniami. Minerwa nie popierała odpisywania czy zabronionych form pomocy. Starała się, by każdy, kto do niej trafiał, został _nauczony._ Oczywiście czasem zdarzało jej się niewerbalnie pomóc Pomonie lub Poppy, ale tylko one mogły liczyć na takie złamanie zasad. Dwie poznane w pociągu dziewczynki stały się jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i choć nie wiedziały o niej wszystkiego, Minerwa miała poczucie, że może liczyć na ich wsparcie. Ich trio spędzało razem przerwy i popołudnia, od czasu do czasu dołączali do nich inni Gryfoni czy Amelia Bones .

Minerwa nadal trenowała latanie, choć teraz jej miotła była trochę gorsza, a w perspektywie nie było już żadnego meczu. Jednakże sama możliwość lotu, uczucia cudownej wolności, odpoczynku od szarych murów zamku były dla niej chwilami beztroski. Dodatkowo wszyscy wiedzieli, że to ostatni rok Gereldine w Hogwarcie. Mulatka osobiście namaściła Minerwę na swoją następczynię na pozycji ścigającej, więc ,,lwiątko" mogło mieć pewność co do gry w wyjściowym składzie w przyszłym roku. W kuluarach mówiono też o tym, że kapitanem zostanie Charlus Potter, ale tylko dlatego, że Minerwa była za młoda na ten zaszczyt.

Wreszcie nadszedł ostatni dzień. Minerwa pomagała Poppy się spakować w ciepły czerwcowy poranek. Jej własny kufer z emblematem McGonagallów był już spakowany kilka dni wcześniej, wszystko ułożone w ścisłym porządku. Minerwa właśnie podczas tego roku w Hogwarcie nauczyła się dokładnie organizować sobie czas. Dlatego teraz to Poppy i jej koleżanki z dormitorium denerwowały się, nie mogąc nic znaleźć w otaczającym je chaosie. Minerwa w zamyśleniu gładziła baldachim swojego łóżka, jedyny z motywem w szkocką kratę. Egida łypała na nią, pohukując cicho, jakby w dezaprobacie dla panującego tam bałaganu.

\- Minnie, widziałaś mój kociołek? Daję głowę, że gdzieś go tu położyłam! – głos Deborah dobiegał spod łóżka.

\- Leży na parapecie. – odpowiedziała Minerwa i skrzywiła się, słysząc stłumiony huk, gdy Deborah uderzyła głową w drewnianą ramę łóżka.

\- Słuchajcie, mamy dziesięć minut. Po prostu wrzucajcie wszystko co wasze do kufrów. Znam zaklęcie sprzątające. – Minerwa powoli miała dość gorączkowej bieganiny. Naturalnie koleżanki bez słowa zastosowały się do jej polecenia. Gdy zostało mniej niż minuta, Minerwa po kolei stanęła nad każdym kufrem, doprowadzając je do jakiego takiego stanu. Wszystko było w miarę schludnie poukładane po jednym skomplikowanym machnięciu różdżką. Gdy doszła do kufra Poppy udało jej się nawet zwinąć w pary wszystkie skarpetki.

\- Minnie, jesteś nieoceniona! – zawołała Melissa.

Trzy dziewczynki jako ostatnie opuściły pokój wspólny Gryffindoru, ale nie spóźniły się na ucztę pożegnalną. Strumień uczniów nadal wlewał się do Wielkiej Sali. Minerwa szybko zajęła swoje miejsce przy stole Gryfonów. Rozejrzała się, próbując dostrzec Pomonę i Amelię. Cała Wielka Sala wyglądała imponująco i majestatycznie, przystrojona na szkarłatno złote barwy. Minerwa z trudem powstrzymała chichot, na myśl o tym, że profesor Slughorn będzie musiał rozstać się z Pucharem Domów, który wznosił przez ostatnie pięć lat. Pomachała radośnie Pomonie, która siedziała przy stole Huffelpuffu. Ostatni uczniowie w pośpiechu zajmowali miejsca, wśród nich Amelia Bones, która tylko poklepała Minerwę po ramieniu i pognała do stołu Ravenclawu. Gdy prawie wszystkie miejsca były zajęte, profesor Dumbledore zastukał w kieliszek i w ogromnej komnacie zapadła cisza. Dyrektor Dippet wstał:

\- Zakończyliśmy kolejny rok wytężonej nauki! A pomyśleć, że jakby wczoraj profesor Dumbledore wprowadzał pierwszorocznych na ceremonię przydziału… to był owocny rok i jak mniemam, wszyscy dużo się w tym czasie nauczyliśmy. Jednakże grono nauczycielskie zwróciło moją uwagę na jedną osobę, która pracowała szczególnie ciężko, co dało efekt w postaci oszałamiających wyników. Zgodnie z Uchwałą Pedagogiczną nr 58 zdecydowałem się nagrodzić publiczną pochwałą pannę Minerwę Aurelię McGonagall, która uzyskała najlepsze wyników z egzaminów pierwszorocznych w historii naszej placówki, zaledwie o kilka punktów bijąc poprzedni rekord, należący do profesora Dumbledore.

Minerwa skromnie spuściła głowę, gdy w całej sali zabrzmiały gromkie oklaski. Poppy z zapamiętaniem klepała ją po ramieniu, Gryfoni gwizdali głośno, nawet ze stołu domu węża dobiegały oklaski. Minerwa nie zwracała na to uwagi, nieśmiało podniosła oczy, patrząc na nauczyciela transmutacji. Jego błękitne oczy migotały, a na jego twarzy malował się zawadiacki uśmiech. Zupełnie jakby mówił ,,Znów mnie pobiłaś, McGonagall".

Gdy oklaski ustały, dyrektor ciągnął dalej:

\- W tym roku padł kolejny rekord. Po raz pierwszy w historii jeden z domów Hogwartu uzyskał tak ogromną przewagę w punktacji. W tym roku Puchar Domów trafi do domu lwa! – Dippet klasnął w dłonie i ogromny herb Gryffindoru rozwinął się nad stołem nauczycielskim.

Przy stole Gryfonów wybuchła wrzawa. Radośni uczniowie klaskali, gwizdali i skakali ze szczęścia. Minerwa po chwili poczuła, jak czyjeś ręce chwytają ją i unoszą w górę, a cały dom skanduje głośno:

\- Lwiątko! McGonagall!

Minerwa pozwoliła by zadowolenie i satysfakcja były doskonale widoczne na jej twarzy. Od tej pory była bohaterką, ikoną Gryffindoru, dumą Hogwartu. Jednak przede wszystkim przyniosła chwałę McGonagallom. Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, gdy pewien błękitnooki mag wzniósł kielich w jej kierunku. To był najlepszy rok jej życia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drodzy Czytelnicy!

I tak oto końca dobiegł pierwszy rok nauki Minerwy w Hogwarcie. Jak podobała się wam ta historia? Czy uważacie, że warto ją kontynuować? Ciekawi was co wydarzy się w życiu Minerwy i Albusa w kolejnych latach? Będę niezmiernie wdzięczna za wszystkie wasze opinie.

Wszystkiego, co najlepsze

Emeraldina


End file.
